La travesía yordle
by Fabian Villegas 3
Summary: 2 yordles unidos por una y solo una cosa: su rareza, lo que los hace especiales entre ellos, incluso se atraen el uno al otro sin saberlo. ¿podrán darse cuenta de su amor a tiempo? lo verán en la misión a la que tendrán que aventurarse. soy yo de nuevo seguidores del alpacasaurio, pasen y lean - .
1. Un día de juegos

**La travesía yordle.**

 **Capitulo 1: Un día de juegos.**

Un lugar en valoran es conocido por tener a los guerreros mas valerosos y fuertes de toda runaterra, cada uno con su historia, su motivación para luchar e incluso sus amistades y enemistades. Algunos lo considerarían como un suicidio y un lugar en donde tendrían que soportar a tus posibles enemigos pero para otros es todo lo contrario, en la liga de leyendas hay muchas relaciones, amistades, compañerismo y en algunos casos enamoramientos, da igual quien o que seas, puedes encontrar amigos en este lugar de nombre: liga de leyendas.

Un grupo en esta liga estaba celebrando la llegada de un compañero que recién había llegado de una misión.

¡FELICIDADES AMUMU!-gritaron las pequeñas criaturas conocidas como yordles, pero no solo eran yordles, había 2 seres humanos pequeños celebrando con ellos.

Qué bien que amumu haya llegado sano y salvo de esa misión.-dijo Annie.

Así es, cuando partió metí algunas pociones extra que me traje del sótano de la liga, por suerte ningún invocador me vio.-dijo Xander.

Uff, debes tener cuidado, podrían castigarte duro.-dijo Poppy.

Vale la pena por ver al gran Amumu sano.-dijo Xander.

Deja de ser cursi y pon música,-dijo Tristana bebiendo jugo de manzana.

¡A TUS ORDENES!-dijo Xander colocándose como DJ, solo esperaba que las enseñanzas de Sona le hayan servido de algo.

La música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen mientras muchos de los que estaban ahí bailaban, Rumble y Teemo se peleaban por bailar con Tristana quien solo se divertía sola y no ponía atención a las peleas infantiles de ambos yordles. Poppy se dedicaba a bailar (como podía) con Gnar, quien, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Poppy lo tomaba de las manos e iniciaban un baile muy primitivo pero bastante divertido para ambos. Amumu estaba acompañado por Annie disfrutando de la música.

Corki y Ziggs comían bocadillos como si no hubiese un mañana, los bocadillos eran realmente deliciosos aunque solo consistían en cupcakes de chocolate, galletas, sándwiches de queso y jamón y 9 litros de jugo de manzana exprimido a mano.

Al parecer los bocadillos están muy buenos.-dijo Kennen mirando como comían como cerdos, a su lado estaba Tristana quien ya se había cansado de bailar.

Sip, fueron preparados por Lulu. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Lulu?-pregunto la artillera.

Quién sabe, talves este ocupada.-dijo Kennen.

…

Lulu buscaba por todos lados al ser que quería llevar a la fiesta de una forma u otra, busco en los comedores, en los bosques, en las salas de invocación pero no podía encontrarlo.

Disculpe señor, ¿ha visto a Veigar por aquí?-pregunto la chica.

Acaba de salir de una partida, estaba malhumorado…como siempre, supongo que debe estar en su habitación.-dijo el invocador.

Oh, muchísimas gracias.-dijo Lulu corriendo a las habitaciones del instituto de guerra.-"claro, las habitaciones, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?"-pensó lulu.

Lulu subió el elevador al piso 7 para tocar la puerta de Veigar, él y Lulu eran muy cercanos, Lulu era la única yordle que había podido entablar conversaciones largas con Veigar, incluso formaron una amistad…algo cortante pero aun así era una amistad.

El hada hechicera golpeo 3 veces con sus nudillos para llamar la atención de Veigar, cosa que, este contesto de mala gana.

Sea quien sea, ¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Veigar desde su habitación.

¡VEIGAR!, quería que fueras conmigo a la fiesta de regreso de Amumu, te he estado buscando por todas partes.-dijo Lulu.

¿Para qué?-dijo Veigar sin abrir la puerta.

Pues para divertirnos.-dijo Lulu

Paso, ve tu sola.-dijo Veigar.

Por favor, eres mi amigo, hazme este favor.-dijo Lulu.

"…"-hubo un silencio en la habitación de Veigar.

¡VEIGAR!-exclamo Lulu.

Está bien, está bien ***suspiro*** por esta única vez te acompañare a esa estúpida fiesta.-dijo Veigar.

El yordle abrió su puerta para encontrarse a una joven emocionada para posteriormente abrazarlo.-Gracias, gracias, gracias.-dijo Lulu emocionada sin dejar de abrazar al mago.

Solo te pediré una cosa.-dijo Veigar.

¿Sí?-dijo Lulu.

…Suéltame.-dijo Veigar fríamente.

Oh, está bien.-dijo Lulu soltando a Veigar con cierto aire deprimido.

Si vas a estar con ese aire deprimente durante esa fiesta me devuelvo a mi habitación.-dijo Veigar.

¡NO NO NO!-exclamo la yordle.-estoy tan feliz de que me acompañes.-dijo Lulu abrazando nuevamente a Veigar.

 ***Ejem*** -Veigar se aclaro notablemente la garganta esperando que Lulu capte su mensaje.

Oh, sí, lo siento.-dijo Lulu.

Como sea, terminemos con esto.-dijo Veigar adelantándose mientras Lulu lo seguía.

…

Todos los presentes bailaban al ritmo de la música que dejo Xander en el aparato. El pequeño invocador fue a reunirse con Poppy y Annie.

Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba la misión de Amumu?-pregunto Poppy.

La misión de amumu era buscar algunos cristales rúnicos en el desierto de shurima, eso implicaba luchar contra escarabajos gigantes y criaturas de arena, pero por lo menos logro completar la misión.-dijo Xander.

¿Por qué esos cristales son malos?-pregunto Annie.

Esos cristales son residuos mágicos de las guerras rúnicas, los cadáveres de magos rúnicos liberaban magia, en señal de que el cuerpo está lo suficientemente descompuesto como para liberar la magia que este albergaba, si estos cristales llegan a caer en manos malvadas, todo el poder de los magos rúnicos sería liberado.

Entiendo, entonces ese poder debe ser almacenado en la liga.-dijo Poppy.

Exacto, no puedo decir donde las esconden porque si no me llegaría un trueno rúnico en señal de mantener la boca cerrada.-dijo Xander con una sonrisa.

Jamás te haríamos decirlo.-dijo Annie.

Miren chicos, Lulu y Veigar llegaron.-dijo Tristana.

Poppy se acerco a Lulu mientras Veigar caminaba hacia una esquina solitaria al lado de los bocadillos.

¿Lo obligaste a venir?-pregunto la embajadora de hierro.

No escuche un "no" en nuestra conversación, pudo haberse negado si no quería venir.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisita.

Le insististe en que viniera ¿no?-dijo Poppy arqueando una ceja.

Como dije, pudo haberse negado.-dijo Lulu.

 ***suspiro*** no tienes remedio.-dijo Poppy para finalmente sonreírle al hada hechicera.

La fiesta continúo normalmente, Teemo y Rumble estaban atragantados por su reciente competencia de comida, Ziggs hacia un show pirotécnico y Corki volaba por los cielos soltando serpentinas. Amumu jugaba con los globos junto a Annie.

Lulu la pasaba de maravilla pero sabía que Veigar solo quería irse así que se acerco a él.

¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Tú me dejaste solo.-dijo fríamente el mago.

Vamos intenta divertirte, al menos quítate ese sombrero.-dijo Lulu.

Jamás, no le mostrare jamás en mi vida mi cara a alguien, si ves que se la muestro a alguien, ten en cuenta que en ese momento habré enloquecido.-dijo Veigar.

Ow, por lo menos come algo.-dijo Lulu sosteniendo un cupcake de chocolate con glaseado de fresa.-los hice yo, por favor, sé que no comes comida de otras personas por miedo a que tengan algo pero estos los hice yo, no te traicionaría.-dijo Lulu con ojos de cachorrito.

Veigar miro el cupcake que Lulu le estaba ofreciendo, el mago siempre comía lo que Lulu preparaba pero no en público y debía admitir que en ese momento tenía un poco de hambre lo que hizo que el hambre mas la carita de Lulu lo hicieran sonrojar, agradecía tener su sombrero cubriéndole la cara.

Está bien.-dijo Veigar tomando el cupcake y levantando levemente su sombrero para morderlo, desgraciadamente aun cuando comía no se veía ningún rastro de su cara.

Lulu soltó una risita, por fin había hecho algo bueno por Veigar en esa fiesta. Solo para que la fiesta continuara normalmente.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **SORPRESA, nuevo proyecto llamado "travesía yordle", esta es una pareja que me han pedido muuuuucho en mis anteriores fics, pero, por miedo a que me saliera mal no lo había hecho hasta ahora.**

 **La verdad es que las personalidades de Lulu y Veigar me hacen sentir inseguros de como los hare :c pero por ustedes hare el intento en este fic de darles una historia romántica con esta pareja.**

 **Seguidores del alpacasaurio, volvemos a la vieja secuencia de "capítulos" con nombre, antes eran fragmentos, ahora vuelven a ser capítulos :D.**

 **Para los que no saben quién es Xander aquí les dejo un aclaramiento: Xander es un invocador de 9 años (el más joven de la liga) que es hijo de un mago rúnico malvado que fue atrapado en mi anterior fic (los mil y un fragmentos), este joven comparte con muchos campeones y es el único que se preocupa por su bienestar, sus poderes sobrepasan a los de los invocadores de la liga pero él lo sabe y planea usar su poder para el bien, Kalista es su guardiana porque el joven le salvo la vida en un anterior fic (La sanadora del castigo) y eso sería lo más relevante.**

 **Los primeros reviews para esta pareja y nuevo proyecto, también un mensajito privado.**

 **Un saludo a kori jalaru, ella es la profesional en esta pareja…ella debe juzgar a este alpacasaurio pendiente de un hilo.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	2. mago cortante y la sorpresa de combate

**Capitulo 2: El mago cortante y una sorpresa de combate.**

Lulu bailaba alegremente al ritmo de la música de la fiesta yordle, era una mescla de tecno y pop o algo así dijo que era Xander. La chica después de un buen rato bailando fue a sentarse para beber algo pero en su trayecto vio que Veigar estaba apoyado en un árbol mirando a la nada con una muy obvia cara de repulsión y aburrimiento, el hada hechicera mostro una cara triste, jamás podía hacer que Veigar sociabilizara un poco o se divirtiera con ella en alguna ocasión.

Veigar.-llamo la chica.

Veigar miro hacia su dirección sin expresión alguna en sus ojos amarillos.

 ***Suspiro*** no te diviertes, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar no dijo nada, mantenía su postura apoyada en el árbol, mirando hacia otro lado con enojo.

Lamento hacerte esto, no debí traerte, en verdad lo siento muchísimo.-dijo Lulu soltando una pequeña lagrima que logro llamar la atención del mago, esa mísera lagrima hizo que Veigar pudiera hablar.

Talves no quiera estar aquí, ni tampoco me agraden estos yordles…pero vine aquí porque tú me lo pediste.-dijo Veigar cosa que sorprendió al hada hechicera.

¿Cómo?-pregunto la chica sorprendida.

El hecho que yo viniera te haría feliz, por eso accedí a tu petición y ahora lloras porque YO no me estoy divirtiendo, la que debe divertirse eres tu.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu dio una sonrisa, se ilusiono pensando en que de verdad le importaba al mago oscuro.

Pero… ¿podrías por lo menos comer algo?-pregunto Lulu.-verte comer lo que prepare me haría muy feliz.

Veigar dio un suspiro de resignación y comió lo que Lulu le traía, aunque no tuviera hambre.

…

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y los yordles ordenaron el bosque para retirarse a sus dormitorios, Veigar iba acompañado de Lulu quien iba contando todo lo que había en la fiesta y Veigar no se inmutaba.

¿Viste que lindos eran los globos?-pregunto el hada.-¡ESTABAN PRECIOSOS!-exclamo.

Habla más despacio, puedes despertar a los campeones y me meterás en problemas.-contesto Veigar secamente.

Si, lo siento.-dijo con una sonrisa.-es solo que, me alegra que estuvieses ahí al menos solo para comer mi comida.-agrego.

Como sea.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu no se deprimía con las respuestas cortantes de Veigar, sabía que él era malvado y eso le encantaba, siempre había querido tener un amigo así.

Subieron al ascensor hasta llegar al piso en donde Lulu debía bajar.

¡ADIOS VEIGAR!-exclamo la chica abrazando al mago.

"…"-Veigar se mantuvo en silencio sin corresponder al abrazo.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lulu.

Recuerda lo que hablamos.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu se dio cuenta que había olvidado que no podía abrazar a Veigar, de cierto modo le desagradaban los abrazos al chico, ¿Cuál sería la razón? la chica soltó al mago y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lo siento.-dijo Lulu mientras el rojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Como sea, vete a dormir, oh y por cierto.-Veigar se detuvo a verla con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos.-tomate la temperatura, estas roja, quizás tengas fiebre.-dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el ascensor subiera.

Lulu se miro en el reflejo del ascensor, efectivamente, parecía un tomate. El hada hechicera saco su llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con pix sentado en la cama.

Pix hablaba en tintineos pero Lulu le entendía muy bien.

(¿Estas son horas de llegar?)-tintineo Pix

Lo sé, Lo sé, lo siento.-se disculpo la yordle sacándose su sombrero.

…

Veigar llego a su habitación a oscuras, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de su cuarto aparte de la luz de la luna.

Por fin puedo descansar.-dijo Veigar.

No es que a Veigar le desagradara estar con Lulu, es solo que, su actitud era así, estar tanto tiempo en la cárcel de noxus altero su mente, su corazón estaba hecho hielo pero con Lulu se descongelaba…pero solo un poco.

Miro por su ventana, Lulu entregaba alegría a todos, a él no, el dominaría runaterra, pero su fin no era el típico villano con complejo de Dios, su propósito era proteger a las personas…mientras él las dirigía y vengarse de los noxianos.

Se recostó en su cama y se quito su sombrero, ni Lulu ni nadie vería su cara…jamás.

…

La mañana llego y Lulu tenía que atender unos asuntos con algunos campeones, Soraka le había pedido el favor de ayudar a algunos campeones en el proyecto de manejo de ira de la liga, los invocadores pidieron un poco de control fuera de los campos de justicia.

Bien chicos, comencemos, esto se llama "cocina".-dijo Lulu.

En la clase se encontraban Tryndamere, Volibear, Rengar y en una esquina estaba Veigar, no tenía nada que hacer así que vino a ver la humillación de sus enemigos.

Delante de ustedes hay una mezcla que deben batir, cuidado con la fuerza bruta, solo relájense y batan con la cuchara.-dijo Lulu.

Todos asintieron de mala gana mientras batían la mezcla de quien sabe que.

Rengar maldecía en susurros mientras que Volibear se desesperaba al batir tal mezcla, ver cosas tan tranquilas lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Cada vez el ursino batía más y más rápido mientras soltaba algunos gruñidos de frustración.

¿Cuánto tarda esto en convertirse en comida?-pregunto con frustración el ursino.

Ya casi esta la mezcla, ¡VAMOS VOLI, BATE!-exclamo con alegría Lulu.

Volibear batió tan rápido que soltaba pequeños truenos hasta que…

¡ROOOOAAAAAAAR! ¡ESTO ES DESESPERANTE!-rugió el ursino al mismo tiempo que colocaba las patas debajo de la mesa para levantarlas y tirar la mesa **(en pocas palabras…Q de Volibear a la mesa)**

Atención a todas las unidades, el fuego está en la bomba, duerman al oso, está fuera de control.-Lulu hablo por una esfera que comunicaba con algunos invocadores.

Los invocadores recitaron palabras mágicas y Volibear cayo dormido.

¿Alguien más quiere terminar así?-pregunto Lulu a los demás mientras miraban sorprendidos como se llevaban al ursino a rastras.

Una luz color azul se ilumino arriba de Lulu, con Veigar paso lo mismo. La chica se alegro, pensaba que combatiría codo a codo contra Veigar.

Llego a la sala de invocación pero entre sus compañeros no estaba el mago.

 **Top: Gankplank.**

 **Mid: Cassiopeia.**

 **Jungla: Lee sin.**

 **Ad carry: Varus.**

Por lo menos había un amigo ahí, Varus era un amigo muy cercano, aunque también cortante…hace meses, ahora era más o menos animado, igual de cortante pero por lo menos demostraba que tenia emociones, algo tenía que ver la hija de las estrellas en esto.

Todo el equipo fue teleportado a la grieta del invocador mientras que Cassiopeia se acercaba a Lulu.

Buena suerte pequeña, al parecer alguien de tu especie está contra mí, esto lo hace más divertido, sssss.-dijo la víbora, Lulu no entendió a que se refería con eso hasta que su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a los enemigos presentados en un letrero en la tienda.

 **Top: Riven.**

 **Ad carry: Miss fortune.**

 **Soporte: Nami.**

 **Jungla: Kha'zix**

 **Y por ultimo…Mid: Veigar.**

Lulu se espanto, tendría que luchar contra Veigar, no es que no lo haya hecho nunca, es solo que siempre era doloroso…por lo menos para ella.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este improviso de fic, ósea, aun no tengo la confianza para hacer las personalidades de ambos campeones.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron lo que queda de vacaciones.**

 **Review para el arrebato de ira de Volibear, también un mensajito privado :3**

 **Bienvenidos sean algunos de los "guest" y al querido chuchu pana, GRACIAS POR LEER n_n**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "la travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: si te lo preguntas, si, habrá una misión, pero para otro cap.**

 **Pd 2: Veigar quiere a Lulu pero no tanto como para tenerla tan cerca, algo así como el tipo chico en contra del mundo (DR mundo) y no le importa nada lo que hagan por él.**

 **Pd 3: ¿te gustan mis besotes?**


	3. Excusas y planes

**Capitulo 3: excusas y planes.**

El hada hechicera compro lo necesario para proceder a ir a su respectiva línea, estaba tensa, no quería luchar contra el mago oscuro pero las reglas de la liga la obligaban a hacerlo, a su lado Varus noto su decaimiento y decidió alegrarla un poco.

Vamos Lulu, ganemos esta partida y le diré a Soraka que te prepare un cupcake de fresa, ¿hecho?-dijo el arquero con una leve sonrisa.

Lulu miro a su compañero con un notable brillo en los ojos, los cupcakes de Soraka eran los mejores del mundo, no podía rechazar tal petición por lo que respondió a viva voz.

¡TRATO HECHO!-exclamo Lulu con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Y así el dúo de bot lane se dirigió a la batalla en su línea, Miss fortune y Nami eran muy agresivas pero eso no detenía los ataques de Lulu y Varus, el hada utilizaba capricho **(W de Lulu)** para frenar los ataques de Miss fortune y darle la oportunidad a Varus para darle con unas cuantas flechas, Nami curaba los más rápido posible a su AD CARRY pero la agilidad de Varus y la velocidad de Lulu dificultaba su tarea de atinar su prisión de agua **(Q de nami).**

Varus y Lulu ganaron la línea y solo faltaba ganar la guerra, Gankplank tenía armada una fiesta en top lane, Miss fortune estaba hecha una fiera cuando se trataba de luchar contra Gankplank.

No tolero a idiotas fingiendo ser piratas, si siquiera te alcanza para marinerito.-dijo Miss fortune disparando hacia el azote de las mareas.

Pero que suspicaz eres Sarah, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser una caza recompensas?-pregunto el pirata con cierto tono burlón.

Eso a ti no te importa.-dijo Miss fortune lanzando su poderosa balacera **(R de Miss fortune)** obligando a Gankplank a retroceder.

Por otra parte, Cassiopeia reptaba por la jungla esperando ver a un suculento Kha'zix para matar. Cassiopeia se vio interrumpida por unos extraños pilaren que irradiaron magia que la aturdió, seguido por un enorme proyectil caído desde el cielo.

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-exclamo la víbora en el momento en que Veigar salto desde los arbustos para asestarle su ataque maligno **(Q de veigar)**.

Cassiopeia se vio vencida por lo que el pequeño maestro del mal se dirigió hacia la línea de mid solo para encontrarse a Miss fortune, Riven y Kha'zix siendo masacrados por Varus y Lulu ayudándolo en lo que más podía.

El arquero y el hada hechicera ganaron tal batalla y Varus felicito a su compañera dándole un suave frote en la cabeza a la pequeña yordle cosa que hizo que le dirigiera una gran sonrisa al arquero.

La mano de Veigar tembló, irradiaba demasiada magia, ese maldito frote hizo que su rabia surgiera, esa sonrisa se la entregaba a él y solo a él, el pequeño mago consideraba que nadie debía ver esa sonrisa más que él.

Invoco el horizonte de sucesos **(E de Veigar)** para aturdirlos a ambos, lanzo todos sus hechizos al arquero para aniquilarlo finalmente con explosión primordial mientras que Lulu quedaba aturdida esperando los ataques de Veigar cuales jamás llegaron, la yordle abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con aquel yordle oscuro con la mirada perdida, había perdido los estribos y ataco sin pensar pero en el momento en que Varus callo, volvió a su mente malvada y fría.

Veigar se alejo de ahí dejando a Lulu confundida, ¿Por qué no la ataco? hubiese tenido más oro pero no entendía el porqué de sus acciones.

La partida fue cancelada ya que Miss fortune desafío los límites de la liga casi asesinando a Gankplank ya que este en plena batalla le dio una nalgada a la cazarecompenzas, Miss fortune se enfureció tanto que casi destruyo la grieta a balazos tratando de aniquilar al pervertido pirata.

Todos los campeones fueron teleportados a la cámara de invocación en donde el pequeño maestro del mal salió con una mirada irritada en sus ojos amarillos.

Lulu dio una cordial despedida a su amigo arquero y siguió a Veigar hasta su habitación, lo alcanzo a mitad de su camino paseando por el camino pavimentado y con el hermoso atardecer adornando el bosque que los cubría

Buena partida.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, cosa que Veigar no respondió, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la chica.

Veigar solo podía pensar en cómo reacciono la yordle al mísero tacto del arquero, le enfurecía de sobremanera, su paranoia pudo con él y pensaba que Lulu ya no sería su amigo por estar con el cara bonita ese. Pero su ira no duro demasiado, Lulu le pregunto algo que lo sobresalto de sobremanera obligando a mirarla.

¿Hice algo malo?-pregunto Lulu con una mirada de tristeza.

Veigar desvió la mirada para responder, odiaba cuando Lulu ponía esa mirada, era como tener una estaca en el pecho.-n…no, no has hecho nada malo.-respondió el mago.

¿Entonces porque no me contestas?-pregunto Lulu.

Sabes muy bien que yo soy así.-dijo Veigar.

Te equivocas, siempre me contestas aunque sea de mala gana pero siempre lo haces, jamás me has dejado hablando sola.-dijo Lulu.

Pues, no tenía deseos de hablar.-dijo Veigar.

¿Y justo ahora tienes ganas de hablar?-pregunto Lulu embolsando una sonrisa, el mago se quedaba sin excusas.

La vida está llena de sorpresas y esta es una de ellas.-dijo Veigar.

Entonces dime, ¿Por qué no me tomaste como asesinato en la grieta?-pregunto el hada.

Porque simplemente no me quedaba maná.-dijo el mago.

Tenías maná a montones.-dijo Lulu.

No tenía habilidades que lanzar.-volvió a excusarse el mago.

Eso no justifica el que no me hayas matado aparte de estar aturdida, tenias tiempo de sobra para asesinarme ¿no?-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa divertida, a ver como sale de esta.

Veigar dirigió su mirada al hada hechicera, su sombrero cubría por completo su sonrojo pero su mirada era seria.-simplemente…porque no te vi.-dijo Veigar.

Eres pésimo para mentir.-dijo Lulu.- ¿o es que a caso no querías hacerme daño?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

El mago abrió los ojos como platos fuera del rango de visión de la chica, ¿de verdad no quería lastimarla?, para su suerte un pequeño lo saco de esa situación.

 ***Tintineo*** (ya mujer, deja de acosar a Veigar y vete a descansar a tu cuarto)-tintineo Pix.

No lo estoy acosando.-dijo Lulu sonrojándose.

 ***Tintineo tintineo y brillo*** (si te creo, pero lo importante es que debes descansar por ahora, acabo de escuchar a unos invocadores hablar y te llamaran en 2 horas)-tintineo Pix.

¿No escuchaste para que me llamarían?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineo*** (no, me fui de ahí porque también estoy cansado, ¿me vez cara de robot?)-tintineo Pix.

Ok, ok, ya entendí, estabas cansado y decidiste dejarlo así, bien.-Pix se coloco en el hombro de la chica.- ¡ADIOS VEIGAR, TALVES TE VEA DESPUES!-exclamo la chica corriendo hacia su habitación.

Adiós…supongo.-dijo Veigar encaminándose a su habitación.

…

¿Seguro que debemos hacerlo?, el camino está lleno de peligros.-dijo un invocador.

Jejeje, esos dos pequeños tienen mucho potencial, seguro podrán con esta misión, además, la ciudad de Bandle necesita esta energia, los noxianos atacaran pronto por la falta de sus campeones.-dijo el invocador anciano.

¿Qué hay en esa piedra?-pregunto una invocadora.

Esta piedra almacena la energía necesaria para poder hacer marchar los dispositivos de defensa de la ciudad yordle.-dijo el invocador anciano.

¿Y cómo llevaran las refacciones?-pregunto la misma invocadora mirando unas cajas de refacciones hextech a los pies del invocador.

Hace algunos días le dije a Xander que enviara a Corki a la ciudad para enviar las refacciones nuevas, estas cajas son las piezas viejas y pienso repararlas para nuestro beneficio.-dijo el invocador anciano.-hasta que Corki volvió y dijo que no había energía en la ciudad para hacer marchar el dispositivo.-agrego.

¿Entonces enviara a esos 2 yordles a la ciudad para ese mandato?-pregunto un invocador.

Exacto, los llamare dentro de 2 horas…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **He vuelto con otro capítulo revelador, ¿Qué le paso a Veigar en ese ataque de ira? no creo que fueran celos, yo pienso que en verdad no vio a Lulu (?).**

 **He vuelto a la escuela T_T volveremos a los capítulos de días domingo, este es un extra ya que…en la primera semana no se hace nada :D**

 **Adiós vacaciones de invierno u_u.**

 **Reviews para los ce…la ira de Veigar, también un mensajito privado.**

 **BIENVENIDA SEA: ToriYellow, gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este (intento) fic n_n**

 **Y si, en el capitulo anterior Voli hizo la escena tirando la mesa a lo "FUCK THIS SHIT" Shen no apareció porque no tiene ira y Zed tampoco porque…bueno la verdad es que me olvide de ponerlo xD yyyyyy no soy muy bueno para las escenas cómicas xD.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "Travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: pregunta random= ¿desde cuanto tiempo me siguen?**


	4. nuevos amigos y un viaje

**Capitulo 4: nuevos amigos y un viaje.**

La chica yordle se dirigía directo a su habitación, no se sentía cansada pero tomaría el consejo que le dio su compañero Pix e iría a tomar un poco de agua, comer y talves conexionar un traje nuevo, talves algún día los invocadores tomen en cuenta su trabajo en la moda y las pueda usar de "skins".

Luego de fantasear un poco vio a Ekko sentado en la fuente que queda en frente de los dormitorios, parecía confundido por algo así que la pequeña yordle fue en su ayuda.

¡HOLA!-saludo alegremente.

Oh, hola Lulu.-Ekko devolvió el saludo.

¿Pasa algo?, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?-pregunto Lulu.

Oh es solo que, llevo aquí poco tiempo y aun no me aprendo bien los caminos, necesito llegar a la zona de invenciones hex…hech…algo así.-dijo el joven rascándose la nuca.

¿Te refieres a zona de invenciones hextech?, sígueme, yo te mostrare el camino.-dijo Lulu.

Wow, ¿en serio?, gracias Lulu.-dijo Ekko saltando ágilmente de la fuente.

Los chicos se aventuraron por el camino más corto a la zona en donde trabajaban tipos como Ziggs o el pequeño "heimy".

Dime Lulu, ¿a quién le dicen "heimy"?-pregunto Ekko.

Así le decimos de cariño al profesor heimerdinger, es un gran inventor pero muchos lo detestan porque se supone que "no pueden acercarse a él"-dijo Lulu.-debe ser por su personalidad.-agrego la chica.

Jeje, si…por su personalidad.- a Ekko ya le había tocado pelear contra el yordle y sus torretas eran bastante molestas.

Oh cierto, casi lo olvido.-dijo Ekko sacando de un saco algunas pociones.-me las dio Xander, me dijo que te las pasara, al parecer tienes una misión.-dijo Ekko.

Me hablaron al respecto pero no conozco los detalles y en cuanto a las pociones, muchas gracias.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa hasta que sintieron que alguien más estaba cerca.

Quedaron petrificados al ver a Elise, la reina de las arañas llevándose una botella con esencia de sangre humana al parecer robada de la bodega prohibida del instituto de guerra, Elise noto la presencia de los jóvenes.

No diré nada si ustedes no dicen nada.-dijo Elise guiñando un ojo mientras seguía su camino. No era una opción entregarla ya que ella delataría a Xander por robarse las pociones que ahora le pertenecen a Lulu.

Ella me aterra.-dijo Lulu.

A mi igual, siento repulsión hacia las arañas.-dijo Ekko temblando.

Lulu le mostro el camino a Ekko para terminar su trayecto con un choque de manos.

Gracias por traerme Lulu.-dijo el chico.

No es nada, siempre es bueno tener amigos cerca, ¡ADIOS!-se despidió Lulu.

Ekko miro en la dirección en la que se fue Lulu "…amigos…"-pensó Ekko.

…

Tardo lo suyo en mostrarle el camino a Ekko pero por lo menos salto el tiempo que iba a estar haciendo nada.

La chica fue hacia el consejo de invocadores para que le explicaran la misión sin antes esconder sus pociones en su ropa.

¡HOLA LINDOS INVOCADORES!-exclamo Lulu entrando en la sala.

Todos respondieron a su saludo con una sonrisa, Xander y Lulu se parecían mucho.

Buenas noches señorita, vayamos al grano.-dijo el invocador anciano.-la ciudad de Bandle es dirigida por un alcalde con un poco de ayuda de su hijo, aun así, no fue elegido democráticamente y ya tiene un heredero joven y más o menos apuesto…pero a lo que nos concierne, Noxus tratara nuevamente de invadir la ciudad y nos pidieron una fuente de energía para poder marchar sus maquinas de defensas, usted y Veigar serán los encargados de entregar tal energía, ya le dimos a Veigar la piedra así que partirán en 30 minutos, eso es todo.-dijo el invocador.

Muy bien, ¡PUEDE CONTAR CON NOSOTROS!-exclamo alegre la pequeña mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Veigar.

¡VEIGAR, ABRE LA PUERTA, PREPAREMOS LAS COSAS QUE LLEVAREMOS!-exclamo Lulu en la puerta.

Si quieres planear, hazlo en tu cuarto.-dijo Veigar cortante desde su cuarto.

Pero necesitamos comida y quería que me dijeras que quisieran en el equipamiento, ¿cupcakes?, ¿pasteles?-dijo Lulu.

No lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu AMIGUITO Ekko?-dijo con tono furioso el mago.

Lulu estaba confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver Ekko en esta conversación?

Veigar… ***suspiro*** respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu mejor amiga entrando de todos modos.-dijo Lulu antes de volar la puerta con un ataque reluciente.

 ***Suspiro*** eres imposible.-dijo Veigar.

Ya le volé la puerta a Varus una vez y puedo hacerlo con cualquier campeón.-dijo Lulu con cierto aire de rudeza.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Veigar de mala gana.

Déjame ver la piedra.-dijo esta con un brillo en los ojos.

Ten.-dijo Veigar lanzándole la piedra a las manos, esta irradiaba mucho poder para maquinas.

Sorprendente, pero ahora debemos ver la comida.-Lulu comenzó a preparar un agujero mágico en su bastón echando de todo.

Veamos, botellas de agua, pasteles, cupcakes, hierbas medicinales, un frasco de…no se que, parches y listo.-dijo Lulu mientras Veigar lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

No creo que necesitemos esas cosas, solo vamos a la ciudad de Bandle, estaremos halla en segundos.-dijo Veigar.

Oh, ¿no te avisaron?, los teleportadores fueron dañados, tendremos que bajar por el desierto de shurima, las selvas kumungu y luego pasar por la zona rocosa alrededor de la ciudad para después llegar.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Suspiro*** genial, simplemente genial, llegaremos muertos.-dijo Veigar.

No seas pesimista, eres muy poderoso y yo no me quedo atrás, ¡AUNQUE EL VACIO SE HABRA NADIE NOS PODRA DETENER!-exclamo Lulu mientras en otro lugar, Cho'gath estornudo "diablos, alguien está hablando de nosotros"- pensó el monstruo.

Bien, saldremos ahora, pero antes, arregla mi puerta, no quiero que me roben en mi ausencia.-dijo Veigar.

¿No quieres que todos te saluden de paso sin la puerta?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, cosa que el mago la mirara con ojos asesinos.-ok, ok, la arreglare.

Pix llego a los pocos minutos con un casco pequeño de construcción y rápidamente reparo la puerta en un parpadeo.

Perfecto, Pix, ¡COMIENZA NUESTRA AVENTURA!-exclamo alegre la chica mientras corría hacia las afueras del edificio.

Tal vez no sea tan aburrido después de todo, pero espero que Lulu no sea lo único interesante en esta misión…aun así…-pensó Veigar.

Lulu se despidió de Xander y de los demás soportes además de despedirse de Varus y su fiel amiga Soraka.

Buena suerte con…tu sabes, tu chico.-dijo Soraka en un susurro.

Lulu se sonrojo.-No…no seas tonta, el es un tipo serio, no piensa en esas cosas.-dijo la yordle completamente sonrojada.

y me lo dices a mí y mira a quien tengo a mi lado.-dijo Soraka abrazando el brazo de Varus, cosa que hizo que el arquero se sonrojara y mirara en otra dirección.

Se pararon en el teleportador y fueron rodeados por el aura mágica color azul y amatista para encontrarse con un paisaje desértico, era de noche y corría una suave briza helada pero muy agradable, estaban en shurima.

 **Continuara…**

 ***se que están leyendo y Respeto su privacidad avisando antes pero reafirmo mi autoridad como autor de este intento de fic escribiendo mi nota de autor de todos modos* PUMMMMMMM.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Como han visto en este capítulo y en el reciente chiste, estoy muy feliz y lleno de ganas de continuar con este fic :3**

 **Resulta que mi buen ánimo se debe a que iré a la "festigame 2015" de Santiago de Chile :D, es la primera convenció a la que asisto e iré con mi gorrito del demonio (Teemo), estoy muy emocionado.**

 **Como han visto aquí, la travesía comienza y eso significa lo siguiente:**

" **un paquete, 2 yordles, y una aventura épica en donde estos 2 yordles están dispuestos a darlo todo…por absolutamente nada".**

 **xD, sep, buen humor para mis chistes y en esta parte comenzara la aventura llena de PELEAS, AMOR, ODIO, Y MUCHO MUCHO SEXO…okno xD.**

 **Reviews para la invasión de Lulu a la privacidad de Veigar, también un mensajito privado.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿de qué tamaño será el paquete de Veigar?...yo imagine el paquete como de 3 centímetros, digo, las piedras no son muy grandes, sin importar si estas se usan para las maquinas (yo se que al principio pensaron en otra cosas ¿eh? cochinotes :$)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **PD: fanfiction me trollea y cambia la imagen de portada de mi fic por el de mi alpaca kawaii T_T**


	5. Súbdito Xer'sai

**Capitulo 5: súbdito Xer'sai**

 **(Se que quieren leer y respeto su privacidad avisando antes pero reafirmo mi autoridad como sexy alpacasaurio y creador de este fic ¡ESCRIBIENDO MI NOTA DE TODOS MODOS! .Haciendo caso al review de un lector, todos los que no conozcan a Xander de los primeros capítulos, regresen a la nota de autor del capítulo 1, ahí está resumido todo lo que tienen que saber, feliz lectura)**

¿Por dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto Lulu.

Debemos ir hacia el sur, cuidado, el desierto de shurima alberga peligros en cada rincón.-dijo Veigar caminando.

Entendido.-dijo Lulu mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Veigar.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo del desierto, las arenas se volvían frías y una brisa fresca cubría el desierto, había mucha calma para estos yordles…demasiada calma.

Algo no va bien.-dijo Veigar parando en seco.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica.

El desierto no suele estar tan calmado de noche, no con todos los monstruos de arena y otras criaturas que salen a cazar presas por estas cercanías, algo no cuadra aquí y podría ponernos en peligro.-dijo Veigar al tiempo en que tocaba el suelo del desierto.

Lulu miraba como Veigar cerraba los ojos al tocar el suelo de shurima cosa que después los abrió con fuerza para que.

Lulu, mantente alerta, hay un peligro que no está en la superficie.-dijo el mago.

¿Qué quiere dec…!?-Lulu no pudo terminar ya que una bestia salto desde las arenas.

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-grito Lulu mientras Pix se escondía en su sombrero.

¡LULU, MUEVETE, CORRE!-grito el mago escondiéndose detrás de un ruina de lo que parecía ser una casa.

El hada hechicera reacciono y comenzó a correr lejos de la bestia, que, lanzo una extraña onda sónica que resonaba en los sensibles oídos de los yordles.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritaba la chica arrodillándose por el dolor en sus grandes orejas.

Ese grito ultra sónico dejo aturdidos a ambos yordles, en sus oídos se escuchaba un pitido horrible y Lulu no podía percibir que la bestia se acercaba a ella para devorarla.

Nnnngggg, ¡LULU CORRE!-grito Veigar pero Lulu no podía oírlo.-"diablos, con que esa es su forma de pelear, al usar ese rugido hace que sus víctimas pierdan el sentido de escuchar por lo que puede acercarse con facilidad sin que la víctima no pueda oponer resistencia"-pensó el pequeño maestro del mal.

Lulu se tapaba los oídos mientras se arrodillaba, el dolor era horrible y muy pronto seria devorada por una horrenda bestia.

¡LULU!-exclamo Veigar.

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

Veigar cerró sus ojos, no podía ver tal escena, si llegaba a ver a Lulu lastimada o mucho peor…muerta, no se volvería a mirar en un espejo jamás. Abrió sus ojos de par en par para encontrarse a Lulu con los ojos cerrados, aun agarrándose sus orejas siendo protegida por un escudo florido, Pix se encontraba manteniendo el escudo como podía pero la bestia tenía demasiada fuerza.

 ***Tintineo y chillido*** (¡VAMOS CHICO, ACABALO!, no podre resistir más tiempo, el escudo se desvanecerá).-tintineo Pix.

El mago reacciono de sus pensamientos y uso horizonte de sucesos **(E de Veigar)** para aturdir a la bestia, mientras usaba sus hechizos de ataque para dejarlo fuera pero…

 _ **¡ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**_

La bestia rugió fuertemente y salto sobre un portal para luego aparecer frente a Veigar acorralándolo contra la pared de aquella ruina.

"Demonios, esta bestia jamás se rinde"-pensó el mago mientras miraba como su final se acercaba.

 **Punto de vista de Lulu.**

Estoy muerta, estoy muerta, este pitido me irrita, adiós mundo insuficientemente raro y suficientemente cruel.-me decía, aquella bestia me estaba por matar pero jamás vino el golpe, ahora que abro los ojos me encuentro a la bestia acorralando a Veigar y a Pix cacheteándome para que reaccione.

¡VEIGAR!-grite, no iba dejar que mataran a mi amigo, no al único que me entiende.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara cubierta de Veigar para llegar al piso cosa que, hizo una señal para la bestia y sacando sus garras darle un zarpazo, el mago salto sobre la zarpa mientras que la otra zarpa de la bestia iba directo hacia él.

¡METAMORFOSIUM!-exclamo el hada hechicera embrujando a la bestia para convertirlo en algo que asemejaba ser un mini Rek'sai.

¡ES TU TURNO VEIGAR!-exclamo una vez más la chica.

Veigar no perdió tiempo y lanzo materia oscura junto con estallido primordial **(W + R de Veigar)** haciendo que la bestia volara hacia atrás ya vencida.

Veigar jadeo, había sudado la gota gorda y gracias a Lulu pudo sobrevivir aunque su brazo dolía mucho.

Ambos yordles se acercaron a mirar a tal bestia para examinar que era.

Es un Xer´sai.-dijo el hada hechicera.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Veigar.

En la biblioteca del instituto de guerra los estudie, desde que Rek'sai apareció en la liga, me entro la curiosidad de estudiar su especie y aquí la tenemos.-dijo el hada hechicera mirando a la bestia.

Debe ser un súbdito.-dijo el mago.

Es posible pero ahora debemos buscar un lugar en donde no nos ataquen para armar el refugio.-dijo Lulu.

Tienes ra…ngggghhh-Veigar comenzó a sentir un arder en su brazo derecho.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Lulu.

No…no es nada.-dijo Veigar.

Anda dime.-dijo Lulu insistiendo.

Ya te dije que no.-dijo Veigar.

Te dije que me muestres.-volvió a insistir tomando el brazo de Veigar con cual cubría su herida.-V…V…Veigar.-Lulu estaba en shock al ver su brazo con un rasguño enorme y sangre brotando de él.- ¿c…cuando?-Lulu no podía terminar sus palabras.

No pude esquivar completamente el ataque del Xer'sai y me dio ahí, tranquila, estaré bien.-dijo Veigar.

No, ¡NO ESTARAS BIEN ASÍ COMO ASÍ!-exclamo histérica la chica.-ven conmigo.-tomo el brazo del mago y lo guio hasta una zona en donde ya no había ningún peligro aparente. Lulu saco de su portal bastón una tienda (o carpa) y Pix la monto haciendo que ambos yordles entraran.

Lulu, en serio, no te preocupes por mí.-dijo Veigar.

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!-exclamo la chica con los ojos llorosos mientras Pix le entregaba un botiquín que salió de su portal bastón.

Lulu arranco la manga derecha de Veigar para que la herida quedara expuesta, la desinfecto y la comenzó a vendar.

Lo siento.-dijo Lulu vendando su brazo.

…¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto Veigar.

No debí haberte gritado así, no quería hacerte enojar.-dijo Lulu terminando de vendar su brazo y añadiendo un hechizo que Soraka le enseño, para mañana su brazo estará como nuevo.

Lulu.-Veigar se acerco mas a Lulu mientras la chica se ponía roja.

…Me han tratado de peor manera, tus gritos y regaños no me llegan.-dijo finalmente Veigar.

Lulu inflo los cachetes, furiosa, pero al menos aliviada de que el Veigar de siempre estaba de vuelta.

Por cierto, ya no tengo más ropa y la manga derecha de mi traje esta arruinada.-dijo Veigar mirando su brazo.

De repente Veigar sintió su cara tapada, Lulu le había arrojado algo….ropa, era una copia de su traje original.

Wow, el gran mago oscuro depende de esta chica tan linda y tierna para su ropa, que sorpresa.-dijo Lulu riéndose.

Mph.-Veigar miro hacia otro lado irritado.-sal para que me pueda vestir.-dijo finalmente el mago.

La chica salió de la tienda (Carpa) para darle privacidad a su amigo, sabía que si se vestía debía obligatoriamente quitarse el sombrero pero no quería herir a Veigar espiándolo para ver cómo es su cara, por lo que opto por quedarse esperando para que Veigar le diera la señal y finalmente irse a dormir.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de día jueves, ¿jueves?, jueves, ¡JUEVES!**

 **MIS NIÑOS NACIERON *-*, bueno, técnicamente (y biológicamente) no son mis hijos pero a mis cachorritos los veo así, los protejo siempre y este capítulo fue inspirado por ellos *-***

 **¡BIENVENIDO SEA (coro de angelitos) KROCIS!, me presento, soy el señor alpacasaurio (como en la foto de mi perfil me veo) y sí, me encanta actualizar seguido y más cuando me dan de mi droga (reviews *¬*) espero que te guste la historia n_n**

 **Reviews para este capitulazooooo, también un mensajito privado.**

 **También muchísimas gracias por sus reviews cargados de simpatía, facundo también te lo agradezco :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS.**

 **Pd: no soy humorista, si se ríen con mis notas de autor, es porque soy así en la vida real…espontaneo…YAAAAAAYYYY \\(._.)/**

 **Pd 2: GRACIAS A LA IDEA DE FACUNDO MUY PRONTO TENDREMOS UN ONE-SHOT DE UNA PAREJA DEL VACIOOOO (one-shot porque no me imagino algo tan perturbador como 2 seres raros en una relación pero ojala les guste, les avisare :3)**


	6. En mitad del desierto

**Capitulo 6: En mitad del desierto.**

Veigar dormía plácidamente pero fue despertado por un gran calor, será porque estaba tapado hasta el cuello pero sentía demasiado calor en la cara y el doble en el resto del cuerpo, comenzaba a sudar hasta que decidió abrir los ojos, el sol pegaba muy fuerte en shurima y no era para estar tapado hasta el cuello como lo hacia él, además de dormir con su sombrero al miedo de que alguien vea su rostro y ese alguien es la chica que dormía al frente suyo.

 ***Bostezo*** Lulu, despierta, debemos seguir con el camino.-dijo Veigar frotándose los ojos.

El hada hechicera despertó con una gran sonrisa como siempre, algo sudada por el intenso calor del desierto de shurima.

¿Qué le hicieron al sol?, parece como si lo hubiesen acercado mucho mas.-dijo Lulu.

Es la naturaleza del desierto, siempre habrá calor por el día.-dijo Veigar.

Oh, oh, ¿aquí es donde comenzamos a ver espejismos?-pregunto Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (No Lulu, eso pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo bajo el sol sin agua, ahí empiezas a alucinar)-tintineo Pix.

Ow, seria genial alucinar.-dijo Lulu.

"No ve la gravedad de algunas cosas, eso podría ponerla en peligro"-pensó Veigar.

El desierto se hacía eterno y los yordles comenzaron a sentir sed, por fortuna, Lulu había empaquetado en el portal de su bastón muchísimas botellas con agua, por primera vez la exageración de Lulu sirvió de algo.

¿Sabes quien tendría mucha sed?-pregunto el hada hechicera ocultando una sonrisa.

¿Quién?-pregunto el mago bebiendo un poco de agua.

¡ZED!, ya sabes, su nombre, no sé, es gracioso.-dijo Lulu riendo un poco pero a Veigar no le hizo gracia, ese chiste era casi tan malo como las bromas de shaco.

Se acabo el descanso, debemos seguir.-dijo Veigar cambiando el ambiente tenso que formo el chiste de Lulu.

¡OK!-exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Oye por cierto, ¿Qué tal tu brazo?-pregunto la chica.

Esta mejor gracias a ti.-dijo Veigar.

Oh, de nada compañero.-dijo Lulu golpeando suavemente el hombro de Veigar.

Como sea.-dijo Veigar mirando en otra dirección.

Los yordles caminaron hasta que atardeció en el desierto y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar un poco, una suave brisa los cubría, era un alivio sentir algo frio después de todo un día bajo el sol llameante del desierto. Todo el día comieron entre ambos algunos pasteles que Lulu había empaquetado en el portal de su bastón, no tuvieron hambre después de eso.

Ojala nos recompensen bien por entregar esto.-dijo Lulu mostrando la piedra cargada de poder.

Mas les vale.-contesto secamente Veigar.

De un momento a otro, la mano de Lulu fue golpeada haciendo que soltara la piedra mientras alguien pateaba a la pequeña yordle mandándola hacia Veigar, una sombra muy veloz cogió la piedra…eran 3 hombres.

Gracias por la piedra, enanos.-dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa sínica.

Hey, ¿Por qué no nos llevamos a la enana?-dijo otro de ellos.-tú sabes los gustos raros que tienen en noxus.-agrego.

Puede ser, pagaran bien por ella.-dijo el tercero.

Veigar se puso delante de Lulu protegiéndola pero uno de ellos saco una espada y con el mango golpeo a Veigar en el estomago y lo pateo lejos de su vista.

¡NO ESTORBES ENANO!-exclamo el tipo.

¿Quién son?, ¿Qué quieren?-dijo Lulu mientras la agarraban del cuello de su ropa.

Somos noxianos y queremos lo que llevan, esta piedra nos podría beneficiar, además te llevaremos para que hagan lo que quieran contigo.-dijo uno de los hombres.

¡SUELTENME!-grito Lulu mientras Pix se poso en los ojos de su captor rasguñándolo pero este lo golpeo volando hasta la ubicación de Veigar.

No escaparas mocosa.-dijo uno de los hombre agarrándola.

¡DEJENME!-exclamo la chica.

Veigar no podía recuperarse del golpe y Pix recibió un fuerte puñetazo para su corto tamaño, pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a Lulu.

"No, no"-pensaba Veigar.

Ahora mocosa, vámonos antes de que los habitantes de noxus dejen de esperarte, quieren diversión en este momento, harán cosillas divertidas contigo.-dijo uno de los hombres.

¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito la chica llorando.

…Una lágrima cayó al suelo y fue suficiente para que Veigar reaccionara.

"Ustedes…"-pensaba Veigar mientras trataba de levantarse.

Mira, el enano viene por más.-dijo uno de ellos.

Veigar hizo brillar sus ojos amarillos que irradiaban magia.

…Suéltenla.-dijo el mago molesto.

¿O qué?-pregunto uno de ellos abofeteando a Lulu.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Una gran materia oscura **(W de Veigar)** cayó del suelo aplastando al hombre que sostenía a Lulu, el hada cayó al suelo y corrió a recoger a Pix.

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-exclamo uno de ellos mientras recibía el estallido primordial de Veigar **(R de Veigar)**.

Quedaba el último y Veigar lo paralizo con horizonte de sucesos **(E de Veigar).**

No, por favor, no me mates.-lloro el hombre.

Veigar lo tomo del cuello de su ropa y dijo:

Escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez y díselo a tus amigos y a quien quiera venir por nosotros.-dijo Veigar fríamente.-si se atreven a tocarle un solo pelo a Lulu, ¡LOS MATO!-exclamo el mago soltando al hombre mientras este corría asustado a quien sabe dónde, talves sea devorado por una criatura del desierto.

Veigar comenzó a calmarse y recogió la piedra del suelo, posteriormente avanzo hacia Lulu.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto el mago.

S…si…ouch.-Lulu se toco la mejilla, recordó que aquel hombre que fue desintegrado por la materia oscura la había abofeteado.

Veigar toco su mejilla, estaba roja y al hada le dolía mucho.

"Mal nacidos"-pensó el mago.

No es nada.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.- nada del otro mundo.

"…"-Veigar se mantuvo en silencio, ojala pudiera hacer sufrir más a esos imbéciles.

Pix, ¿estás bien?-pregunto el hada mientras Pix comenzaba a volar.

 ***Tintineo y poco brillo*** (tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero estoy bien)-tintineo Pix.

Lulu sonrió al saber que su compañero estaba bien.

…

Veigar saco del portal bastón de Lulu la tienda (carpa) y la monto rápidamente, con un poco de agua mojo un trozo de tela que arranco de uno de los cadáveres de los noxianos y comenzó a curarle la herida de la mejilla a Lulu con un poco de mezcla de hierba medicinal.

Veigar, no es necesario.-dijo Lulu sonrojándose un poco.

No te confundas, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor por mi brazo.-dijo Veigar, ya tenía la cabeza fría por lo que volvió a su antigua personalidad.

Gracias por salvarme.-agradeció Lulu.

Eres mi compañera, obviamente tendría que salvarte, además, ellos tenían la piedra.-dijo Veigar mientras terminaba de curar a Lulu.

Ow.-dijo Lulu mientras se tocaba la mejilla, la hierba medicinal de Soraka era de efecto rápido, para mañana ya estaría sanada.

Oh, por cierto, Pix fue a buscar algo, no dijo que era y tampoco le entendí mucho así que me voy a dormir.-dijo Veigar.

Está bien, buenas noches.-dijo Lulu.

Descansa.-dijo Veigar.- "que es esto…qué demonios es esta sensación"-pensó el mago.

…

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Vamos, todos los desiertos tienen un pequeño lago, solo debo encontrarlo, estos 2 deben darse un baño, aunque su olor no sea horrible, no deben olvidarse de lo importante que es tomar un baño)-tintineo Pix volando, estaba dispuesto a encontrar un lago para que los yordles puedan darse un baño.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Vengo con otro capítulo de día domingo :D**

 **Para los que me leen y sean de chile y vayan a la festigame el día Viernes, si quieren encontrarme estaré usando un gorro del diablo (Teemo) una mochila azul con chapitas de LOL y un llavero tipo papel de la serie "hora de aventura" :3**

 **Solo digan: "hey, ¿es usted el señor alpacasaurio?" y ya saben, yo lo reconoceré ;)**

 **No sé porque pero Veigar me sale demasiado (demacia) tsundere (casi pongo yandere, los confundo ._.)**

 **Reviews para la sacada de mierd…digo, para Veigar y su nuevo sentimiento, también un mensajito privado no sé como con sugerencias, comentarios, chistes, chistes malos, lo que sea, yo me rio con todo xD además de siempre responderlos (mi celular me avisa y yo corro a abrir mi bandeja :3)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué les pareció el reciente rework a Fiora? en mi opinión…¡LA CARA DE SU SPLASH ART ESTA HORRIBLE T_T, la llenaron de botox :c**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "la travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOOSSSSSSS :3 :D -3-**

 **Pd: pregunta random numero 2: ¿Cuál de mis fics es tu favorito?**


	7. Lagos y fin del desierto

**Capitulo 7: Lagos y fin del desierto.**

El mago oscuro se despertó igual que el día anterior, demasiado calor para su cuerpo y para su cara cubierta, sentía que si no tomaba agua probablemente se derretiría. El mago salto de su tapado innecesario por el calor y fue por una botella de agua.

"Estamos casi al final del desierto, al menos nos fuimos por el camino corto pero aun así hemos pasado demasiados peligros…y ella…"-pensó Veigar.

El pequeño maestro del mal recordó a las escorias noxianas de la noche anterior, talves mas vengan por ellos en lo que quedaba de la travesía hasta la ciudad de Bandle, pero también le preocupaba lo que pudieran hacer con Lulu, ese golpe en la suave mejilla de Lulu definitivamente lo hizo enojar y no sabía por qué. Bebió la mitad de su botella de agua y se acerco al hada hechicera quien dormía tranquilamente, la observo por un momento hasta que…

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!- exclamo la chica empapada, el mago le había echado lo que quedaba de su botella de agua.

Debemos movernos, no tenemos tiempo para seguir durmiendo.-dijo secamente el mago.

¡UN SIMPLE "DESPIERTA" ES SUFICIENTE!-exclamo la chica.

Pse.-bufo Veigar.

Pix no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar de la risa al ver a Lulu empapada.

No es gracioso Pix.-dijo la chica.

 ***Tintineo*** (para otros si lo es)-tintineo Pix limpiándose una lagrima saliendo de su diminuto ojo.

Desarmaron la tienda (carpa) y volvieron a su camino normal hacia las afueras del desierto que quedaban aproximadamente unas 2 horas a paso de yordle.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (casi lo olvido, anoche encontré un estanque cerca de aquí, pueden irse a bañar, no es que huelan mal, solo que son inmunes a los tóxicos de Twitch).- tintineo Pix.

Veigar y Lulu pensaron un poco en lo que dijo Pix…comprendieron que si que olían mal.

¿Por dónde es?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineo*** (síganme)-tintineo Pix.

Los yordles siguieron a su compañero volador hasta un estaque de aguas cristalinas aparentemente heladas, las arenas al enfriarse enfriaban todo el estanque.

¿Quién primero?-pregunto el mago.

¡YO QUIERO!-exclamo la yordle.

 ***Tintineo a volumen alto*** (¡NO TAN RAPIDO NIÑA!, debes tener privacidad, Veigar, vete lejos a esperar, yo te llamare cuando sea tu turno, Lulu no puede ser vista en esta actividad…a menos que quieras verla)-tintineo Pix.

¡CLARO QUE NO!-se sonrojo Veigar bajo su sombrero, Lulu también se había sonrojado.

Veigar se sentó en la arena apoyando su cabeza en una roca gigante, el estanque estaba bien lejos de él como para que Pix no piense mal las cosas.

Al poco rato apareció Pix entregándole una toalla y dirigiéndolo al estanque, se marcho para darle a Veigar un poco de privacidad en su baño.

Sé que no debería, pero mi cabello también debe ser lavado…

…

¡YA ESTOY VESTIDA!-exclamo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (chocolate por la noticia, ahora, debemos esperar a Veigar)-tintineo Pix.

Oye Pix, ¿tú crees que se haya quitado el sombrero para bañarse?-pregunto Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (obviamente se lo saco, ¿Qué clase de loco se bañaría con sombrero?)-tintineo Pix.- ***tintineo y brillo*** (o sea como, ¿quieres espiarlo para verle la cara?-agrego Pix con una ceja levantada.

Claro que no, soy su única amiga y él confía en mi…supongo, pero no violaría su privacidad así.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (te he criado muy bien hasta el momento)-tintineo Pix.

Después de esperar 10 minutos exactos, Veigar llego totalmente limpio y con un fresco aroma, retomaron su viaje hasta que la arena comenzó a mezclarse con una muy fina hierba, estaban llegando a las afueras del desierto.

Oye Veigar, ¿en donde comeremos?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Cuando lleguemos a terreno verde, nos detendremos a comer.-dijo secamente Veigar.

Al paso del tiempo comenzaron las flores, la baja de temperatura y los arboles aunque muy pocos. Pix se había elevado para ver cuánto trayecto quedaba hasta que el desierto desapareciera por completo.

Lulu…yo.-dijo Veigar.

¿Qué pasa Veigar?-pregunto Lulu.

Tu cabello…tu…-Veigar detuvo de nuevo sus palabras.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo?-volvió a preguntar Lulu.

Veigar rápidamente tomo a Lulu de los hombros y la arrincono contra un árbol, Lulu estaba bastante sorprendida mientras miraba los ojos amarillos del mago.

Tu.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu podía sentir la respiración de Veigar mientras este comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro.

"No creo, no puede ser, ¿me va a besar?"-Lulu pensaba, no sabía qué hacer, Veigar estaba acercándose a su cara mientras que la mano del mago estaba en el cabello de Lulu.

Lo sabia.-dijo Veigar separándose de Lulu.

¿Ehh?-dijo Lulu confundida.

Esos malditos noxianos de ayer pusieron un rastreador en tu cabello.-señalo un pequeño rastreador hextech.-sus huellas…todo indica que son de la mafia noxiana, no podemos correr este peligro así que revísate cuando nos ataquen.-dijo Veigar aplastando el rastreador.

S…s…si.-dijo Lulu.

¿Estás bien?, estas roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-pregunto Veigar.

No, no, no, estoy bien, solo…bah, no importa, olvídalo.-dijo Lulu mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Si tú lo dices.-dijo Veigar comenzando a caminar también.

 ***Tintineos calmados*** (no estamos muy lejos de él inicio de la selva, unos minutos mas y llegaremos a una zona completamente verde)-tintineo Pix.

Caminaron un rato hasta que el desierto había desaparecido por completo y el aire era fresco, nada comparado con shurima, eso era el aire del mismísimo infierno, ¿Cómo es que personas normales Vivian ahí?

Bien, comamos aquí.-sentencio Veigar sentándose en el tronco de un árbol.

¡SIIIIII!, ya tenía hambre.-Lulu había sacado de su sistema el momento que había pasado con Veigar…pero eso no significa que lo haya olvidado para siempre.

¿Qué quieren comer?-pregunto Lulu mirando el portal de su bastón.

…pastel de fresa.-dijo cortantemente el mago.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (sorpréndeme dulzura)-tintineo Pix.

Veigar comió un delicioso pastel de fresa con un poco del típico jugo de manzana de Lulu y Pix comió un panquesito arcoíris, su favorito, Lulu comió un sabroso pastel de manjar (dulce de leche) con jugo de manzana.

¿Qué les parece?-pregunto Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (jamás me cansare de tu cocina)-tintineo Pix devorándose el panquesito.

…Rico.-dijo cortantemente Veigar.

Al terminar de comer caminaron hasta que estaban en frente de una zona completamente llena de arboles, lianas, flora extraña y un pequeño cartel:

 _ **Cuidado, comienzo de la selva kumungu.**_

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Me atrase un poco ya que acabo de llegar de la capital de mi país, cuando fui al evento no lleve mi notebook por lo que lo escribí rápidamente hoy.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **¿Querían beso? PUES NOOOOO, aun no habrá romance en esta historia :D**

 **Reviews para la entrada de la selva Kumungu, también un mensajito privado con cualquier contenido (excepto flameadas)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuántas veces he arruinado momentos románticos en mis fics?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿creen que debería hacer más fics con personajes tsunderes como Veigar?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote con lengua y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: "ajam" aun no entiendo tus reviews, estoy buscando en tus reviews si tienes un mensaje illuminati o algo ._.**


	8. Tierras pantanosas

**Capitulo 8: Tierras pantanosas.**

Las selvas kumungu, es una zona verde en donde hay peligro en cada rincón, la fauna y flora en esa zona no es común, cada planta tiene vida y solo algunos son amigables. Veigar y Lulu habían caminado algunas horas por la selva, era muy grande incluso para una trayectoria corta hacia la ciudad de Bandle, la noche pinto la selva mientras que hermosas luciérnagas comenzaban a dar una hermosa vista, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya peligro.

Que paisaje tan lindo.-dijo la chica.

Mantente alerta Lulu, no estamos solos en ningún momento.-dijo Veigar fríamente.

¿No crees que hayamos hecho suficiente?, estoy algo cansada.-dijo Lulu.

Está bien, busquemos un lugar en donde podamos dormir.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo*** (eso será difícil, los pantanos no son sitios como para que alguien duerma)-tintineo Pix.

¿Qué tal ese árbol?-Lulu señalo un gran árbol con un agujero en la cima.-podemos acurrucarnos ahí hasta que amanezca, de seguro ahí no nos encontrara ningún monstruo.-agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, subamos.-dijo el mago.

Ambos yordle treparon hasta el agujero en el árbol, era bastante espacioso, Lulu saco de su portal bastón 2 almohadas lo suficientemente grandes para su tamaño.

Ok compañero, buenas noches.-dijo Lulu antes de acurrucarse en su almohada gigante y dormir.

Si…buenas noches.-dijo el mago oscuro mientras comenzaba a pensar.

"En ese momento en que me acerque a ella, no pensé en su aroma, olía bastante bien, su cara me hacía sentir algo en el estomago y sus confundidos ojos eran algo que me entretenía mirar, espera, no puede ser ese estúpido sentimiento que une a las personas, soy malvado, tendré a todo valoran en mis manos…aunque ella talves sea una excepción, es la única que sabe cómo tratarme…pero también es la única que sabe como atacarme…¡NO VEIGAR!, ella es muy dulce, jamás te haría daño, ella no dañaría ni a una mosca, ella…tiene…mucho amor que entregar"-pensó Veigar.

Lulu también estaba metida en sus pensamientos, al parecer el único que dormía era Pix quien dormía en el sombrero de Lulu.

"Veigar es mi mejor amigo, pero, no creo que los amigos sientan estas cosas, estas maripositas en el estomago son algo que me da curiosidad, según Soraka eso es amor, pero, no quiero salir lastimada, Veigar es…bueno…malvado pero lo que me llama la atención de él es su forma de ser, tan distante, tan extraño, es igual a mí, solo que yo quiero ser alegre…pero aun así"-pensaba la chica, su mente era un remolino de sentimientos.

 **...**

Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 AM y Lulu dormía tranquilamente hasta que algo la despertó, despertó de la nada pero sabía que algo la estaba llamando.

Miro hacia afuera y solo vio el rio pantanoso, era de color marrón claro, asqueroso, pero algo la llamada de ese rio. A la distancia vio 2 orbes amarillos…eran ojos, Lulu no dudo en saltar del árbol y acercarse al rio, Veigar seguía durmiendo y no se percato que la chica no estaba.

Lulu siguió esos ojos en el rio hasta un poco más lejos de donde estaba dormido Veigar, los ojos detuvieron su paso y algo salto del rio, ¡UN SAPO GIGANTE!

Buenas madrugadas bella damisela.-dijo aquella criatura.

¿Quién es usted?-pregunto la chica.

Aquel sapo tenía un sombrero aparentemente viejo y mojado, un traje parecido a los que se usan en aguas turbias (aguas estancadas) y tenía una boca enorme.

Permítame presentarme señorita.-dijo el sapo quitándose el sombrero haciendo una reverencia.-yo soy Tahm Kench, soy el rey del rio, ¿y usted jovencita?-pregunto el sapo.

Yo soy Lulu, el hada hechicera, yo lo he visto en los campos de justicia, ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿No debería estar en la liga?-pregunto Lulu.

Jojojo, me dieron unos días libres, al parecer debían arreglar mi habitación, alguien se comió todos mis muebles.-dijo Tahm.

"Hasta Gnar adivinaría quien fue el culpable de ese festín de muebles"-pensó Lulu.- oh, lo lamento, al menos tiene días libres.-dijo Lulu.

Si, ¿y usted?-pregunto el sapo.

¿Yo?, estoy en una misión, yo, Pix y Veigar estamos de camino a la ciudad de Bandle.-dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Oh, así que, ¿ahora estas solita?-pregunto Tahm.

Por ahora, los chicos están dormidos.-dijo la yordle.

Escucha, yo puedo llevarte a la ciudad de Bandle y hacer que ellos no se preocupen, de seguro te lo agradecerán.-dijo Tahm.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo me llevara?-pregunto la chica.

Solo debes subir a mi boca y nadare hasta esa ciudad, solo debes meterte aquí.-dijo Tahm.

¡ESTUPENDO!-exclamo Lulu mientras se aproximaba a la boca de Tahm.

"Eso es niña, dame el primer festín del día"-pensó Tahm.

 _ **¡PAAAAAM!**_

Algo cayó del cielo impidiendo el camino de Lulu hasta la boca de Tahm.

Aléjate de ella sapo asqueroso.-una voz salto de un árbol y se puso delante de la chica protegiéndola.

Oh, supongo que tú eres Veigar.-dijo Tahm.

Supones bien y también deberías suponer que no confió en ti y conozco tus intenciones.-dijo Veigar.

¿Intenciones?, solo quería llevar a esta dulce niña a su destino.-dijo Tahm.

Aja si claro y yo nací ayer.-dijo sarcásticamente Veigar.-te la querías comer, eso no te lo voy a permitir, si le tocas un pelo, tu ultima cena será mi estallido primordial en tu maloliente boca.-dijo Veigar.

Wow, que rudeza.-dijo Tahm.- ok los dejare en paz…pero sin antes…-dijo Tahm alargando su lengua atrapando a Lulu.

¡AAAAAAHHHH!-exclamo la chica.

¡NO!-exclamo el mago.

No tome mi desayuno y no pienso quedarme con el estomago vacio.-dijo Tahm lanzando a Lulu por los aires para que aterrizara en su boca.

"Sapo asqueroso"-pensó Veigar, si atacaba lastimaría a Lulu, pero para su suerte.

 ***Tintineo y sudor*** (no dejare que un sapo del alcantarilla se trague a mi amiga)-tintineo Pix sujetando a Lulu en el aire.

¡A VOLAR RENACUAJO!-exclamo Veigar lanzando una esfera de energía oscura hacia Tahm haciendo que este salga volando hasta quien sabe que parte de la selva.

Uff gracias a los 2.-dijo Lulu tocándose el pecho.

¡NO TE LASTIMO!-exclamo Veigar-di…digo, ¿no te hizo nada?-pregunto Veigar con la cara sonrojada cubierta por su sombrero.

S…sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.-dijo Lulu levantándose.

Hubo un silencio incomodo para los 2 pero para su suerte Pix rompió el hielo.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (ya que estamos despiertos, ¿les parece que si seguimos con nuestro camino?, aun nos queda mucho por recorrer)-tintineo Pix.

¡DE ACUERDO!-exclamo Lulu.

Mph.-dijo cortantemente Veigar mientras comenzaba a caminar.

…

¿Qué dices hermosa flor?...si…aja…ow, no esperaba visitantes, o más bien presas, tendré que dejar en claro que esta selva me pertenece, gracias hermosa flor, te prometo que nadie hará daño a este hermoso lugar.-dijo ¿?

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **¡ES FIN DE SEMANA Y SUS CUERPOS LO SABEN Y ESO SIGNIFICA, NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOO! :D**

 **-TURUTUTUTU ES FIN DE SEMANA Y MI CUERPO LO SABE ASDGHJCXSDVGBNHBDSDFGBHDCFH-**

 **Veigar comenzara a perder algo de yanderismo (?) pero eso no importa ya que este es un fic de romance aunque nada garantiza que queden juntos, puede que Lulu conozca a otra persona a quien amar, puede que Veigar se enamore de alguien más o puede que uno de los 2 muera ¡QUIEN PUEDE SABERLO!**

 **Reviews para la aparición de Tahm Kench (que por cierto detesto con mi alma) y también un mensajito privado.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cómo llegaron a mis fics? ¿Por coincidencia o algo más?**

 **¡BIENVENIDA SEA " .9" (borre 1000 veces porque me equivocaba xD) GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC :3, ALABA AL ALPACASAURIO \\(._.)/ y sobre el one shot de Lulu amistad con Varus podría hacerlo en mi próximo one-shot de amor del vacío, ya pensare en como meterlos ahí pero lo hare ;)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;) -3-**

 **Pd: ¿Quién será el campeón o campeona que habla al final del cap? solo el señor teemo tiamat tanque lo sabe.**


	9. siente el abra… ¡¿Qué!

**Capitulo 9: siente el abra… ¡¿Qué?!**

Lulu y Veigar levaban caminando un par de horas por la jungla, Lulu ya había tenido tan solo un poco de experiencia en selvas ya que paso parte de su vida en el bosque en donde vivía Pix, aunque, en ese bosque no habían depredadores, en esta selva corrías el peligro de que cualquier criatura te atacara y eso le aterraba y sujetaba su bastón con fuerza mientras miraba a todos lados.

¿Pasa algo Lulu?-pregunto el mago.

E…es solo que me aterra que algo salte hacia nosotros.-dijo Lulu un poco nerviosa.

Tranquila, no pasara nada.-dijo el mago sin dirigirle la mirada.-por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo el sapo ese?-pregunto Veigar.

Oh, eso, solo me ofreció llevarme a la ciudad de Bandle, yo había accedido porque quería terminar lo más pronto posible la misión para que pudieras regresar a la liga y dejar de ser una molestia para ti.-dijo Lulu con la cabeza gacha.

No seas tonta, no hubiese aceptado la misión si no hubiera ido contigo.-dijo Veigar haciendo que Lulu levantara la cabeza con un claro brillo en sus ojos.-¡DIGO!, es…es porque me agradas entre otros campeones, sería un infierno ir con otra persona.-dijo Veigar.-"diablos, las palabras no son lo mío"-pensó el mago para sí mismo.

¿Había escuchado bien?, Veigar le dijo que le agradaba su compañía, no lo dijo de forma directa pero ¿Qué más da?, ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR!, eso le subió por completo los ánimos a Lulu y comenzó a caminar más aprisa.

¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?-pregunto Veigar.

 ***Tintineo y gota de sudor*** (es normal, se le pasara en un rato)-tintineo Pix.

¡MIREN CHICOS!-exclamo Lulu.

Pix y Veigar se aproximaron a la posición de Lulu solo para encontrar…

Encontré un naranjo.-dijo Lulu con entusiasmo.

Efectivamente era un árbol lleno de naranjas que lucían de lo más deliciosas, Lulu no paraba de pensar en todas las recetas que sabía hacer con naranjas.

Por amor al cielo, podría hacer cupcakes de naranja, jugo de naranja, pastel de naranja, naranjas rellenas de jugo de naranjas.-Lulu imaginaba todo lo que podía hacer.-¡IMAGINEN LAS POSIBILIDADES!-exclamo la chica.

 ***Tintineo*** (creo que demasiado acido cítrico te corromperá el cerebro…más de lo que está)-tintineo Pix.

Esperen, ¿no es algo extraño encontrar un naranjo justo cerca de nosotros y en estas cercanías?-pregunto Veigar.

¿Qué tiene de extraño?, talvez la naturaleza nos está recompensando.-dijo Lulu animada.

Naturaleza mi sombrero, hay algo extraño aquí así que no se te ocurra tomar ninguna naranja.-dijo Veigar.

Oh vamos compañero, tomare una.-dijo Lulu.

¡LULU NO!-exclamo el mago pero ya era tarde.

Del árbol aparecieron enredaderas que atraparon a los 3 viajeros y los mantenían inmóviles.

Te lo dije Lulu.-dijo Veigar.

Ok, ok, ok, cuando tengo hambre soy un poquin testaruda.-dijo Lulu excusándose.

 ***Tintineo y forcejeo*** (¿Un poquin?, ¡VIENES EN PAQUETE COMPLETO NIÑA!)-tintineo fuerte el compañero hadistico.

Qué bien, ahora todos están en mi contra.-dijo Lulu.

Creo que no ha quedado claro que este es mi territorio, no quiero intrusos así que ustedes serán mis presas.-dijo una voz femenina desde unos arbustos.

¿Quién eres?, muéstrate.-dijo Veigar.

Que voz tan familiar tienes, pero eso no será impedimento para que te mate.-dijo la voz aun sin mostrarse.

Pues ven aquí y pelea como lo que sea que seas.-dijo Veigar desafiante.

Si están tan impacientes por morir pues lo hare, ¡SIENTAN EL ABRAZO DE LAS ESPI!… ¿nas?-la figura se mostro y al ver a los yordles dejo de avanzar para atacarlos.

¿Zyra?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes 2, estos son mis dominios.-dijo Zyra.

Estamos en una misión, perdón si te molestamos, debemos llegar a la ciudad de Bandle por este camino.-dijo Lulu.

Por desgracia, debo guiarlos.-dijo Zyra para posteriormente liberar un suspiro y soltar las enredaderas que mantenían atados a los yordles y a Pix.

¿Guiarnos?-dijo confundida Lulu.

Pues, antes de que me dieran días libres:

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Otra vez llora el sauce de lágrimas.-dijo Zyra en tono burlón.

¡PERDIMOS POR TU CULPA, FLOR MALOLIENTE!-exclamo Maokai.

Maloliente será tu saucecita (abuela)-dijo Zyra.

Por favor, vamos a calmarnos.-dijo Soraka interrumpiendo la pelea.

¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR, QUE CLASE DE SOPORTE NO COMPRA CENTINELAS!-exclamo el árbol parlante.

Calma arbolito, solo fue una partida, no es el fin de la existencia.-dijo Ekko tratando de calmar la cosas.

Si tanto querías tus centinelas, ¿Por qué no los compras tu?, incluso la soporte enemiga que resulto ser Soraka lucho con mas fiereza que tu.-dijo Zyra.

¡HASTA AQUÍ, ME TIENES HASTA LAS RAICES!-Maokai se lanzo hacia Zyra de un salto.

¡LLEGA LA NOCHE!-exclamo una voz femenina que libero una onda lunar para separar a ambos campeones.

¡DIANA, NO TE METAS!-exclamo Maokai.

Créeme que me encantaría ver cadáveres por aquí pero me mandaron a buscar a Zyra y quiero desocuparme rápido, así que tu vienes conmigo.-dijo Diana señalando a Zyra.

Como tú digas, hasta luego arbolito.-dijo Zyra en tono burlón.

¡SERAS UNA MALDITA HIJA DE P…!- no se oyó lo ultimo porque las puertas de la cámara de invocación se cerraron pero se noto que fue una mala palabra ya que los cuervos volaron, Soraka se espanto, los vidrios se rompieron y por último y más impactante…Teemo levanto sus orejas al oír las palabras groseras de Maokai.

¿Qué quieren los invocadores conmigo?-pregunto el despertar de las espinas.

No lo sé, pero creo que te irás a tu hogar.-dijo Diana.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Zyra.

La luna me lo dijo.-dijo Diana calmadamente.

Que convincente.-susurro para sí misma Zyra.

¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Diana.

¿Yo?, nada.-dijo Zyra.

Ambas campeonas llegaron a la sala de consejo de invocadores y Diana tomo su camino dejando a Zyra en la reunión.

Ustedes dirán.-dijo Zyra.

Vera señorita, hemos tomado la decisión de dejarla en su hogar por algunos días para que descanse y también para que deje de fastidiar al señor Maokai.-dijo un invocador.

¿Molestarlo?, ¿yo?, para nada.-dijo Zyra.

Pero en algunos días mandaremos a un grupo a la ciudad de Bandle y pasaran por la selva Kumungu y será su misión guiarlos por ese peligroso lugar, o si no, será penalizada.-dijo el invocador más anciano.

¿Tengo opciones?-pregunto Zyra.

Nop, debes ir si o si, además solo tardaras 3 segundos en llegar a tu hogar dulce hogar, ya que solo tú sabes usar el teleportador de la selva.-dijo el pequeño invocador Xander.

Estas bien informado niño, está bien, acepto el encargo.-dijo Zyra.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Continuara...**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Técnicamente estamos a domingo en horario…ehhh…bueno aun no me aprendo el termino pero en mi país estamos a domingo por la madrugada ;)**

 **¿Cómo ven? Zyra llega con un pequeño papel en este fic que será solo para guiarlos por la selva Kumungu pero también significa que estamos por la mitad del fic y que empezara el romance muy pronto ;3**

 **Reviews para Zyra que será hija de p…, también un mensajito privado.**

 **Un saludo a Gaby, quien, comenzó un nuevo proyecto en su "carrera" llamado: "Infiltrados" de Katarina x Talon, 100% RECOMENDADO, CORRAN A LEERLO, 100% REAL NO FAKE (?)**

 **¡PERFIL ACTUALIZADOOOOOO, con información muy innecesaria PERO IGUAL :D.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: agregue un besote al final de la información del perfil :3**


	10. Brillo del pasado

**Capitulo 10: Brillo del pasado**

¿Entonces nos guiaras fuera de la selva?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Así es, así que háganmelo más fácil y sin peleas ¿ok?-dijo Zyra.

De ninguna manera confiaremos en ti, talves solo quie…-Veigar fue interrumpido.

¡CLARO QUE VAMOS CONTIGO!-exclamo la chica.-mientras nos guíes, mas rápido llegaremos a la ciudad de Bandle, ¿no es genial chicos?-agrego el hada hechicera.

Veigar le dedico una mirada furiosa solo para posteriormente cerrar los ojos en señal de enojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Pix por otra parte se dispuso a hablar.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (puede que no confiemos en ella pero no nos queda de otra, la selva kumungu está llena de peligros y quien mejor que Zyra para cuidarnos aquí).-tintineo Pix.

Está bien, vámonos.-dijo Zyra mientras retomaban su rumbo hasta la ciudad de Bandle.

Entonces, ¿para qué van a esa ciudad?-pregunto Zyra.

Debemos entregar esta piedra con energía, los aparatos que protegen la ciudad de los malvados noxianos se quedaron sin energía y es nuestro deber restaurarla.-dijo Lulu mostrando la piedra.

Mmmhhh.-Zyra la analizo por unos segundos.-sintiendo el poder de esta piedra, tendrán reservas como para todo un año.-dijo Zyra.

Lulu…guarda eso, no vaya a ser que se la quiera robar.-dijo Veigar frio.

Escucha "señor oscuro", no tengo interés en esta piedra ya que la magia artificial haría que mis poderes se debilitaran, o sea, mi fuerza de la naturaleza se vendría abajo, ¿no se supone que tu como mago deberías saberlo?-pregunto Zyra.

Tsk.-Veigar se limito a ignorarla.

Lulu miro desconcertada a Veigar pero más que nada, apenada, Veigar se veía bastante molesto y estaba segura de que eso lo provoco ella.

Disculpa Zyra, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a las afueras?-pregunto Lulu.

No te emociones, aun falta un día entero a pie.-dijo Zyra.

¿Qué otros peligros hay en esta selva?-pregunto Lulu.

Veamos, arañas venenosas, plantas carnívoras, animales salvajes, cazadores psicópatas, presas psicópatas, psicópatas psicópatas, ya sabes, lo normal.-dijo Zyra.

¿Y tu como te los comes?-pregunto mas intrigada la yordle.

Primero los atrapo en mis enredaderas, luego empiezo a acercarle mis espinas para luego meterles las espinas a través de su suculento…-Zyra fue interrumpida.

No queremos saber cómo comes, con saber que eres un peligro para nosotros está bien.-dijo Veigar serio.

Pff, aguafiestas.-dijo Zyra.

 ***Tintineo suave*** (esto se pondrá feo)-tintineo Pix.

Lo sé, esto me está comenzando a asustar.

Veigar se volteo para ver al despertar de las espinas con sus ojos amarillos aparentemente enojados, Veigar ya no soportaba a Zyra, los estaba poniendo en peligro.

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Veigar mas molesto.

Abre tus orejas, te dije ¡AGUAFIESTAS!-exclamo Zyra.

¡HASTA AQUÍ!-exclamo Veigar sacando su báculo y preparándose para luchar.

¡VEN POR MI ENANO!-exclamo Zyra también cargando su magia.

Chicos por favor, no peleen, por favor.-dijo Lulu.

El empezó.-dijo Zyra.

Veigar no hizo caso a las palabras de Lulu y tiro un ataque maligno hacia Zyra cosa que ella se protegió con una hoja gigante.

¿Ves?, no le hecho nada.-dijo Zyra.

Veigar por favor detente.-dijo Lulu.

Ngggghhh, maldita.-Veigar guardo su báculo y siguió caminando con una mirada indiferente.

¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Zyra.

Lulu miraba como Veigar caminaba solo, estaba preocupada y a la vez le entristecía el hecho de que aunque Veigar dijera que no era una carga, ella lo sentía así y Veigar se lo dejaba más en claro con cada mirada indiferente y desprecio que este le hacía.

No te preocupes…el…solo…el solo es así.-dijo Lulu completamente seria y siguieron el camino.

Si tu lo dices, por cierto, ¿Qué tienes con él?-pregunto Zyra.

En un principio pensé que no querías ni hablar con nosotros, pensé que solo seriamos una molestia.-dijo Lulu.

Quiero entretenerme mientras llegamos hasta la noche.-dijo Zyra.

Bueno…solo somos…amigos lejanos.-dijo Lulu.

¿Cómo es eso de lejanos?-pregunto Zyra.

El…él es muy distante conmigo, bueno…con todos, en realidad no quiere ser amigo de nadie.-dijo Lulu.

¿Ok?, seré un fenómeno pero según se, los yordles necesitan estar acompañado, es una de sus acciones vitales, ¿no morirían si no tienen constante contacto social?-pregunto Zyra.

Bueno, lo mismo pensaba yo pero…-Lulu le conto a Zyra la historia de Veigar según la liga de leyendas.

…

Ya veo, no creo que sea una buena vida para un yordle.-dijo Zyra.

No lo es en absoluto.-dijo Lulu algo triste.

¡HEY!-Veigar las llamo.-ya oscureció, supongo que Lulu querrá descansar así que buenas noches.-dijo Veigar buscando un lugar donde dormir.

Sé que no me incumbe pero, ¿Cómo conociste a tal espécimen?-pregunto zyra.

Bueno… no sé si llamarlo "espécimen" ya que es normal pero fue así:

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Era un día normal en la liga de leyendas aunque no había tantos campeones como en la actualidad, en fin, Veigar estaba obsesionado con la dominación de runaterra y para eso luchaba en todas las partidas posibles pero después de un tiempo eso se torno aburrido.

El mago oscuro se encontraba caminando por la liga cuando un altavoz en la pared del edificio de los dormitorios comenzó a transmitir la voz de una invocadora.

Atención a todos los campeones, diríjanse a la entrada de la liga de leyendas, presentaremos al nuevo campeón.

"genial, otro campeón que vencer"-pensó Veigar con pereza y siguió el camino hasta la gigantesca puerta de la entrada de la famosa liga de leyendas.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, todos estaban ilusionados en el campeón pero lo único que encontraron fue a un invocador jadeando, aparentemente cansado.

¿Dónde está la campeona?-pregunto la invocadora.

 ***Jadeo*** es muy traviesa, se me escapo.-dijo el invocador tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Mmmmm, bueno, afortunado sea quien se la encuentre…en fin, pueden volver a sus labores.-dijo la invocadora retirándose.

"Que fastidio"-pensó el mago oscuro dirigiéndose al bosque a practicar.

Nueva campeona…debe ser igual de patética que los demás campeones de este lugar, pff, jamás aparecerá un reto así.-se dijo así mismo Veigar.

De pronto vio en la lejanía un árbol colorido, demasiado comparado con los otros, esto atrajo la atención del mago y se acerco solo para ver.

 **(Inserte "theme Lulu" en youtube)**

Una yordle de cabello color violeta, ojos enormes y color verde con un claro brillo mágico en sus ojos, una vestimenta algo extraña, un bastón de madera y un extraño insecto luminoso. La yordle reía a carcajadas mientras hacía crecer flores en los arboles y aumentaba una flor de 10 centímetros a una de 3 metros.

¡AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!-reía la yordle.- ¡ESTE LIGAR ES FABULOSO PIX, ACA NO ME TRATAN DE RARA!-exclamo la chica mientras saltaba y bailaba.

Veigar quedo atónito por la figura de la yordle, tanto, que esta la noto.

¡AAAHHH!, Pix alguien nos mira.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¡CALMA!, que no panda el cunico, solo actúa de manera suave y amable, no debería hacerte daño)-tintineo Pix.

Pix, cuando te asustas confundes las palabras.-dijo Lulu.- ¡HOLA!, no temas, no voy a hacerte daño.-agrego la chica.

Veigar salió de su escondite y quedo frente a la chica.

Lo siento, no quise espiarte.-dijo Veigar apenado.

No hay problema…un momento… ¡ERES UN MAGO MALVADO!-exclamo la chica.-tus túnicas lo dicen todo, ¡DEBES SER MUY PODEROSO!-exclamo la yordle.

Veigar la miro desconcertado, ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, ¿no debería temerle?

S…sí, soy malvado, ¡Y TENDRE A TODA RUNATERRA COMIENDO DE MI MANO!-exclamo Veigar.

Jijijiiji.-Lulu rio levemente.-eres muy divertido, pero también eres misterioso y malvado, ojala que seamos muy buenos amigos.-dijo Lulu abrazando a Veigar.

¡POR CIERTO!-dijo la chica.-soy Lulu, el hada hechicera.-se presento.- y este es mi compañero Pix.-presento a su compañero.

Yo…yo soy Veigar, el…pequeño maestro del mal.-dijo Veigar odiando la palabra"pequeño".

Para mí no eres pequeño, es más, eres más alto que yo, ¡SEGURO QUE NOS LLEVAREMOS BIEN!-exclamo Lulu.

S…sí, eso espero.-dijo Veigar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Entonces se conocieron en la liga de leyendas?-pregunto Zyra.

Así es, pero aun así, hasta ahora, siento que él no me quiere a su lado, creo que soy un fastidio para el.-dijo Lulu entristeciéndose por sus propias palabras.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les quiero pedir disculpas por el capitulo anterior, se que fue corto y la verdad no hay excusa para eso, solo lo hice corto y no me dio la suficiente inspiración :c**

 **Perdón :c**

 **¿Qué les pareció el cómo se conocieron Lulu y Veigar? espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Reviews para que Lulu no panda el cunico…digo, para que no cunda el pánico y también un mensajito privado, no teman en dejármelos, respondo críticas, admiraciones, chistes malos, bendiciones para sus partidas clasificatorias de lol etc…**

 **Y si, doy bendiciones para las partidas clasificatorias 100% eficaces, 100% real no fake (?)**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Silizu 9** **: no quise responder esto por mensaje privado porque esta respuesta nos convoca a todos. La pregunta era "¿Qué te inspiro a hacer estos fics?"**

 **Respuesta:** **bueno, leí un fanfic de Yasuo x Ahri llamado "El camino del perdón" que me encanto y me pregunte "yo tengo muuuuuuuuucha imaginación ¿Por qué no hacer el mío? y así nació "la soberana y el maestro", ese sería el único fic que haría en mi vida pero al ver la buena onda y que muchos aplaudían las cosas que se me ocurrían para una historia y entonces seguí, seguí y seguí hasta ahora.**

 **Y ahora lo que me inspira en estos momentos son TOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOS ustedes, son el mejor publico que un escritor podría tener en su vida, nunca pensé que mi mente perturbadora sacara historias que le gustara a un público lleno de gente bonita y buenos comentarios, cada review, cada mensaje privado le da una sonrisa a mi corazón y me dan más motivación para seguir haciendo esto aparte de que me encante inventar fanfics. Aparte de que invente un personaje llamado "alpacasaurio" que les termino por gustar xD**

 **En resumen: ustedes son mi inspiración y sus reviews son lo que me llena el alma cada día que pasa en mi vida 3**

 **Ahora pregunta random: ¿Qué les gusta de mí?**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: algún día me encantaría conocerlos en persona a todos, ojala existiera un evento de fanfics xD.**


	11. Ojos amarillos

**Capitulo 11: Ojos amarillos.**

Zyra miro a la pequeña yordle desconcertada, ¿ella?, ¿ser un estorbo para el "señor oscuro"? no lo parecía, es más, creía que en la liga eran muy buenos amigos.

Escucha, no es que sepa mucho de esto pero no parece que seas un estorbo, siempre he creído que ustedes se llevaban bastante bien cuando los veía en la liga, además, no puedes negar el hecho que Veigar no le habla a nadie más que a ti de forma…ehhh ¿amistosa?-dijo Zyra.

Puede ser, pero siempre hay veces en que lo hago enojar o lo obligo a hacer cosas que él no quiere hacer, soy horrible y yo creo que Veigar me quiere fuera de su vida, talves quiera estar solo como siempre mientras planea en conquistar Runaterra.-dijo Lulu.

Zyra soltó una carcajada bastante larga y audible, cayó al suelo moviendo sus piernas mientras que repetía "¡VOY A PRODUCIR FERTILIZANTE!" para luego de 5 minutos de risa se levanto limpiándose una lagrima mientras que Lulu la veía enojada.

Ou por los tulipanes, jamás me había reído tanto, es solo que ¿el?, ¿conquistando Runaterra?-Zyra volvió a reír mientras Lulu la miraba con aburrimiento.- ***Ejem*** pero ya en serio, ¿no crees que la mejor manera de descubrir si en verdad lo piensa es preguntándoselo directamente?-dijo Zyra.

Sí, pero no soy tan valiente como para hacer eso, talves ni siquiera me va a contestar.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Suspiro*** niña no tienes caso, si no vas a hacer nada ya vete a dormir.-dijo Zyra mientras se envolvía de pétalos gigantes hasta formar una gran flor cerrada y ella en su interior.

Lulu comenzó a pensar en cómo lo haría, no quería molestar a Veigar, lo último que faltaría es que la comenzara a odiar por las preguntas tontas que le haría, talves Veigar la rechace de las peores formas posibles o talves no, la cabeza de la chica era un remolino de especulaciones.

 ***Tintineo y brillo tenue*** (apresúrate, ya estas pasadita de tu hora de dormir, así que, ve y refriégale en su cara todo lo que tienes que decirle)-tintineo Pix desde su nido en un árbol.

Lulu soltó una suave risa, se imagino a ella lanzando carteles con sus pensamientos a Veigar…más bien bombardeándolo.

Está bien Pix, volveré antes de que te duermas.-dijo Lulu.

La pequeña yordle se encamino al lugar en donde supuestamente estaba Veigar intentando dormir y lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos encima de una roca y tapado con una hoja gigante, sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraba hacia la nada, Lulu trago saliva antes de hablarle para llamar su atención.

Ehhh, Veigar.-dijo Lulu apenas.

Veigar miro en su dirección y Lulu quedo petrificada, estaba enormemente nerviosa.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Veigar.

Yo…yo…solo quería hablar con…contigo…solo un momento.-dijo Lulu nerviosa.

Veigar la miro por unos segundos, estaba nerviosa y esos ojos verdes estaban temblorosos y evitaban la mirada del mago, un pensamiento invadió fugazmente la mente del mago: "esa actitud la hacía ver enormemente tierna", obviamente Veigar retiro esos pensamientos para poder responderle a la chica que esperaba nerviosamente por una respuesta.

Está bien, tú me guías al sitio.-dijo Veigar mientras se levantaba.

Lulu asintió y lo guio hacia un pequeño lago en donde se reflejaba la luna y habían muchas luciérnagas multicolores por todos lados, la selva kumungu era un sitio hermoso pero a la vez peligroso. Ambos yordle se sentaron cerca del borde del lago, en la suave hierba de este.

Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Veigar.

Bueno…yo… ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar se rasco un poco la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar, Lulu pudo notar como su sombrero se movía, al parecer Veigar movía sus orejas cuando intentaba pensar.

Ah sí, ese día en que te escapaste del invocador y te vi en el bosque, ¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunto el mago.

Pues, desde ese entonces tú me caíste…bastante bien por lo que me junte contigo y etc, etc.-dijo Lulu.-pero jamás me detuve a pensar lo más importante.-agrego la chica.

Veigar la miro curioso, recordaba perfectamente ese día pero… ¿había algo más importante que habérsela encontrado ese mismo día?, o talves Lulu quiere preguntarle sobre otra cosa, como sea, Veigar quería saber aunque temía no poder darle una respuesta de su agrado.

¿Qué soy para ti en este momento?-dijo la chica.

La pregunta abofeteo a Veigar, ¿Qué era ella para él en ese momento?, no sabía si responderle, talves se pueda emocionar demasiado por la respuesta que le dé, Veigar no era de palabras.

La falta de respuesta por parte del mago le dio una señal a Lulu y con los ojos humedecidos comenzó a hablar.

Déjame responder por ti: Tu eres un estorbo para mi, tus coloridos cupcakes no me gustan, tu actitud no va conmigo, odio cuando me haces hacer cosas que odio, odio que tengas color, odio que existas, te odio, eres un estorbo para mi.-decía Lulu mientras lloraba.-eso piensas de mi, ¿me equivoco?-agrego la chica.

N…no…estas… equivocada.-dijo Veigar con un tono muy bajo.

¡YO SE QUE NO LO ESTOY!-exclamo Lulu.-¡SE COMO PIENSAS Y LO UNICO QUE ES…!-Lulu fue interrumpida por algo suave aterrizando contra su cara.

 **Punto de vista de Veigar.**

Lulu no paraba de decir estupideces, palabra por palabra me hacía sentir un ardor en mi pecho, eso me hacia preguntarme ¿he sido tan malo con ella?, la culpa me carcomía pero las palabras de Lulu eran falsas, no pensaba esas barbaridades de ella.

No sabía qué hacer, así que se me ocurrió quitarme el sombrero pero…¿y mi identidad?...¿mi rostro?, pero volvía a escuchar las palabras de Lulu y dudaba, escuchaba, dudaba, escuchaba…¡A LA MIERDA LA IDENTIDAD!, agarre mi sombrero y lo lance a la cara de Lulu para así interrumpirla y que dejara de abrir la herida en mi pecho.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Lulu se quito el sombrero del rostro y vio una figura diferente, el mismo traje pero no el mismo rostro.

La cara de Veigar era azulada y sin pelo a diferencia de yordle como Rumble o Teemo, tenía una cicatriz en forma de "x" en su frente, sus ojos descubiertos parecían 2 pepitas de oro muy relucientes, sus orejas eran negras y su cabello era de color blanco con mechones color crema.

Deja de decir todas esas mierdas falsas y escúchame.-dijo Veigar moviendo sus orejas.

Lulu no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba tan sorprendida que su rostro fuera de esa forma, no estaba diciendo que fuera feo ni nada de eso, por el contrario, era muy guapo y tierno a la vez.

Tú fuiste la primera persona que me tomo en serio, la primera persona en reconocerme sin mi egocentrismo, la única amiga que tengo y tendré en la vida, la única a quien no le haría nada si llego a conquistar Runaterra…a la única a quien jamás querría hacerle daño, a la que quiero proteger y que esta sea mi amiga por siempre y que no me vea con ojos negativos y siga siendo como siempre es, alegre, t…t…tierna y colorida.-dijo finalmente el mago oscuro.

Lulu no podía estar más sorprendida y a la vez más feliz, era una declaración que solo ella podría escuchar y que no le decía a nadie más, y lo más importante, le enseño su rostro, Lulu no podía contener la alegría.

 **Continuara…**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa amiguines.**

 **Un poco tarde lo sé pero miremos el lado bueno, ¡EMPEZARAN EL LUNES CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO :D! para que el día lunes no sea tan odioso :3**

 **¿Qué les pareció? al menos yo disfrute hacer este capítulo, lo he estado planeando durante mucho.**

 **Un poquin corto pero lo que importa en el hecho de lo que paso en el cap.**

 **Reviews para la cara de Veigar que pueden encontrarla en google imágenes y comparen mi descripción hasta hallar la imagen correcta (DANGER mucho lemon en algunas) también un mensajin privado.**

 **¡AVISO RANDOM!: quien ponga el review 50 se gana un besote y una papa imaginaria (?) por mensaje privado de parte mia :3**

 **Respuesta a pregunta de silizu9: para mí las personas son como alpaquitas pequeñas y yo soy una alpaca gigante con un monóculo y un sombrero de copa, obviamente todos con caritas kawaii al estilo "kitty face" :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	12. Lulu en peligro

**Capitulo 12: Lulu en peligro.**

Lulu estaba totalmente sorprendida y a la vez feliz de que Veigar haya confiado en ella para enseñarle su rostro, eso jamás se lo había hecho a nadie y encima le dijo las palabras más hermosas que alguien le haya dicho en su pequeña vida, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora y tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y darle infinitamente las gracias por lo que acaba de hacer, por todo lo que le dijo y por todo lo que represento para ella. Veigar se ponía nervioso en frente a la falta de respuesta de la yordle.-"¿se empezara a reír ahora?, ¿se burlara de mi rostro y de mi cicatriz?"-pensaba Veigar, él sabía perfectamente que Lulu no se burlaría en ninguna circunstancia de nadie pero la duda lo carcomía considerando lo…"fea" que era su cara.

S…solo necesito hacerte una pregunta.-dijo Lulu suavemente.

¿Sí?-dijo Veigar abriendo más sus ojos.

¿Puedo?-pregunto Lulu abriendo un poco sus brazos, Veigar no tardo mucho en captar su mensaje y respondió.

Está bien.-dijo Veigar cerrando sus ojos mientras que Lulu rápidamente le dio un gran abrazo del que estaba hecho solo de fuerza amorosa, Veigar estaba bien, puesto que la fuerza de Lulu no era del todo grande, pero cuando estaba enojada su ira era temida.

Gracias Veigar, por primera vez en mi vida me siento importante, no me siento rara ni tampoco incomprendida.-dijo Lulu sin soltarse del abrazo.

N…no…gracias a ti Lulu, m…me enseñaste que no todas las personas podrían ser mis esclavos.-dijo Veigar sin quitar su tono malvado.

Lulu sonrió en el abrazo mientras su corazón palpitaba más que cuando se come 50 cupcakes en tiempo record, le encantaba la sensación de sentirse querida por alguien y haber podido aunque sea un poco ablandar el corazón de alguien tan frio y malvado como Veigar.

El mago deshizo el abrazo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos verdes por un momento y posteriormente recoger su sombrero y ponérselo una vez más, otra vez su rostro era solo oscuridad en donde solo podían resaltar sus hermosos ojos de color dorado.

D…deberías dormir.-dijo Veigar.

Oh sí, lo siento, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Lulu dedicándole una última sonrisa e irse al árbol en donde estaba Pix "durmiendo".

En cuanto Lulu entro en el árbol pego un gran suspiro con una sonrisa mientras que Pix la miraba curioso con una ceja arqueada.

No lo puedo creer Pix, Veigar se…-Lulu fue interrumpida.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Lo sé, lo vi todo, picarona, ¿ya conseguiste lo que querías?)-tintineo Pix.

Lo dices como si lo hubiera planeado.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo leve*** (¿acaso lo hiciste?)-tintineo Pix.

Por supuesto que no, jamás le obligaría a quitarse el sombrero, él lo hizo por su propia voluntad.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo estruendoso y mirada enojada*** (¡ENTONCES VETE A DORMIR, NIÑA, ES TARDE, O SI NO VOY A DARTE UNA TUNDA QUE NO PODRAS BORRAR DE TU RINCON DE PERTURBACION!)-Tintineo fuerte.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Lulu grito espantada y tomo una manta para posteriormente acostarse y fingir dormir para que su compañero se relajara, lo que más le molestaba a Pix era que Lulu no cumpliera el plazo para ir a dormir ya que si no dormía lo suficiente, por la mañana iba a estar decaída y muerta de sueño como cualquier persona.

Veigar, quien había escuchado los gritos de Pix dejo escapara una sonrisa, la verdad es que Lulu, la yordle mas rara pero a la vez más activa y linda de la liga lo hacía feliz, pero él jamás le demostraría más de lo que las palabras que acaba de decir le expresaron a la yordle. El es malo, muy malo y no puede dejarse llevar por sentimientos que podrían acabar con su carrera de maldad.

Con ese pensamiento Veigar se recostó en su hoja gigante y se durmió al cerrar los ojos.

…

En ese árbol se encuentra la presa de mañana, ehehehe.-dijo ¿?

La extraña figura se escabullo por los arbustos mientras que sus ojos veían el árbol en donde Lulu dormía, su primera comida del día.

…

Los primero rayos del sol se asomaron en la selva kumungu mientras que Lulu se despertaba y abría sus ojos de par en par.

 ***Bostezo*** buenos… ¿días?-Lulu no vio a Pix en ninguna parte, era raro, Pix siempre se despertaba junto con ella, algo sucedía, algo malo.

Tomo su bastón y se dirigió afuera del árbol en donde se espanto.

Pix yacía tirado en el suelo con heridas algo graves.

¡PIX!-exclamo la chica.- ¿¡QUE TE SUCEDIÓ!?-volvió a exclamar.

 ***Tintineo leve y desesperado*** (Lulu…corre…sal de aquí)-tintineo apenas Pix.

¡¿CÓMO VOY A DEJARTE AQUÍ?! , ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS Y DIME QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!-exclamo la yordle.

 ***Tintineo leve*** (K…K…Kha'zix)-tintineo Pix.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Punto de vista de Pix. (No mostrare los tintineos porque al ser el punto de vista de Pix, no se necesita traducción)**

Solo faltan 5 minutos para que Lulu despierte, disimulare que estoy durmiendo, pero aun así no puedo.-pensé.

De repente sentí el movimiento brusco de los arbustos afuera del árbol, abrí mis pequeños ojos y me asome volando pero no poder notar a alguien, mi inquietud no cedía y use mi visión mágica para ver mejor y lo único que vi fue una cucaracha gigante justo saltando hacia a mí. Me sobresalte y conseguí esquivar su salto, estaba en estado invisible así que debía estar constantemente con mi visión mágica para así poder detectarlo.

¿Y tu quien matrioska eres?-le casi grite pero la respuesta no es la que esperaba.

Me lanzo púas extrañas de sus hombros que conseguí desviar con mi ataque de brillo mágico, volé hacia su cara y comencé a arañar sus ojos pero me pateo lejos de él y rebote en un árbol mientras la cucaracha o como dicen en mi hogar "peje lagarto" se acercaba corriendo hacia mí con tal de comerme y lo hizo, me trago de un bocado pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil, use mis poderes para atacar su esófago haciendo que este comenzara a dar arcadas gasta vomitarme, asqueroso pero útil.

Lo ataque con lanzas brillantinas que lo lastimaban pero algo había en el que no le afectaba tanto, ¿será su piel dura?

El bicho salto hacia mí y lo iba evadir pero me lanzo una vez más esas púas extrañas y consiguió desviarme y me lastimo con sus garras, guadañas o lo que demonios sean.

Caí al suelo mal herido mientras la cucaracha se hacia una vez más invisible, ¿Por qué se haría invisible?, ¿no va a matarme?

Fue entonces que escuche la voz de mi compañera de toda la vida, Lulu.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Punto de vista normal.**

¿¡COMO QUE KHA´ZIX!?-exclamo Lulu.

¿Hay algún problema?-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Lulu se volteo y vio al despreciable saqueador del vacío con una carcajada.

Ese insecto se merecía lo que tiene ahora, me dio un fuerte dolor de estomago por su culpa.-dijo Kha'zix.

¡ERES UN MALVADO!-exclamo Lulu usando lanza brillantina **(Q de Lulu)** pero el saqueador del vacío lo esquivo exitosamente, Lulu ataco frenéticamente para detenerlo, lanzo un árbol del tamaño de un lápiz que se transformo en un árbol gigante y colorido para que se estrellara con Kha´zix pero este lo corto en 2 y salto por encima de este mismo, Lulu no se rendiría tan fácil y uso **enormamiento (R de Lulu)** en una flor debajo de Kha'zix para poder mandarlo por los aires pero este salto hacia ella y le asesto un golpe por parte de la empuñadura de sus garras-guadaña para dejarla inconsciente en el piso.

Hora de ir a comer a la cueva.-dijo Kha'zix

 ***Tintineo leve*** (Lulu…no…no…)-tintineo apenas el valiente Pix.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Bueno, primero que todo, la mitad de este capítulo lo escribí en un ataque de pánico ya que si han visto las noticias, en mi país (Chile) se produjo un terremoto de 8,4 grados en la escala de Richter y yo estaba solo en mi casa, no había nadie y para ponerle la cereza al pastel: soy tremofobico (fobia o miedo irracional a temblores, sismos o mucho peor terremotos) por lo que sufrí un ataque de pánico ya que el maldito terremoto duro 4 minutos que para mi fueron 1000 años en cámara lenta. recordar que solo tengo 15 años T_T.**

 **Así que para quitar presión porque ya saben que después de cada terremoto vienen replicas y también me asustaba mucho, comencé a escribir y logre distraerme hasta quedarme dormido.**

 **Reviews para el secuestro de Lulu y también un mensajito privado.**

 **Mucha fuerza y besotes a los que están afectados por el terremoto :3**

 **¡BIENVENIDA SEA CRIISTAL!, gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el resto del fic que se viene muy bueno :3**

 **Respondiendo preguntas:**

 **1.-tengo campeones favoritos para cada línea: top: Fiora (cuervo de la noche) y Kennen (de los operativos árticos)- Mid: Lissandra (reina de dagas) , Cassiopeia (colmillo de jade), Zyra (SKT T1) entre otros-jungla: Elise (Luna de sangre recién comprada :3) y Rammus-Soporte: Nami (la iara) y Lulu y por ultimo ADC: mi main main main Miss fortune y la loca de las coletas Jinx.**

 **2-el enseñar el rostro claramente es motivo para PARTY HARD.**

 **3-no estoy seguro si hacer fics con mis campeones favoritos ya que depende también del lore que tengan en el juego :3**

 **4-sip, y habrá otro oc para esta historia (SPOILERRRR)**

 **5-"ajam" la perversión es un pecado del sagrado libro alpacasaurotico (?)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: si se dan cuenta, ni siquiera la tremofobia puede con mi buen humor :D**

 **Pd 2: ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS FEDEO A RAMMUS Y A NAMI.**


	13. no toques lo que es mío

**Capitulo 13: no toques lo que es mío.**

El mago oscuro estaba despierto hace poco tiempo, miraba hacia el cielo de la selva pensando en lo que había hecho anoche, le mostro su cara a Lulu y esta no reacciono como esperaba, pensaba que con ver su rostro, su cabello y aun mas importante para él, su cicatriz el hada se espantaría y comenzaría a llorar, típico de Lulu pero al parecer no pareció importarle y procedió a abrazarlo dejando a Veigar con la mente en blanco sin saber qué hacer. Ahora solo tiene que volver a recordarle a Lulu que no puede abrazarlo, no sabía porque no quería que esta lo abrazara, ya que sus abrazos lo hacían sentir lleno pero por alguna razón le impedía a Lulu hacerlo.

El mago se levanto de su hoja y pego un gran bostezo para estirarse un poco, necesitaba lavarse la cara así que prosiguió a ir al lago de la noche anterior y poder lavarse la cara, el agua de la selva de kumungu era cristalina y fresca.

…

 ***Tintineo***

"…"

 ***Tintineo un poco mas fuerte***

Nnngghhh.

 ***Tintineo con volumen decreciente***

¡HASTA AQUÍ!

La flor gigante en donde Zyra dormía se abrió rebelando al abrazo de las espinar aparentemente molesta.

¡PUEDEN POR FAVOR CALLARSE, QUIERO DOR...!-Zyra dejo de hablar en picado al ver a Pix en el juego.

La mujer planta corrió hasta su posición para levantarlo en sus manos.

¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto Zyra.

 ***Tintineo leve*** (Lulu…ella…se…la llevaron)-tintineo apenas el hada.

¿Cómo dices?, ¿Quién?-pregunto Zyra.

 ***Tintineo leve*** (La…la…la cucaracha…Kha'zix)-tintineo el hada.

Por los pétalos, ¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntaba Zyra.

En ese momento apareció Veigar caminando tranquilamente, el enano no le agradaba mucho a Zyra pero aun así no podía dejar a la niña secuestrada, esa cucaracha comía todo ser vivo que había en la selva, este junto con Rengar y Nidalee pero Kha'zix era sucio y desalmado, pero… ¿Qué hacia Kha'zix aquí?, ¿no debería estar en la liga de leyendas?

¡OYE TU!-exclamo Zyra para llamar su atención.

¿Qué demonios quieres?-pregunto con cierta molestia, Zyra no le caía bien en lo más mínimo.

No es momento de ponerse idiota con el mundo, hay que rescatar a tu amiguita.-dijo Zyra.

Veigar se sobresalto, ¿salvarla?, ¿de qué?

¿Cómo dices?-dijo Veigar exaltado.

Kha'zix la ataco y dejo al bicho así.-Zyra mostro a Pix en sus manos, estaba realmente herido.-solo imagínate…lo que le hará Kha'zix a la yordle.-dijo Zyra.

Veigar quedo paralizado, miro a Pix totalmente herido y se imagino la situación, Lulu amordazada con lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacía forcejeos y Kha'zix acercando sus guadañas a su cuello para finalmente…

Atiende a Pix, iré por Lulu.-dijo Veigar.

Como si fuera tan fácil enfrentarse a tal monstruo.-dijo Zyra mientras creaba una flor de un poco mas de tamaño de Pix para posteriormente depositarlo en ella para que los pétalos puedan cerrarse y dejar a Pix en el interior, la flor comenzó a dar un brillo verde.-voy contigo.-dijo Zyra.

¿Qué le estás haciendo?-pregunto Veigar.

Esta es una flor curativa, al cabo de 10 minutos el tal Pix se repondrá, tranquilo, la flor no se lo comerá.-dijo Zyra.

Está bien, no perdamos el tiempo, vamos.-dijo Veigar.

…

 **Punto de vista de Lulu.**

Mi cabeza… ¿Qué sucedió?-mi cabeza dolía mucho, quise tocármela pero algo me lo impidió, mis brazos no se movían mis piernas tampoco, estaba atada, abrí mis ojos y estaba en algo así como en una cueva, estaba atada con una liana de un árbol, recordé mi batalla con Kha'zix…¿¡Y PIX!?, ¡ESTABA HERIDO, DEBO AYUDARLO!

Trate de forcejear para librarme de las lianas pero fue en vano. Busque por mis cercanías algo para cortarlas y entonces vi mi bastón…ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Cerca de mi bastón habían muchas cabezas de diferentes animales, todos con una expresión de miedo y terror muy tétrica, desvié la mirada hasta el piso y tan solo vi un mar de sangre, comencé a llorar, quería irme, quería volver con alguien que conociera, quería volver con Veigar, pero nadie había visto la pelea entre Kha'zix y yo, Pix probablemente ni siquiera pudo hablar por sus heridas, tengo miedo de morir… ¿Dónde estás…Veigar?

Estaba hundiéndome en mi tristeza y no me di cuenta de que mi captor había regresado.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Así que mi presa despertó, ¿eh?, bueno, sus gritos de agonía le dan el toque a mi almuerzo.-dijo Kha´zix mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

Lulu miro a Kha'zix con una mirada de temor empapada en lagrimas mientras comenzaba a forcejear.

Así, me gusta que mis presas hagan esfuerzos inútiles, eso niña, llora, llora con todas tus fuerzas y admira como tus esperanzas se quedan vacías.-dijo Kha'zix.

Lulu no podía escapar, tenía miedo, no volvería a ver a Pix, Annie, Tristana, Xander…Veigar. Kha'zix se acerco a Lulu levantando su guadaña para darle el golpe de gracia, pero Lulu en un esfuerzo lanzo un rayo brilloso por sus ojos mientras que Kha'zix quedaba ciego y gritaba, Lulu aprovecho y comenzó a saltar aun con sus pies atados hasta la salida de la cueva.

¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE!-exclamo el saqueador del Vacio.

La yordle aun llorando salió de la cueva y cayó por un pequeño cuesta abajo rodando hasta golpearse con un árbol pero ya le resultaba difícil levantarse.

¡AHÍ ESTAS PRESA!-exclamo el saqueador del vacío saltando hasta una posición cercana a la de Lulu.

Lulu de nuevo comenzaba a asustarse mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Pretendía acabar contigo de forma rápida pero dada las circunstancias tendré que darte un castigo antes de que pueda comerte.-dijo Kha'zix.-Ahora, tendré que acabar contigo de forma lenta.-agrego el saqueador mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lulu.

"No por favor, ayúdenme, Pix, Zyra, Veigar, quien sea, ¡AYUDENME!"-pensaba Lulu mientras veía como su muerte se aproximaba.

Kha'zix agarro a Lulu de su cabello para levantarla.

Prepárate presa, te va a doler mucho más que a mi.-dijo Kha'zix considerando que para él, Lulu era una presa mas.

Lulu vio a Kha'zix levantar su guadaña y ante esto cerro sus ojos pero sintió un fuerte estruendo y fue soltada de su cabello cayendo al suelo.

Abrió los ojos para notar a Kha'zix lejos de ella en el suelo y a Zyra corriendo hacia ella para desatarla.

 **Hace 2 minutos:**

Lo he visto muchas veces, su guarida esta por aquí enano.-dijo Zyra mientras corría junto a Veigar.

¿Por qué rapto a Lulu?-pregunto el mago.

Talves solo quería algo de comer, normalmente siempre va detrás de Rengar.-dijo Zyra.

¿Sabes el porqué esta aquí?-volvió a preguntar el mago.

No tengo idea, estaba segura que Kha'zix al igual que Rengar y Nidalee estaban en la liga.-dijo Zyra.

¿Por qué estará aquí?, la liga talves lo haya…-Veigar fue interrumpido.

Los veo.-dijo Zyra parando junto a Veigar.

Veigar tan solo pudo ver a Kha'zix acercando su guadaña a Lulu mientras la tomaba de su precioso cabello, por un impulso Veigar ataco…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo como siempre.**

 **Gracias por los reviews de amors (creo que también el de "ajam"), Los quiero :3**

 **Reviews para Lulu a punto de morir, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Respondiendo preguntas (inicio de emisión dependiendo si hay preguntas)**

 **Esta sección de la nota de autor será para responder preguntas que me dejan o por los reviews o por los mensajes privados:**

 **1-La ira de Veigar es de acuerdo a que está en peligro, ya te imaginaras su ira al encontrar a Lulu a punto de ser asesinada por Kha'zix. La ira de Lulu es temida ya que no piensa como sí misma y hace locuras o grita de forma aterradora (imagínatela poseída)**

 **2-¡SPOILER! el OC que aparecerá en este fic es hombre.**

 **3-El de jugar con alguien al lol…la respuesta está en mi perfil.**

 **4- EL NUEVO CAMPEON ME ENCANTOOOOO, de hecho tengo ahorrado 19.000 IP para comprarlo, mi favorito fue lamb (u oveja en latino) pero me encanta la conexión que tiene con wolf (lobo) así que en conclusión, me gustan los 2 pero unidos, no por características individuales y si de características individuales hablamos me quedo con lamb.**

 **5-El canal de youtube tardara más de lo que pensé, lo lamento es que el colegio no me da el tiempo además no podre hacer narraciones del fanfic, no puedo simplemente asi que hare videos relacionados con lol y fanfiction, adelanto del primer video: "Consejos para hacer un buen fanfic/oneshot"**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: solo por curiosidad, ¿podrían dejarme su top 5 de campeones odiados por ustedes?**

 **Pd 2: ¿Podrían por mensaje privado nombres para el Oc?**


	14. A 2 días de Bandle

**Capitulo 14: A 2 días de Bandle.**

 **Punto de vista de Veigar.**

No lo resistí, vi a esa maldita y asquerosa cucaracha agarrar a Lulu de su delicado cabello, ¡NADIE PODIA TOCARLE DE ESA MANERA EL CABELLO!

Use mi báculo para concentrar una enorme cantidad de magia oscura, el odio hacia que mis poderes aumentaran aunque el propósito fuese completamente opuesto pero qué más da, lance un ataque maligno **(Q de Veigar)** y le di a esa asquerosa y repugnante cucaracha, salió disparada hacia un árbol aparentemente había logrado herirlo…pero quería mas, Lulu tenía lagrimas en los ojos y debía dolerle su cabello al ser jalado… ¡NO PERDONARE A ESE INFELIZ!

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Zyra corrió hacia donde Lulu estaba tirada llorando, no es que quisiese hacer eso ni tampoco le importase mucho pero si llega a morir uno de los dos, la liga la culpara a ella y eso no era conveniente, debía ayudarla por mucho que le costara.

¿Estás bien forma de vida yordle?-pregunto Zyra.

S…si, solo un poco asustada.-dijo Lulu.

Entonces deja de llorar si estás bien, debemos irnos.-dijo Zyra.

En ese momento Kha'zix se había recuperado del ataque de Veigar y se lanzo hacia el mago oscuro, Veigar no pudo evadir parte de los ataques de Kha'zix así que resulto con un corte en su abdomen y en su brazo, no eran graves.

Primero deja encargarme de esta peste.-dijo Zyra levantándose.

¡NADIE SE INTERPONE ENTRE MI COMIDA Y YO!-grito la cucaracha.

¡CRECE!-exclamo Zyra usando Tuercespinas **(R de Zyra)** para poder contraatacar al saqueador del vacío. Kha'zix salto hacia un árbol evitando el ataque del despertar de las espinas, una vez terminado el ataque bajo para correr hacia Zyra pero esta lo detuvo con raíces atrapadoras **(E de Zyra)** dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

¡MANTENLO AHÍ!-exclamo Veigar mientras comenzaba a cargar su mano con una energía oscura.

¡NO ENANO!-exclamo Zyra.- ¡SI LO MATAS TE EXPULSARAN DE LA LIGA!-volvió a exclamar.-"de paso también me expulsan a mi"-pensó el despertar de las espinas.

Veigar volvió en sí y con un bufo dejo de cargar magia.

¿Q…que harán con él?-pregunto Lulu.

Tan solo lo dejaremos aquí, mis raíces no lo tendrán aquí por más de 2 horas y nosotros en ese tiempo debemos estar lo más lejos posible.-dijo Zyra.

Entonces vámonos.-dijo Veigar para que se fueran de ahí dejando a Kha'zix gritando solo.

…

Lulu recordaba la situación que acababa de pasar pero lo que más le preocupaba era…

¡PIX!-exclamo Lulu.

No te preocupes, lo deje en una flor sanadora, a esta hora ya debe estar bien.-dijo Zyra.

¿En serio?-dijo Lulu desconcertada.

Claro, ya vamos a llegar y lo veras volando preocupado por tu seguridad, te lo aseguro.-dijo Zyra.

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!-exclamo Lulu saltando a abrazar a Zyra.

Si, si, si, ni lo menciones.-dijo Zyra quitándose a la yordle de encima.

Mientras tanto Veigar se quejaba del dolor mentalmente, sus heridas no eran profundas pero ardían como el infierno, algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a tintar su traje oscuro y otras gotas de sangre caían al piso dejando un rastro. Obviamente Veigar evito la mirada de ambas chicas, no quería preocupar a Lulu mas de lo que estaba, solo se dejo la herida y continuo caminando, en algún momento podrá curársela secretamente.

El trió llego hasta el lugar en donde originalmente habían dormido y estaba Pix volando de izquierda a derecha esperando el regreso de su amiga.

¡PIX!-exclamo Lulu.

Pix volteo la mirada y al ver que era Lulu voló a toda velocidad a los brazos de la yordle.

 ***Tintineo alto y lagrimas*** ¡LULU, PENSE QUE JAMAS TE VERIA DE NUEVO!-tintineo Pix.

…

Pix y Lulu tuvieron un rato de reencuentro pero Zyra les dijo que había que apresurarse o si no Kha'zix se libraría y las perseguiría nuevamente por lo que la yordle se apresuro a correr mientras Veigar y Zyra iban detrás caminando.

Oye enano, ¿desde cuándo estas así?-pregunto Zyra.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el mago.

No naci ayer, sé muy bien desde que llegamos que guardas una herida hecha por las guadañas de Kha'zix.-dijo Zyra.

Las orejas de Lulu se levantaron en señal de que había oído.

"Esto es lo que no quería que pasara"-pensó Veigar.

Lulu fue corriendo a la posición de Veigar para lanzarle una lluvia de preguntas y demás palabras…

¿Te duele?, ¿Cómo te lo hicieron?, ¿Qué tan grande es la herida?, ¿Por qué no me contaste?, ay dios, esto es mi culpa, yo soy la culpable de que Veigar este así, ¡DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTA!, ¡DEBERIA SER YO LA QUE…!-Lulu fue interrumpida por una cachetada por parte de Pix.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Calma mujer, que no panda el cunico, debemos curarlo con la pomada curativa que te dio Soraka y asunto arreglado, no digas tanta estupidez junta)-tintineo Pix.

Una vez más cambiaste el orden de las palabras pero tienes razón.-dijo Lulu sacando su bastón y sacando de un portal la pomada curativa (marca "orden de la banana") y algunos vendajes.

¡AHORA SI!-exclamo alegre Lulu.

¿Y tú qué esperas?, debes sacarte la parte de arriba para que Lulu pueda curarte.-dijo Zyra.

Veigar maldijo la vida, maldijo la tierra, maldijo a Zyra, maldijo la magia, maldijo la medicina, maldijo a Teemo, maldijo a la marca "orden de la banana", básicamente maldijo todo lo que pudo pero las heridas eran muy dolorosas por lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quito la camisa mientras Zyra y Pix se adelantaban al camino.

Veigar se sentía avergonzado de estar en esa situación, sus cicatrices…le daban los peores recuerdos que podría haber tenido en su vida.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Veigar jugaba con una taza de metal con algunas abolladuras mientras veía hacia la nada, no volvería a la ciudad de Bandle con vida, esto era una agonía. El estar atrapado en Noxus era uno de los peores castigos que le pudieron haber dado en la eternidad.

Pensó en todo lo que no disfrutaría, el correr libre, el aprender, el conocer a alguna chica que lo quisiese, aprender como cocinar, etc. Todo eso no sería posible por las ratas Noxianas que lo atraparon y ahora disfrutaban verlo sufrir, aparte de estar enloqueciendo, biológicamente los yordles necesitan constante contacto amigable y social o si no su mente se corrompe.

¡LLEGO TU TURNO ENANO!-exclamo un carcelero entrando a la celda del pobre chico conocido como Veigar y con látigo en mano le dedico una sonrisa macabra.

N…No, por favor, tenga piedad.-dijo Veigar.

¡PREGUNTALE AL LATIGO!-exclamo entre carcajadas el tipo azotando a Veigar rasgando su camisa mientras que el látigo dejaba marcas en la piel azulada de Veigar.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR PIEDAD!, ¡DETENGASE!-exclamo Veigar entre cada golpe del látigo.

¡CALLATE MIERDA!, ¡QUIERO DISRUTAR TUS GRITOS!-exclamo el carcelero.

Veigar no podía soportar tal agonía mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que el dolor le hacía hacer.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES**

 **PEEEERDOOOOON PERDON X 1459 VECES, no quería dejarlos sin capitulo pero en estos momento está el mundial de lol y mi colegio lo sabe ósea, trabajos para toda la semana.**

 **En qué mundo te piden anotar 40 preguntas y que cada una tenga 15 líneas de desarrollo ._.**

 **Pero bueno, Reviews para el sufrimiento de Veigar en el pasado, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Con la salida del nuevo parche…¡A COMPRAR A KINDRED *-*!**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **Mi top de los campeones que más odio no son 5 si no 8 ._.**

 **8-Riven (rota)**

 **7-Ahri (su E dura 1000 años)**

 **6- Leona (esta campeona es un CC con patas :c)**

 **5-heimerdinger (NO PUEDES NI GANKEARLO)**

 **4- Jayce (1 palabra…pockeo intenso)**

 **3-Zed (los que tienen habilidad, los detesto)**

 **2-Yasuo (para que decir más -.-)**

 **1-Draven (Draven no… ¡EL PUTO DRAVEN DE LOS COJONES! ¿Han visto su daño?)**

 **Con respecto al nuevo campeón…no lo pondré en esta historia pero como me gusta tanto, en el próximo fic lo pondré si o si.**

 **¡Y TRANQUILOS! no me molesta cuantas preguntas tenga que responder, para esto cree la sección de "preguntas de las alpaquitas" ustedes son mis alpaquitas y pregúntenme lo que sea (aunque sea alguna estupidez xD)**

 **Me tomare esta nota para bendecir a un lector llamado skapichu…: ¡TE BENDIGO PARA LAS RANKEDS, AGUANTE LAS RANKEDS VIEJA NO ME IMPORTA NADA! QUE EL SEÑOR ALPACASAURIO ESTE CONTIGO AMIGO SKAPICHU, QUE MI BENDICION TE GUIE AL NEXO ENEMIGO**

 **¿Acaso no me creían que bendecía para las rankeds? xD**

 **Pregunta random: ¿me extrañaron la poca ausencia que estuve?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	15. La primera vez que estuve muerto

**Capitulo 15: La primera vez que estuve muerto.**

 **Ya…ya estuve muerto una vez…cuando mi primera vida termino…fue cuando entre en esa prisión noxiana…ahí perdí mi vida…mi pasado…todo.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Veigar, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Lulu sacándolo de su trance.

¿Ehhh?, ah sí, estoy bien.-dijo Veigar.

Veigar no recordaba la situación en la cual se encontraba, el delante de Lulu con su torso desnudo, Lulu ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar las cicatrices que su pasado le dejo, marcas de látigo, cortes y demás pero Lulu no los miro y procedió a curar a Veigar con la pomada curativa.

Veigar se quejo un par de veces al sentir que la pomada ardía en la herida, Lulu anteriormente la había desinfectado y limpio la sangre de alrededor del corte, la chica se dispuso a ventar su herida que ya para el otro día solo sería un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo, Soraka podía hacer las medicinas de efecto más rápido en todo valoran.

Ya está listo.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

M…muchas gracias.-dijo Veigar volviéndose a poner su ropa delantera.-por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?-pregunto el mago.

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Lulu.

Pues tus…bueno…olvídalo, no importa.-dijo el mago.

Lulu no sabía a qué se refería Veigar pero lo ignoro y volvió al grupo con Pix y Zyra.

¿Oye que…?-Zyra fue interrumpida por Pix.

 ***Tintineo*** (No se lo menciones, es tan solo un…poder)-tintineo Pix.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.-dijo Zyra creando una flor gigante en donde iba a dormir.

(Pobre Lulu, esta noche no tendrá dulces sueños, si es que vio las cicatrices de Veigar entonces soñara algo realmente feo)-pensó Pix.

Lulu había encontrado un agujero en el suelo que conllevaba a una madriguera abandonada, por el olor Lulu supo de inmediato que ardillas habían habitado la madriguera y que se mudaron a otra por la humedad que había para ellos.

La chica se tapo con una hoja y dijo finalmente:

¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!-exclamo Lulu antes de cerrar sus ojos los cuales irradiaban un brillo color turquesa intenso, su poder estaba entrando en acción.

Veigar encontró un arbusto cómodo en donde dormir pero antes de recostarse para pegar sus ojos pero Pix lo interrumpió con un bombardeo de tintineos desesperados.

¿Qué te sucede?...y deja de lanzarme brillo.-dijo el mago.

 ***Tintineo desesperado*** (Responde esto niño, ¿Lulu vio tus cicatrices?)-pregunto Pix.

Pues…supongo que sí pero no hizo ningún comentario… ¿acaso eso importa?-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo*** (Nos debería preocupar más que otra cosa en este momento)-tintineo Pix.

¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Veigar.

…

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Pix?, ¿hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Lulu, estaba en un pasillo largo iluminado por antorchas que daban un brillo algo tenue.

Por instinto avanzo por el pasillo y a su lado vio celdas, algunas con presos dormidos…y algunas con huesos, Lulu se tapo la boca para no gritar, avanzo lo más rápido que pudo para no ver el horror que había en esas celdas hasta que llego a la ultima celda, olía mal y estaba más iluminada que las demás pero con la diferencia de que la reja estaba abierta y había 2 personas adentro.

Lulu con miedo se asomo por la puerta de la celda y lo que vio fue un horror, un yordle estaba siendo golpeado una y otra vez por un carcelero.

"No…no puede ser…ese…ese… ¡ESE ES VEIGAR!"-pensó Lulu.

¡NO POR FAVOR, PIEDAD!-rogaba Veigar con la cara ensangrentada y llena de moretones.

¡CALLATE SUCIO YORDLE!-exclamo el carcelero golpeando la mandíbula del yordle.

"No…no… ¡POR FAVOR DEJELO EN PAZ!"- pensaba Lulu soltando algunas lagrimas.

Inesperadamente el escenario cambio, ahora había un comedor grande pero que era de la misma cárcel, Lulu parecía ser invisible para todos y vio a los guardias, su manera de vestir los delataba, eran noxianos.

Lulu pudo ver a Veigar almorzando solo en una esquina…solo hasta que un grupo de hombre de grandes músculos se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a golpearlo, tiraron su comida encima del yordle y pateaban su cuerpo una y otra vez.

"¡NO!, el estaba comiendo solo sin molestar a nadie, ¡PORQUE LE HACEN ESTO!"-pensaba Lulu.

Entre medio de los golpes pudo ver la cara de Veigar, estaba sufriendo, sus lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus ojos y Lulu no aguanto que sus ojos se humedecieran también.

El escenario volvió a cambiar a una mazmorra en la misma prisión…Lulu ya no quería ver más.

Veigar fue amarrado con sogas mientras otro carcelero lo pateaba una y otra vez, hasta que de su parte trasera saco un látigo, la celda era fría y Veigar solo poseía sus pantalones y botas, su torso estaba desnudo solo por un propósito y es por ese propósito por el cual Veigar miraba aterrado el látigo de aquel hombre.

Por favor no…quiero vivir, piedad.-dijo Veigar con una mirada de terror.

Tranquilo, te dejare vivir…pero hare el resto de tu vida ¡UN INFIERNO!-exclamo el carcelero azotando la espalda de Veigar mientras este gritaba de dolor y soltaba lagrimas.

¡NO POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, PIEDAD!-exclamaba Veigar entre azotes y lagrimas.

¡CALLATE, DEJAME OIR TUS GRITOS!-exclamo el carcelero.

El carcelero continuo azotando a Veigar hasta que la espalda de este comenzó a sangrar de una manera horrible, las lágrimas de Veigar llegaban al suelo como lluvia, Lulu miraba horrorizada todo lo que sucedía, cuando trataba de cerrar los ojos podía oír los gritos desgarradores de Veigar, otra vez intento cerrar sus ojos pero como efecto de pesadilla, a pesar de que los cerraba…podía ver como torturaban a Veigar.

¡!-Lulu pensaba gritar pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, por más que gritara, sus gritos no salían, otro efecto de las pesadillas.

¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba Veigar.

"¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!, ¡VEIGAR NO!"-exclamaba en su mente Lulu.

Al acabar la tortura Lulu pudo ver como Veigar estaba sentado en una esquina, con frio, abrazando sus piernas y llorando.

Yo…yo.-el tono de Veigar comenzó a hacerse más frio.-ya…estoy…muerto.

Lulu comenzó a llorar más hasta que todo comenzó a desaparecer.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- FIN DE LA PESADILLA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡VEIGAR!-exclamo Lulu despertando, se levanto rápidamente y vio a Veigar y a Pix con una botella de agua y algunos pañuelos.

 ***Tintineo suave*** (fue mi culpa Lulu, lo siento, no debí haberte permitido que curaras tu a Veigar, al parecer lo que viste fue horrible, estabas llorando mientras dormías y sudabas)-tintineo Pix con los ojos mostrando culpa.

También es mi culpa, no sabía que tenias esa habilidad, no te hubiera permitido curarme, lo s…-Veigar fue interrumpido por Lulu quien fue a sus brazos.

¡VEIGAR!...tu eres el que menos debe disculparse, yo…yo-Lulu estaba ahogada en sus lagrimas, recordar como torturaban a Veigar era algo que en verdad la marco.

Ya, ya tranquila.-dijo Veigar acariciando su cabello.

Pix mojo un poco los paños con agua y limpio la cara de Lulu y Lulu bebió un poco de agua para poder calmarse, el brillo mágico de la habilidad de Lulu había desaparecido.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULAZO DE DÍA DOMINGO :D**

 **Perdón si hago sufrir demasiado a Veigar pero así es como me imagino su pasado basado en el lore :C**

 **Para los que no entendieron la habilidad de Lulu lo pondré en el próximo capítulo a través de un flash back (SPOILER)**

 **Reviews para el sufrimiento de Veigar en el pasado, también un mensajin privado :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas**_

 **1-sip, te extrañe silizu :3**

 **2-la pomada cuesta lo que cuesta un filo del infinito en el lol.**

 **3-si, Veigar era como cualquier yordle, sentía :o**

 **4-veamos, yo haría un yordle llamado "tricky" (se pronuncia traiki) que sería un ilusionista (mago de espectáculo) de la ciudad de Bandle, su carril seria de soporte y su ulti sería como la de Khartus pero aturdiría a todos los enemigos que estén con menos del 50% de vida mientras que los que estén con más de esa vida les hará daño basado a la vida máxima del objetivo, llevara un sombrero de copa así bien kawaii.**

 **Lo relacionaría con Poppy como "supuesta" relación amorosa y de amigos tendría a todos los yordles menos a Rumble y a heimy (además de Veigar) heimerdinger porque le dirá cosas como que su magia se basa en fundamentos científicos y bla bla bla.**

 **Pregunta random 1: las 3 principales cosas que suceden en las pesadillas son: las de taparse los oídos y aun así escuchar, cerrar los ojos y aun así mirar y la de gritar pero que la voz no salga ¿han tenido alguno de estos? yo he tenido la 2 y la 3 y es desesperante D:**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Cuál fue la última música o soundstrack que los hizo llorar? yo tuve 2,** **"** **till it happens to you" de Lady Gaga (el video y la música son muy tristes :c) y "Ezel soundstrack" que es la música de un programa de televisión turco, es una melodía bastante triste ya que la serie termino con esa melodía y me hizo llorar :c**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: hice el pasado de Veigar escuchando los 2 soundstracks que les mencione que me hacían llorar y tuve que hacer una pausa en la escritura porque entre la historia y la música comencé a llorar (sip, soy hombre y soy muy sensible, no se burlen u_u)**


	16. Reflejo hadistico

**Capitulo 16: "Reflejo hadistico"**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 ***Tintineos pausados*** (Lulu llego a nuestro bosque, me refiero al bosque de las hadas con la finalidad de jugar y así nos hicimos muy unidos, pero el detalle es que Lulu se apego demasiado a la cultura de las hadas que inconscientemente fue adquiriendo habilidades de las hadas. La habilidad que posee en este momento y es lo que más me preocupa se llama "Reflejo hadistico" sus ojos emiten un brillo mágico muy fuerte que permite ver específicamente el dolor de un ser vivo con solo mirar alguna cicatriz o mirar por un lapso de tiempo sus ojos, obviamente Lulu no se atrevería a mirarte a los ojos)-tintineo Pix.

Veigar recordó aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de Lulu y eso fue antes de que se fuera a dormir.

¿Por qué no hiciste nada?, ¿Por qué no impediste que tuviera esa pesadilla?-pregunto Veigar con cierto tono de molestia y enojo.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¿Y que mastrioskas quieres que haga?, ¿mantenerla despierta toda su vida?)-pregunto Pix contrarrestando las palabras del mago, el mago contesto con la mirada hacia abajo en signo de haber sido vencido en la discusión.

¿Ha pasado antes?-pregunto Veigar.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Si, una vez con un campeón de la liga, pero ese no es el caso, ¿tu pasado es así de tormentoso como para que ella quede con secuelas cerebrales?)-tintineo Pix exagerando.

El mago se dispuso a recordar el pasado, cosa que no era bueno para el ya que le habían recomendado un sistema de autoprotección para olvidar esos días en la prisión noxiana pero aun así lo iba a hacer. Comenzó a recordar los malos tratos, las torturas y finalmente el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar.

Ay no, esto es malo, tenemos que despertarla.-dijo Veigar corriendo hacia la madriguera en donde Lulu dormía.

 ***Tintineo ensordecedor*** (¡NO HAGAS ESO NIÑO!, no se puede despertar a alguien con esa habilidad y menos a Lulu que aun no la tiene completamente desarrollada, si lo haces, la magia que controla el sueño se saldrá de control y nuestra querida bella durmiente jamás comerá cupcakes otra vez, en pocas palabras, caerá en un sueño eterno)-Tintineo Pix.

¿Y qué demonios quieres que hagamos?-pregunto Veigar.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Primero hay que calmarse, luego debemos estar ahí cuando ella despierte, necesitara cariño después de la pesadilla, iré por toallas, tu ve por botellas de agua, solo agita 2 veces el bastón de Lulu de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza y se abrirá el portal donde están todos los objetos)-Tintineo Pix.

Entendido.-dijo el mago corriendo hacia la madriguera en donde se hallaba Lulu con el bastón mágico.

Veigar no aguantaba los nervios, su pasado es algo que se supone que ningún yordle debe vivir y alguien tan sensible como Lulu podría quedar traumada, si tan solo hubiese sabido sobre la habilidad de Lulu desde antes no hubiese dejado que lo haya curado ella.

El mago oscuro llego a donde estaba Lulu dormida y estaba gimiendo levemente, como si estuviese asustada de algo, Veigar supuso que estaba viendo el interior de las mazmorras de la prisión noxiana, esa visión espantaría a cualquiera pero se apresuro a buscar el agua para Lulu.

Lulu…espero que no veas de más.-dijo para sí mismo Veigar.-no soportaría verte llorar por algo que tu no hiciste.

Pix llego volando por el agujero por donde se entra a la madriguera con las toallas para Lulu y ambos se sentaron a ambos lados de Lulu para esperar a que su pesadilla acabe, ambos chicos tragaron saliva mientras Lulu comenzaba a moverse cada vez mas brusco, susurraba algunos "no…no…no lo toquen" hasta que llego al punto de gritar dormida a la vez que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Veigar comenzó a desesperarse, quería acabar con las visiones malas de Lulu pero Pix le negó con la cabeza, por el bien de Lulu, debía seguir con la pesadilla o estaría atrapada en la misma pesadilla eternamente.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dime Lulu, ¿Qué tanto viste de eso?-pregunto Veigar.

Lulu trago fuerte el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y su mirada cambio a una triste.

Bueno…no quisiera recordarte lo que viviste pero…ya sé cómo se formaron las cicatrices que tienes en la espalda, también el porqué tu cara es firme y dura y muchas otras cosas más.-dijo Lulu a lo que Veigar le dio una mirada triste.

Para cambiar el tema, ¿puedes contarme a quien más le viste los recuerdos?-pregunto Veigar.

Claro.-dijo Lulu.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

ESTE LUGAR ES FANTASTICO!-exclamo una Lulu recién llegada a la liga de leyendas.

 ***Tintineo*** (Lo sé, me lo has dicho durante 6 meses y contando, aun así es increíble que nos hayan dejado entrar)-Tintineo Pix.

Lo importante es que nos dejaron entrar a este hermoso lugar, cuando nos invocaban era raro ser teleportados desde el bosque hasta la liga pero ahora construyeron habitaciones para cada campeón ¿no es genial?-dijo Lulu animada.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Bien pero por hoy es suficiente emoción, la luna ya salió y debemos irnos a dormir a nuestro cuarto)-tintineo Pix.

Está bien, pero… ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?-pregunto Lulu con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba.

Pix se golpeo el rostro con su mano y le sugirió preguntar direcciones pero al parecer no había nadie a los alrededores…hasta que…

Mira Pix, hay alguien ahí, debe ser un campeón de por aquí.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (Parece raro pero no perdemos nada por preguntarle en donde demonios esta el edificio de dormitorios, hay que apresurarnos, tengo demasiado sueño ya quiero hacer la meme)-dijo Pix.

¿Qué es hacer la meme?-pregunto Lulu.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Es una palabra usada en el bosque de las hadas y significa irse a soñar o irse a dormir)-tintineo Pix.

O, pues bien, ¡HEY DISCULPE!-llamo Lulu.

Lulu llamaba a un chico sentado en una fuente en medio del bosque, con la mirada perdida y con una expresión triste, al llamarla este volteo bruscamente en señal de querer atacar en cualquier momento.

¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico.

Oh, lo siento, me llamo Lulu, y este es mi compañero Pix, ¿con quién tengo el enorrrrrrrme encanto de conocer?-pregunto Lulu llena de alegría.

Ehhh, yo…soy Varus, llegue hace 1 mes aquí.-dijo Varus.- y por cierto, las habitaciones están hacia allá.-señalo Varus hacia un lugar más allá del bosque…que resulto ser doblando la esquina.

 ***Tintineo apresurado*** (¡AL FIN! me adelantare y buscare nuestra habitación)-tintineo Pix.

Está bien.-dijo Lulu viendo como Pix volaba apresuradamente a las habitaciones.

Pues, ¡BIENVENIDO!-exclamo la chica.-espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.-dijo Lulu dándole la mano a Varus cosa que este correspondió el saludo con su mano…consumida por el demonio de corrupción.

Los ojos de Lulu comenzaron a brillar mágicamente cosa que Varus no noto.

Yo también lo espero, pero por ahora vete a dormir.-dijo Varus volteándose para irse.-hasta otr…-Varus fue interrumpido por un peso en su espalda.

Se volteo y Lulu bajo de su espalda para mirarlo a los ojos completamente lleno de lagrimas, el brillo había desaparecido, la chica salto y abrazo a Varus.

Ya lo sé todo, se porque estas triste, se porque estás aquí, pero tranquilo yo estoy aquí y seré tu amiga.-dijo Lulu.

Lulu al momento de recibir el brillo mágico del reflejo hadistico vio el dolor de Varus, la razón, toco la mano corrompida de Varus, vio el pasado de Varus en un instante.

Varus sorprendido miro a Lulu, nadie jamás le había dicho que lo apoyaba, desde que mataron a su familia y amigos nadie le dio apoyo por lo que le sonrió y susurro un "gracias".

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Entonces el primero de la liga en saber tu poder fue Varus.-dijo Veigar.

Así es.-asintió Lulu.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo viste al momento en vez de soñarlo como ahora?-pregunto el mago.

Tengo esta habilidad algo extraña, es decir, no puedo controlar el cuando veré el pasado de alguien, no la he desarrollado.-dijo Lulu.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULAZO DE DIA DOMINGO (mentira, lunes en la madrugada)**

 **ES FERIADO Y MI CUERPO LO SABE :DDD (inserte baile reggetonero)**

 **Es muy placentero que un día lunes no se vaya a clases *¬*, me encanta tener menos clases y a la vez menos estrés.**

 **Reviews para el cómo se conocieron Varus y Lulu, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Pues aquí está la habilidad de Lulu y también agregue lo que muchos querían ver que era el cómo se conocieron Lulu y Varus, ¿Les gusto?**

 **Día 3000 y aun no sale Kindred u_u**

 **Pregunta random: ¿quieren lemon en esta historia? como he dicho en anteriores proyectos, me es muy difícil imaginar lemon entre yordles…NO MUY KAWAIIS NO PUEDO T_T pero esto al deleite de ustedes y me las arreglare dependiendo de la respuesta :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y adiosssssss :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Solo por curiosidad y cosillas random ¿quieren ver como es la persona que está detrás de estas historias?**


	17. El paso rocoso

**Capitulo 17: El paso rocoso.**

Lulu había platicado un poco con Veigar sobre la habilidad especial de la chica, una habilidad que le permitía ver el momento de dolor de cualquier persona. Lulu no le había contado sobre esta habilidad a nadie exceptuando a Varus y Pix, se sentía un poco mejor en saber que las pesadillas terminarían.

 ***Tintineo*** (Ok, mucha diversión por hoy, vayan a dormir porque mañana llegaremos al paso rocoso que se encuentra antes de llegar a la ciudad de Bandle)-tintineo Pix.

Ambos yordles asintieron.

¿Estarás bien Lulu?-pregunto el mago.

Si, el efecto de la habilidad ya paso.-dijo Lulu.

Está bien, buenas noches.-se despidió el mago.

Lulu devolvió las buenas noches mientras entraba en la madriguera para dormir, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos sintió una mirada detrás y cuando volteo a mirar estaba Pix sentado mirándola.

Pix, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Lulu tratando de que el hada se fuera a dormir.

 ***Tintineo relajado*** (Lo sé niña, te conozco, pero eso no quita el hecho que me preocupes, lo que viste fue algo espantoso, ver como torturan de manera brutal a un yordle es algo que nadie debe ver, menos tú que eres más sensible que el trasero de un bebe)-tintineo Pix.

Estoy consciente que soy sensible pero no quiere decir que no pueda sacar fuerzas y superar lo que vi, pero si te relaja algo puedes hacer tu nido aquí dentro.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (Ya me adelante)-tintineo Pix señalando un pequeño nido al lado de donde Lulu iba a dormir.

Entonces ¿Qué esperas?, yo ya tengo sueño.-dijo Lulu mientras se volteaba para dormir.

Pix soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en la seguridad de su amiga, Pix no podía vigilarla cada segundo, por lo que ella tiene que cuidarse sola y puede hacerlo pero como un padre, no puede dejar de preocuparse por ella. Lulu no tiene a nadie, no tiene familia, pero lo compensa la enorme cantidad de amigos que tiene en la liga pero aun así le preocupa los peligros que pueda pasar.

Pix dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para poder cerrar los ojos y dormir en su nido, mañana llegarían a un nuevo lugar.

…

El mago oscuro miraba el cielo, su corazón se estaba descongelando de a poco y no podía permitirlo, el conquistar Runaterra lo es todo para el pero no puede negar que disfruta la compañía de su amiga pero por alguna razón su mente le decía que no se podía permitir llegar más lejos, su retorcida mente le decía que la olvidara, que la felicidad verdadera la encontraría cuando todos en Valoran se arrodillaran ante él, una ambición nacida del rencor hacia los Noxianos, esas ratas no merecían llamarse seres vivos, su crueldad no tenia limites y con este pensamiento Veigar se durmió.

…

Veigar se encontraba en una calle, desolada, fría, Veigar camino con paso firme hacia donde fuera que lo lleve el camino pero de pronto algo cayó del cielo, un objeto.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"-pensó Veigar, era algo largo…un látigo.

En cuanto Veigar distinguió el látigo el escenario cambio radicalmente y ahora se encontraba en las mismas mazmorras en donde solían torturarlo, Veigar bufo, creyó que era otra pesadilla, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a recordar su pasado pero esto fue peor.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-exclamo una voz femenina.

Veigar abrió sus ojos como platos, sus manos temblaron, su voz estaba temblorosa. La dueña de esa voz era una persona dulce, tierna, siempre con una sonrisa, definitivamente conocía esa voz.

Se asomo por la celda en por donde venia el grito y entonces lo vio, a un hombre con el mismo látigo que vio en la reciente calle y…Lulu.

"No…no... ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!, ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!"-pensaba Veigar.

En lugar del mago, ahora Lulu estaba siendo torturada por un carcelero, su espalda estaba siendo destrozada por el látigo mientras que Lulu lloraba y escupía sangre por constantes golpes en el estomago.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Lulu soltó un grito desgarrador mientras que su vida se iba de su cuerpo.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Exclamo Veigar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA PESADILLA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Veigar despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el mismo bosque.-"esto me pasa por pensar en Noxus"-pensó el mago.

El mago se quito su traje de la parte superior para dejar su torso desnudo y poder lavarse con el agua cerca de ese lugar, necesitaba lavarse, calmarse y volver a dormir pero en cuanto termino y volvió a colocarse la parte superior de su traje no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, mañana seria un día largo y agotador.

…

La mañana resplandecía en la selva Kumungu y el hada hechicera se levantaba tan radiante de alegría como siempre mientras que Zyra se despertaba de lo mejor después de un reposo natural.

Bien, ¡CONTINUEMOS CON EL CAMINO!-exclamo Lulu pero al voltear grande fue tu sorpresa.

 ***Tintineo y ronquido*** (Vamos… ***bostezo*** allá, yo te…sigo…Lulu…ZZZZZZZ).-Tintineo Pix con ojeras y carente de energía.

Veigar estaba igual de cansado y bostezaba cada 5 minutos lo cual a la chica le pareció extraño.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunto Zyra.

 ***Leve tintineo*** (Estuve toda la noche preocupado por Lulu, y cuando no duermo bien no estoy con energía ni mucho menos de buen humor)-tintineo Pix.

Yo simplemente no pude dormir.-dijo Veigar tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón.

Lulu soltó un suspiro, Pix se preocupaba demasiado y no sabía el porqué Veigar no podía dormir pero decidió ignorarlos por ahora.

Gracias a Zyra lograron pasar hasta las afueras de la selva Kumungu en donde cerca de ahí había un paso entre medio de las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad de los yordles, Lulu recibió un golpe de nostalgia al venir otra vez a la ciudad de Bandle, no había estado aquí desde que se produjo el incidente de los bots que se salieron de control en la loga de leyendas, la chica recordó su pasado en la ciudad, definitivamente ahora si sabia como actuar, era joven y estúpida cuando había ido a la ciudad después de ir al bosque de las hadas, ahora sabia como actuar de manera "normal".

Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo, los veré en la liga.-dijo Zyra.

¡ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO!-exclamo Lulu.

 ***Leve tintineo*** (Va por los dos)-tintineo Pix soñoliento.

Mph.-Veigar bufo, el sueño estaba venciéndolo.

El trió de viajeros camino hasta el comienzo del paso rocoso, Lulu iba radiante de energía pero el par que estaba detrás no iba de la misma manera.

* **Suspiro*** Tendré que darles algo que les de energía.-dijo Lulu sacando de su báculo-portal 2 cupcakes con un color extraño, era un cupcake de tamaño mediano con un color verde chillón casi fosforescente con chispitas normales, algo traía ese cupcake que hizo Pix tragara saliva.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Veigar.

Tan solo un cupcake energético.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Qué demonios le pusiste?, ¿Qué usaste para hacer tal receta de cupcake?-Tintineo Pix desconfiando.

Mmmmm.-Lulu comenzó a pensar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Lo siento lo siento y mil veces lo siento.**

 **Esto tiene justificación:**

 **Me atrase en la publicación del capítulo ya que el día domingo llegue tarde a mi casa de un viaje y no me dio la inspiración para el capitulo, no quería darles un capitulo sin gota de inspiración y pensamiento así que hice este capítulo con tiempo para entregarles un capitulo de calidad :3**

 **PESADILLAS PARA TOODOOOOSSS :D**

 **En serio, he puesto mil pesadillas en este fic :o**

 **Reviews para el cupcake energético que en el próximo capítulo saldrá en un flash back como Lulu lo preparo, también un mensajito privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-El campeonato quiero que lo gane Fnatic o Skt T1 :3**

 **-Varus lo sabía pero no lo vio como algo para decírselo a todo el mundo.**

 **-Estoy entre Kalista y Kindred, thresh me cae muy mal :c**

 **-Me encanto la voz en latino, la voz de la oveja es muy dulce y me encanta la voz de lobo *-***

 **-Leí la sugerencia del lemon de Veigar y Lulu (Las crónicas de Veigar) y la verdad…creo que solo hare un pequeño lemon pasado de tono pero hasta ahí (la idea aun esta en el servidor PBE de mi mente)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo modo de juego? a mi me encanto :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Qué campeón les produce asquerosidad, malestar estomacal, vómitos y un montón de cosas en el nuevo modo? yo…¡SHACO! P**O PAYASO DE M****A, QUE TE JODAN ASQUEROSO, REPORT.**

 **Report alpacasaurio: salida de control en plena nota de autor.**

 **Aviso Random: me cambien el nombre de invocador ahora soy: "AmaterasuOkami" (como siempre de mi juego favorito en el world) búsquenme si quieren ver mi historial comunista xD.**

 **Un saludo a: Silizu y a Rubylred, que les vaya bonito, empeño en este fin de temporada de League of Legends y POPIPO para ambos :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	18. En Bandle

**Capitulo 18: en Bandle.**

Varus corría hacia la cocina pidiéndole al chef del instituto de guerra algunos ingredientes en especifico que Lulu le había encargado de urgencia.

"Varus, necesito que me consigas con el chef del instituto de guerra un poco de bebida energética, granos de café, colorante verde, limón, bebidas, muchísima azúcar, algunas mostacillas, una cereza… ¡AH SI!, un poco de almendras, bananas y sandias, ¡RAPIDO, ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!"-el arquero recordaba la enorme cantidad de cosas que Lulu le había pedido, dijo que era de vida o muerte por lo cual accedió a la petición de la yordle pero quien sabe que esté planeando esa chica.

A su lado estaba Tristana, la artillera yordle, tuvo que ayudar a Varus a cargar todas las cosas que Lulu le había pedido.

¿Tienes aluna idea de lo que trama Lulu?-hablo el arquero.

No lo sé, solo dijo que la receta de sus cupcakes era así, pero sus ojos mostraban un claro brillo siniestro, quien sabe para que las quiere.-dijo Tristana.

Luego de conseguir lo que faltaba solo necesitaban entregarle las cosas a Lulu quien estaba en su cuarto, Varus estaba completamente cargado con ingredientes y Tristana apenas podía caminar.

Debí haber dejado a Boomer en mi cuarto.-se quejo Tristana con su cañón en su espalda lo cual no ayudaba nada a su fuerza y resistencia.

Para agregar más sal a la herida, el elevador estaba averiado, tuvieron que subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Lulu.

¡ABRE MUJER POR AMOR A TODO LO QUE ES BUENO!-exclamo Tristana sin poder aguantar más el peso de las cosas.

Lulu salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa y recibió todo y le entrego a ambos unos papeles para rápidamente cerrar la puerta sin antes agradecer con un rápido "se los agradezco".

Ambos AD carrys vieron el papel que Lulu les había entregado como "paga" y eran pases de comida para el bar de la ciudad de demacia, la más cara de Valoran, quien sabe de dónde saco esos pases.

… **(Coloquen desde ahora en youtube "orochimaru's full theme" para una mejor ambientación)**

Lulu se encerró en su habitación y fue a su cocina mientras repartía los ingredientes en la mesa de cocina mientras se disponía a preparar su receta de cupcakes.

Cada ingrediente tenía el propósito de dar energía a quien lo comiera, era un experimento que haría ver al elixir de energía de Singed como un chocolatito del tamaño de una nuez.

Lulu con una sonrisa malévola preparaba la mezcla para su receta de cupcakes mientras que comenzaba a dar pequeñas carcajadas.

El cielo se torno negro mientras que comenzaba a llover y la yordle vertía la mezcla en el molde de cupcakes y comenzaba a verlos impacientemente.

Vamos…vamos…crezcan mis pequeñas.-decía Lulu sin sacar su sonrisa exagerada.

La masa comenzó a subir dando forma a los cupcakes mientras que Lulu estaba en éxtasis psicópata.

¡FUNCIONA, FUNCIONA!-exclamaba Lulu en pose maniática.- ¡AAAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!-la yordle comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada y maniática mientras que afuera de su ventana se veían relámpagos dando un efecto familiar a las de los científicos locos.

A veces me preocupa esta mujer.-dijo Tristana mirando la ventana de Lulu desde abajo del edificio.

Tranquila, eso es normal en ella.-dijo Varus.

 **(Paren la música)**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tan solo algunas frutas.-mintió Lulu con una sonrisa.

Veigar tomo el cupcake y lo mordió un poco, Pix lo tomo con desconfianza y lo mordió también, al poco tiempo ambos se habían terminado el cupcake y de repente sintieron un gran golpe de energía, Veigar comenzaba a apretar su báculo con una fuerza más grande y daba muchos pasos en el mismo lugar, Pix entrecerraba un ojo mientras sus alas temblaban haciéndolo volar de manera descontrolada por todos lado.

 ***Tintineo alto*** (¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE DESGRACIADA?!)-tintineo Pix.

Tan solo es un experimento, lo llamo "cupcake de la vida y el amor".-dijo Lulu.

Esta es demasiada energía, ¿Qué tanto le pusiste?-pregunto el mago oscuro.

Tan solo un par de muchos ingredientes energéticos.-dijo Lulu de manera inocente.- ¿estuvo mal?-pregunto la chica.

 ***Tintineo descontrolado*** (Si con mal te refieres a que ni Veigar ni yo dormiremos hoy, pues si, ¡ESTUVO MAL!)-Tintineo Pix.

Pero miren el lado bueno chicos, ya no están cansados.-dijo Lulu comenzando a caminar.

Pix y Veigar la comenzaban a seguir solo que de manera más impaciente.

El paso rocoso no era la gran cosa, solo era un camino a través de las montañas que protegían a la ciudad de Bandle, no tenía una fauna peligrosa, solo unos cuantos insectos y cabras montañeses como de las que solía hablar Braum.

El atardecer se hacía presente para los viajeros y Pix y Veigar aun tenían muchas energías como para correr hasta la ciudad de Bandle.

…

 **Fecha: 25 de septiembre de 2015.**

 **Lugar: ciudad de Bandle/ayuntamiento.**

 **Hora: 19:30 PM**

Creo que no llegara para entregarnos nuestro preciado objeto de energía.-dijo un yordle con un sombrero de copa, un monóculo, un bigote y con una medalla que decía "alcalde".

Padre, seguro que llegaran mañana o talves pasado mañana, el punto es que llegaran.-dijo otro yordle con una vestimenta elegante, corbata roja y joven.

Puede ser hijo, oh, esos yordles, tan jóvenes y preocupados del bien de la ciudad y de sus batallas en la liga de leyendas.-dijo el alcalde.

Padre, yo creo que tienen habilidades suficientes como para luchar en ese lugar.-dijo el joven yordle.

Tienes mucha razón hijo mío, por cierto, ¿Cuándo me presentaras a una chica?, este viejo necesita nietecitos rondando por el ayuntamiento, JOJOJOJO.-dijo el alcalde.

Ya quisiera usted padre, pero aun no he visto a ninguna chica que me guste, no hay muchas de mi gusto.-dijo el chico.

Espero que esa chica aparezca pronto.-dijo el alcalde.-Por cierto, además de la falta de energía para las armas, también ha desaparecido dinero que se usa para la milicia de Bandle, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberla tomado?-dijo el alcalde más serio.

El chico noto el tono serio de su padre y tragando saliva contesto.-no padre, los guardias no han visto a nada ni a nadie entrar a las bodegas de dinero.-dijo el chico.

Esto es extraño, pero bueno, no nos amarguemos y vámonos a casa con tu madre.-dijo el alcalde.

…

Anocheció para los viajeros y Lulu estaba algo cansada y vieron la entrada de la ciudad de Bandle.

¡MIREN CHICOS!-exclamo la yordle.- ¡HEMOS LLEGADO!

Pix se adelanto a Lulu y presento los papeles para poder entrar a la ciudad, los guardias de la entrada se extrañaron al ver a Lulu, una yordle tan extravagante, a Pix, una criatura que nadie había visto en la ciudad y por último a Veigar, tan indiferente cosa que nunca y nunca se ha visto en la ciudad de Bandle ni en ningún yordle.

No creo que podamos entregarle el paquete al alcalde a esta hora así que busquemos unos aposentos.-dijo Veigar.

Pix y Lulu asintieron y llegaron a un hotel llamado "guerreros", era un hotel donde se alojaban viajeros y guerreros de la milicia de la ciudad.

Lulu pidió una habitación con 2 camas y los 3 viajeros subieron a su habitación.

Pix armo su nido para dormir y Lulu ya quería dormirse pero Pix y Veigar aun no podían dormir.

¿Por qué no van a correr por toda la manzana?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar y Pix accedieron y fueron a correr por la manzana que recorría al hotel.

Lulu se dio un baño y salió con su pijama puesto pero noto que los chicos no volvían así que se coloco un chaleco purpura para tapar su pijama y cuando abrió la puerta estaba Veigar tirado en el suelo dormido profundamente y Pix encima de él casi muerto en el sueño.

Qué bueno que abrió señorita, este muchacho con el insectito dieron 67 vueltas a la manzana.-dijo el conserje que pasaba por ahí.

Wow.-tan solo pudo articular esa palabra.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día Domingo.**

 **Dato curioso: la sandia se considera energética por su contenido en vitamina B, las almendras también por su contenido en Fibra y por último la banana por su contenido en glucosa.**

 **Ese dato para que sepan lo fuerte que estaba el cupcake ._.**

 **Como ven, ¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO A BANDLE! lo que significa que vienen las partes de telenovela cebollera (?) (Si no entendiste el término avísame por PM y te lo explicare)**

 **Reviews para los OC ya casi presentados, me faltan los nombres, les agradecería mucho que me ayudaran con ellos, también un mensajito privado.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿leyeron la parte de Lulu con la música que les puse?, en verdad creo que soy el único escritor que pide música en algunas partes del fic ¿Qué creen?, a mí en lo personal hay música para cada parte de este fic, ¿les gusta?**

 **Bienvenido sea: Toby55DeadMaster, que bueno que te guste el fic y no me canso de reírme de los chistes sin gracia, ten por seguro que soy muy sencillo y me rio de todo xD.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¡ME ENCANTA QUE ME DIGAN SEMPAI! *-***

 **-BENDECIDA AMIGA SILIZU, AGUANTE LAS PARTIDAS DE LOL VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA \\(*w*)/**

 **-Mostrare mi rostro talves en el segundo video de mi próximo canal (1000 años mas).**

 **-Lo conozco y me encanta morrocrux, si me pusiera un review en uno de mis fics se me saldría el arcoíris de la boca.**

 **-una noche con Taric…ay ya me dio cosa** **(͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "la travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	19. Misión cumplida

**Capitulo 19: Misión cumplida.**

Lulu termino de acostar a Pix para después arrastrar a Veigar a su respectiva cama, las camas eran individuales y eran bastante cómodas. Recostó a Veigar en su cama para taparlo mientras este dormía tranquilamente, Lulu no aguanto la tentación y subió levemente el sombrero de Veigar para ver su rostro, estaba con su cara tranquila mientras disfrutaba de una buena noche de sueño en una cama cómoda

Lulu dejo escapar una sonrisita para luego ver a Pix dormir tranquilamente después de una dosis de su cupcake energético.

"Espero que la misión acabe bien"-pensó Lulu mientras se recostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos para caer en brazos del dios del sueño.

…

Veigar se despertó por la enceguecedora luz del día pasando por la ventana de la habitación, abrió los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vio fue a Lulu durmiendo tranquilamente en la otra cama que estaba de lado de la ventana, el solo pensar que Lulu se veía tierna hacia al mago sonrojar, quito sus pensamientos y se dirigió a ducharse.

El pequeño maestro del mal disfrutaba su baño mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, Lulu lo hacía sentir como nadie lo había hecho sentir antes pero no podía llegar a mas, no quería perder su reputación como el maestro del mal y la persona que tendrá a todo runaterra comiendo de su mano pero a la vez no quería perder la amistad que había forjado con Lulu.

Estaba decidido, no cambiaria con Lulu, últimamente Veigar se había puesto más abierto a la maga pero no mas, Veigar se auto prometió que no llegaría a extremos con Lulu y que sería igual de cortante que en la liga. Luego del baño, el mago salió ya vestido y vio a Pix estirándose y a Lulu ya lista para Salir, Lulu se había bañado anoche así que no iba a ser necesario que se duchara otra vez.

¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar asintió y salieron de los aposentos, Pix pago lo necesario al caballero que atendía el sitio y se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para entregar lo pedido por el alcalde de la ciudad.

El ayuntamiento era un edificio de color azul claro, con una punta que decía "ciudad de Bandle" y el logo de un cohete que representa a la nave nodriza que los yordles están reconstruyendo, nadie sabe de dónde salió esa nave.

Los 3 viajaron subieron por los 148 escalones para llegar a la cima del ayuntamiento en donde había una secretaria yordle con lentes, un lunar en la comisura de sus labios, una flor en el cabello y usaba una blusa blanca con una falda rosa.

Disculpe señorita, venimos desde muuuuuyyyy lejos para entregarle algo que nos pidió el alcalde, ¿podríamos pasar por favor?-dijo Lulu amablemente mientras Pix se quedaba embobado con la secretaria y Veigar estaba cortante desde la mañana.

Espere un momento, tomen asiento.-dijo la secretaria dándole un dulce de chocolate a cada uno.

 ***Tintineo seductor*** (Nada es más dulce que tu voz, tierna secretaria)-Tintineo Pix coqueteando.

¡PIX, COMPORTATE!-exclamo Lulu atrayendo a Pix hacia ella.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?)-Tintineo Pix.

Debes comportarte, no estamos en la liga, recuerda que me odian aquí y no quiero problemas.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo y gota de sudor*** (No exageres niña, no te odian, solo no te comprenden, pero además, tu también deberías ser un poco mas…cuerda en este lugar, por algo te rechazaron)-Tintineo Pix.

¿Ser cuerdo?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿se come?-pregunto Lulu.

Pix soltó un suspiro para terminar la conversación.

El alcalde los recibirá en breve, prepárense para recibirlo, el suele ser un poco…-la secretaria no alcanzo a terminar ya que se escuchaban trompetas tocarse y una lluvia de confeti volaba sobre los 3 viajeros a la vez que de la puerta principal salía una alfombra roja con el alcalde caminando sobre ella con una gran sonrisa.

…Exagerado.-dijo finalmente la secretaria.

¡SALUDOS CAMPEONES DE LA LIGA DE LEYENDAS!-exclamo el alcalde de bigote gracioso.

Los tres viajeros miraron desconcertados al alcalde mientras se preguntaban: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

El alcalde después de su bienvenida invito a los viajeros para tomar un poco de soda y pasteles, Lulu accedió encantada al igual que Pix, Veigar solo asintió y se sentó en las sillas elegantes de la sala de estar del ayuntamiento.

Bien jóvenes, ¿Dónde está el encargo?-pregunto el alcalde con una sonrisa.

¡ESTA AQUÍ SEÑOR ALCALDE!-exclamo Lulu abriendo su portal-bastón.

Wow, que poderes tan curiosos, señorita.-dijo el alcalde.

Lo tomare como un cumplido.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la piedra cargada de energía.

Muchísimas gracias jóvenes, no saben el bien que le han hecho nuestra ciudad, en verdad se lo agradecemos.-dijo el alcalde con una reverencia.

 ***Tintineo*** (Si no le importa, me gustaría saber porque la ciudad se quedo en tan poco tiempo sin energía)-tintineo Pix, la energía de la ciudad duraba años, pero esta vez, desde la última entrega de una piedra así solo pasaron 3 meses.

El alcalde cambio su rostro a uno serio, por lo menos sabían que el alcalde podía ser serio para los temas importantes.

Comenzó hace unos meses: estaba revisando los abastecimientos de armas en la ciudad cuando de repente vi el nivel de energía de las armas de defensa, era casi nulo, yo y mi hijo investigamos el caso y llegamos a la conclusión de que alguien estaba usando la energía para un fin desconocido pero claramente egoísta. Ahora últimamente ha estado desapareciendo el dinero que tenemos para los productos importados a la ciudad, el dinero compraba frutas, verduras, arroz, y muchos productos que se necesitan para mantener a la ciudad en pie, incluso tuvimos que hacer un sacrificio enorme para poder pagarle a la liga de leyendas este favor.-dijo el alcalde explicando todo lo sucedido.

¿Aun no encuentran al culpable?-pregunto el mago oscuro quien también tenía curiosidad por el caso.

No, pero es bastante extraño, nadie tiene acceso a nuestros abastecimientos de dinero, milicia o energía, por lo que la persona responsable de todo esto no es alguien común o talves es alguien de Noxus, hace mucho que ese estado quiere invadir la ciudad en busca de recursos para sus tierras, es tan perverso pero aun no tenemos pruebas.-dijo el alcalde.

¿De qué habla padre?, oh, buenos días viajeros.-dijo ¿?

 **Continuara…**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amiguines.**

 **PERRRRRDOOOOOOOOON**

 **Estuve de fiesta 2 días seguidos y no pude subir mi especial de halloween pero ahora sí, este cap es el especial y el capitulo normal será subido el miércoles :3**

 **En resumen lunes, miércoles y domingo con capitulo, algo de consentimiento para ustedes :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Encontré algo repetitivo que ganara SKT pero que se le va a hacer xD.**

 **-no, no es tricky.**

 **-Nunca juntaría a Yasuo con Riven, no me gusta esa pareja así que olviden un fic de esos 2 (Riven odio a muerte :c)**

 **-¿Sion con la ulti de Yorick?...no podre dormir D:**

 **\- SONAAAA**

 **-No, soy soltero.**

 **-Si, habrán mas situaciones en las que pida música para mejor ambientación :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿qué sexo eres?, yo soy macho sensible :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: dame tu top 5 de los campeones que mas amas en league of legends ;)**

 **TOP 5:**

 **5- ELISE, su jugabilidad me encanta y su voz me enamora *-***

 **4-Cassiopeia, me encanta su temática, kit de habilidades y voz (grito de muerte xD)**

 **3-Miss fortune, mi adc favorita :3, su ulti me encanta.**

 **2-Shen, no lo bajas con nada ._.**

 **1-Lissandra, la reina de la línea de mid *-***

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	20. Dirían y padre

**Capitulo 20: Dirían y padre.**

Jo, jo, jo, hijo mío, que bueno que llegas. Tenemos que darle la bienvenida a nuestros héroes que se aventuraron en 1000 peligros para traernos la piedra de energía, te presento a…, oh, qué cabeza la mia, aun no se han presentado.-dijo el alcalde con una voz de anciano amable y amigable.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Soy Pix, encantado de conocerlos)-tintineo Pix.

Mph…Veigar.-dijo el mago oscuro sin hablar más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a hablar.

¡YO SOY LULU!, encantada de conocerlos a todos, me encantaría que probaran mis cupcakes, son deliciosos.-dijo Lulu llena de entusiasmo.

El corazón del joven comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver la figura que el hada hechicera había presentado en su ayuntamiento, jamás había conocido a una chica así, bueno, debe ser única en su especie y el la quería como diese lugar.

El chico, hijo del alcalde, salió de su trance al sentir una mano chispear los dedos delante de él.

Muchacho, espabila, se están presentando ante nosotros.-dijo el alcalde.

Oh, sí, lo siento mucho.-dijo el chico con una reverencia.

* **Ejem*** , este es mi hijo, Dirían, es mi mano derecha en la política de la ciudad de Bandle, ah sí, también está soltero.-dijo el alcalde guiñando un ojo.-y yo me llamo Vito, soy el alcalde de la ciudad y estoy a cargo de…todos los cargos que involucran a mi querida gente en temas políticos y socioculturales.-dijo el alcalde.

"Y yo que creí que su nombre era simplemente alcalde"-pensó Pix.

Un placer conocerlos, Lulu, Pix y…Veigar.-dijo Dirían con una reverencia.

Veigar sintió cierta pulsación cuando pronuncio su nombre, algo no andaba bien, este tipo comenzó a darle mala espina cosa que era normal en Veigar, cualquiera que se le acercara le trae mala espina y trata de alejarlo lo más posible antes de que lo haga estallar en un torbellino de magia oscura.

El trió devolvió el saludo y Veigar miro de reojo a Lulu, parecía muy entusiasmada con conocer al idiota del hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, ¿Qué le veía?, ¿solo porque habla bonito, usa traje y no tiene cicatrices?

"Este tipo no deja de mirarla como un estúpido, me tienta usar la materia oscura contra él"-pensaba Veigar.-"¡¿Qué?!-Veigar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se sobresalto.

¿Pasa algo joven Veigar?-pregunto el alcalde.

¡¿EH?!, no, no, no es nada.-dijo el mago tratando de no sobresaltar a nadie de los presentes.

Bueno, Dirían, ¿Por qué no les muestras la ciudad a nuestros invitados?-dijo el amablemente el anciano.

Por supuesto, será un placer, síganme por favor.-dijo Dirían saliendo por la puerta.

Pix y Lulu lo siguieron pero se dieron cuenta de que Veigar no avanzaba con ellos.

¿Sucede algo Veigar?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Veigar no la escucho, estaba tan concentrado en las 1000 posibles muertes que podría tener Dirían que no se dio cuenta de que Lulu le hablaba, en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía porque odiaba tanto a Dirían, era solamente un yordle mimado por el poder de su amable padre, nada que envidiarle al próximo soberano de Runaterra.

Lulu suspiro y agarro a Veigar de la mano y lo llevo hasta la entrada, Veigar despertó de su trance y soltó un sonrojo cubierto por su sombrero, no podía evitar sonrojarse al mas mínimo tacto del hada hechicera.

Todos salieron hacia afuera mientras Dirían los esperaba para iniciar el paseo por la ciudad de Bandle.

Primero visitaron lo más feo de Bandle, la prisión de máxima seguridad en donde habían pocos yordles con trastornos psicológicos por lo cual eran maniáticos y psicópatas.

¿No le dan miedo señorita?-pregunto el chico a Lulu.

Para nada, déjame contarte una anécdota.-dijo el hada hechicera mientras avanzaban en su paseo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La liga atrapo a un psicópata de Noxus que asesinaba a mujeres en aguas turbias, era un asesino sin causa y consecuencia por lo cual era imposible tratar con él, lo que se sabía era que tenia a mujeres secuestradas en el momento en que la liga de leyendas lo encerró en la prisión de máxima seguridad en donde solo hay 5 reos.

Un grupo discutía en el C.A.C (centro de actividades comunes) del instituto de guerra.

¿Oyeron?-dijo Nami con sorpresa.-nadie ha podido sacarle la información al psicópata ese.-agrego la invocadora de mareas.

Si, da algo de miedo.-dijo Soraka mientras abrazaba el brazo de Varus.

¿De qué lo culpaban?-pregunto Tristana.

Nombre: Werther Lanús, Edad: 38 años, crímenes: secuestro, asesinato de especies humanas hembras, robo mano armada con dispositivo hextech robado y negarse a alimentar a un gatito de la calle.-dijo Orianna revisando su base de datos.

¿Se negó a alimentar a un gatito?, es todo, voy a matarlo.-dijo Soraka enfureciéndose siendo detenida por Nami y Varus quien apenas podían contenerla.

¿Han hecho algo?-pregunto Tristana.

Lo están interrogando, pero nadie ha podido sacarle información.-dijo Nami aun conteniendo a Soraka de su rabia.

En ese momento Lulu levanto sus orejas y escucho que necesitaban a alguien para interrogar.

¡NO BUSQUEN MÁS!-exclamo la chica corriendo velozmente hacia las mazmorras.

¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Soraka.

 ***Suspiro*** Su pasión secreta.-dijo simplemente Varus.

…

Graves trato de todo para sacarle la información, sin embargo, el tipo era más duro que Malphite y cada cierto tiempo soltaba una carcajada odiosa.

De repente alguien patea la puerta entrando.

Lulu sin decir palabras se subió con su sombrero cubriéndole sus ojos a la mesa en donde estaba el criminal, tomo un puro o talves un abano del bolsillo de Graves y se lo metió en la boca sin prenderlo por supuesto, ella no fumaba.

Escucha amigo, yo soy la ley en este sitio, ¿entiendes?, y tu eres un cuate que abusa de mujeres inocentes y lindas como yo, pero la diferencia aquí es que yo soy ruda, ¿me entiendes?-dijo Lulu con un acento campirano y golpeando levemente la parte delantera de su sombrero con la punta de los dedos para que sus ojos se mostraran.-Así que, "compadre", será mejor que hables, porque aquí, aunque no lo creas, Graves es el policía bueno.-agrego Lulu mientras Graves miraba incrédulo la situación.

¿Y tu quien te crees que eres?, no hablare jamás.-dijo el psicópata…ojala no lo hubiese dicho.

Lulu agarro del cuello de la camisa al psicópata y lo acerco.

A esa distancia me escuchas ¿no?, entonces abre tus orejas.-Lulu tomo aire.-¡SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTAN LAS DONCELLAS, SABRAS LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA, SABRAS LO QUE ES LA COMIDA CUBIERTA DE GUSANOS Y SANGUIJUELAS QUE TE DEJARAN SECO EN UN PAR DE DÍAS, SABRAS LO QUE SE SIENTE SER GOLPEADO POR LO REOS DE AQUÍ, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, SABRAS LO QUE SE SIENTE TENER MI BASTON MAGICO METIDO EN EL…!-Lulu fue interrumpida.

¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡HABLARE PERO DETENTE!-exclamo el reo llorando.

Lulu se calmo y se bajo de la mesa lanzándole el puro a Graves.-todo tuyo compadre.-dijo Lulu antes de irse por la puerta.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ambos yordles comenzaron a reír, Lulu reía levemente en la situación en donde se encontraba mientras que Dirían reía a carcajadas.

¿En serio le dijiste eso?, vaya, eres única Lulu.-dijo el chico.

Veigar miraba desde lejos la situación mientras su puño se comenzaba a apretar.

…

En cuanto termino el recorrido por la ciudad, fueron a parar a la mansión de Dirían para despedirse.

Lulu, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, le puedo pagar un hotel a tu amigo.-dijo Dirían mirando de reojo a Veigar.

Esa fue la copa que rebalso el vaso.

Lulu…nos vamos.-dijo Veigar agarrándola de la mano.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulo de día miercoleeeeees :D (Fabian, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?)**

 **Lo que ven es real, un capitulo el día miércoles, para mas colmo es mentira porque es jueves en la madrugada, YAAAAYYY**

 **Resulta que estaba por dormirme cuando de repente me acuerdo: "¡MIERDA, EL CAPITULO!" y me levante a hacerlo, recibí algunos retos de mis padres por estar despierto tan tarde pero valió la pena xD.**

 **Reviews para el final del capítulo que ya especulan lo que va a pasar xD, También un mensajito privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¿Uke o seme?, Ninguno, según lo que investigue es de yaoi, y yo no soy de ese tipo, soy sensual y todo pero no me voy por ese lado xD.**

 **-Yandere no, Tsundere y Veigar se pondrá bastante Tsundere :D**

 **-Seria épico una skin de Lulu skt.**

 **-La verdad soy ese tipo de hombre que le dicen tierno y se enoja porque quiere ser rudo y malote pero mientras más rudo quiere ser, mas "tierno" es…vale verga la vida ;_;**

 **-La peor jugada, MMMMMHHHH de las miles que he hecho es estar jugando con Miss fortune y tener el cuadra delante de mis narices, una ulti y cuadra pero el destino giro mi mouse hacia atrás y…tire la R de Miss fortune hacia atrás ;_; (además de los destellos (hechizo de invocador) que falló al tratar de escapar y al final me como toda la pared y me matan :c)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál fue la peor, mas vergonzosa, estúpida y bronce jugada que has hecho? Alpacasaurio-sempai quiere saber.**

 **Noticeame alpacasaurio-sempai-onii-chan (?)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Estamos cerca de romper la barrera de los 100 reviews *-***


	21. Ojos celosos y el desastre

**Capitulo 21: Ojos celosos y el desastre.**

Veigar estaba completamente molesto con la presencia de Dirían, pero lo que le ofreció a Lulu de quedarse en su mansión supero todos los limites que el mago podía soporta, Lulu era su compañera, debía estar con él y SOLO con él.

Lulu, nos vamos.-dijo Veigar tomándola de la mano y empujándola hacia la dirección de los aposentos de la ciudad.

¡¿Qué?!, espera, no, ¡OYE!, ¡LO SIENTO DIRÍAN!-exclamo Lulu mientras era arrastrada por un enojado Veigar en dirección a los aposentos, cabañas y hoteles que había por el centro de la ciudad.

No te preocupes, mañana nos veremos otra vez.-le dijo el chico al hada, prosiguió a entrar en su casa, entrar en su cuarto y hablar consigo mismo.

Con que…Veigar, ¿eh?-se dijo así mismo.

…

¡OYE, YA DEJAME, AUCH, DUELE, MI MANO!-exclamaba la chica pero Veigar hacia oídos sordos a sus quejas, estaba demasiado molesto como para soltarla en ese preciso instante.

¡YA SUELTAME VEIGAR!-exclamo Lulu zafándose del agarre de Veigar de un tirón.- ¿Qué cupcakes rancios te pasa?-Lulu exigía una explicación.

Veigar estaba demasiado molesto por lo que tuvo que contestar que, para su fortuna, pensó las palabras para que no dijera más de lo que debía decir.

El que debería exigir explicación soy yo, ¿en qué pensabas en quedarte con ese tipo?-dijo el mago oscuro.

¿¡QUÉ!?, ¡NO IBA A QUEDARME CON ÉL, NO SOY TONTA!-exclamo la chica.

Te veías muy feliz con él, era obvio que te ibas a quedar con él.-dijo el mago indiferente.

¿Acaso en algún punto de la conversación le dije que si?-contesto la chica.

Veigar callo, lo pensó y volvió hacia atrás, Lulu tenía razón, en ningún punto acepto su petición, pero de todos modos, ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Pensándolo mejor, debí haberme quedado con él, me habría ahorrado esta disputa.-dijo Lulu.

No seas tonta, ¿Cómo sabes si no tiene otras intenciones?, ¿Cómo sabes que no intentara secuestrar?, ¿Cómo demonios podrías saber si quiere arrebatarte de mi lad… ¡DIGO!, si quiere arrebatarte la vida.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu se detuvo un momento, en parte Veigar tenía razón pero por otra parte, ¿Qué quería decir antes del "si quiere arrebatarte la vida"?, la duda consumió a Lulu pero por ahora debía disculparse, Veigar tenía razón…como siempre.

S…si, lo siento mucho.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar abrió los ojos desconcertado mientras Lulu comenzaba a hablar.

Sé que soy muy testaruda, descuidada y muy estúpida, siento muchísimo que tuvieras que venir conmigo, no fui más que un retraso para esta misión.-dijo Lulu con los ojos empapados.

No.-dijo Veigar.-no eres un estorbo, si, te has equivocado, pero yo también me he equivocado y mucho, no puedes decir que por errores eres un estorbo, todos cometemos errores.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu procedió a abrazar al mago lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras su cabeza se recostaba en su pecho.

Gracias, Veigar.-dijo el hada mientras ese abrazo la reconfortaba.

 ***EJEM*** -Carraspeo Veigar.-recuerda mi condición, no abrazos.-agrego el mago haciendo que Lulu reaccionara y lo soltara con la cara completamente roja, parecía una cereza de los cupcakes del día de san Valentín de Soraka.

Oh, sí, lo siento.-dijo Lulu.

Como sea, vámonos a dormir, debemos volver a la liga mañana.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu asintió y siguió a Veigar a los aposentos mientras miraba el piso, pensaba en Veigar.

"Pensé que había logrado descongelar su corazón"-pensó Lulu.-"Creo que la mentalidad de un mago oscuro no puede cambiarse"

Así, los dos yordles fueron a la habitación en donde estaba Pix sentado en la cama de brazos cruzados.

Oh, Pix, lo siento, es muy tarde.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 ***Tintineo y ojos asesinos*** (Chocolate por la noticia, son las 2 AM)-tintineo Pix aparentemente molesto.

Si, lo siento mucho.-dijo Lulu una vez más.

 ***** **Tintineo ensordecedor*** (¡AHORA VETE A PONER EL PIJAMA ANTES DE QUE TE DEJE 3 MESES SIN CUPCAKES, NIÑA IRRESPONSABLE!)-tintineo exclamando el pequeño.

¡AAAAAAAAA!-exclamo Lulu mientras corría al baño a cambiarse. Pix volteo a ver a Veigar con los mismos ojos asesinos.

 ***Tintineo y ojos asesinos*** (¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla tan tarde?)-tintineo Pix molesto.

No exageres, además, no es mi culpa, ese tal Dirían extendió mucho el paseo que era completamente innecesario.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo grave*** (Si ese tal Dirían vuelve hacer lo mismo, juro que lo mato con mis propios brillos mágicos, luego lo cortare en pedacitos para posteriormente echarlo en una mezcla de cupcakes y finalmente transformarlo en uno)-Tintineo Pix con una voz de ultra tumba lo cual le provoco a Veigar un escalofrió por la espalda.

 **Lugar: Liga de leyendas.**

 **Hora: 3:00 AM.**

 **Consejo de invocadores sala n°3.**

¿Vendrán?-pregunto el invocador anciano.

Ya los mande a llamar, pero recuerde que no son súper personas, necesitan descansar, aun no entiendo porque no pudo esperar hasta mañana.-dijo la invocadora.

Es algo de extrema gravedad que hay que investigar, es sobre la misión que le encomendamos a los pequeños Veigar y Lulu… ¡AH SI!, también al pequeño Pix.-dijo el anciano.

¿Se puede saber de qué se trata?-pregunto la invocadora.

No puedo contártelo a menos que este 100% seguro.-dijo el anciano.

 ***Bostezo*** , que es tan importante para interrumpir mi sueño, soñaba que golpeaba hombres almohada.-dijo Vi entrando al consejo de invocadores.

Buenas noches.-dijo Caitlyn aguantando el sueño.

Saludos, invocador de alto mando, saludos, invocadora Lisa.-dijo Orianna también entrando a la habitación.

Buenas noches a las tres.-dijo el anciano.-disculpen la hora pero es algo de extrema preocupación.-agrego el invocador.

Lo escuchamos.-dijo Caitlyn.

Necesito que averigüen todo sobre Dirían y Vito.-dijo el anciano tornándose serio.

 ***Bostezo*** ¿Qué no son los encargados de la ciudad de Bandle?-pregunto Vi.

Exacto, pero hay algo que me inquieta desde que enviamos a un escuadrón a transportar la piedra de energía a esa ciudad.-dijo el invocador.

¿Qué cosa le inquieta?, el alcalde parece ser un tipo amable.-dijo Caitlyn.

Las apariencias engañan querida, por lo que quiero asegurarme de que su expediente este tan limpio como los platos de comida de Tahm Kench.-dijo el invocador.

Bien, entonces mañana por la mañana le tendremos resultados.-dijo Caitlyn.

¡NOOOOOOOOO!, CAIT, POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, QUIERO DORMIR.-exclamo Vi triste por no poder dormir lo que queda de la noche por la investigación.

Yo puedo encargarme de revisar.-dijo Orianna.

¿Estás segura?-pregunto Caitlyn.-si quieres te puedo ayudar.-agrego la sheriff.

Negativo, los humanos necesitan reponer energías con el sueño, de lo contrario son inútiles en las labores que comienzan al amanecer.-dijo Orianna.

Si insistes, bien señor, mañana le tendremos la información, hasta entonces.-se despidió Caitlyn para llevarse a Vi soñolienta sin antes que la vigilante chocara con la pared para posteriormente salir…por la ventana.

…

El sol cubría de oro la ciudad de Bandle, un aire fresco rondaba por la ciudad y nuestros viajeros ya se habían levantado para ir al ayuntamiento a despedirse del alcalde Vito.

La secretaria llamo al alcalde como es costumbre pero la puerta solo se abrió y vieron a mucha gente corriendo de un lado a otro gritando como descocidos.

"Si así es la política aquí, entonces postulare mi propia campaña para ser alcalde"-pensó Pix riendo un poco ante la idea de estar en una foto promocional que diga: "soy tu hada, soy tu brillo, vota por Pix, para alcalde, por un futuro con quesillo"

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lulu al alcalde que estaba alterado.

¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE CARIÑO, ALGUIEN HA ROBADO LOS EXPLOSIVOS PARA OFENSIVA!-exclamo el alcalde.

 ***Tintineo alto*** ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-exclamaron los 3 viajeros al saber tal noticia.

¡PADRE!-se acerco Dirían.-iré a ver si los guardias del paso rocoso saben algo.-dijo el chico.

¡ADELANTE!-exclamo el alcalde.

¡LO AYUDAREMOS A BUSCAR!-exclamo Lulu.

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!-exclamo el alcalde.

Y así los 3 viajeros comenzaron a buscar hasta por las bodegas, sótanos, cárceles, arboles y cualquier lugar de Bandle pero no había nada, 10 minutos después todos se reunieron en el ayuntamiento.

No lo hemos encontrado.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (yo y Lulu buscamos por todas partes pero nada)-tintineo Pix.

Tampoco encontré nada.-dijo Veigar.

… ***BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

Una gran explosión se produjo en cerca de Bandle que se sintió en toda la ciudad.

¡AAHHHHH!-exclamo Lulu y Veigar estaba atento si es que algo le pasaba a Lulu.

Pix estaba sujeto al sombrero del hada hechicera.

¿Qué ha sucedido?-dijo el alcalde.

 ***Tintineo*** (Vamos a ver)-tintineo Pix.

Nuestros viajeros corrieron a la entrada de la ciudad de Bandle en donde solo se podía pasar por un camino entre 2 montañas, separaba a la ciudad de la selva Kumungu pero grande fue la sorpresa.

Que al llegar…

El paso rocoso…estaba completamente tapado por rocas por la explosión.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día Domingo.**

 **¿Qué les parece?, nadie esperaba que la historia diese semejante giro, atrapados en la ciudad de Bandle y el teleportador hacia la liga está del otro lado de la montaña que protege a la ciudad de Bandle.**

 **¿Qué les sucederá a nuestros viajeros?**

 **Reviews para el giro del destino de nuestros viajeros, también un mensajin privado por las reacciones de Veigar en momentos románticamente arruinados xD.**

 **Así es, Veigar sigue siendo tsundere, nada de amor… ¿por ahora? ._.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Ayuntamiento significa un lugar en especifico en donde el miembro de la autoridad de una determinada ciudad lleva a cabo las actividades políticas tales como el gasto de la ciudad (en caso de que sea alcalde), actividades, entre otros, es como el palacio de la moneda de Chile o la Casa rosada de argentina (Saludos a mis lectores de argentina).**

 **-Verdad: Jamás he leído esa pareja pero se oye interesante, tal vez si hubiesen más fics en español me los podría leer todos :3**

 **-No estoy en edad de casarme y me compre a "Lissandra reina de dagas" pero ahora quiero a "Lissandra piedra sangre" u_u**

 **-Jugada Pro: jugando con Orianna puse un centinela rosa cerca de un arbusto (cerca, no dentro) por lo que 3 del equipo enemigo fueron a por el centinela y cuando lo atacaron ¡BUM! Q+W+R Y ASESINATO TRIPLE.**

 **-Mi jugada más troll :T…: debe ser la vez en que iba corriendo con Ekko y detrás mío iba una Katarina muy enojada y sedienta de una muerte y fue cuando yo tire destello para atravesar la pared pero la pared me la comí en la cara (o sea, no logre pasarla) pero a la Katarina le dio un lag mental y tiro destello pasando a la otra pared y yo como "._." y me salve de la Katarina con lag mental.**

 **-Skin favorita: ojala me la regalara alguien pero mí favorita es Dj sona y/o Anivia escarcha oscura, SON MI PASTOR *-***

 **-Algunos cambios me parecieron malos como las pociones de mana y los centinelas, no podemos depender del centinela rosa siempre :c, pero la nueva selección de campeón me encanto :D**

 **Pregunta random: he visto durante todo este intento de fic que les ha gustado Pix, entonces, si eres amante de este personaje, ¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más entretenido y/o que más te ha gustado de Pix? puede ser alguna frase o algún hecho.**

 **Iba a poner un spoiler de mi siguiente proyecto pero se me iba a ser muy largo el cap (1.827 palabras hasta ahora) así que los dejare en suspenso y tendrán que esperar a la siguiente nota de autor muajajajajaja :D.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	22. Atrapados en Bandle y la rendición

**Capitulo 22: Atrapados en Bandle y la rendición.**

¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTO PASARA!-exclamo el alcalde.

Padre, cálmese por favor, en 2 semanas el paso estará libre de rocas.-dijo Dirían.

Lo sé hijo pero el causante de esto sigue libre por ahí y quien sabe que le pueda hacer a mi amada ciudad o a mis ciudadanos.-dijo el anciano.

Esto no está bien, nada bien.-dijo Veigar.

¿Cuál es el gran problema?-pregunto Lulu.

El teleportador está del otro lado de la cadena montañosa, no podremos salir de aquí en 2 semanas, se nos acaba el oro para hospedarnos, la comida muy pronto de acabara y ni hablar como se encuentra tu compañero.-dijo Veigar mirando a Pix volando de un lado a otro.

 ***Tintineos fuertes e histéricos*** (¡QUE HAREMOS!, ¡NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA AQUÍ!, ¡LA GENTE ES TAN RARA Y LA POLITICA ES AUN PEOR!)-exclamo en tintineos Pix.

Sera mejor que volvamos al ayuntamiento, ahí estaremos todos un poco más calmados.-dijo Dirían.

Buena idea.-le apoyo el alcalde.

…

 **Lugar: liga de leyendas.**

 **Hora: 11:30 AM.**

 **Consejo de invocadores.**

¿Aun no están los resultados?-pregunto el invocador anciano.

No señor, Orianna está buscando muy a fondo los expedientes del alcalde Vito y su único hijo, lo que se sabe por ahora es que se rumorea que Vito no fue elegido democráticamente aunque son tan solo rumores.-dijo Caitlyn.

Bien, apenas tengan algo fuera de lo común, me lo comunican, es de suma importancia que…-el invocador fue interrumpido.

¡LISAAAAAAAAAAA!-llamaba la voz del pequeño invocador Xander a la invocadora mano derecha del invocador supremo.

Xander, estamos en un momento de grandes, no puedes interrumpir.-dijo la invocadora.

¡ES URGENTE!-exclamo el pequeño.

¿Qué es pequeño?-dijo la sheriff para que el pequeño pudiera hablar, quien sabe, tal vez sea algo crucial.

He recibido un informe del ave de Quinn, Valor, que la ciudad de Bandle sufrió un robo de munición militar, la que posteriormente fue usada para volar el borde de la montaña haciendo que una avalancha tapara la salida de la ciudad y con eso, su vía de salida para el teleportador.-dijo Xander mostrando la carta.

La sheriff y los dos invocadores quedaron helados, millones de especulaciones rondaban su cabeza pero no era el momento de fantasear con especulaciones y acusaciones, debían contactarse con los viajeros.

Xander, llama a Quinn, necesitamos que Valor entregue algo.-dijo el anciano.

¡SI!-dijo finalmente Xander para salir por la puerta en búsqueda de la campeona.

¿Qué enviara señor?-pregunto Caitlyn.

Una gema comunicadora, nos mantendrá en contacto con los yordles y el hada, es así como los telecomunicadores que tienen ustedes en Piltover pero de forma más tradicional a la magia.-dijo el anciano.

Entiendo, pero como haremos para traerlos de vuelta, la montaña es muy alta como para pasar por arriba y los territorios marítimos son peligrosos al estar cerca de aguas turbias.-dijo la sheriff.

No hay más opción que esperar a que el paso se libere de las rocas.-dijo el anciano.

¡AQUÍ ESTAN!-exclamo Xander llegando al consejo de invocadores.

¿Qué necesita de Valor?-pregunto Quinn.

Tan solo que entregue un paquete a la ciudad de Bandle.-dijo el anciano.

…

 **Lugar: ciudad de Bandle.**

 **Hora: 11:45 AM.**

 **Ayuntamiento.**

Pix era uno de los mas alterados entre los presentes de la sala de estar, todos bebían un poco de té con pasteles y galletas con glaseado de fresa, Veigar apenas había tocado su té ya que había visto algo que le pareció sumamente sospechoso.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El ataque de pánico del alcalde y de Pix eran casi iguales y Veigar maldecía a todo el mundo el no poder salir de aquella ciudad con el idiota del hijo del alcalde a quien no soportaba, no podrá olvidar lo que le había propuesto a Lulu.

Justo cuando Dirían dijo que después de 2 semanas el paso rocoso estaría en condiciones de usarse, Veigar pudo notar en la comisura de los labios de Dirían una leve sonrisa como si le gustara que se hayan quedado atrapados en la ciudad sin poder regresar a la liga.

No se preocupo mucho por el escape ya que por arriba vio un ave de color azul y algo de armadura, reconoció el ave de Quinn que, para sorpresa de todos, podía interpretar con sus garras algo similar a escribir, por lo que Valor recogió algo de pigmentos de la selva Kumungu para poder escribir una carta con la información, Quinn lo entreno bien.

Por ahora debía tener cuidado con las personas que tenían cerca y proteger a Lulu y a Pix, esa es su misión y su UNICA motivación ¿cierto?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 ***Tintineos histéricos*** (¡VAMOS A MORIR AQUÍ!, ¡SOY MUY JOVEN!, ¡NUNCA SUPE LO QUE ERA COMER UN MELON!)-exclamo Pix en tintineos.

No exageres Pix, tan solo estaremos aquí 2 semanitas.-dijo Lulu tratando de calmarlo.- además, Veigar nos cuidad y nosotros mismos no nos quedamos atrás.-agrego el hada hechicera.

Lulu dirigió su mirada hacia Veigar para ver si había reaccionado a lo que había dicho pero Veigar seguía con su mirada indiferente mirando hacia cualquier lado…como si no le importara lo que pasara con ella.

Tranquilos, atraparemos al causante de todo esto y lo pondremos un buen tiempo tras las rejas, este tipo de hechos no puede quedar así como así.-dijo el alcalde.

Hare lo que sea para que la dama este a salvo.-dijo Dirían.

No lo creo.-dijo Veigar secamente.

Lulu volteo a verlo con cierto aire de esperanza.

El causante de esto tiene información del interior del ayuntamiento, no hay forma concreta de saber quien fue a menos de que sepas quien puede ser un traidor aquí.-dijo Veigar fríamente contrarrestando a Dirían.

Lulu bajo la mirada y hablo.

Pix, acompáñame a tomar un poco de aire.-dijo Lulu saliendo de la sala de estar con Pix a su lado.

Veigar miro desconcertado mientras veía como Lulu salía por la puerta junto con Pix.

Joven Veigar, ¿cree usted que la liga note que están ausentes por causas mayores?-pregunto el alcalde.

Si, los conozco muy bien, ya deben estar enterados y con algo de suerte, tienen planeado sacarnos de aquí, aunque no sea posible ya que el viaje es peligroso y el teleportador solo sirve de ida a la liga.-dijo el mago oscuro.

Entiendo, le daremos hospedaje hasta que arreglemos este problema.-dijo amablemente el alcalde.

Veigar estaba pensando en rechazar pero también no tenían oro y la comida iba a comenzar a escasear por lo que tuvo que aceptar también pensando en el bienestar de Lulu, Pix y el mismo.

Se lo agradezco.-dijo Veigar.

…

 ***Tintineo*** (A ver niña, nunca actúas así, ¿Qué sucede?)-tintineo Pix.

Es solo que…ya estoy cansada de esperar y…y yo…estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo desconcertado*** (No estarás diciendo lo que creo que quieres decir con lo que estás diciendo)-tintineo Pix.

Así es Pix, dejare en paz a Veigar, no hare nada para que cambie su mirada conmigo…me rindo.-dijo Lulu mientras sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo :D**

 **Lulu se nos rindió en la tarea de enamorar a Veigar u_u esto afecta enormemente a Demacia (?)**

 **Quiero aprovechar de mandar mis fuerzas (no por moda si no por conciencia) a Francia, están pasando por algo muy duro y están condenando a gente inocente por un país que mata por "religión" que no tiene una justificación para tanta muerte de gente inocente.**

 **FUERZA FRANCIA, QUE ALPACASAURIO LOS PROTEJA.**

 **Reviews para Valor y su aparición, también un mensajito privado.**

 **El spoiler que les había prometido:**

 **Mi próximo proyecto que aún queda mucho para que llegue no será ni un One-shot ni un largefic (Fic extenso) será un shortfic (Fic con 3 o más capítulos) que tendrá por nombre (creo): "Un día con las leyendas de la liga" aparecerán algunas ideas que me mandaron pero que no las puedo hacer largefics como por ejemplo Lulu protegida por Varus o la pareja del vacío (que será una votación cuando sea la hora) entre Rek'sai x ?**

 **Fin del spoiler.**

 **Ahora lo que todos quieren saber:**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-¡BENDECIDO! AlphaMeerkat, ¡AGUANTE LAS RANKEDS VIEJA, NO ME IMPORTA NADA! espero que las fuerzas del alpacasaurio te guie hacia el nexo enemigo y destruirlo ;)**

 **-¿En broma silizu? si xD, pero en serio, si tan solo pudiera cruzaría hasta argentina para pedirte matrimonio 3 (?) OKno xD.**

 **-Sí, pondré un lemon muy pero muy muy suave.**

 **-Mi primer penta fue con Lux, los mate a todos con la ulti.**

 **-Me encanta "los testigos de Teemo" *-***

 **-Lolis 3**

 **-Tengo 15 años y el 7 de diciembre cumplo 16.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué tan seguido te sonrojas? (Lo sé, muy random) yo la mayoría del tiempo ya que…no sé solo soy así xD pero en especial cuando en los reviews leo sus comentarios y su buena onda (me alegran el día y a veces me hacen el día con chistes xD) sip, me sonrojo O/O**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Si me vieras en la calle, ¿Qué me dirías o como reaccionarias? si reconozco a algunos de mis lectores probablemente le hablaría de lol xD.**


	23. Pasado dulce y presente un desastre

**Capitulo 23: Pasado dulce y presente un desastre.**

 ***Tintineo*** (Mi dulce yordle, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas)-tintineo Pix.

Así es Pix, ya perdí toda esperanza de poder tener una relación con él, el jamás me vera con otros ojos más que una simple amiga.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Qué te hace pensar eso?)-pregunto Pix.

Imagina, hemos pasado tantas cosas, tantas aventuras, ya me mostro su rostro…pero aun así no logre descongelar su corazón, tal vez ni siquiera cayeron gotas derretidas del iceberg que tiene por corazón.-dijo Lulu mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Pero… que pasara después?, no lo olvidaras así como así)-dijo Pix.

Tranquilo, tal vez, en un futuro encuentre a alguien a quien me ame y viceversa.-dijo el hada hechicera.-además, confesar mis sentimientos hacia el no ayudara en nada, solo hará que me vea más tonta.-dijo Lulu mientras nuevamente entraba al ayuntamiento.

Pix soltó un suspiro mientras veía como Lulu entraba al lugar, aun recuerda del día en que Lulu le dijo que Veigar le había llamado de sobremanera su atención.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Era un día como otro en la liga de leyendas, Lulu estaba en la sala de espectadores viendo a su primer amigo en esa liga, Varus, la flecha del castigo, admiraba su forma de disparar y acertar sus flechas aunque le llamaba la atención el demonio de corrupción que poseía y lo hacía salir de control (en ese momento Varus aun no había sido sanado por Soraka).

La partida había terminado y Lulu fue a buscar a su amigo a la cámara de invocación pero antes de que pudiera saludarlo, alguien la tomo por el cuello de su ropa.

¡QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ!-dijo un hombre calvo y maloliente.- ¿una enana nueva?, pues que fastidio, para mañana te quiero fuera de esta liga, ¿entendido?-pregunto Singed.

¿Eh? pero, pero yo acabo de llegar, no me puedo ir.-dijo Lulu asustada, Pix salió de su sombrero y se tiro a los ojos de Singed pero este lo atrapo y lo lanzo lejos.

Te tendré que enseñar por las malas.-dijo Singed levantando su mano para pegarle una abofeteada a Lulu pero fue detenido por alguien.

Suéltala…-dijo una voz agudamente grave.

¿Qué quieres enano?-dijo molesto el científico loco.

¿No me oíste?, parece que en Noxus la estupidez es pan de cada día, pues escucha, suel-ta-la.-dijo Veigar con una mirada fría.

¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?-pregunto Singed.

Antes de que Singed pudiera reaccionar, una materia oscura le cayó encima mientras que soltaba al hada hechicera. Lulu miraba sorprendida al mago quien seguía mirando al científico en el suelo.

G…g…gracias.-dijo Lulu mirando a Veigar.

Tsk.-fue lo único que respondió Veigar para finalmente salir de ahí.

…

¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Lulu.

Pix estaba con un pequeño cubo de hielo en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en su nido.-* **Tintineo bajo*** (Estoy mejor pero la pregunta es: ¿sobreviviremos aquí?)-tintineo Pix.

Claro que si.-dijo Lulu.-además, quería hablarte de algo.-agrego la chica.

 ***Tintineo curioso*** (Cada vez que me pones esos ojitos es porque algo o alguien llamo tu atención de sobremanera así que cuenta rápido)-tintineo Pix.

Bueno…ese mago…con el que nos encontramos el primer día que entramos a la liga me salvo, pero fue indiferente conmigo y eso…bueno…me atrajo y ahora quiero volverme su amiga.-dijo Lulu.

Pix sabía exactamente lo que quería, ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico pero Lulu aun estaba con la mentalidad de una niña como para aclararle lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Bueno Lulu, talves el este encantado de ser tu amigo, incluso aunque sea distante podrían tener una bonita amistad)-tintineo Pix con una sonrisa.

¿En serio lo crees?-a Lulu se le ilumino la mirada.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¡CLARO!, eres muy amable, cariñosa y adorable, ¿Quién no querría ser tu amigo Lulu?)-tintineo Pix con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que Pix ayudo a Lulu en todo momento para poder llegar hasta el corazón de Veigar.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Dónde estaba señorita?-pregunto el alcalde.

Oh, fui a tomar un poco de aire.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Qué bonita sonrisa tiene usted, Lulu.-dijo Dirían.

Lulu se sonrojo y con una reverencia agradeció el cumplido mientras Veigar apretaba levemente su tasa mirando con un odio intenso al idiota que la acortejo.

Señor alcalde, el retiro de las rocas comenzó, según los trabajadores, terminaran en 2 semanas, ni más ni menos.-dijo la secretaria.

Oh, que desgracia, pero por cortesía nuestra, pueden quedarse y comer todo lo que quieran en la ciudad, es nuestra forma de agradecerles por la piedra que nos trajeron.-dijo el alcalde.

Gracias.-agradecieron los 3.

Veigar miraba con odio a dirían y no paraba de pensar en las posibles muertes que le podrían ocurrir pero el alcalde dijo algo que realmente le dio en la cabeza.

Se quedaran en nuestra casa.-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa.

¡QUE BIEN!-exclamo Dirían.

Veigar maldecía al mundo por la mierda de suerte que tenía en ese momento, no quería estar con ese idiota de Dirían, antes de que pudiera contestar, Pix se adelanto a la situación.

 ***Tintineo disimuladamente nervioso y disgustado*** (P…p…pero no podemos, digo, no queremos serles molestia, dormiremos en algunos aposentos, no se preocupen…en serio…no se preocupen)-Tintineo Pix.

Oh, por favor, insistimos, sería un honor recibirlos en nuestra casa, además, es muy grande para cada uno de ustedes.-dijo Dirían.

Mi hijo tiene razón, pueden quedarse y que no se diga más.-dijo el alcalde alegre.

Pix y Veigar estaban completamente disgustados con la oferta pero a Lulu le fascinaba la idea de quedarse en la casa de miembros políticamente famosos de la ciudad.

…

Atardeció en la ciudad y como siempre, todas las luces se encendían, luces coloridas y hermosas, los yordles eran así, coloridos y alegres.

Los 3 viajeros fueron a la gran casa del alcalde, era como si el ayuntamiento se multiplicara por 3, era muy grande y hermosa, Pix y Veigar fueron de muy mala gana y Lulu iba bastante emocionada por la idea.

Señorita, quisiera invitarla a salir esta noche, ¿aceptaría usted mi petición?-pregunto Dirían.

"Di que no, di que no, di que no, ¡DI QUE NO POR AMOR DE AHRI!"-pensaban Veigar y Pix.

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!-exclamo la chica emocionada mientras la boca de Pix llego hasta el piso y Veigar quería matarse en ese preciso instante.

Me honra que haya aceptado mi invitación.-dijo Dirían.

Ok, tortolitos, vayan y nosotros cenaremos aquí.-dijo el alcalde mientras invitaba a pasar a Veigar y a Pix quien aun no salían de su trance.

…

Valor se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de Bandle mientras consigo venia el comunicador para los viajeros, los invocadores necesitaban asegurarse de que estaban bien.

…

Señor invocador supremo, ya tengo los resultados de la investigación.-dijo Orianna.

Debo admitir que me sorprendieron mucho los resultados, jamás lo habría creído.-dijo Caitlyn.

Hasta yo me sorprendí.-dijo Vi.

Entonces, ¿Cuál es el resultado?-pregunto el anciano, a su lado estaba la invocadora Lisa y el pequeño invocador Xander.

Según la investigación…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo :D**

 **Resulta que ahora estoy muy triste, a partir de mañana comienza mi muerte…T_T**

 **Así es, mañana es la semana de los exámenes finales en mi escuela, es realmente agotador pero les dejare este capitulo antes de morir de estrés :c**

 **Reviews para Lulu y Dirían, también un mensajin privado.**

 **¿Qué creen que irá a pasar con Veigar y Lulu?, pongan sus especulaciones en lo reviews :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Ya di un spoiler de mi siguiente proyecto que será corto pero el sub siguiente lo hare de una pareja que no será ni de jonia ni de Bandle, ¿pueden adivinar quién es? alguien ya lo sabe, es la persona quien me dio la idea por mensaje privado.**

 **-¡NO SOY TIERNO, SOY RUDO! T_T**

 **-Solo algunos animes, mas del genero shojo y muy de vez en cuando los animes sobrevalorados como shingeki no kyojin (¿así se escribe?)**

 **-MMMMMM te veo como entre 14-15 o 16 años.**

 **-Es emocionante saber que mi cumpleaños es en menos de un mes, ósea, en 2 semanas, hare un capítulo especial y más largo para ese entonces, es el especial 16 años.**

 **-Tendría el "prender" y "destello"**

 **-Renacer: pasiva de Anivia (seria un huevito y renacería 1000 veces *-*)**

 **-Tumba congelada: R de Lissandra.**

 **-Balacera: R de Miss fortune (inserte risa psicópata de Miss fortune)**

 **-Maremoto: R de Nami (main support)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿puedes darme tu top 5 de animes preferidos? yo entre todos lo animes que he visto destacan 5: Kamisama kashimemashita, Kaichou wa maid sama (LO AMEE *-*), Vampire Knight- guilty (Odie el final T_T), Diabolik lovers (solo llegue al segundo cap pero me gusta bastante), Non non biyori (*-*) y 1 adicional: Special A.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Para los que no pudieron contestar la pregunta random 1, ¿Cuál de todos mis fics te gusto más? sinceramente me gusto escribir "la sanadora del castigo".**


	24. Mentiras, citas y espionaje

**Capitulo 24: Mentiras, citas y espionaje.**

Según las investigaciones recientes, Vito, el alcalde de la ciudad, fue elegido con un dudoso porcentaje de votos, el rumor era cierto, no fue elegido democráticamente, alguien saboteo las votaciones y la prueba de esto fue lo siguiente.-dijo Orianna mientras la bola comenzó a mostrar un holograma.

Según el conteo de votos, Vito gano la elección de mando por 3.143.517 Votos a lo que la contradicción esta en el numero.-dijo Orianna.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la invocadora Lisa.

Quiere decir que el número es incorrecto en comparación al número de habitantes y especulando no faltaría el yordle que votara por un alcalde diferente.-dijo Xander entendiendo todo a diferencia de Lisa.

Correcto, volviendo al número de votos, Vito obtuvo 3.143.517 votos…pero la ciudad solo posee 1.345.657 hasta la fecha.-dijo Orianna.

¡PERO ES ERROR PUEDE VERSE CON UNA SIMPLE INVESTIGACION!-exclamo Lisa.

Los yordles no pudieron saber de aquel error porque los resultados jamás se rebelaron, lo único que se dijo fue "El ganador de este emocionante ciclo político es Vito" y punto.-dijo Caitlyn.

¿Es todo lo que pudieron averiguar?-pregunto el invocador supremo.

Me encantaría decir que si pero…no, para lo siguiente hemos traído a una buena amiga mia.-dijo Vi mientras alguien entraba por la puerta.

¿Alguien ha pidió un "¡CATAPLUM!"?-dijo una yordle.

Gracias por venir Tristana.-dijo Caitlyn.

Siempre es un enorme orgullo servir.-dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.

Cuéntanos, ¿Qué sucedió cuando Vito tomo el poder en la política?-pregunto Caitlyn.

Tristana dejo su sonrisa para tornarse inmensamente seria.

Cuando Vito tomo el poder, después de un par de semanas, algo pasaba en la milicia de la ciudad. Un día, estaba mirando como los cadetes iban por sus armas pero al verlas, ninguna poseía municiones, eso causo desconcierto entre los generales por lo que tuvimos que investigar pero no encontramos nada, nadie vio a ningún cadete tomar las municiones, tampoco vino otro yordle fuera de la academia, pues se enfrentaría a mí y a "Boomer" y todos sabemos que solo nosotros tenemos acceso a la armería y…el alcalde con su ayudante.-dijo Tristana.

¿Eso quiere decir que el alcalde está afectando a propósito a la ciudad?-pregunto el anciano.

Es una posibilidad, como también pueda ser otra persona en la política, con casi el mismo poder que el.-dijo Tristana.

…

Pix y Veigar entraron de mala gana a la casa del alcalde, exploraron la casa mientras veían todo tipo de pinturas, estatuas y otras cosas bonitas, Pix miraba una jaula para canarios y vio que caía perfectamente ahí, miraba con terror aquella jaula, Veigar se percato de su estado.

"Que cruel"-pensó Pix.

Tranquilo, dudo que te pongan en una jaula.-dijo Veigar avanzando por el pasillo.

 ***Tintineo leve*** (Pero aun así, estaría años en una jaula si eso hiciera que Lulu no estuviera con Dirían, no me da buena espina).-Tintineo Pix.

Veigar no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, el solo hecho de pensar que Dirían pudiera hacerle algo a Lulu era algo que simplemente lo hacía enojar, tenía un enorme deseo de enterrar a ese idiota bajo 6 toneladas de materia oscura.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¡YA LO TENGO!, seguiré a Lulu y me asegurare de que este bien)-Tintineo Pix.

Veigar estaba a punto de protestar pero lo pensó mejor y era lo más viable en ese momento, no conocían bien a Dirían por lo que la idea de Pix era la mejor pero fingió no tener interés.

Haz lo que te apetezca.-dijo Veigar indiferente.

…

Pix salió volando por la ventana hasta encontrar a Lulu en el automóvil de Dirían mientras este hablaba de esto y lo otro mientras Lulu le escuchaba atentamente.

 ***Tintineo y suspiro*** (Siempre supe que podías ser algo ridícula…y me apareces con esto)-Tintineo para sí mismo.

Siguió el coche de cerca y llegaron a un local de comida, pidieron una mesa elegante y comieron durante el resto del tiempo, Pix no despegaba el ojo de ninguno de los 2, Lulu comía y se reía de quien sabe que lo que estaba diciendo Dirían por lo que más se frustraba.

"Que paso con el cariño que le tenía a tu sabes quién"-pensó Pix.

Después de comer ambos salieron y se dirigieron a casa, Pix, al salir los yordles del automóvil investigo a fondo el auto, era normal a simple vista, pero había un aroma extraño en el maletero que también investigo pero no había nada, era un aroma a pólvora pero no le dio importancia por lo que fue a espiar el cuarto de Dirían.

Estaba ordenado, demasiado como para no tocar nada, si no, dejaría rastro, observo los cajones, la cama y algunas otras cosas, había una bolsa en el suelo en donde había un traje elegante, demasiado elegante como para que fuera para una simple salida…demasiado elegante.

Le sorprendió algunos dardos que sobresalían de su mesita de noche y algunos papeles sobre temas políticos que Pix no se detuvo a mirar.

Fuera de eso no había nada sospechoso, odiaba decirlo pero no tenía nada de malo ese tipo.

Escucho a alguien venir y rápidamente abrió la ventana, salió, la cerró y fue volando al baño simulando que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

Tiro el botón del excusado que por cierto parecía como si fuera del futuro y se fue al comedor junto con Veigar y los padres de Dirían quienes iban a recibir a Lulu y a Dirían.

Joven Pix, ¿Dónde estaba?-pregunto el alcalde.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Estaba en el baño, solo comí algo que me hizo un poco mal pero ya estoy mejor)-Tintineo Pix.

La puerta principal se abrió y vieron a los 2 yordles entrando a carcajadas mientras que la mano de Veigar se transformaba en puño y sus ojos amarillos formaban una aterradora ira al ver tal escena.

¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN!-exclamo el padre con entusiasmo, cosa que ambos yordles agradecieron.

¿Cómo lo han pasado?-pregunto la madre.

La hemos pasado en grande.-dijo Dirían.- ¿Verdad Lulu?

¡SIIIIIII!, ¡FUE ESTUPENDO!-exclamo la chica.

 ***Tintineo bajo*** (Apuesto todo mi año en cupcakes a que Dirían la hechizo o la drogo para que dijera eso)-Tintineo Pix cerca del oído de Veigar.

Veigar se limito a ignorar a Pix pero también evitar ver a ambos yordles, tan felices, a Lulu tan feliz con otra persona, era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

…

Llego la hora de dormir y Pix armo su nido en el cuarto de Lulu y se recostó en él mientras Lulu saltaba en la cama emocionada.

¡ES TAN AGRADABLE!, me llevo a sitios lindos, me invito una comida extraña pero aun así fue lindo, ¿no te agrada de sobremanera?-dijo el hada hechicera emocionada.

 ***Tintineo seco*** (En absoluto)-tintineo Pix.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la chica.

 ***Tintineo*** (No me agrada ese tipo, es muy egocéntrico, algo quiere lograr contigo)-dijo Pix.

Ay por favor no exageres, además, ¿Por qué no?, es lindo, atractivo, me trata bien.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿acaso te gusta?)-pregunto Pix.

Un silencio se torno en la habitación mientras Pix esperaba una respuesta.

…

Uff, es muy bella, no dejo de pensar en ella, creo que yo también le gusto.-se decía para sí mismo Dirían. El yordle se apoyo en la ventana viendo la ciudad mientras la brisa acariciaba su cara, Lulu era una chica excepcional y la quería solo para él, podía irse a la mierda todo aquel que se lo impida.

Con ese pensamiento se iba dirigir a la cama pero algo llamo su atención.

En el marco de la ventana…había brillo rosa, un brillo dejado por una criatura del bosque…una criatura pequeña.

Dirían sonrió maléficamente mientras veía aquel brillo.

Creo que alguien…estaba curioseando por aquí anteriormente…-dijo Dirían.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Como lo prometido, ¡UN DOMINGO DE CAPITULAZO :D!**

 **Resulta de qué mañana tengo el examen final del año en mi escuela, es de historia y es sobre el periodo liberal de Chile, ¡DENME SU FUERZA! #TODOSSOMOSALPACASAURIO**

 **Por cierto, salgo el 4 de diciembre de clases ¡SIIIIIIII! 3 meses para ser un vago :D.**

 **Como ven en este capítulo, Dirían descubrió a Pix en su habitación, ¿Qué acción tomara este tipo?**

 **¿Lulu se habrá enamorado de Dirían? que opinan.**

 **Reviews para Pix en problemas, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas.**_

 **-Darles parejas es como spoiler pero me encantaría hacer una con Lucian o con Yasuo.**

 **-SIIIII, los juego que juego (:v) están en mi perfil (debería actualizarlo) pero en resumen: Bayonetta, Resident Evil, Okami (ES LA LUZ) y muchos juegos de terror, además de Asura's wrat.**

 **-Lo más vergonzoso seria saludar a alguien que ni siquiera te esta saludando a ti, yo quedo como "puta vida".**

 **\- Algo que no sepas…te pongo 5 por si acaso:**

Cuando te sonrojas, las paredes estomacales también lo hacen.

El dicho "los perros sudan por la lengua" es erróneo ya que los perros solo tienen glándulas sudoríparas en las almohadillas de sus patas.

Cuando te duelan los ojos, ciérralos a la vez que aguantas la respiración y tensas ABSOLUTAMENTE todos los músculos de tu cuerpo, resiste lo que más puedas y mira el resultado.

La fobia a las palabras largas se llama "Hipopotomonstrosesquipedaliofobia" (irónico)

El jugo de manzana hará que sueñes con mayor facilidad.

 **-Si te conociera te besaría sin pensarlo, si me rechazas, no importa, siempre tendré el fanfic que cree de ambos en mi pc (?)**

 **-Probé a Miss fortune, esta mas rota que el culo de Ezreal (?)**

 **\- Ajam: ¿D?**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Puedes darme tu top 5 de parejas favoritas de Lol?**

 **La mia es así:**

 **5-Garen y Katarina**

 **4-Lulu y Veigar**

 **3-Shen y Akali.**

 **2-Soraka y Varus (Una amiga me dijo "como que hiciste un fanfic de Varus y Soraka y ahora veo a mucha gente en fanfiction que hace la misma pareja, eres un iniciador de esa pareja")**

 **1-Zed y Syndra *-***

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	25. La esperanza perdida

**Capitulo 25: La esperanza perdida.**

 ***Tintineo impaciente*** (Vamos niña, estoy esperando una respuesta, no te me quedes callada, ¿te gusta o no?)-Tintineo Pix.

Lulu seguía pensando en su respuesta, Pix le había preguntado una vez si le gustaba a alguien una vez pero esta vez pareció molestarle mucho.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Acaso se te olvida que tu corazón lo tiene alguien más?, ¿acaso crees que el amor se puede ir de un día para el otro así como así?, ¿acaso crees que Dirían será mejor?)-Tintineo Pix.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo la yordle.-escucha, estuve detrás de Veigar mucho tiempo, talves demasiado tiempo, pero…pero él nunca me correspondió, no seguiré arrastrándome por nadie.-los ojos de Lulu comenzaron a humedecerse.-y…y estoy dispuesta a pasar la página…y ¿sabes qué?, ¡SI!, me gusta Dirían, me gusta mucho.-dijo Lulu llorando.

 ***Tintineo calmado*** (No te creó una palabra, si, es cierto que Veigar no te ha correspondido pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo, ¿has tratado de preguntarle cómo son sus sentimientos hacia ti?, ¡NO!, por lo que no puedes saber aun si te ha correspondido aun)-Tintineo Pix.

Pix jamás se imagino lo que le diría Lulu, no pensó que estuviera enamorada de Dirían, ¿así?, ¿tan rápido?, no lo creía, era solo un intento por olvidar el amor de Veigar pero conociéndola, ella no lo hará.

Lulu comenzó a llorar, le daba mucha tristeza la situación.

Me dices que estará bien…con el tiempo, que lo superaremos juntos, que estaré bien…pero…¿Qué podrías saber?, el dolor que siento todos los días al saber que Veigar sigue siendo tan frio como siempre conmigo, el despertar sabiendo que sigo siendo rechazada tal como aquí, en Bandle, en donde yo nací. No puedes saber qué es lo que se siente que la persona a la cual amas no te corresponda y no, no le he dicho mis sentimientos porque solo soy una cobarde, no soy más que eso y…y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, Dirían me ha tratado muy bien, es lindo conmigo y tengo planeado ser feliz con él ¡Y NO PASAR SUFRIENDO POR LA MISMA PERSONA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!-exclamo la yordle llorando y corriendo hacia el baño para encerrarse.

Pix también comenzó a llorar, Lulu era su única amiga y quería lo mejor para ella pero lo mejor para ella no estaba en Dirían, no en una persona que tenía solo la ilusión de amar, por desgracia, no podía hacer que Veigar la amara como ella a él.

Hasta que no te pase a ti, no sabrás como me siento-se dijo así misma Lulu en el baño mientras lloraba.

…

Veigar miraba el cielo de su cuarto, pensaba en lo último que ha pasado, su corazón lo tenía congelado y guardado en un cofre bajo llave…pero…es como si Lulu hubiese irrumpido en su cuerpo, se escabullo en su ser y abrió aquel cofre y descongelado su corazón. Se había prometido así mismo ser de la misma manera con Lulu pero simplemente no podía, al ver a Dirían con ella sentía un ardor insoportable en el pecho y eso le confundía.

¿Qué me estás haciendo Lulu?-se dijo así mismo mientras miraba al techo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todos se habían levantado para desayunar en una mesa como para 100 personas, pero obviamente se sentaron todos cerca de los otros, comían muchísimas cosas típicas de los millonarios, pan, huevo, aguacate (Palta), dulce de leche etc.

Veigar comía tranquilamente mientras que Pix no toco en absoluto su comida y Lulu comía con la misma alegría de siempre mientras que Dirían reía al verla tan hambrienta.

Parece que te despertaste con hambre.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, mas aun cuando la comida esta tan deliciosa.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Qué bueno que te guste la comida, fue preparada especialmente para ti.-dijo Dirían.

"Idiota"-pensaron Veigar y Pix al mismo tiempo.

¿En serio?, muchas gracias.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de tal desayuno todos fueron a la sala de estar a hablar de los problemas de la ciudad y el reciente incidente del paso rocoso arruinado.

Lo que quiero saber, ¿Cuándo estará libre el paso?-pregunto Veigar con cierto tono de impaciencia.

Joven Veigar, nuestros trabajadores dicen que el paso quedara liberado en 1 semana más, trabajan bastante rápido así que se quedaran aquí 1 semana.-dijo el alcalde.

No será tan malo, aquí todos son muy amables, me quedare con gusto.-dijo Lulu.

¿Y usted Pix?-Dirían miro al hada.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿eh?, ¿yo?, bueno, estoy a gusto aquí)-Mintió Pix.

¿Está usted seguro?, podremos traerle lo que quiera.-dijo Dirían mientras Pix comenzaba a sentirse intimidado.

Veigar noto cierta pulsación en sus palabras, algo no estaba bien, Pix podría estar en peligro.

Claro Pix, eso sí, no le traigan una jaula para aves, les tiene fobia.-dijo Lulu.

Oh no, jamás haría eso.-dijo Dirían con la misma pulsación en sus palabras.

¿Qué es eso?-el alcalde señalo a la ventana en donde un ave de color azul rascaba con su pata.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Valor?)-tintineo Pix reconociendo a su amigo en plumas.

Pix abrió la ventana y Valor voló hacia Veigar a quien le entrego el paquete.

¿Qué es Veigar?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Es una gema comunicadora.-dijo Veigar mientras miraba a valor quien ya se estaba elevando para irse.

 ***Tintineo*** (Gracias)-Pix agradeció al ave quien dejo salir un sonoro cantico.

Veigar sintió energía en la piedra y todo indicaba que los invocadores estaban llamando. Un holograma mágico salió de la piedra.

Saludos, campeones.-dijo el invocador supremo, a su lado estaban Varus y Soraka quienes querían ver si Lulu se encontraba bien.

¡VARUS, SORAKA!-exclamo Lulu mientras Soraka sonreía emocionada con ver a Lulu sana y salva.

¡LULU QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN!-exclamo Soraka casi llorando.

Disculpen, ¿estará el señor alcalde ahí?-pregunto el invocador supremo.

Aquí estoy señor invocador, le presento a mi hijo y mano derecha en la política de la ciudad.-dijo el alcalde.

Un placer señor invocador.-saludo Dirían con una reverencia.

El alcalde y Dirían le explicaron al invocador la situación de la ciudad y del reciente problema con el paso rocoso, el invocador acepto el hecho de que no podrían volver hasta 1 semana después, pero también agradeció la rapidez con la que trabajaban para que los campeones pudieran irse.

Bien, campeones, al frente.-dijo el invocador.

Lulu, Pix y Veigar se acercaron al holograma y el invocador comenzó a hablar.

Les quería decir que ¡…!-el invocador fue interrumpido.

¡HOLAAAAAAA CHICOS!, ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTEN BIEN, LOS EXTRAÑO!-exclamo Xander poniéndose en frente del invocador supremo.

Xander, ahora no es el momento, vuelve a tu rol como invocador en entrenamiento.

Ow.-Xander suspiro y salió de la pantalla.

 ***Ejem*** Como les decía, volverán aquí en 1 semana, por favor, guarden este comunicador por cualquier emergencia, contáctenos por cualquier inconveniente.-dijo el invocador.

Los 3 campeones asintieron y se despidieron del invocador, Varus y Soraka.

Es fabuloso que la liga se preocupe por ustedes jóvenes.-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa escondida por su bigote mostacho.

Disculpe señorita, ¿quisiera usted salir conmigo por las calles de la ciudad?-dijo Dirían.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo Lulu aferrándose al brazo de Dirían.

Veigar y Pix miraron la escena completamente asqueados, Dirían les caía pésimo.

…

¿Pasa algo Soraka?, haz estado seria desde que cortamos la transmisión con los yordles.-dijo Varus.

Bueno…algo si pasa.-dijo Soraka.

Que sucede preciosa.-dijo Varus rodeándola con sus brazos.- ¿estás triste?-pregunto el arquero.

No, solo preocupada.-dijo la hija de las estrellas.

No deberías estarlo, ya escuchaste al alcalde, están bien y regresaran a salvo.-dijo Varus.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, el alcalde y las persona de ahí.-dijo Soraka cada vez más seria.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto el arquero.

No pude distinguirlo bien por la lejanía que hay desde aquí hasta Bandle pero entre esos presente…había un alma corrompida…habían muchos errores en su corazón y últimamente…su corazón se había vuelto casi completamente negro.-dijo Soraka.

No querrás decir que…-Varus comprendía perfectamente a Soraka.

Temo que si…alguien entre esos presentes que no es Veigar, tiene el corazón corrompido.-dijo Soraka preocupada.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día sábado ya que lo subí a tiempo xD.**

 **¿Sábado?, ¡PERO QUE COJONES!**

 **Así es amiguines, la verdad es que preferí escribir hoy porque mañana necesito el tiempo para hacer el capítulo especial de cumpleaños que será subido el lunes (el día de mi cumpleaños).**

 **Talves sea más largo, talves no, quien sabe xD.**

 **Reviews para Lulu quien ya se enamoro u.u también un mensajin privado con su opinión del fic :D**

 _ **Alpaquiconsejo:**_

" _ **El que no se lanza al mar, no aprende a nadar"**_ **-significa "el que no se atreve, se arrepentirá siempre" o algo así.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas**_ **:**

 **-¡ME ENCANTO EL REWORK DE POPPY, QUEDO HERMOSA! (¿posible fic de Poppy?)**

 **-La pareja que odio hasta el infierno: Yasuo X Riven, ¡LA DETESTO! (mas a Riven)**

 **-"El abismo de los lamento se formo por la guerra entre las 3 hermanas: Avarosa, Serilda y Lissandra (*-*), Con la victoria de Avarosa Lissandra fue lanzada al abismo de los lamentos junto con los vigilantes de hielo, pero Lissandra se disfrazo de varios profetas cambiando la historia de los vigilantes y se espera que los vigilantes regresen por el abismo de los lamentos".**

 **-¿yaoi o yuri? no puedo escoger porque tolero las 2 siempre y cuando no tengan lemon (me da cosita)**

 **-No me sorprende.**

 **-GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA EN EL EXAMEN *-***

 **-Pase a tercer año de secundaria (o tercero medio como se dice en Chile)**

 **Un saludo a Crow-lost, BIENVENIDAAAAA, Espero que te guste el fic y alaba al alpacasaurio :3**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál es tu pasión? la mia seria Cantar y Bailar, en especial bailes difíciles, por eso gane un concurso de baile en la festigame xD**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo especial de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Mi papa se emociono con la idea de que estuviese escribiendo y me dijo que lo publicara como libro pero rechace porque no creo que tenga éxito. ¡ANÉCDOTA TIME!**


	26. Una locura increíble

**Capitulo 26: Una locura increíble (Especial 16 años)**

¿Cómo que alguien tiene el corazón corrompido?-pregunto Varus.

Pues, eso, alguien ha cometido atrocidades últimamente, por la distancia no puedo asegurarme quien sea pero lo único que sé es que no todos ahí son inocentes.-dijo Soraka preocupada.

¿Qué sugieres hacer?-pregunto el arquero.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?, los invocadores no me dejaran ir aparte de que el paso rocoso esta estropeado, solo puedo sentarme a esperar y ver que lleguen sanos y salvos.-dijo Soraka con una mirada triste.

Ya tranquila.-Varus rodeo a Soraka con sus brazos.-Confía en Lulu, desde que la conozco siempre ha sabido cuidarse sola y cuando no puede o se vuelve muy loca, Pix está ahí para ayudarla.-dijo Varus con una sonrisa cálida.

Supongo que tienes razón, ojala este bien y no sea tan impulsiva como siempre.-dijo Soraka.

Te oyes como una madre preocupada.-dijo Varus mientras la abrazaba.

Soraka dejo salir un gran rubor a las palabras de su pareja.

…

 **Hora: 14:09**

 **Lugar: "donde Anita lava la tina al revés"**

Qué curioso lugar.-dijo Lulu mirando el restaurant.

Es un lugar muy bonito y venden una muy rica comida, siéntate.-Dirían le ofreció un asiento.

Muchísimas gracias.-Lulu agradeció con una sonrisa.

Dirían y Lulu pidieron su almuerzo y comieron normalmente pero en ningún momento dejaron de hablar, cuando Lulu se quedaba sin tema para hablar, Dirían comenzaba con otro y viceversa. Lulu sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras terminaba lo que era el postre y posteriormente Dirían pago la cuenta y se retiraron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Dirían se detuvo en una joyería.

¿Podrías esperarme?, debo comprar algo que mi madre me encargo.-dijo Dirían.

Claro que sí, yo te espero aquí.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa haciendo que Dirían entrara en la joyería.

"Lo pienso y lo seguiré pensando, ese tipo no me agrada en absoluto"-pensó Pix quien se escondía detrás de una planta cerca de la ubicación de los yordles.

Listo, ¿quieres que cocinemos juntos?-pregunto Dirían.

¡CLARO QUE SI!-exclamo Lulu con alegría subiéndose al auto de Dirían para marcharse mientras que Pix se percato de esto.

 ***Tintineo sonoro*** (¡SERAS HIJO DE…!)-en el momento que iba a terminar la frase, un camión hizo sonar su sonora bocina.

…

Veigar iba a recostarse un momento en la cama de su habitación temporal, no tenía nada que hacer, si practicaba la magia aquí probablemente lo matarían por lo que decidió descansar pero un estruendo vino de la habitación de Lulu.

Era Pix quien estaba alterado y tintineando cosas altas, golpeaba las paredes, se colgaba del candelabro del cuarto entre otras cosas.

¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?-pregunto el mago oscuro entrando al cuarto.

 ***Tintineo alterado*** (¡CLARO!, ¡RESULTA QUE EL IDIOTA DE DIRÍAN SE ROBO A MI MEJOR AMIGA!)-exclamo Pix completamente molesto.

¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo triste*** (Pues porque…yo y Lulu siempre hemos cocinado juntos, ella jamás ha cocinado con alguien más y si lo hacía, lo hacía con mi compañía…pero ahora va a cocinar junto a Dirían, eso me enferma…se va a olvidar de mi)-Tintineo tristemente la criatura de los bosques.

Tranquilo, no creo que te olvide, ella no sería capaz de olvidar a su mejor amigo.-dijo Veigar tratando de animarlo.

 ***Tintineo molesto*** (Ese idiota la está alejando de nuestro lado, a este paso Lulu no querrá irse y me dejara solo, seré un campeón individual en la liga, ¡ESE NO ES MI ESTILO!)-Tintineo Pix.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¿Segura que este experimento funcionara?, Jamás hemos hecho un cupcake que produzca sueño)-Tintineo Pix con un mini delantal de cocina.

Claro que si, seguí el libro de cocina al pie de la letra.-dijo Lulu sosteniendo el libro de cocina al revés.- ¿Qué podría salir mal?-agrego el hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineo y gota de sudor*** (Es lo que me pregunto con cada experimento)-Tintineo Pix.

Bien, ahora solo necesitamos a alguien que lo pruebe.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Busquemos a algún ingenuo que lo pruebe, coloquémoslo de trampa en el c.a.c)-Tintineo Pix refiriéndose al centro de actividades comunes.

Buena idea.-dijo Lulu mientras iban con el cupcake listo para la trampa.

Colocaron el cupcake cuidadosamente en una de las mesas mientras que esperaban al incauto que se lo comiera. Por suerte apareció la persona perfecta para el experimento.

¡UN DELICIOSO CUPCAKE PARA EL GRAN DRAVEN!-exclamo el ejecutor de Noxus con el aire egocéntrico que lo caracterizaba.

Draven mordió el cupcake saboreando el bocado pero de un momento a otro, después de tragarlo, salió gritando.

¡BAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamo Draven.

Pix con un cuaderno de apuntes comenzó a escribir.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Lulu, creo que debemos quitar de la receta el chocolate laxante y las ciruelas)-Tintineo Pix anotando en el cuaderno.

Tienes razón, pero nos cae mal, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara en el baño?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Calculando toda la ciruela y el chocolate laxante que pusimos en ese diminuto cupcake…más o menos saldrá después de 4 horas)-calculo Pix.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pix recordaba los buenos momentos que paso junto a su amiga Lulu y eso le entristecía, se deprimía al recordar que esta con Dirían y que ella se olvidara quien la acogió cuando ella estaba sola.

Veigar noto a Pix triste por lo que no quiso interrumpir y salió de la habitación en rumbo a su cuarto en donde miraba por la ventana, se le quito completamente el sueño después de ver a Pix en ese estado.

"No sé porque, pero me pongo en el lugar de Pix…y siento lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora, ¿Qué significa?"-pensó el mago oscuro.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde se dejo caer en el sofá, su traje estaba abierto 2 botones por lo cual se podía ver la mitad de su pecho pero su sobrero seguía intacto. Abrió un ojo para notar que un auto había llegado.

"Simplemente genial, lo que faltaba"-pensó el mago.

Lulu y Dirían entraron riendo a carcajadas de quien sabe qué cosa.

Iré a preparar la cocina.-dijo Dirían mientras se iba de la habitación.

Está bien.-dijo Lulu.

El hada se estiro y vio a Veigar recostado con los ojos cerrados y con su traje con 2 botones abiertos, no podía negar que así se veía increíblemente atractivo…pero ella ya lo dejo de intentar.

Veigar, hola.-saludo Lulu a lo cual Veigar respondió con un gesto de su mano.

¿Sabes?, Dirían es estupendo, me llevo a sitios que no conocía de la ciudad, me llevo a comer a un lugar hermoso también…-Lulu seguía hablando mientras Veigar se irritaba cada vez más, no quería escuchar que tan grandioso era Dirían, quería todo menos escuchar algo del idiota ese.

Lulu…-dijo Veigar de manera fría.

¿Sí?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar corrió un poco su sombrero haciendo que un ojo la mirara fijo un color amarillo brillante.

…Poco y nada me interesa Dirían.-dijo Veigar de manera tan fría que a Lulu le dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

Pero.-Lulu borro su sonrisa pero Veigar no la dejo hablar.

Si eres tan feliz con él, habla de esto con él, ni yo, ni creo que tampoco Pix queremos escuchar sobre él.-Veigar se levanto.-Eso, debes tenerlo claro.-dijo Veigar antes de irse a su habitación.

Lulu quedo desconcertada por la reacción del mago oscuro, sintió una punzada en su frágil corazón, aun así, ¿Qué quería decir con que Pix tampoco quería escuchar de él?

Lulu, ¿comenzamos?-pregunto Dirían.

¿Eh?, ah, ¡CLARO!-exclamo Lulu dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ambos cocinaron para la cena de esta noche en donde se supone que Dirían daría un aviso.

…

Veigar se encontraba en su habitación temporal mirando al techo sin su sombrero, estaba completamente molesto por lo cual no le intereso lo que podía sentir Lulu en ese momento debido a sus palabras, pero era la verdad, ni él ni Pix debían soportar como Lulu adulaba a alguien que a ninguno de sus amigos le gradaba, Veigar sentía ganas de mandarlo a dormir con una explosión de magia oscura pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía.

...

Esa misma noche todos se reunieron a cenar, Lulu y Dirían no se separaban ni un segundo mientras que Pix miraba con una mirada asesina al idiota de Dirían y Veigar solo se limitaba a mirar su plato para desviar la mirada de Lulu quien esta lo miraba de reojo pero al saber que Veigar no le estaba mirando se deprimía, esa punzada en su corazón se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Atención todo el mundo por favor.-dijo Dirían en voz alta por lo cual todos los presentes lo miraron.

Gracias, quiero agradecer a los dioses por la hermosa familia que tengo y por poner a esta hermosa joven en mi camino.-señalo cortésmente a Lulu.

"Idiota"-pensaron Pix y Veigar al mismo tiempo.

Por lo cual esta noche, en esta misma sala.-Dirían saco una caja del bolsillo de su traje y se arrodillo cerca de Lulu.

Lulu, haz domado a mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi, sé que es muy pronto, pero quiero imitar a mis padres en la decisión prematura y estoy 100% seguro de que será la mejor. Hermosa dama, ¿quieres usted casarse conmigo?-dijo Dirían abriendo una caja en donde se encontraba un anillo de diamantes.

Veigar tenía la boca en el suelo mientras que Pix escupió la bebida que estaba bebiendo. Los padres de Dirían aplaudieron al evento de su hijo.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"-pensaron Pix y Veigar al mismo tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Como lo prometí, este es el capítulo especial por mi cumpleaños, técnicamente es Lunes por lo cual ya estoy de cumpleaños YAAAAAAAYYY**

 **Así es amiguines, su autor extravagante (?) cumple el día de hoy 16 años, la edad me empieza a pesar xD.**

 **Reviews de regalo de cumpleaños para este capítulo que es ligeramente más largo. También un mensajin privado.**

 **Una parte de este capítulo está inspirado en algo que creo que a más de alguno le molesta que le hagan:**

" **Que tú amigo o amiga te hable de su novio o novia quien no te cae bien y talves hasta lo odias pero aun así te habla de él/ella", eso a mí me molesta, si me cae mal tú novio o novia, significa que me interesa un reverendo rábano lo que le esté pasando.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Odio a Riven como campeona, por rota, por su voz, su risa, ¡TODO!**

 **-El gobierno se está reservando las lolis para ellos u_u**

 **-Me fue mal en el examen :D YAAAAAY**

 **-No eres acosadora, muy por el contrario, disfruto mucho respondiendo tus preguntas :3**

 **-La pareja más extraña seria Lulu x Kha'zix._., aunque el fic me termino encantando :D**

 **-Aman a Teemo porque es tierno, pero lo odian porque trolea mucho en las partidas, honguitos, tiamat, jungla entre otros.**

 **-Borraría a Riven por rota de mierda :3**

 **Pues creo que ya le he dado 1000 bienvenidas pero igual, BIENVENIDO SEA "EL PODER YENAPA" espero que te guste el fic n_n**

 **Pregunta random: ¿tienes algún desafío (que no sea crear otro fic) o verdad que quieras ponerme para el próximo capítulo? verdad o reto :3**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado mi regalo para ustedes en mi cumpleaños, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	27. Respuestas y reflejos

**Capitulo 27: Respuestas y reflejos.**

 **Punto de vista de Lulu.**

No podía creer lo que Dirían me estaba diciendo, ¡ME ESTABA PROPONIENDO MATRIMONIO!, no sabía que decir y todos me miraban esperando una respuesta.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Lulu estaba en una batalla en la clásica grieta del invocador, su AD carry era Tristana, la artillera yordle, con quien se llevaba muy bien pero Lulu estaba extrañada por una palabra que aprendió en un libro que le prestó Nami.

"Nosotros los Marai, hacemos un ritual en nuestro pueblo cuando 2 personas del sexo opuesto se aman tanto pero mucho mucho, que quieren hacer este ritual llamado "matrimonio" por lo cual quedaran juntos para toda la vida, ¿los terrestres hacen este tipo de rituales?"-el hada hechicera recordaba las palabras de la invocadora de mareas y la verdad ella tampoco sabía que era el matrimonio por lo cual decidió preguntarle a su amiga más cercana en ese momento.

Oye Tristy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo la yordle colorida.

Claro, dispara.-dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.

¿Qué es el matrimonio?-pregunto el hada hechicera cosa que también desconcertó a Pix quien estaba a su lado.

Bueno…ehhh…no sabría como explicártelo, ¿Por qué no hablas con alguien más de aquí?, talves alguien sepa.-dijo Tristana.

Ok eso hare.-dijo Lulu.

Casi al final de la partida Lulu recorrió los carriles preguntando a sus compañeros sobre el matrimonio.

¿Podría decirme usted lo que es?-pregunto Lulu dulcemente a Vel'Koz.

Es cuando dos organismos con sistema sienten lo que erróneamente se le llama "sentimiento" por otro organismo con sistema pero del sexo opuesto, entonces proceden a hacer algo totalmente innecesario llamado matrimonio en donde se unen, no sirve para nada.-dijo Vel'Koz.

Lulu movió sus orejas de forma confusa mientras Pix le decía al oído que talves no era el indicado para decirle eso.

Disculpe, ¿podría explicarme lo que es el matrimonio?-pregunto dulcemente Lulu a Gnar.

¿Trigomio?, ¡NAMBU KODUÑANCA!-dijo el pequeño yordle.

Te comprendo perfectamente.-dijo Lulu mientras se iba de ahí.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¿Qué demonios te dijo?)-Tintineo Pix.

Dijo: "¿matrimonio?, ¿se come?"-dijo Lulu traduciendo a Gnar.-nuestra última opción: Shyvana.-agrego la yordle.

Shyvana estaba esperando a que Tristana y Vel'Koz destruyeran el nexo enemigo por lo que se quedo en su base esperando.

D-disculpe señorita dragona.-dijo Lulu.

¿Eh?-Shyvana la miro.

¿Podría explicarme lo que es el matrimonio?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Shyvana miro extrañada al hada hechicera pero pudo responderle.

Veras, el matrimonio lo hace la pareja que quiere estar unida por la eternidad y que nadie pueda separarlos excepto la muerte, es una costumbre muy bonita si lo piensas bien.-dijo Shyvana.

Lulu la miro con un claro brillo en sus ojos, el matrimonio le resulto hermoso.

¡QUE LINDO!-exclamo la yordle mientras se disponía a irse, la partida ya estaba a un toque de terminar.

Cuando se case con el señor Jarvan me invita.-dijo Lulu antes de irse dejando a una muy sonrojada Shyvana mientras gritaba que ella y Jarvan no eran nada.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno, esto es inesperado…pero…-Lulu dejaba en suspenso a todos mientras Pix y Veigar la miraban fijo.

¿Sí?-pregunto Dirían para que la chica continuara.

"No aceptes Lulu, no aceptes"-pensaba Pix mientras la miraba.

¡SI!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.- ¡ACEPTO CASARME CONTIGO!-agrego.

Todo el mundo aplaudió menos por supuesto Pix y Veigar quienes querían suicidarse en ese mismo momento.

¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!-exclamo el alcalde mientras mandaba a sus mayordomos por bebidas y comidas fiesteras.

 ***Tintineo*** (Disculpen, me voy a mi habitación)-Tintineo Pix volando a su habitación.

Yo igual.-dijo Veigar secamente.

Ok, buenas noches.-se despidió Dirían de Pix y Veigar.

Lulu miraba preocupada a los 2 chicos, no parecían contentos con lo que acaba de pasar.

Ven cariño, mañana iras a verte un vestido con una muy buena amiga.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa.

¡CLARO!-exclamo Lulu.

…

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Veigar se sentía horrible, era como si estuviera destruido, un ardor en el pecho no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ojala jamás los hubiesen enviado en esta misión, Lulu va a irse de su vida para siempre.

"Qué demonios me sucede, ¿porque me siento así?"-pensaba Veigar mirándose al espejo, su sombrero lo arrojo apenas entro en la habitación.

La mente de Veigar visualizo a otro Veigar en el espejo, estaba tan loco que comenzó a hablarle.

¿Por qué demonios me siento así?-pregunto el mago.

"Pregúntaselo a tu corazón, aunque seas malvado sigues teniendo un corazón más sensible de lo que te imaginas"-contesto el reflejo.

Bueno…se que lo que siento es debido a Lulu pero no sé que es, estoy furioso, creo que con ella.-dijo Veigar.

"Mmmm, déjame aclarártelo, TU estas enamorado de Lulu, si, de tu amiga, el hada hechicera, te gusta aunque jamás lo quisiste admitir, te mentiste a ti mismo, pero, te enoja Dirían porque se la quedo y por ultimo te enoja no haber actuado antes y ahora quedaste como un idiota"-respondió el reflejo.

Veigar quedo en shock.-"me gusta Lulu".-pensó el mago.

S-sí, me gusta Lulu…y mucho.-se dijo así mismo Veigar.

 **Hace 30 segundos:**

"Necesito hablar con Veigar, necesito que me golpee en la cabeza para tener amnesia, no quiero recordar nada de este día"-pensaba Pix pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta sintió la voz del mago del otro lado.

S-sí, me gusta Lulu…y mucho.-se dijo así mismo Veigar.

Pix estaba desconcertado pero a la vez feliz, si le decía a su amiga que Veigar estaba enamorado de ella, dejara a Dirían en la basura y se irá con Veigar y todos serian felices.

…

El sol resplandecía en la ciudad de Bandle dando la bienvenida a la mañana de un nuevo día, Lulu esperaba a la amiga de Dirían con quien iba a ir a comprar su vestido de novia.

¡HOLAAAAAA!-exclamo una voz femenina, efectivamente, era una yordle de pelaje castaño, ojos enormes de un color amatista, su cabello estaba atado a una cola de caballo y llevaba un vestido negro con rojo y guantes negros elegantes.

"Su estilo le va bien, se viste oscura pero con toques de rojo y su pelaje y ojos le dan un toque muy tierno"-pensó Lulu.

¡HOLA!-exclamo devuelta Lulu.

Tú debes ser la prometida de Dirían, hola, me llamo Silizu, encantada de conocerte.-dijo la yordle con una sonrisa.

Igualmente, yo soy Lulu, me encantan los cupcakes.-dijo Lulu.

¡A MI TAMBIEN!-exclamo la chica mientras se iban al centro de la ciudad a comprar lo necesario mientras que reían ambas.

"De todas las personas de este pueblo, esa yordle es la única que me cae bien, al menos no es su culpa estar ayudando a Dirían con el matrimonio"-dijo Pix mientras veía todo desde la ventana.

Pix se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar mientras esperaba pacientemente a Lulu, necesitaba decirle lo que escucho de Veigar, claro, sin que Veigar se diera cuenta.

Hablando del rey de roma, Veigar bajo para dar un paseo por la ciudad y al ver sentado tan pacientemente mirando a la puerta a Pix decidió preguntar rápidamente.

¿A quién esperas?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineo*** (A Lulu, tengo algo muy bueno que decirle, todos quedaremos felices)-Tintineo Pix.

Bien, no te molesto más.-dijo Veigar mientras se marchaba de ahí.-"¿decirle algo que los hará a todos felices?"-pensó el mago.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 ***Esquivando tomates***

 **Si lo sé, me tarde un poco es subir el cap pero ya esta aquí :D**

 ***Esquivando sandias***

 **También lo sé, sé que no querían que Lulu se casara pero nadie les dijo que iba a tener final feliz.**

 **Reviews para este capítulo épico, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-PELO LARGO :D**

 **-El campeón mas zuculemnto seria para mí: Syndra**

 **-Aun no sé el origen de Ezreal x Taric.**

 **-Si, Ezreal es real y Arisona es tan indiscutible como Pantheon + Talon= Pantalón (Badum Tss)**

 **-No creo que haga fanfics yaoi o yuri, ni sabría como hacerlos.**

 **-No me gusta nadie y no tengo amores platónicos :3**

 **-Campeón y seria Lissandra :3 (Lissandro)**

 **-Dirían no es convertido en polvo por Veigar porque yo lo obligo :3**

 **-Toby, no respondí tu anterior review porque no preguntabas nada :/, pero espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Shyvana :3**

 **-Segundo medio es difícil en el área de matemáticas :c**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Debería hacer videos a lo Coolife o a lo Morrocrux? (agregando mi estilo por supuesto y no hacer lo mismo, ósea una base :3)**

 **Les quiero decir que hay nueva sección :D.**

" **Jugando con/contra alpacasaurio"**

 **Pueden pedirme por PM partidas personalizadas o normales (Clasificatorias no, soy muy bronce :c) y yo les responderé enseguida, diremos la hora, fecha y cosillas así, (una amiga me dijo que hiciera un grupo de Facebook en donde publicar las partidas y la fecha pero no creo que funcione, ósea, no muchos participaran pero puedes dejarme tu opinión en los reviews.)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	28. Peleas

**Capitulo 28: Peleas.**

Pix esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal pacientemente por la llegada de su amiga sin saber que Lulu estaba pasándola de maravilla con Silizu, la yordle que acababa de conocer y que en ese momento estaba ayudándola a escoger vestido de boda.

…

¡ESTE ESTA HERMOSO!-exclamo Silizu mientras le mostraba un vestido de novia a Lulu.

Los ojos se Lulu se iluminaron a la belleza del vestido con su velo.

¿Y esta hermosura debo usar el día del matrimonio?-dijo Lulu sonriendo.

No solo eso, tendrás que llevar un ramo de flores blancas muy hermosas.-dijo Silizu emocionada.

Lulu no cavia más en la emoción por el día de su boda, usar un lindo vestido y un hermoso ramo de flores, simplemente la idea le hacía dar pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Ambas chicas fueron a una cafetería por cupcakes de chocolate con fresa y jugos, se dieron un descanso antes de seguir con las compras de Lulu.

Dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Dirían?-pregunto Silizu.

Pues el solo me invitaba a salir, yo solo era una campeona en una misión pero me propuso matrimonio y lo empecé a querer mucho.-dijo el hada hechicera.

Silizu la miro extraña, ¿Por qué Lulu no usaba la palabra "amar" en vez de "querer"?, eso era algo común y más aun si estaba comprometidos.

Y cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que más te atrajo de mi amigo?-pregunto Silizu.

Bueno.-Lulu tomo un sorbo de su jugo antes de responder.-el era muy detallista conmigo y me prestaba mucha atención por lo cual me termine enamorando perdidamente de él.-dijo Lulu normalmente.

Otra vez Silizu volvió a mirarla extraña, lo dijo de manera tan…normal.

¿Estás emocionada?-pregunto Silizu.

¡CLARO QUE SI!, ese será el mejor día de mi vida.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

¡BIEN!, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a continuar con las comprar.-exclamo la yordle de vestido negro.

Lulu la siguió con una enorme sonrisa hasta donde quiera que fueran a hacer compras.

…

Veigar paseaba lentamente sobre un parque en donde había mucha gente. Miraba con cierto desinterés a las personas que estaban ahí, pero algo vio que llamo su atención.

Una yordle joven con un moño rosa y un vestido azul con purpura estaba caminando lentamente por el parque con una enorme sonrisa pero un grupo de yordles con mala pinta se le acercaron con la intención de acosarla. El mago miro a un lado del parque y vio un yordle de cabellera negra y la parte delantera de su cabello estaba teñido de rojo, se notaba que era alguien frió y que nadie le importaba, pero se acerco a la chica protegiéndola del peligro golpeando a los yordles bandoleros.

Finalmente el yordle frió beso a la chica y le dijo palabras que Veigar no pudo escuchar pero le recordó a él y Lulu, tan frió pero tan atento a las acciones del hada hechicera y con el solo hecho de que alguien mas tomaría su mano, rosaría sus labios, y la tuviera entre sus brazos, simplemente le hacía deprimirse mucho mas.

Siguió su camino en donde vio a su peor enemigo en el mundo, Dirían, dirigiéndose a comprar a una tienda de animales domésticos que, al poco tiempo salió con una jaula para aves…vacía.

"Que tipo más empalagoso, ahora le comprara un ave, creo que se le olvido el animal."-pensó Veigar mientras veía a Dirían montado en su automóvil.

Veigar siguió su propio camino mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, era todo tan…repentino y el no tuvo tiempo para actuar.

"Que actuar ni que nada, aun así no hubieses hecho nada"-Veigar comenzó una discusión con su mente.

Pero, no quiero sentirme así.-dijo Veigar a sí mismo.

"Pues vete acostumbrándote, perdiste tu oportunidad"-aparentemente Veigar perdió la batalla contra su subconsciente reprimido…un yordle normal.

…

"Vamos mujer, cuanto demoraras en comprar un maldito vestido que solo usaras una vez…o jamás"-pensó Pix.

A los 30 segundos se abrió la puerta pero quien estaba entrando era Dirían con una jaula se aves.

Pix se escondió rápidamente, aparentemente Dirían no se percato de su presencia. El hada miro con horror aquella jaula, el solo hecho de estar en una de esas le hacía tener escalofríos.

Poco tiempo después entro Lulu a la casa mientras traía unas cuantas bolsas con sus compras y traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Y esa sonrisa?)-tintineo Pix.

¡TODO ERA MUY HERMOSO PIX!-exclamo el hada hechicera mostrando las bolsas.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Parece que la pasaste bien con tu nueva amiga)-tintineo Pix.

¡ES TAN AGRADABLE!-exclamo Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Apropósito, tengo algo muy importante que contarte)-tintineo el pequeño Pix.

Adelante.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineos*** (Bueno, cierta hada no cree que Dirían sea bueno para cierta chica, por lo cual estaba molesto…hasta el día de ayer en donde encontré a cierto mago hablando consigo mismo y dijo lo que cierta hada había esperado desde que lo conoció, aquel mago se estaba sincerando consigo mismo y se admitió que estaba enamorado de la chica hechicera, por lo cual no es necesario que esa chica se case con Dirían)

Lulu abrió sus ojos como platos pero su expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una mueca de molestia y posteriormente por una cara de enojo.

¡ESTO ES LO MAS CRUEL QUE PUEDES HACER PIX!-exclamo Lulu.- ¡TU SABES QUE ESTUVE ENAMORADA DE VEIGAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO!... ¿ahora me dices esta mentira?, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-exclamo Lulu.

Pix miro desconcertado a Lulu pero más se enojo por las palabras del hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineos molestos*** (¿Me crees capaz de ser tan cruel como para mentirte con algo así?, abre tus ojos niña, yo siempre estuve contigo, jamás te he dado razones para que desconfíes de mi de tal manera ni tampoco que me trates como basura)-tintineo fuerte Pix.

¡YO SE LO QUE HACES!-exclamo el hada hechicera.- ¡ME DICES ESTO PARA QUE NO ME CASE CON DIRÍAN SOLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE NO TE AGRADA!-exclamo nuevamente el hada hechicera.

 ***Tintineos y gritos*** (¡TU NO ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ÉL Y LO SABES NIÑA!, ¡ABRE LOS OJOS, VEIGAR ESTA MAL PORQUE TE CASARAS CON EL IDIOTA ESE, VEIGAR TE AMA LULU!-exclamo Pix.

¡YA NO ESCUCHARE TUS MENTIRAS ABSURDAS!-exclamo la chica.

Pix estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar pero la pena de las últimas palabras de Lulu fue suficiente como para que de sus ojos brotaran las lagrimas.

 ***Tintineos*** (ya veo lo que dices, confías mas en Dirían que lo conoces desde haces algunos días, que en el ser viviente que te salvo de la represión social y te abrió los brazos, quien más te conoce y te quiere como una hija, quien siempre te aconsejo cuando estabas triste…pero ya veo que fui reemplazado)-tintineo Pix con la cabeza gacha.

N-no, no es e…-Lulu fue interrumpida.

 ***Tintineo fuerte*** (¡PUES QUÉDATE CON TU DIRÍAN, PORQUE A MI ME PERDISTE, TE DESPRECIO, MAL AGRADECIDA!)-exclamo Pix mientras se iba volando a su habitación.

Lulu quedo mirando en la dirección de Pix con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se arrodillaba y volvía a llorar.

"¿Que hice?"-se preguntaba la chica en su mente.

…

Dirían quien estaba escuchando todo desde un escondite se entero de todo.

"¿con que Veigar?"-pensó Dirían mientras sonreía levemente.-"gracias…Pix, te tengo un regalo"…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo por la madrugada :D**

 **Estas son las partes en donde todos me odian por la pelea entre Pix y Lulu, *fusilado por los lectores en 3…2…1***

 **Reviews para esta pelea y un mensajin privado con sus partidas personalizadas (SOLO POR PM)**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 _ **-**_ **¡MI SECCION FAVORITA ES "La vida de bronza" *-***

 _ **-**_ **Lamentablemente no todos los capítulos tendrán el mismo largo :c depende del contenido que tenga para el siguiente. (Por cierto, ¡BIENVENIDA DANIELA :3!)**

 **-Sip, fui libre de las clases desde el 4 de diciembre :3, felices vacaciones Krocis n_n**

 **-Me describo en 2 palabras: Alegre, perseverante.**

 **-En mi opinión la que me entristeció mas fue el fic "Me llamo Thresh" T_T**

 **-No es violación si ambos lo queremos ;), y no, no soy Batman :c**

 **-Los Alistar vuelan porque Poppy los manda a tomar por culo con su R.**

 **-No tengo RPG favorito :3**

 **-Tryndamere lo tiene más fuerte por…ya sabes** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),** **por tanto apretar la R el roto de mierda :c**

 **-Conocí el lol cuando estaba en una situación emocional muy mala, estaba deprimido por problemas y entonces estaba solo en mi casa con mi (héroe) hermano mayor, me mostró un juego llamado "League of legends" por lo que empecé a jugar ya que se parecía mucho al "Age of empires 2" y me llamo la atención y termine jugando y ofreciendo mi alma al lol :3, todo esto paso el 28 de enero del año 2013.**

 **-Me llama mucho la atención Jarvan x Shyvana :3**

 **-como dije antes, me gustaría ser Lissandra y me llevaría mal con…ehhh…no lo sé…¡AH SI! todos los noxianos y Zaunitas exceptuando a Ekko, Janna y Zac.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito del fic y porque?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Cuál fue tu mayor reto, lo cumpliste?, mi mayor reto fue en una presentación en donde tuve que bailar la coreografía original de "Chandelier" de la cantante Sia y me salió el puntaje semi-perfecto *-*, esa coreografía es muy difícil, casi mori x_x**

 **Bien, un pequeño spoiler de mi cana de youtube: Hare un poco de todo: Tops, opinión de campeones nuevos , habrá una sección llamado "Roto" donde hablo de campeones…rotos (:V) y por último, posiblemente una sección de gameplays.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **PD: tuve que resubir el capitulo en el día ya que me di cuenta de que habían muchos errores ._."**


	29. Lágrimas y descubrimientos

**Capitulo 29: Lágrimas y descubrimientos (Especial navideño).**

El mago oscuro fue hasta la casa de Dirían después de su paseo, las cosas que vio en el parque lo dejaron mas deprimido de lo que normalmente estaba y con más ganas de asesinar a Dirían con sus propias manos. No entendía como Lulu podía ser tan ciega como para enamorarse de un niño mimado como Dirían, esa chica necesitaba gafas porque no podía ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Perezosamente abrió la puerta de la casa para poder entrar pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la sala de estar estaba completamente vacía, ni rastro de algún yordle odioso o amistoso, tampoco estaba Pix. Este hecho desconcertó al mago ya que normalmente estaría Lulu aquí con Dirían hablando mierdas o Pix esperando su compañía ya que se sentía muy solo sin Lulu a su lado.

Veigar subió las escaleras y noto que la puerta de Pix estaba entreabierta, miro de reojo al cuarto y estaba Pix lanzando todo lo que veía, lámparas, almohadas, un jabón, etc. Mientras arañaba las paredes y escalaba las paredes hasta el techo de manera escalofriante.

¡PIX BASTA!-exclamo Veigar entrando a la habitación, Pix lo miro de forma amenazante.

 ***Tintineos graves*** (¡ÉL VENDRA!, ¡TODOS SUCUMBIRAN AL FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!)-tintineo Pix mientras espuma salía de su boca.

¿Qué demonios dices?-dijo Veigar confundido.

 ***Tintineos graves y espeluznantes*** (Oigo voces en mi cabeza…que me dicen… ¡QUE DEBO MATAR!)-tintineo Pix mientras volaba por toda la habitación.

"Debió pasar por una situación dolorosa como para que se comporte así"-pensó Veigar mientras pensaba en que debería hacer.

Pix seguía volando de aquí para allá sin parar hasta que sintió que agua rosaba todo su cuerpo y se retorcía cayendo en la cama.

 ***Tintineo grave*** (¡AGUA MARAI!, ¡ME QUEMAAAAAAAAA!)-tintineo Pix mientras se retorcía.

Es agua normal pedazo de monstruo, ¿y se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-dijo Veigar.

Pix dejo de retorcerse mientras se sentaba en la cama y de nuevo comenzaba a llorar.

 ***Tintineos y lagrimas*** (¡FUI REEMPLAZADO!, ¡DIRÍAN ME QUITO LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TENIA!)-tintineo Pix mientras lloraba.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineos y lagrimas*** (¡ACABO DE DISCUTIR CON LULU Y DEJO DE CONFIAR EN MI!, ¡LE CREE MAS AL IDIOTA ESE!)-exclamo llorando.

"Cuanto mal debes hacernos Dirían"-pensó Veigar.

Todo estará bien Pix, Lulu recapacitara y volverá con nosotros, no temas.-dijo el mago tratando de consolarlo.

 ***Tintineos altos*** (¡NADA ESTARA BIEN NIÑO!, ¡NO PUEDES DECIR QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN PORQUE NI SIQUIERA ERES CAPAZ DE CONFESAR TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS A LULU!)-exclamo Pix.

Veigar abrió sus ojos como platos mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

¿Qué dices?-dijo Veigar completamente sorprendido.

 ***Tintineo*** (Si, así es, te escuche hablando contigo mismo ayer, no puedes ocultarlo de mi pero Lulu si y ya es demasiado tarde como para recuperarla y es porque tú no te pusiste los pantalones para confesarte a Lulu)-tintineo Pix.

Veigar estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba al hada llorar por su amiga, ¿en verdad era su culpa?, ¿fue así de cobarde?, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Veigar se marcho a su habitación en silencio y se encerró con sus propios pensamientos con la esperanza de poder entender todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

…

Lulu se encontraba en su cuarto mientras lloraba y se culpaba de lo que le pasaba a Pix, ella quería que viviera con ella y Dirían, así jamás tendrían que pelear de nuevo en la liga de leyendas, tendrían una vida pacífica y tranquila pero Pix no lo veía así y para ser sinceros Lulu tampoco lo quería así. Al hada hechicera le apasionaba luchar y compartir con sus amigos en la liga de leyendas, había muchos tipos de personas y criaturas por conocer y sociabilizar.

Lulu salió de sus pensamientos mientras alguien toco su puerta.

¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto Dirían.

…Adelante.-dijo Lulu sin ánimo alguno.

Dirían paso a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Lulu acariciando su cabello.

Tranquila, todo va a pasar.-dijo Dirían.

¿Acaso tu escuchaste?-pregunto Lulu.

Lo siento, no pude evitar oír aquella discusión.-dijo Dirían.

No te disculpes, no hay problema.-dijo Lulu.

Vamos, arriba ese ánimo.-dijo Dirían.

No puedo, he perdido a mi mejor amigo, ya no quiere ni verme.-dijo Lulu.

Dirían se acomodo junto a ella para recitar las palabras que con mucho cuidado había pensado.

Tal vez, Pix jamás fue tu amigo, digo, en este momento debería estar feliz porque te vas a casar, no enojado ni mucho menos, jamás fue tu amigo cariño.-dijo Dirían.

El cerebro de Lulu estaba siendo lavado por las palabras de Dirían, dio resultado.

Tal vez tienes razón.-dijo Lulu.

No merece tus lagrimas cariño, ahora debo atender un asunto, así que cuando vuelva, quiero ver a la Lulu de quien me enamore.-dijo Dirían mientras salía de la habitación.

Lulu se quedo acostada en su cama mientras pensaba en las palabras de Dirían.-El no merece mis lagrimas…jamás fue mi amigo…así como Veigar.-se dijo así misma Lulu.

De pronto, la piedra comunicadora comenzó a brillar en señal de que estaba recibiendo una llamada de parte de la liga.

Lulu se seco las lágrimas y contesto y en la imagen vio a Soraka.

Justo a la chica que quería ver.-dijo Soraka con una sonrisa.

Hola Soraka.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que no paso desapercibida de Soraka.

¿Qué sucedió Lulu?-pregunto la hija de las estrellas.

Lulu le conto el problema a Soraka añadiendo el matrimonio pero no menciono en ningún momento que Veigar supuestamente siente algo por ella, eso fue reemplazado por "la mentira de Pix".

Oh, ya veo.-dijo Soraka.

¿Qué me dices?-pregunto Lulu esperando una guía de su amiga.

En primera, me sorprende que te cases tan de pronto, segundo, ¿Cómo sabes que Pix está mintiendo?-pregunto Soraka.-según se, Pix es la criatura que siempre está a tu lado, es tu guarda y baluarte, ¿Por qué te mentiría?-pregunto la curandera.

Porque yo lo sé, yo presiento que miente para que yo no me case.-dijo Lulu convencida de que Pix mentía sobre el asunto con Veigar…ver para creer.

Bueno Lulu, solo te diré una cosa.-dijo Soraka.-querida, nunca te desvíes del camino correcto, jamás olvides lo que es bueno.-agrego la hija de las estrellas.

…

Pix por molestia salió a pasear a la ciudad de Bandle buscando algo que hacer, necesitaba urgentemente descargarse de la tristeza que llevaba sobre sus hombros, visito infinidad de lugares, pregunto sobre comida entre otras cosas pero en cuanto pregunto en la última tienda, vio al frente el cuartel militar de la ciudad de Bandle y también el lugar en donde se encuentra la torre de energía de la ciudad para abastecer las maquinas de defensa y ofensiva.

Pix se escabullo entre las rejas y paso sigilosamente hasta las salas con los letreros "solo personal del gobierno".

"Enfocarse en la misión original hará que me distraiga un poco"-pensó Pix mientras se metía en la sala de archivos, ser pequeño en esa circunstancia era una ventaja enorme.

Pix miro muchos casilleros, desde comida y contabilidad de comercio hasta actas de nacimiento pero un casillero llamo la atención del pequeño.

" **Archivo de gobierno: Dirían, mano derecha"**

Pix quiso abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"Que básico"-pensó el pequeño usando un hechizo de los bosques para destrabar el candado oculto dentro del casillero y poder abrirlo.

Había un archivo que decía "inicio", Pix procedió a abrirlo y contenía la siguiente información.

" **Tan solo 2 días de gobierno y el alcalde Vito ya tiene mano derecha"**

 **La aplastante victoria del ahora alcalde Vito fue una sorpresa para la ciudad de Bandle ya que logro la mayoría de sus votos según dijo su hijo Dirían, que, después de 2 días de la victoria de Vito, se transformo en la mano derecha del alcalde de bigote mostacho. No obstante, el número de votos jamás se dio a conocer pero a la gente nunca le importo.**

"Que extraño"-pensó Pix mientras pensaba en una forma de ocultar el documento cosa que lo oculto por dentro de un ducto de ventilación.-"Por si acaso"-pensó el hada.

Cerró el casillero dejándolo justo como estaba y comenzó a buscar de nuevo.

Reuniones, economía, energía, ninguno parecía revelar nada, solo hasta que encontró la sección "periódico".

Pix abrió el casillero y noto muchos periódicos con sus fechas.

 **20 de Febrero, 2015.**

 **Campeones llegan con fuente de energía.**

Pix supo que en esa fecha otros campeones entregaron una fuente de energía a la ciudad de Bandle, pero le desconcertó el periódico de tan solo 2 meses después.

 **19 de abril, 2015.**

 **Bandle en crisis.**

 **Con los noxianos merodeando, Bandle necesita estar preparado, pero no se puede si no se tiene energía, la energía supuestamente soportable por 10 meses, tan solo duro 2 meses, el alcalde solicito más energía a la liga de leyendas pese al costo ya que la ciudad en momentos actuales sufre una crisis económica, mientras tanto su mano derecha se encontraba en las afuera de la ciudad hablando con comerciantes para poder obtener una fuente de energía más confiable.**

"¿Qué?, justo ese día Dirían no se encontraba en la ciudad, esto no puede ser posible"-pensó Pix.

Por cada periódico que ojeaba, siempre cada 2 meses el abastecimiento de energía se agotaba por completo y Dirían justo esos días, se encontraba fuera.

Pix miro hacia un lado y vio un casillero que decía:

" **Mano derecha, archivos privados, no abrir más que el propio usuario"**

Pix uso un hechizo para aflojar el candado y poder abrirlo, miro algunos contratos que no tenían nada de malo pero…

"¿Noxus?"-pensó Pix al ver un documento que tenía un trato con Noxus.

Decía así:

 **Noxus, archivo secreto:**

 **El representante de la ciudad de Bandle, yo, Dirían, hijo del alcalde Vito, accedo a la condición de ofrecer un 75% de la energía de la ciudad para lo que sea que se vaya a usar en Noxus a cambio de la suma de dinero acordada por el dueño del contrato.**

"¿Qué demonios?"-pensó Pix, Dirían traficaba energía de la ciudad con Noxus a cambio de dinero que posiblemente guarda en su cuenta bancaria o en su caja fuerte.

Abajo del documento se encontraban mas documentos del mismo tipo, todos con la misma letra que era de Dirían obviamente, Pix guardo el documento en el mismo ducto de ventilación.

En la misma categoría pero diferente casillero se encontraba una caja enorme, Pix no pudo sacarla pero la abrió y ahí se encontraban…los votos de las elecciones de Bandle.

Comenzó a leer los votos, cada uno le sorprendía más e incluso comenzó a sentir un gran miedo.

"¡Q-Q-Q-QUE ES ESTO!-exclamo mentalmente Pix.

Cada uno de los votos tenia la misma letra que al compararlas con los documentos de trafico de energía…era la letra de Dirían, el yordle saboteo la elección.

Pix guardo unos cuantos votos en el escondite para posteriormente volver al casillero de antes y comenzar a pensar.

"Veamos si entendí, Dirían saboteo las elecciones dando el resultado de que Vito ganara, así su padre inocentemente lo elegiría como mano derecha, posteriormente ofreció energía muy importante a Noxus por dinero al desprecio de la crisis económica de la ciudad, ese dinero se uso para fines egoístas, era un plan…demasiado bien elaborado".

Pix cerró el casillero jadeando, estaba sorprendido y volaba hacia atrás involuntariamente, un gran miedo se apoderaba de él, el descubrir eso era mucho para él…se topo con algo detrás…

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D.**

 **Les traigo el capítulo especial de navidad, JOJOJOJO *COF* JO :D, ¡ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA USTEDES!**

 **Como verán, este cap es más largo y la verdad me encanto hacer la investigación de Pix, ¿les dejo claras las cosas?**

 **¿Creen ustedes que Pix fue descubierto mirando los archivos? La verdad yo estaría atemorizado de estar en un cuarto oscuro mientras comienzo a entender un plan malévolo y me entra el miedo a ser descubierto ahí mismo D:**

 **Reviews como regalo de navidad, también un mensajin privado :3.**

 **¡EL CANAL DE YOUTUBE YA ESTA LISTO :D!**

 **SIIII AMIGUINES el canal está listo y ya está el primer video, es un video relacionado con este fic y espero que les aclare algunas cosas :3, no olviden suscribirse, comentar y darle like :3**

 **Búsquenlo como "¿lemon en la travesía yordle"? o vean el link de mi canal en mi perfil :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Subo capítulos cada domingo o a veces algunos capítulos sorpresa durante la semana :3 pero lo usual son los domingos.**

 **-Jugué muchos pokemon y mi favorito fue el "Pokemon esmeralda"**

 **-Tal vez haga un fic de Jarvan X Shyvana pero será más adelante ya que tengo algunos proyectos en mente.**

 **-Tal vez subas más regularmente caps.**

 **-Si se nace bronza…bronza te quedas (?) no me acuerdo T_T**

 **-No puedo aceptar tu reto Krocis ya que en anteriores notas dije que no puedo aceptar retos que tengan que ver con crear nuevos fics, pero sí que jugué pokemon negro y el tipo de cabello verde fue mi personaje favorito *-*, por cierto mi pokemon favorito es "Froslass".**

 **-¡HOMBRE PAIIIII!, TE EXTRAÑE Y LEI TU CAPITULO APENAS SALIO (Solo que olvide el review pero te lo digo aquí, ME ENCANTO!)**

 **-Para el rework… ¡GALIO!**

 **-Crearía la skin "Anivia arcade" La Q seria como un pacman, la W seria un muro de pixeles, la E seria una espada pixeleada y la R seria una lluvia de cubitos pixeleados azules. el color seria como de un celeste con verde y tendría mandos en la punta de las alas, su animación de muerte seria como la de pacman y su vuelta a base seria como una figura pixeleada de un jefe final mientras anivia lo bombardea desde el cielo con nieve. Obviamente seria legendaria (1870 RP)**

 **Pregunta Random: ¿Qué sección debería hacer para el siguiente video? estoy entre la sección "como crear un fanfic bueno" y la sección "roto" de hablar de campeones rotos (:v) pongan en los comentarios y si votas por "roto" dime que campeón quieres.**

 **Bueno, me ayudarían compartiendo el video con quienes conozcan y etc etc.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo asquerosamente largo, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote Feliz navidad, pásenlo muyyyy bien, muchos regalitos, muchas sonrisas, muchas papas duquesas (:v) y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: bienvenido gamer killer n_n**


	30. Secuestro

**Capitulo 30: Secuestro (Ultimo capitulo del año).**

Lulu se encontraba recostada en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que le dijo la hija de las estrellas hace poco. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto al creer las palabras de Dirían?

"Talves jamás fue tu amigo"-Lulu comenzó a abrir los ojos, esas palabras eran crueles, no podía dejar que hablara así de Pix, su mejor amigo, el que siempre lo apoyo dentro y fuera de la liga de leyendas.

Lulu se levanto de su cama, se coloco su sombrero y salió de su habitación, lo primero seria pedirle disculpas a Pix, lo segundo seria aclararle las cosas a Dirían.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la yordle al darse cuenta de que Pix no se encontraba en su habitación. El hada hechicera busco en la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, el jardín pero no encontraba a Pix, tampoco había rastro de Dirían.

"¿Dónde estás Pix?"-pensó la chica.

…

Pix comenzó levemente a volar hacia atrás horrorizado por el plan de Dirían, era muy organizado y algo macabro, mas aun por el trato con las personas más repugnantes de Valoran, Noxus.

Detuvo su paso al toparse con algo detrás de él, o más bien, alguien.

Así que, el bicho se mete en cosas que no le incumben ¿eh?-dijo una voz sarcástica detrás de Pix.

El hada, al darse la vuelta, vio que era la peor persona en el mundo con quien podría encontrarse en ese momento…Dirían.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (Eres asqueroso, te haces el bueno para tener a Lulu y alejarla de nosotros)-tintineo Pix.

¿Y?, me importa un rábano lo que un insecto como tu diga, no estás a mi altura.-dijo Dirían con tono arrogante.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (Uff, que bueno que no soy como tú, un cobarde, traidor, estúpido y mimado niño que tan solo quiere simular ser grande haciendo tratos con la gente mala)-Tintineo Pix.

Como si me importara lo que un insectito como tú dijera.-dijo Dirían.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (Pues este insectito le dirá todo a Lulu, pedazo de mierda)-dijo Pix.

Ese insulto acompañado por la amenaza del pequeño saco de quicio a Dirían.

¡VOY A APLASTARTE!-exclamo Dirían saltando hasta Pix.

Pix comenzó a volar lanzando rayos luminosos contra la cara del yordle, Dirían chocaba con cada casillero del lugar con tal de alcanzar a Pix.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (¿Qué pasa, no puedes atrapar a este insecto?)-tintineo Pix burlón.

Me…casare con Lulu dentro de 2 días… ¡Y NADA LO VA A EVITAR!-exclamo Dirían lanzando una esfera extraña al suelo al mismo tiempo que este se tapaba los oídos.

Pix miro incrédulo la esfera que parecía ser de tecnología Hextech Noxiana hasta que…

 ***Gritos tintineados*** (¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, ¡MIS OIDOS!)-exclamo Pix.

La esfera comenzó a emitir un sonido sónico por lo cual ensordecía a Pix haciéndolo caer lentamente al suelo mientras el ruido seguía.

Dirían desactivo el aparato acercándose a Pix quien estaba con un pitido en sus oídos y en el suelo.

Un regalito de mis amigos Noxianos, ahora, tengo un regalo para ti, insecto asqueroso.-dijo Dirían mientras de un casillero sacaba una jaula para aves.

Pix miro con terror aquella jaula, les tenía una fobia enorme por lo cual trato de salir volando pero Dirían lo apretujo en sus manos lanzándolo a la jaula.

Cosas como tú no deberían existir, solo son un estorbo.-dijo Dirían mientras llevaba a Pix a las mazmorras de la ciudad.

 **...**

Lulu sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, cosa que no era muy común en ella.

¿Qué es este presentimiento?-se dijo así misma intrigada, algo no andaba bien y tenía que encontrar a Pix para poder disculparse pero no está por ningún lado.

Busco por todos lado pero ningún rastro del hada, comenzaba a ponerse impaciente por lo cual decidió ir a preguntar a Veigar quien estaba en su habitación.

Lulu toco 2 veces a la puerta y Veigar abrió con una mirada fría.

¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Veigar.

 **Hace 10 minutos.**

Veigar seguía recostado en su cama pensando en la situación de Pix, no le hacía gracia en lo mas mínimo, era malvado, si, pero comprendía al pequeño y el también estaba triste por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

El mago comenzó a pensar Lulu tenía culpa por todo lo que sucedía con Pix, por no tener tacto con Pix y por no creer en sus palabras pero luego se dio cuenta de que el cerebro de la chica comenzaba a corromperse a medida que estaba con Dirían, oh, ese tipo, deseaba acabarlo con un simple hechizo de magia oscura y esa sonrisa burlona y arrogante desaparecería de su rostro.

Así paso durante 9 largos minutos hasta que escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta, reconocía ese ritmo de tocar la puerta, Lulu lo estaba llamando, no estaba de ánimo para escucharle hablar de lo fabuloso que era Dirían por lo cual se puso su sombrero y abrió sin ánimo alguno la puerta.

 **Actualmente.**

S-siento molestarte, quería saber si has visto a Pix, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar se rasco la nuca cerrando uno de sus ojos a la vez que le respondía al hada hechicera.

Estaba muy molesto, supongo que debe estar en su habitación, si no, no tengo idea.-dijo el mago.

Oh, no está en su habitación…entonces seguiré buscando…gracias.-dijo Lulu pero su camino fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Veigar (quien le ganaba por bastante altura) delante de ella.

Sé que estas triste por algo, puedes contarme, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?-dijo Veigar, era obvio que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, al mago se le había ablandado el corazón.

Lulu miro a sus ojos amarillos que la hipnotizaban y accedió a la idea de Veigar.

Ambos fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en los sillones para hablar.

Bueno, Pix es mi mejor amigo e hice mal en tratarlo de esa manera pero…no lo sé, dijo cosas que se me hicieron difíciles de creer, pero esa no es justificación como para tratarlo de mentiroso, al menos debía haberle pedido que lo demostrase.-dijo Lulu triste.

Se ve que pelearon muy fuerte, dime, ¿Qué sientes ahora, que crees que deberías hacer?-pregunto el mago.

B-bueno.-el hada hechicera comenzó a pensar.-debería disculparme, aunque, el no me perdonara, está realmente molesto conmigo y creo que ya no quiere ser mi amigo.-agrego el hada hechicera mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojo izquierdo.

Veigar se acerco a ella y le limpio la lágrima de si ojo.

Dime algo…él es tu amigo ¿no?-pregunto el mago.

S-si.-respondió el hada.

¿Desde hace mucho tiempo?-volvió a preguntar el mago.

Si.- volvió a responder el hada.

Entonces, no hay problema, son amigos desde siempre, Pix te perdonara si le das una disculpa sincera.-dijo el mago.

¿De verdad crees eso?-dijo Lulu con un brillo en sus ojos.

Por supuesto.-dijo Veigar con una sonrisa bajo su sombrero.

…

Las pestes deberían estar muertas.-dijo Dirían bajando las escaleras de la mazmorra.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (Estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberías estar muerto, tu lo has dicho)-dijo Pix desafiante considerando la fobia horrible que tenía en ese momento.

Así que sigues haciéndote el gracioso ¿eh?, bien, no volverás a ver la luz del día y pasaras el resto de tu corta vida en esta jaula, hasta que mueras de hambre o te coman las ratas, lo que pase primero.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineo desafiante*** (Lo siento, pero el día en que yo muera, será el día en que tu idiotez desaparezca y al parecer, no tiene límites, así que quédate con el sueño de casarte, un mago muy perspicaz te descubrirá y acabara contigo)-dijo desafiante Pix.

¡ME TIENES HARTO!-grito Dirían mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un rociador.- no esperare a que te coman las ratas, sería muy rápido, así que morirás por el veneno.-dijo Dirían rociando un veneno letal pero lento a Pix.

 ***COF COF COF***

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 ***Esquivando un ladrillo***

 **Lo sé, me tarde un poquin en subir el capitulo pero ya saben mi horario, si no es el domingo, es el lunes :D**

 **Lectores disparándome por lo que le hice a Pix en 3…2…1**

 **¡NO ES MI CULPA, ES CULPA DE DIRÍAN!, mátenlo a él :c**

 **Reviews para Pix, también un mensajin privado con sus peticiones a partidas en LAS.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Guest, claro que leeré tu fic y te ayudare a mejorar en esos aspectos, también hare un video sobre eso pero será para enero del próximo año ;)**

 **-Un fic de Anivia…mmmmmmmhhhh, puede ser, pero seria para más adelante.**

 **-Mi antihéroe favorito…estoy entre Deadpool (ES MUY DIVERTIDO) y Ghost Rider (Coño…¡ES GHOST RIDER!)**

 **-Reubenmaster me encanta y fue una de mis inspiraciones a crear el canal de youtube.**

 **-Me regalaron Ropa, Colonias y el Just dance 2016 :D**

 **-No me imagino como serias físicamente Silizu ._.**

 **-Lo siento Silizu ;), no puedo revelar esa información.**

 **-Ajam: fuiste la estrella en mi video (bueno…más o menos)**

 **-el ciclo de "roto" será así: ZED, VAYNE, TRISTANA, YASUO y el resto los eligen ustedes pero para mas adelante :3**

 **-he puesto lemon en la mayoría de mis fics xD**

 **-Haría que Pix use enormizar y seria un tipo godzila y acabaría con Dirían de un pisotón y luego noxus lo atacaría con aviones y…y…okno xD**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué les regalaron?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Qué les pareció el primer video del canal? divertido-aburrido-lindo-feo-le falto esto etc etc.**

 **Y bueno amiguines, eso ha sido todo por este año, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote, que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo, nos vemos el próximo año, los quiero y ADIOSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	31. Interrupciones

**Capitulo 31: Interrupciones.**

 ***COF***

Pix comenzaba a sentir el efecto del veneno de Dirían, comenzaba a sentir que su garganta se secaba y sus ojos comenzaban a arderle. Dirían miraba como el hada se retorcía en la jaula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guardo el veneno para comenzar a hablar.

Esto es lo que merece un insecto como tú, no deberías meterte en los asuntos de las personas superiores a ti.-dijo Dirían.

 ***Tintineos débiles*** (El…único…insecto aquí eres tú y no… ***COF*** No me siento inferior a nadie ya que mi espíritu es inquebrantable y…soy…mas fuerte…de lo que era antes, me das pena…te aprovecharas del corazón de una tierna e inocente yordle… ***COF*** , e-espero que te pudras en el infierno)-Sentencio Pix antes de caer inconsciente.

El yordle miro con desprecio a Pix mientras sonreía maléficamente.-"Muere…y deja ser feliz a Lulu…conmigo"-pensó Dirían.

Dirían salió de las mazmorras de la ciudad mientras llevaba consigo el veneno guardado, se arreglo un poco el peinado, el asunto con Pix lo despeino y sus pupilas estaban muy contraídas, casi eran puntos dibujados con un lápiz.

Arreglo su traje y salió de las mazmorras cerrando de un portazo.

"Sera mejor que regrese a casa, Lulu debe estar esperando por mi"-pensó Dirían mientras caminaba hacia su casa pero una voz conocida hizo que se detuviera.

Su padre, Vito, corría hacia él con una sonrisa.

Oh, hola padre, ¿Cómo ha estado?-pregunto el yordle.

Jojojo, muy bien muchacho, ¿Qué me dices de ti y tu linda chica?-pregunto el anciano.

Ambos estamos perfectamente bien, no hay ningún problema.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa.

Oye muchacho, ¿no tienes de casualidad 3 monedas de platino?, necesito comprar algunas cosas para tu madre.-dijo el anciano.

Dirían saco de su bolsillo una bolsa mediana.

Aquí hay 30 monedas de platino, compren lo que quieran.-dijo Dirían.

El alcalde miro desconcertado al muchacho.- ¿de dónde sacaste tal suma de dinero?-pregunto el padre.

Padre, yo trabajo en cosas privadas, tranquilo, no es nada malo, gano algo de dinero extra para ustedes.-dijo Dirían.

El padre le dio una sonrisa enorme antes de abrazarlo.

Eres el hijo que todo padre debería tener.-dijo el anciano.

Gracias, si no te importa, debo ir a ver como esta Lulu.-dijo Dirían.

Claro, adelante, ya nos veremos.-dijo Vito.

Si, te veo más tarde.-dijo Dirían mientras retomaba su camino a su casa pero a regañadientes, en realidad, Dirían no quería darle esa tal suma de dinero a su padre, mas tarde lo "recobraría".

…

Lulu conversaba con Veigar de esto y lo otro tratando de que el tema con Pix se olvidara un poco, Veigar sentía que no debía preguntar pero aun así procedió a preguntarle a Lulu las palabras de Pix.

Dime Lulu, ¿Qué te dijo Pix que lo tomaste como mentira?-pregunto el mago, dudaba si Lulu se lo diría pero el ya sabía la razón.

Lulu al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojo bastante pero procedió a responderle al mago.

B-Bueno, me dijo jijijiji.-Lulu comenzó a reír en cierto modo para que Veigar no encontrara nada raro en la respuesta y tomara lo que dijo Pix como una broma.-Me…Me dijo que tú estabas enamorado…de mi… ¡AJAJAJAJA!, ¿puedes creerlo?-dijo Lulu con algunas risas entre medio mientras esperaba que Veigar también diera un signo de que pensaba que era una locura.

Pero eso jamás ocurrió, Veigar estaba mirando al suelo, pálido, no decía nada, solo…miraba al suelo.

Lulu miro desconcertada a Veigar, no era la reacción que esperaba, creía que iba a ser indiferente y decir que era una tontería, ¡ESTABA SEGURA QUE TENIA QUE DECIR ESO!, lo conocía muy bien y el hecho que solo se quedara viendo el piso le pareció bastante extraño, ¿acaso Pix decía la verdad?

Lulu yo…-Veigar se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió.

Dirían estaba entrando por la puerta y vio a Veigar y Lulu conversar, el solo hecho de que estuvieran conversando le molestaba mucho a Dirían y su desprecio hacia Veigar se vio reflejada en su cara por 1,5 segundos antes de cambiarla por una sonrisa fingida.

¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del mundo?-pregunto Dirían.

Bien…supongo.-dijo Lulu con una débil sonrisa.

Oh, ven aquí.-Dirían abrió sus brazos y lentamente Lulu lo abrazo sin ánimo, mientras Dirían la abrazaba miro a Veigar de manera fría pero fue él quien sintió un escalofrió.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?, no debería sentirme intimidado, soy superior a él, pero, esos ojos…son como…los de un asesino que mata sin piedad"-pensó Dirían.

Efectivamente en cuanto Dirían quiso intimidar a Veigar con la mirada, el mago ya lo miraba, sus ojos amarillo penetraron los de su enemigo y le dejo en claro que no era conveniente meterse con el ya que sería capaz de matarlo, todo eso y mucho mas lo decían solamente los ojos de Veigar.

¿Qué sucede Dirían?, no hace tanto frio como para que te den escalofríos.-dijo Lulu.

N-No, no es nada.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa fingida.

"Miedoso"-pensó Veigar.

Oye Lulu, ¿ya estas preparada?, recuerda que nos casamos pasado mañana.-dijo Dirían.

S-Si, lo sé, estoy…bueno…emocionada.-dijo Lulu.

Yo igual cariño.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa.-oye, ¿te apetece salir a cenar?-pregunto el yordle.

Veigar rodo los ojos al escuchar la propuesta de Dirían.-"Solo porque usa traje, se peina, tiene una sonrisa estúpida y no tiene el cuerpo con cicatrices".-pensó Veigar.

Pues, supongo que es buena idea.-dijo Lulu.

Genial cariño, ve a cambiarte que yo también me iré a mi habitación a cambiarme este traje.-dijo Dirían.

Está bien.-siguió la yordle.

Lulu se volteo para dirigirle una mirada pequeña a Veigar pero este ya no estaba, Veigar subió a su habitación sin que nadie lo notara. Lulu soltó un suspiro y subió a su habitación.

Dirían quedo solo con sus pensamientos.-"tendré que enfrentarlo, no será difícil, soy superior a él en todo aspecto, le dejare en claro quién se merece el amor de Lulu".-pensó el yordle.

 **Punto de vista de Veigar**.

Cada vez me duele más el pecho al ver a Lulu con Dirían, me siento idiota por no haber actuado antes.-me dije a mi mismo mientras me agarraba el pecho, quería llorar, pero mis lagrimas se secaron en la prisión de Noxus, lo único que continuo conmigo desde ese entonces fue mi corazón el cual lo congele…pero…esa chica logro descongelarlo pero ahora se está partiendo y no tengo idea si soportare quedarme para el día de la boda.

Levante un poco mas mi sombrero, mis ojos brillaban por su color natural pero también la magia que irradio en cada momento, los hacían brillar en una forma en la que Lulu quedaba hipnotizada, eso lo notaba cada vez que me miraba en la liga.

Decidí levantarme e ir a caminar un rato, pero…a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba Pix?, desapareció todo el día, no es que sea una de mis cualidades más recurrentes pero me estoy empezando a preocupar. Pero por otro lado, talvez lo vea de camino hacia ningún lado.

Baje hasta el salón principal pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, esa despreciable voz me hablo.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

Veigar.-llamo Dirían.-necesito decirte algo.

"Me llama por mi nombre así como así, ¿Quién se cree que es?"-pensó el mago.

Que sea rápido.-dijo Veigar cortante.

Solo quiero decirte…que yo y Lulu seremos muy felices juntos.-dijo Dirían con media sonrisa.-La abrazare tanto que perderá la cuenta.

¿Ok?, ¿eso debería importarme?-pregunto Veigar.

Claro que sí, porque ni tu ni nadie me va a separar de ella.-dijo Dirían.

Para ser un egocéntrico, eres muy inseguro.-dijo Veigar.

Dirían comenzaba a hartarse.

Mph, no sé porque me gasto hablando contigo, después de todo, soy superior.-dijo Dirían.

Una carcajada muy grave se sintió entre los dos, Veigar estaba… ¿riendo?

Oh, por los dioses, no me había reído tanto desde hace mucho.-dijo Veigar.

¿Eh?-Dirían comenzó a ponerse nervioso.-P-Pues los abrazos de Lulu serán solo míos.-dijo Dirían tratando de atacar.

Veigar bufo levemente avanzando hacia la puerta y abriéndola pero antes de salir, dejo ver uno de sus ojos y dijo:

Al menos…ella me abraza con ánimo.-sentencio Veigar saliendo de la casa dejando a Dirían helado.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Pues lo ultimo…¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!**

 **SIIIIII, quería joder un poco a Dirían, ¿Cómo me quedo? xD.**

 **Uff, pues, el primer capítulo del año, espero que les guste n_n**

 **¿Cómo lo pasaron en su fiesta de año nuevo?, al menos yo lo pase de p*ta madre y bebí, tan solo un poco de champaña (la termine odiando igual que todas las bebidas alcohólicas xD, soy un angelito :3)**

 **Reviews para el primer cap del año, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Les aviso con anticipación que por enero o febrero estaré ausente algunos días por lo cual antes de eso publicare los capítulos que sean necesarios, talves viaje a Mendoza (Argentina) pero les avisare para colgar los capítulos a tiempo :3**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-En el video algo le pasó a mi micrófono, lo intentare arreglar para que no se escuche tan bajo.**

 **-La verdad es que me parecen extraños los videos de muertes de Riot, espero que no sea un cambio de Lore, eso joderia mucho :c**

 **-Tengo 4 mascotas, las adoro con el alma *-*, 2 perritas poodle, la más regalona y vieja se llama Tofa (12 años) su hija flaca (8 años) después vienen los poodle maltes ósea, razas combinadas, plumera (5 años) y plumero (3 años y hombre) altos nombres :D**

 **-Haunter, Froslass, Sceptile, Machoke y Blaziken :3**

 **-Asesino… :D**

 **-jejeje, mi mayor trauma fue a los 6 años, desperté en mi cama como toda mañana de verano cuando de repente ¡BUM!, una araña enorme, peluda (creo que se llaman tarántulas), la cosa es que me asuste tanto que desde ahí tengo algo que se llama "Aracnofobia" U_U**

 **-Yuri entre Anivia y Lissandra…wat :v**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión al ver mi cara en el video? (PRIMERA PREGUNTA DEL AÑO)**

 **Sean sinceros :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: Si lees las notas de autor, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de la nota?, no lo sé, la sección de preguntas, el humor, el besote, no lo sé :v**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Es que en serio, en el final del cap…¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! *Inserte lentes de deal with it en Veigar***


	32. Sospechas y noticias

**Capitulo 32: Sospechas y noticias.**

Dirían quedo helado y con los ojos abiertos, paralizado por haber sido humillado por el mago oscuro que acababa de salir por la puerta principal a un destino incierto.

Ya estoy lista.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Dirían no la escucho en absoluto, volvió puño su mano y apretó sus dientes mientras que una ligera vena le sobresalía de la cabeza.-"Esto no se quedara así, lamentaras el día en que te metiste conmigo"-pensó el yordle a la vez que dejaba soltar un suspiro para mirar a su futura esposa.

¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Dirían.

¡SI!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Ambos yordles salieron de la casa a dirigirse a su cita en la ciudad pero Dirían no estaba del todo feliz, definitivamente el mago arruino su buen humor.

…

El hecho de humillar al hijo del alcalde le vino de maravilla, le subió un poco los ánimos y salió a caminar viendo como el manto de la noche se hacía lucir en el cielo. Fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Bandle, no era tan tarde por lo cual las tiendas aun seguían abiertas. El mago pudo captar un delicioso olor a carne con salsa de soya y arroz frito, no dudo en comer en un pequeño puesto, mientras comía su comida pudo escuchar en la televisión del vendedor un dato que le llamo la atención por lo cual aparto la cabeza de su comida para mirar aquella noticia.

" _ **Cámaras de última tecnología provenientes de la ciudad de Piltover, ahora instaladas en nuestra hermosa y pequeña ciudad han captado unas imágenes espeluznantes a las afueras de la ciudad. Un hombre encapuchado salió de la ciudad y de la nada aparecieron 2 hombres con el logo de Noxus en sus hombros, se desconoce quien pueda ser la persona encapuchada así como también la razón de la reunión entre él y nuestros enemigos de la ciudad de Noxus."**_

Esto desconcertó al mago, se supone que Noxus es enemigo de la ciudad de Bandle a menos que haya algún traidor en las cercanías, pero no le mostro más atención de la que debería y al terminar de comer salió de local dejando el dinero a un lado del plato. Se dirigió a una zona oscura de Bandle ya que ahí es donde estaban las prisiones que estaban casi vacías y la mayoría de los reos no superaban los 2 años de cárcel ya que son solo robos.

Al lado de la cárcel estaban las mazmorras que dejaron de usarse hace muchos años atrás, por lo cual fue encadenada y se perdió la llave, Veigar paso por ahí recordando viejos momentos en la ciudad.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Punto de vista de Veigar.**

Como todas las mañanas salía a la calle a conversar con los señores que necesitaban mis servicios para transportar mercancías a otros estados, a mis 17 años logre un gran trabajo.

Fui conversando con el señor mientras caminábamos, era algo simple, transportar una docena de muñecos de trapo para decorar hasta las tierras vudú, esas tierras eran extrañas pero había muy buena gente, el problema eran los animales que rodeaban sus escasos bosques, en especial el temido "Oso de los bosques".

Pasaron por el frente de las mazmorras y a Veigar le llamo la atención.

Disculpe, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

Oh eso, son las mazmorras de la ciudad, no se usaban así que fueron cerradas, además, excluir a los yordles de la sociedad es peligroso, por lo cual fue cerrada con un candado y la llave no está en la faz de la tierra.

Oh, gracias por la explicación.-dijo Veigar mirando el candado, oxidado y polvoriento.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Veigar siguió caminando por las afueras de la mazmorra y algo noto fuera de lugar…el candado no estaba. Veigar noto extraño el hecho de que el candado no estuviese, es como si alguien estuviese usando aquella mazmorra pero no le dio más vueltas al tema y finalmente se fue nuevamente a casa.

…

Lulu conversaba con Dirían mientras comían pero esta no estaba atenta a la charla, pasado mañana se casaría, debería estar contenta, ¿no?

Cariño, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto el yordle.

¿Eh?, no claro que no.-respondió la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Bien, si tu lo dices, ¿te apetece ir a casa?-pregunto el chico.

Si.-dijo simplemente Lulu.

Dirían pago la cuenta y fue de regreso hasta su casa mientras pensaba.-"Veigar…pedazo de mierda, arruino toda la velada, desconcentro a Lulu de mí".-pensó el yordle.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa en donde vieron a Veigar a lo lejos entrar por la puerta, cosa que molesto a Dirían, no quería encontrarse con él en estos momentos pero para su fortuna se fue directo a su habitación.

Lulu y Dirían entraron en la casa mientras la chica sacaba algo de su bolsillo, el cristal comunicador.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Dirían.

Oh, es solo el cristal comunicador, es para comunicarme con mis amigos de la liga de leyendas.-respondió el hada hechicera.

Dirían soltó una leve mueca de molestia e ideo una excusa.

Lulu, es muy tarde para hablar en el comunicador, deberías ir a dormir, mira que mañana debemos preparar todo para el día de la boda.-dijo Dirían.

Lulu lo pensó un momento, quería hablar con Soraka o con algún amigo, pues no estaba Pix, lo necesitaba pero termino cediendo.

Dame el cristal, lo pondré en un lugar seguro para ti.-dijo Dirían.

Bien, si tú lo dices.-dijo Lulu entregándole el cristal y subiendo a su habitación.

Dirían al ver que Lulu había entrado en su cuarto miro el cristal con un odio intenso y entonces lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo, posteriormente le dio un pisotón haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en millones de pedazos dejándolo inservible.

"Jamás va a volver"-pensó Dirían mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

…

El día llego en la ciudad de Bandle y Veigar se despertó primero, de ducho, lo cual lo hizo pensar aun mas, no quería que Lulu se casara.

Mañana es el día…pero no quiero…-se dijo así mismo Veigar mientras salía de la ducha y se miraba en el espejo, este comenzó a hablarle.

"Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, ella debe hacer su vida"-dijo su reflejo.

Pero no quiero que haga su vida, no quiero sentirme así.-dijo Veigar.

"Algo egoísta…pero cierto, pues tenemos una pregunta, ahora falta la respuesta"-dijo el reflejo.

Ilumíname, según tú, ¿Cuál sería esa pregunta?-pregunto el mago.

"¿Qué hacer ahora?, ¿vamos a dejar esto así o haremos algo al respecto?"-pregunto el reflejo mientras desaparecía.

Veigar se quedo un momento pensando, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Fuera de eso el mago se vistió y salió a la sala de estar rogando que no se encontrara con Dirían pero alguien llamo a la puerta principal.

Veigar abrió la puerta y era un cartero de la ciudad de Bandle.

Esto les llega de parte de los obreros.-dijo el cartero mientras le entregaba la carta y se iba.

El mago se dispuso a abrir la carta y lo que encontró lo dejo helado al mismo tiempo que Lulu y Dirían bajaban por las escaleras.

¿Qué es Veigar?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Esto…-Veigar no podía creer el contenido de aquella carta.

…

 ***Tintineos desesperados*** (¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡VEIGAR!, ¡LULU!, ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!)-Pix gritaba lo más fuerte que podía debido a los malestares del veneno.

Pero nadie escucho sus lamentos, esos tintineos no salían de aquella mazmorra.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo técnicamente porque alcance a publicarlo xD**

 **Reviews para esta ¡RECTA FINAL DEL FIC! estamos a muy pocos capítulos del final :D, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas.**_

 **-Los fics que me piden serán para más adelante ya que tengo otros proyectos en mente y no hay posibilidad de hacer 2 fics a la vez ya que complica mucho.**

 **-Elise en la vida real…¡LA DESTRUYO JUNTO AL MUNDO SI ES NECESARIO!**

 **-Según tu Silizu, ¿a qué personaje de anime me parezco?**

 **-¡GARDEVOIR!**

 **-Zed x Syndra**

 **-Depende, si hay limones quiero la cara bonita, si hay melones, quiero la cara bonita (:v)**

 **-¿Uke o seme?...para que quieres saber eso JAJAJA saludos (xDDDDDDDD)**

 **-Prefiero las maids porque son lindas :3**

 **-Hice un cosplay de un creepypasta llamado "Kage kao" que me salió horrible xD**

 **-TOP: Fiora, Poppy y Kennen (y shen)**

 **MID: Anivia, Cassio, Diana, Zyra, Lissandra entre otros (soy midlaner)**

 **Jungla- Elise, Rammus y Sejuani.**

 **ADC: Miss fortune, Jinx y Tristana.**

 **Support: Nami, Soraka, Zyra, Teemo (noches de rageo xD), entre otros soporte ya que también soy un main support (no soy gay)**

 **Bienvenidos: Waifu-David y Alexander, espero que disfruten el fic y alaben al alpacasaurio con su vida, ¡JESUS NO EXISTE EN ESTE MUNDO, ALPACASAURIO LO ES TODO, ES ABSOLUTO Y SENSUAL!**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál es tu top 5 de openings de series o animes? Los que más te gusten, tus favoritos.**

 **El mío es:**

 **5-Zeotrope (opening de "Amnesia")**

 **4-Primer opening de Vampire knight.**

 **3- opening de Vampire knight guilty (que mierda de final)**

 **2-Sign de Flow (opening 6 de Naruto Shipudden)**

 **1-El mejor (en mi opinión) Lovers (Naruto shippuden opening 7)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: El video de "Roto" está en proceso, pronto lo verán.**

 **Pd 2: haciendo la nota de autor me di cuenta de que no alcance a subir el capitulo el día domingo técnicamente, si no que lunes… pues ok :D**


	33. Expresiones del corazón

**Capitulo 33: Expresiones del corazón**

 **(¡COJANSE BIEN EL CULO QUE HOY SE VIENE LO QUE MUCHOS HAN QUERIDO LEER!)**

Veigar no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, era un mensaje de parte de los trabajadores que sacaban las rocas del paso rocoso, tenía el sello de urgente pero Veigar pensó que solo se trataba de un tema político sin importancia pero aquella noticia lo dejo con los ojos como platos, mientras sus manos temblaban y lentamente comenzaban a arrugar parte del papel perteneciente a la carta.

 _ **¡Buenas noticias!**_

 _ **Hemos podido liberar el paso en menos de lo que se especulaba, los campeones podrán irse mañana mismo a la liga de leyendas.**_

 _ **Les deseamos un buen día.**_

 _ **-Trabajadores, ciudad de Bandle.**_

Vamos Veigar, dime que es.-dijo Lulu impaciente.

Veigar estaba sorprendido pero a la vez feliz, el paso estaba libre por lo que se tendrían que ir y que mejor que mañana justo en la boda.

Nos vamos.-dijo Veigar.

¿Qué, a donde?-pregunto la yordle sin entender.

¿A dónde más va a ser?, a la liga, nos vamos a casa.-dijo Veigar con cierta felicidad.

Dirían abrió sus ojos mientras Lulu miraba sorprendida a Veigar, el puño del muchacho futuro esposo se volvió puño, frunció fuertemente el seño y una vena sobresalía de su cabeza a la vez que apretaba sus dientes haciendo ver sus colmillos que casi todos los yordles tienen.

P-pero Lulu no puede volver, mañana nos casamos, no puede volver.-dijo Dirían mientras contenía la ira.

Pues lo lamento mucho pero antes que muchas cosas, Lulu es una campeona y debe reportarse en la liga de leyendas después de una misión, lo siento pero la cosa es así.-dijo Veigar riendo por el interior.

Pues no.-dijo Dirían apegando a Lulu a él.-no lo voy a permitir.-dijo Dirían.

"Sera hijo de puta el maldito bastardo, zopenco, idiota, macarro, torpe, salamandra"-Veigar pensó en todos los insultos posible para dirigírselos a Dirían, si no iba a permitirle a Lulu irse, entonces tendría que hacerlo por las malas, no es que se queje, es más, le encantaría hacerlo por las malas.

Tranquilo Dirían, no me iré, dije que me casaría contigo y lo hare.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar abrió sus ojos amarillos siendo derrotado, ¿Cómo que Lulu no iría?, en este mundo nada tiene sentido y esta chica muchísimo menos.

Esa es mi chica, estoy ansioso por besarte en el momento en que digan "los declaro marido y mujer".-dijo Dirían sacándoselo en cara a Veigar.

Mandare una carta con los muchachos a la liga anunciando mi renuncia.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar quedo helado. ¿Renunciar a la liga?, esto ya era el colmo, como puede ser que un idiota como Dirían haga que Lulu deje de ser un campeón. La situación puso sumamente furioso a Veigar.

¿Podrás hacerlo Veigar?, somos amigos-Dijo la yordle.

Tsk.-dijo molesto Veigar para darse groseramente la vuelta y salir por la puerta dando un enorme portazo que casi acaba con la puerta, Lulu miraba desconcertada la situación, no entendía porque Veigar reaccionaba de tal forma.

Dirían sonrió victorioso ante la situación.-"Como dicen en tu liga Veigar: Derrota"-pensó Dirían de forma irónica.

…

Veigar caminaba a un paso muy brusco, daba pisotones semejantes a los de Alistar y miraba hacia el suelo con una mirada cargada de rabia y tristeza a la vez.

"Con qué cara me dice que renunciara a la liga para casarse con ese hijo del demonio y encima ahora me trata como su amigo… ¡AHORA QUE NOS ESTA ABANDONANDO!".-Esto era mucho para Veigar, necesitaba practicar su magia y descargarse porque en cualquier momento podría estallar en un ataque de ira y hacer que la ciudad de Bandle se transformara en un cráter con residuos de su magia oscura.

Veigar fue hasta un bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad de Bandle para poder pulverizar algunas rocas que estén por ahí, mientras más grandes sean las rocas, menos daño hará a la ciudad, ojala fuera una montaña entera.

Un día nublado se hizo presente, no había ningún rastro del sol, las nubes eran de color gris oscuro cosa que indicaba que iba a llover, el clima hizo que Veigar se tranquilizara por un momento, sentía que el cielo estaba igual de triste que él en ese momento.

…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito la artillera yordle mientras corría de un lado a otro.

¡HUYE CRIATURA!-dijo una voz grave y tosca.

Lobo, me estas poniendo en vergüenza frente a los invocadores, compórtate.-dijo una voz serena y gentil.

Pero Oveja, no nos han invocado desde hace 2 días, mis ansias de cazar necesitan saciarse.-dijo el Lobo mientras se relamía el hocico aumentando la velocidad de persecución.

¡DEJAMEEEE!-grito Tristana mientras corría más rápido.

Así estaba el consejo de invocadores, Tristana saltando de aquí para allá y corriendo del Lobo quien quería casarla, obviamente estaba jugando, aunque sea muy cabeza hueca Lobo puede usar lo que se llama cerebro, mientras que la Oveja suspiraba por la mirada penetrante de los invocadores, lo decían todo con la mirada.-"esto es serio, ¡QUE SE COMPORTE!".

Oveja suspiro, amenazar seria uno de los recursos más efectivos contra Lobo.

Lobo…si no te comportas…no te contare un cuento esta noche.-dijo Oveja mirando sombríamente al Lobo.

Lobo detuvo su persecución en seco mientras flotaba rápidamente hasta la posición de su suave y blanca amiga.

Por eso digo que escuchemos a los invocadores.-dijo Lobo con cierto nerviosismo.

 ***Ejem*** Bien, por parte de Tristana hemos llamado a los Kindred para un favor.-dijo el invocador más anciano.

Lo escuchamos señor.-dijo la Oveja amablemente.

Hay un par de yordles en la ciudad de Bandle, hablo de Lulu y Veigar junto con Pix obviamente, necesito que rastreen su energía vital, ya que hemos intentado comunicarnos con ellos a través de la gema de comunicación pero al parecer esta ha sido destruida.-dijo el invocador.

Entendido.-dijo la Oveja mientras se ponía de frente al Lobo.- ¿Listo querido lobo?-pregunto la Oveja con una voz tan dulce como su pelaje.

Claro que si, Ovejita, tu posicionas.-dijo Lobo.-Y hueles el rastro.-termino la Oveja.

Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de sentir la presencia de los yordles que, después de 1 minuto, los encontraron.

Los encontramos, uno esta decaído, uno finge una amable sonrisa pero por dentro lleva un dolor tan grande como la mordida de Lobo, pero…una de las energías esta debilitándose cada vez más, le quedan 2 días como mínimo.-dijo la Oveja abriendo sus ojos.

Ósea, que iremos hasta allá en 2 días.-dijo Lobo emocionado.

Tristana quedo aun más preocupada, no tenía la certeza de que todos estuvieran bien, cosa que se lo contaría a sus amigas que también estaban preocupadas por Lulu.

…

Lulu salió a caminar por el pueblo, se sentía encerrada estando en la casa de Dirían que para el día de mañana seria su hogar, debería estar feliz pero por alguna extraña razón…no podía, pensaba en Veigar y en lo molesto que estaba, pensaba en Pix, quien seguía sin aparecer y eso le preocupaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sonora explosión de magia oscura en la zona del bosque.

Lulu reconoció de inmediato aquel tipo de magia y fue corriendo hasta su ubicación, le preocupaba que Veigar haya usado demasiada magia y esta fuera tan fuerte que no la midió y resulto lastimado.

Pero cuando llego solo encontró un suelo lleno de piedras pequeñas mientras Veigar la miraba sin su sombrero y con su camisa abierta 2 botones hacia abajo dejando descubierto un cuarto de su pecho.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el mago con un tono tan frio como el clima que había en ese momento.

Y-yo sentí la explosión y m-me preocupe, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Lulu.

Si, y si eso era todo lo que quieres saber, puedes volver con tu futuro esposo.-dijo Veigar de manera indiferente y dándose la vuelta.

E-Ehh, yo…yo esperaba que pudiéramos hablar un poco.-dijo Lulu tímidamente.

¿Sobre qué?, ¿sobre lo feliz que serás con Dirían?, paso.-dijo Veigar con molestia.

N-no, y-yo, solo querían agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres muy importante para mí.-dijo Lulu.

¿Ah sí?...pues no se nota, últimamente solo tienes en tu mente a Dirían.-dijo Veigar.

¡YA BASTA DE ESTO!-grito Lulu mientras Veigar lo veía de forma indiferente.- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME TRATES ASÍ, NO ME LO MEREZCO!-exclamo la chica.

Seguro, te lo creo.-dijo Veigar más indiferente que antes.

¡DEJA DE SER ASÍ!-exclamo Lulu.

Escucha, tu decidiste salir con Dirían, tu le diste el "Si", tu dejaste lado a tus amigos y a la liga de leyendas, pues, afróntate a las consecuencias.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu comenzó a llorar levemente, no entendía, no entendía nada, no entendía la ausencia de su felicidad, no entendía el actuar de Veigar.

¡YO NO LOS DEJE DE LADO!-exclamo la chica.

No mientas Lulu. Te hare una pregunta, cuando notaste que Pix desapareció, ¿acaso hiciste un esfuerzo por buscarlo? ¿No se supone que es TU MEJOR AMIGO?-dijo Veigar recalcando las últimas palabras.

Lulu callo, no la había pensado así, pero quería aceptar el actuar de Veigar.

¿Por qué me castigas así?-pregunto la yordle.- ¿Qué te hice?

Haz hecho, y mucho, más de lo que te imaginas.-dijo Veigar.

¡NO HACES MÁS QUE HACERME SENTIR MAL!-grito Lulu acercándose a Veigar quedando a algunos centímetros pero no de su cara.

¡SI SUPIERAS LULU, SABRIAS QUE TU TAMBIEN HACES SUFRIR!-exclamo Veigar.

¡NI SIQUIERA ME HAZ DICHO LO QUE HICE MAL!-exclamo Lulu.

¡YA DEBERIAS SABERLO!-exclamo Veigar.

¡ME TIENES HARTA!-grito Lulu mirando aquellos ojos amarillos que ahora la miraban enojados.

¡PUES VETE CON TU NOVIESITO DE MIERDA Y DEJA DE QUEJARTE DE UNA VEZ JODER!-exclamo Veigar.

¡OJALA JAMAS TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!-exclamo Lulu derramando la gota del vaso.

 **(Para un mayor efecto de ambiente, coloquen en youtube "Ezel Theme" primer video que parece una portada de una serie llamada "Ezel", ya puesta esta música comiencen a leer la siguiente parte inmediatamente)**

Veigar la acerco más y tomo la cara de Lulu, la chica miro a sus ojos, estaban furiosos y transmitían una sensación que ella no pudo identificar. Pero poco después sintió unos ásperos labios junto a los suyos. El cielo rompió en gotas y comenzó a llover a cantaros empapando a ambos yordles.

Veigar lo había besado.

Lulu miro a la cara del mago, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño aun seguía fruncido, le estaba dando un beso profundo, enojado, desesperado.

La lluvia mojaba sus cabezas mientras sus cabellos hacían peso hacia abajo y sus caras se mojaban al igual que su ropa, Lulu sintió que no debía…pero finalmente termino sucumbiendo al beso de Veigar.

Lulu se sentía en el cielo, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo pero…ya no era correcto, ¿Qué haría?

Se separaron mientras Veigar apoyaba en su frente en la de Lulu ambos empapados, Veigar jadeaba y estaba sonrojado, bajo sus orejas para decir.

No quería que tu primer beso fuera con Dirían…por eso tuve que robártelo.-sentencio Veigar mientras la lluvia los cubría.

 **(Fuera música)**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Fangirls gritando en los reviews en 3…2…1 ¡BUM!**

 **Pues al fin, el beso, el aclamado por todos y todas, al fin esta aquí :D**

 **Espero que les guste, tarde 4 horas en hacer este cap(Considerando que lo estoy subiendo a las 4:45 AM) n_n**

 **Reviews para este beso tan emotivo, también un mensajin privado con partidas y cosillas así o chistes xD.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Lucharía contra Draven con los poderes de Elise para ¡DESTROZARLO! (decreto del señor del trueno) y no lucharía contra…Illaoi :c**

 **-El siguiente fic será sorpresa y el sub-siguiente será una pareja que todos conocen muy bien y hasta el mismo Tahm Kench la asegura.**

 **-Quedan…como 4 capítulos aprox. todo depende si se me ocurre algo más que poner (Relleno xD)**

 **-Anime más triste: Madoka mágica.**

 **-Videojuego más triste: aun no juego ninguno así de triste.**

 **-La muerte más injusta innecesaria, dolorosa y triste fue: Mami tomoe (Madoka mágica) ¿Qué opinas tu Silizu?**

 **-5: Special A**

 **4: Nichijou (xD)**

 **3: Amnesia**

 **2: Vampire knight (…)**

 **1: kaichou wa maid sama**

 **-Personajes masculinos: Leon (Re)-Phoenix Wright (Ace attorney)-mencion honorifica: Haku (Naruto) y finalmente Dante (Devil may cry)**

 **-Personajes femeninos: Amaterasu (Okami *-*)- Hinata (Naruto) y finalmente Bayonetta (Bayonetta)**

 **Pregunta random: ¿leíste con la música que te dije en la parte especifica?, si lo leíste así, pon en los reviews que te pareció ese soundstrack para el momento :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿como me quedaron las personalidades de los Kindred?**

 **¡EL VÍDEO DE "ROTO" YA ESTA LISTO EN EL CANAL!, pásense por mi canal de youtube y miren el nuevo vídeo, el link esta en mi perfil o busquen como "roto alpacasaurio" y lo encontraran.**

 **Recalco, soy novato en los vídeos, no tengo una súper cámara como mis ídolos youtubers, no tengo muchos efectos, es lo que hay, pero de todo esto el canal seguirá creciendo, y si no les gusta el contenido, pos lo cierro.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSS :3 :D ;) (Ahora por fin a dormir x_x)**

 **Pd: spoiler del siguiente vídeo: "La voz de la comunidad"- Titulo :3 (HAY QUE HACERNOS NOTAR A RITO)**

 **Pd 2: Capitulo re subido por corrección de múltiples errores**


	34. Tristeza en un día de lluvia

**Capitulo 34: Tristeza en un día de lluvia**

La lluvia caía fuertemente por toda la ciudad de Bandle, una lluvia acompañada del casi ennegrecido cielo, el bosque se llenaba con ese olor tan suave y agradable a plantas húmedas pero daba la sensación de frio. 2 yordles estaban en ese bosque, uno acababa de jugar la última carta que le quedaba para hacer que su yordle amada de quedara puesto que Lulu no respondió a su acción hasta un rato después mientras la lluvia mojaba sus cabezas. Lulu no tenia frio porque sus mejillas estaban lo suficientemente rojas como para calentarle toda la cara.

¿Q-Quien eres tú?-pregunto Lulu, apenas podía articular palabras debido a lo último que había sucedido.

¿Yo?, solo soy un mago oscuro que oculto lo que sentía por mucho tiempo y eso hizo que casi perdiera a la yordle mas linda que jamás vi, ahora soy un ladrón, le robe el primer beso a esa yordle.-respondió Veigar, esta vez no era él el que hablaba, si no, su corazón.

Lulu aun estaba pasmada y paralizada por lo que acababa de pasar su cabeza se hacía mil y una preguntas, no tenia respuesta para ninguna de ellas, no podía creer que Veigar, el mismo maestro del mal, la persona más cortante y distante que conocía, el hombre de quien estuvo enamorada un buen tiempo, estuviera aquí, justo delante ella, chocando su frente contra la suya, se estuviera confesando. Lulu había leído un montón de libros románticos en donde los finales felices no eran con alguien quien no te hacia feliz, pero… ¿realmente seguía amando a Veigar?, eso fue lo que hizo que Lulu reaccionara, Dirían le había lavado suficientemente el cerebro como para que Lulu se case con él por lastima a herir sus sentimientos.

Lulu separo su frente de la del mago para poder hablar.

T-Tu… ¿Quién te crees que eres?-pregunto Lulu con cierto enfado en su mirada.

El mago no llevaba su sombrero por lo cual su mirada de desconcierto se notaba.-"¿Qué sucede ahora?"-pensó el mago.

Me dices todo eso…todas esas p-palabras bonitas, las palabras que siempre quise oír de ti… ¡PERO JUSTO AHORA!-grito Lulu mientras sus lagrimas caían suavemente por sus mejillas.

P-Pero…-Veigar fue interrumpido.

¡PERO NADA!… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto?, años, lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero fuiste un cobarde y me lo dices ahora para confundirme, ahora que estoy comprometida con alguien más.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar estaba a punto de hablar pero Lulu tenía toda la razón, fue un idiota, un tonto, un cobarde, pero no quería perder a Lulu y menos con alguien que solo la conoce por algunos días. Aunque la herida que se supone que iba a sanar con esta situación que había montado, solo se abrió mas y empeoro con lo que Lulu dijo después.

¡¿QUE TAN MISERABLE Y PATETICA DEBO SER PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ?!-Sentencio la chica mientras corría hasta la ciudad llorando.

¡LULU ESPERA!-exclamo el mago pero fue demasiado tarde, Lulu ya se había alejado lo suficiente. El dolor era insoportable, una punzada en el corazón que no fue hecha por una hoja cualquiera, por la hoja afilada de las palabras, esa misma arma que empuño Lulu contra él.

Veigar miro al cielo nublado, triste, pero en su mirada no había ningún rastro de emoción, sus pocas lagrimas ya las había secado, ahora solo pensaba en lo idiota que era en ese momento, dejo ir todo lo que amaba en la vida.

Había muerto…por segunda vez.

…

Lulu corría por la ciudad esquivando a toda la gente que igual que ella iba corriendo para protegerse de la lluvia, hasta que la chica paso por un parque, no había nadie alrededor, estaba sola pero estaba tan enfocada en correr y en llorar que se tropezó y cayó en el lodo del parque, cosa que hizo que su pena aumentara aun mas, se sentía patética y estúpida, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, solo quería estar en su habitación para llorar.

Se levanto y siguió corriendo hasta la casa de Dirían hasta que la chica pudo llegar hasta la dicha casa, entro cerrando de un portazo, subió y entro a su habitación para llorar.

La chica se sentó apoyando su espalda en el ventanal de su cuarto mientras la lluvia caía detrás de ella, el hada hechicera se sentía humillada en varios aspectos, sentía que Veigar se estaba burlando de ella, pero eso quería decir que Pix no mentía…eso la hizo sentir aun peor.

Comenzó a recordar a Pix, los tintineos que ahora no escuchaba y los que ahora no se molesto en buscar, Veigar también tenía razón, los había dejado de lado y le creyó mas a Dirían que a sus amigos de toda la vida.

Abrazo sus piernas buscando consuelo, no tenía a Veigar para abrazar, no tenía a Pix con quien llorar, estaba sola.

 **...**

Vamos…funciona…por amor de dios, funciona.-la artillera yordle paso gran parte de la noche anterior hasta ahora tratando de que el comunicador funcionara pero no había resultados, Tristana sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba, algo malo pero no podía dejar a su amiga de lado, Soraka hasta hace unas horas estaba junto a ella pero Varus tuvo que tomarla en sus brazos ya que ella estaba con ojeras y Tristana no era la excepción.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a agruparse en las mejillas de Tristana, ella era fuerte, era una comandante que entrenaba cadetes en la ciudad de Bandle en sus tiempo libres, pero esto la superaba más que cualquier batalla, como ella decía: "Los que abandonan a un amigo, merecen la humillación eterna".

Tristy, deberías ir a dormir, necesitas descansar.-dijo Teemo detrás de ella.

No quiero, quiero ver a mi amiga, asegurarme que Lulu, Pix y Veigar estén bien.-dijo Tristana tristemente.

Teemo sabía que si una idea se le metía a Tristana en la cabeza, esta la llevaría a cabo cueste lo que cueste, no lograría sacar a Tristana del cuarto de maquinas pero haría un último intento.

Por favor Tristana, si no duermes no tendrás tu buen ánimo de siempre, hazme el favor.-dijo Teemo como suplica.

Tristana permaneció callada en señal de negación, Teemo suspiro y saco su cerbatana.

Perdóname por esto, pero por tu bienestar hare lo que sea.-dijo Teemo mientras colocaba un dardo con calmantes para un yordle promedio.

Disparo hasta el cuello de Tristana cosa que hizo que la yordle durmiera al instante, Teemo la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con la invocadora de mareas, nami, leyendo un libro.

Ya veo, se puso testaruda.-dijo Nami mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

Si, por favor, cuídala.-dijo Teemo.

No hay problema, adiós.-dijo Nami yendo a la habitación de Tristana colocándola en su cama mientras ella se acomodaba (como podía) en una silla mientras volvía a leer su libro: "Como hablar en frecuencias que solo los caballos entienden".

Interesante…-dijo Nami mientras leía.

…

El mago oscuro llego a la casa de Dirían solo para encontrarse a Dirían sentado leyendo un libro con media sonrisa.

Veigar avanzo hasta las escaleras completamente empapado y con su sombrero puesto, no tenia ánimos de mirar al idiota que arruino su vida por lo cual avanzo rápidamente.

¿Saliste a dar un paseo?, las personas con cerebro van con paraguas.-dijo Dirían tratando de molestar a Veigar.

Que sorpresa, conoces lo que es un cerebro, te daría un premio, pero tendrías demasiados junto con tu premio a la idiotez y al egocentrismo.-dijo Veigar cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

"Sí que es un hueso duro de roer"-pensó Dirían mientras cerraba el libro y se iba a su habitación a preparar su traje de novio.

 ***CLAAAASHH***

Veigar en un arrebato de ira tomo su sombrero y lo lanzo a la cama, con su mano enguantada golpeo el espejo que tenia, no llevaba camisa pero por fortuna ningún cristal se enterró en su piel.

"Tardaste demasiado"-dijo el reflejo de uno de los cristales.

¡NO QUIERO OIRTE!-exclamo Veigar.

"Tendrás que hacerlo, eres un idiota, perdiste la segunda oportunidad que te dio la vida, ¿Por qué? por ser un cobarde"-dijo el reflejo.

Veigar no hizo más que llorar mientras se dejaba arrodillar en el suelo, no quedaba más que arreglar sus cosas e irse por la mañana de vuelta a la liga.

El perder a Lulu era…como recibir un millón de balas al corazón.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traje un capitulazo de día…LUNES EN LA MADRUGADA :D**

 **Esto es algo para que sepan y quizás no sabían :3**

" **como quiero estudiar Psicología he metido un subconsciente en Veigar, este que es algo opuesto al Veigar normal, bueno, este subconsciente es el Veigar reprimido del pasado, ósea, el Veigar antes de la tortura noxiana, es una parte de él mismo que el reprimió completamente y que su mente interpreta en los momentos duros, y como no, en su propio reflejo".**

 **Reviews para Veigar, también un mensajin privado :D**

 **Les quería decir que mi canal ya tiene un video de muestra para los nuevos visitantes :D, me salió mejor que mis anteriores videos :3, ya que edite un poco mas y aprendí a cómo sacar las malditas barras negras de los lados (expandir el video)**

 **Ojala este canal siga creciendo, pero ahora vamos con la sección:** _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Krocis, no te sientas mal, mi PC es una mierda… :D**

 **-David, la verdad el capitulo anterior fue el más largo del fic ._., solo que puse mas información y pensamientos en 1 solo párrafo lo que da la sensación de que sea más corto y con respecto a si lo de Dirían muere, vuelve a mirar tu review en donde pones esa pregunta, no sale esa pregunta solo dice "muere?" y no pude adivinar que querías preguntarme :c, vuelve a mirarlo, y con respecto a Dirían…no puedo dar spoilers ;)**

 **-Anime de comedia favorito: Nichijou.**

 **-Si estuviera en un anime seria Naruto shippuden.**

 **-Si estuviera en un videojuego seria…League of legends :D**

 **-¿Si dije algo sin sentido?...todo los que he dicho hasta ahora, desde mi primer fic…NADA TIENE SENTIDO D:**

 **-No puedo poner la skin de Veigar ya que estas están basadas en las skins originales en los personajes.**

 **-MIRABAS EZEL TOBY *-***

 **-La verdad es que cuando me dijiste lo del error, me puse a golpearlo todo, lo que más odio en el mundo es subir un capitulo con errores :c**

 **-Toby, caaasii le atinas por completo a la apariencia de Dirían, es de color café con leche, su cabello (arriba) es muuyy peinado, como si una vaca le hubiese pasado su lengua y lleva un traje de hombre importante o un político.**

 **-Una vez soñé con Orianna y fue hermoso pero no recuerdo mucho del sueño, solo recuerdo que le dije "quiero ser tu amigo"**

 **-NADA QUE VENGA DE YASUO, ESTA ROTO :c**

 **-Encontré una galleta en mi heladera *-***

 **\- ¿Jhin? XDDDDDD, ahahahahahahah, ahahahahahhaha, ahahahahah…¡SE VA DERECHITO A UN CAPITULO DE "ROTO"!**

 **Pregunta random: Una sugerencia para el próximo video "la voz de la comunidad" ¿Qué es lo que les molesta del actual league of legends que riot debería sacar, corregir o agregar? el mejor será un video completo :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿A quién más le molesto que hayan sacado la nueva selección de campeón a tan solo unas horas de su lanzamiento? a mi me harto ya que es la única manera de ir una línea que no sea Support T_T**

 **Un saludo a mis lectores de España y Bueno, eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: La primera pregunta random es muy importante que me la respondan T_T**


	35. Desenmascarado

**Capitulo 35: Desenmascarado.**

Veigar miraba su cara en el espejo, unas cuantas cicatrices adornaban su rostro, era su marca por ser torturado pero ahora mismo no estaba siendo torturado, ¿había marca?, si, en su corazón.

Se coloco su ropa y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, su sombrero, su báculo y unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador para llevar. Mañana en la mañana se iría y no volvería jamás a la ciudad de Bandle, le dolería mucho tener que ver a Lulu casada con aquel idiota de traje ridículo.

Del refrigerador saco 3 pociones contra heridas y venenos, no vaya a ser que en camino al teleportador trataran de matarlo.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo para partir por la mañana, Veigar con un suspiro se metió en la cama y se quedo ahí, no podía dormir sabiendo que no vería a Lulu en la vida.

…

El pequeño Pix estaba haciendo todo lo posible para forcejear el candado de su jaula, en vano, estaba muy débil, el veneno era muy lento y eso hacia aun mayor la agonía, tenía una fiebre muy alta, un dolor de estomago insoportable y dolores musculares, sus alas estaban tiesas ya que si las movía pareciera como que se quebrarían del dolor.

Pero aun así la mirada de Pix no cambiaba, seguía siendo fuerte y decidido a no morir ahí.

"No pienso morir aquí, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo cuidar de Lulu, debo meter en la cárcel al maldito de Dirían, y más importante ¡NO MORIRE AUN PORQUE NUNCA HE PROBADO UN MELÓN!"-Pensó Pix mientras seguía forcejeando el candado, debía sacarlo, no permitiría que su fobia a las jaulas le juegue en contra.

…

Lulu salió de su habitación para ir a comer, bajo a paso lento rezando por no encontrarse con Veigar, no quería verlo pero a la vez quería, no quería mirarlo pero siempre deseaba ver esos ojos amarillos tan brillantes. Lulu agito la cabeza y finalmente llego a la nevera, tenía muchas cosas con las cuales alimentarse pero encontró un panquesito arcoíris el cual consistía en un panque muy colorido relleno de dulce de leche y chispitas, Lulu recordó para que era específicamente ese panque.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pix y Lulu miraban algunos libros de cocina para otro experimento con cupcakes, el último le causo una fuerte diarrea a Draven cosa que hizo que no pudiera sentarse normalmente en una silla por algunos días.

Mira esto Pix, "panquesito arcoíris".-dijo Lulu curiosa.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Ese panque se supone que es un método anticonceptivo, según el libro, mira aquí)-tintineo Pix prestando atención al libro.

"El panquesito arcoíris es un exquisito manjar para cualquier ocasión, pero los ingredientes y el hechizo que se deben colocar lo hacen un método anticonceptivo efectivo, el hechizo bloquea la ruta del liquido masculino para que este no pueda fecundarse. El efecto dura 1 semana."

Se ve delicioso.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo*** (No creo que tenga nada de malo que probemos los panques, después de todo son eso, panques)-Tintineo Pix.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno, supongo que si me caso, necesitare esto para la noche de bodas, sea lo que sea.-dijo Lulu comiéndose el panque y de la nada miro de reojo miro a la basura, algo brillaba.

¿Qué es esto?-se dijo así misma Lulu mirando más de cerca, era un cristal roto.-e-esto es.-Lulu se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Oh, hola cariño, ¿Cómo andas?-apareció por la puerta Dirían, el causante de ese cristal.

Dirían… ¿Qué es esto?-señalo a la basura.

Dirían miro a lo señalado y quedo sin palabras, no imagino que Lulu se daría cuenta.

Me dijiste que lo guardarías, ¿Por qué lo destruiste?, era la única manera de comunicarme con mis amigos de la liga.-dijo Lulu con algo de enfado tímido.

Cariño, ellos ya no son tus amigos, ahora yo debo serlo todo para ti.-dijo Dirían abrazándola.

No creo que eso sea correcto.-dijo Lulu.

¿Quieres cancelar la boda?-pregunto Dirían tratando de jugar con su cerebro.

N-No, solo que quiero seguir hablando con mis amigos.-dijo Lulu con cierto aire de tristeza.

 ***Suspiro*** Esta bien, le diré a mi padre que hable con el invocador supremo y mande otro.-dijo Dirían.

Muchas gracias.-dijo Lulu largándose a su habitación creyéndose la mentira de Dirían, el solo la quería para él.

"No veras a esos fenómenos jamás, Lulu, métetelo en la cabeza"-pensó Dirían.

…

La mañana llego, la mañana esperada de Dirían por fin había llegado, el día nublado de ayer ya no estaba, hoy era un día soleado. Este se levanto y comenzó a preparar su traje para la boda.

Lulu también había despertado, hoy era un día especial…pero…entonces ¿Por qué no estaba feliz?, tenía una cara seria, algo en el corazón le dolía. Decidió bajar a desayunar para poder prepararse, Dirían se fue a comer a otro lado para no ver a Lulu hasta la boda.

Pero en el camino Lulu se sorprendió al ver a Veigar bajando las escaleras con un pequeño saco/bolso en donde guardaba sus pertenencias, una mirada indiferente y a la vez molesta, sus ojos a medio cerrar y bajando a paso normal.

Lulu se atrevió a preguntar lo que talves jamás hubiese querido escuchar de Veigar.

V-Veigar… ¿A dónde vas con eso?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar sin cambiar su expresión solo movió sus ojos para poder mirar a Lulu.

Me voy.-dijo Veigar sin más y siguiendo su camino.

Lulu quedo pasmada, no pensó que tan solo una frase le doliera tanto, quería que se quedara.

Lulu corrió hasta la entrada para poder alcanzar a Veigar.

P-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunto Lulu.

Veigar apretó sus puños.-"¿y aun así pregunta?"-pensó Veigar.-Esta felicidad te pertenece a ti, no a mí, ya te lo dije todo ayer y no me correspondiste, ahora espero que seas muy feliz con el idiota que tienes por prometido porque a mi jamás me volverás a ver por aquí, hasta nunca.-dijo Veigar secamente para irse.

V-Veigar.-dijo en voz baja Lulu para proceder a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, debería estar feliz de que pudiera casarse pero el perder a Veigar y encima para siempre. Eso desmorono completamente a Lulu.

…

Veigar caminaba con la cabeza gacha, primera vez que llora con ganas, trataba de resistir pero las lagrimas salían igual, era increíble que él, un mago oscuro y futuro soberano de Runaterra estuviese llorando, por alguien más fuerte que él.

Quería huir, salir de esa maldita ciudad de una vez por todas, dejar atrás el sufrimiento y no volver a ver la horrible cara de Dirían, tan triunfante y egocéntrica. El mago pensó en lo que le preguntarían en la liga: "¿Por qué no volvió Lulu?, ¿Por qué dejo la liga" entre otras cosas

Veigar pasó por delante de la mazmorra de la ciudad.

…

 **(Para una mayor ambientación (100% recomendada) coloquen en youtube "Kara para ask Jenerik Muzigi" el icono del video aparece un titulo llamado "Kara para ask" en donde al principio suena un tonito como de celular pero ese es el correcto para la ocasión. Feliz lectura)**

 ***Tintineo estruendoso*** (¡AYUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)-Grito Pix.

…

Silencio Pix, no debes gritarme…espera ¿Qué?, ¿Pix?-dijo Veigar identificando de donde venia el sonido.

Miro hacia la puerta de la mazmorra y la derribo con un ataque maligno **(Q de Veigar)** , entro en la mazmorra y comenzó a buscar por las celdas hasta que al final del pasillo estaba colgada una jaula encerrando un tenue brillo.

¡PIX!-exclamo Veigar corriendo hacia él y rompiendo de un puñetazo el candado.

Pix miro con algo de esperanza para después caer cansado.

Veigar lo sostuvo con algo de pánico, fue hasta afuera para poder hacer que Pix respirase aire fresco, estaba frio, no sabía que tenía pero no podía entender quien le había hecho esto.

Pix, háblame por favor, que te paso, ¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto Veigar alterado.

 ***Tintineo y tosido*** (F-Fui enven…enado, ne-necesito medicina ***COF*** )-tintineo Pix débilmente, afortunadamente aun tenia esperanza.

S-Si, tengo aquí una poción contra veneno pero dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto Veigar.

 ***Tintineos interrumpidos*** (D-D-D-Di ***COF*** )-Pix se vio interrumpido por un tosido.

¿Quién?-pregunto Veigar, no entendió.

… ***Tintineo*** (D-Dirían)-sentencio el hada.

 **(Detengan la música)**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Si lo sé, ¿Por qué cap en día Jueves?**

 **Bueno resulta que un familiar acaba de morir y mañana debo ir a su funeral, y para eso debo viajar 5 horas y media para poder llegar y allá no hay internet, por lo que les dejare este cap que reemplazara al del domingo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, se está a punto de descubrir todo :D**

 **Reviews para Pix que está a punto de morir y también un mensajin privado.**

 **Fue demasiado dramatismo por un capitulo Uff.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-AJAM, como main de Anivia se cuanto quita esa mujer…espero que la bufeen… :D**

 **-Me da igual, sempai o kun, seguire siendo alpacasaurio n_n**

 **-mi fic favorito mmmmm, estoy entre "iguales y diferentes" (Lulu x Veigar) y el interior de la liga (parte de Soraka y Varus aunque no me gusto el final pero le dio un toque único), saludos a sus escritores :3**

 **-Me gusta Naruto y ¡NARUHINA FOREVER!**

 **-mmmm, primer penta…fue con Vayne :v**

 **-¿mas soundtracks? este capítulo ya contesto tu pregunta :3**

 **-¡YASUO!**

 **-Odio a Yasuo de aquí hasta donde llega el nivel de satanismo de Teemo… ._.'**

 **-5 campeones que deberían ser borrados: Urgot (por feo)-Yasuo (por roto)- Draven (por critico)-Riven (por rota)-Teemo (No hace falta decirlo…)**

 **-TOOORIII, tu Pm no lo pude contestar porque me tiraba error :c pero te lo contesto aquí :3 : ojala pudiera hacer un anime o serie con mis fics, así podría poner mi música de fondo que pido, es que es mi ánimo por compartir el momento de drama por la música adecuada que le da más emoción.**

 **-SALUDOS A MEXICO *-*, pensare en el fic de Darius :3**

 **-¿Bipolar?, ¿yo? nah, solo me gusta arruinar momentos románticos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA**

 **-La nación del jungla ataco u_u (yo en nivel 20)**

 **-Aun no pediría matrimonio porque soy menor de edad y quiero aprovechar mi soltería pero si fuese así… le pediría a una chica que empieza con "tu" y termina con "no" :3 (tumbano(?)) :v**

 **-no entendí mucho la artesanía hextech.**

 **-SQUIRTLE *-***

 **-el pasado más malo lo tuvo Orianna :c**

 **-Shen why?, porque elegiste croods T_T**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué te pareció la música de fondo de este capítulo? a mi me encanta releer el capitulo con esa música de suspenso y me encantaría saber si tú la escuchaste también y si es así si te gusto :3**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Cuál de estos 2 videos debería ser el próximo en el canal?**

 **1-"La voz de la comunidad"- Fallos de servidor en argentina**

 **2-"Mirada de alpaca"- Xenofobia en League of legends.**

 **Ustedes eligen que video quieren ver para el siguiente.**

 **Y bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo adelantado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besooooooote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: te pido matrimonio…Tumbano, mi amada (?).**

 **Pd 2: ¿A quién más le aburren mis chistes malos? xD**


	36. La verdad sobre Dirían

**Capitulo 36: La verdad sobre Dirían.**

¿Cómo dices?-Veigar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Pix, ¿Dirían le estaba haciendo todo esto? no podía ser posible.

 ***Tintineo débil*** (Sorpréndete en otro momento, necesito un antídoto al veneno de Dirían)-tintineo Pix como pudo.

Oh, sí, a eso voy.-dijo Veigar mientras sacaba de su bolso una botella de antídoto universal, Pix tomo la cantidad necesaria, al menos el efecto del veneno estaría completamente suprimido pero Pix necesitaba comer y descansar. Los 3 días que estuvo en esa jaula de seguro lo tienen hambriento y con falta de apapacho por parte de Lulu aunque esto último sabía que no podía obtenerlo.

Vamos.-dijo Veigar tomando a Pix en sus manos y comenzando a correr a la casa de Dirían, no podía dejar que Pix muriese y menos a manos de aquel imbécil egocéntrico. En cuanto lo encuentre Veigar iba a aniquilarlo lentamente por todo lo que ha hecho.

…

Lulu ya había salido de casa para irse al lugar en donde tendría que vestirse de novia, en todos lados sonreía, pero no sonreía sinceramente, cuando hablo sobre el matrimonio en la liga de leyendas imaginaba que iban a estar sus amigos, todos sus amigos de la liga de leyendas, a los que consideraba como padres: Varus y Soraka y a sus incontables amigos: Nami, Orianna, Janna, Leona, Braum, Pantheon, Anivia, Ashe y Tryndamere por mencionar unos pocos, básicamente el 70% de la liga era su amigo y recientemente se había hecho amiga de Ekko. Todo eso y el novio…bueno…sería otra persona.

Su sonrisa falsa pasaba desapercibida, casi nadie la había visto en la vida así que nadie le pregunto nada de su sonrisa falsa, Lulu trataba de estar feliz, feliz del corazón pero el hecho de que Pix no esté aquí y que Veigar ahora lo odie y para mas colmo, no lo vuelva a ver en la vida, todo eso le dolía en ese agridulce día.

Lulu procedió a colocarse el vestido, un hermoso vestido blanco con un velo elegante, en un momento Lulu pensó que esto era demasiado, tanta elegancia no iba con ella, prefería las cosas coloridas y hechas por ella, no quería algo comprado y elegante. Pero no podía protestar, después de todo, eran las costumbres de la ciudad.

Un día no completamente feliz, deseaba salir huyendo y llorar pero sabía que eso no era correcto, Dirían se merecía todo lo mejor, era un gran hombre.

Todas las chicas la elogiaban por verse hermosa con ese vestido pero ella no se veía hermosa, se veía mas una esclava del destino al verse forzada a hacer eso.

Vio los infinitos pasteles y cupcakes que estaba en una mesa pero le dijeron que eran para los invitados lo cual hizo que se deprimiera más, no había nada de felicidad en ese día.

…

Por si acaso, no quiero ni un error en la boda, estén preparados para cuando yo indique, obviamente si llega a salir mal algo, ustedes lo matan ¿ok?-dijo Dirían, estaba hablando por un transmisor.

Pero, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, no lo creo.-dijo una voz al otro lado de la comunicación.

Oh, ¿ahora eres vidente?, ¿Dónde está tu bolita de cristal?, ¡NO ERES VIDENTE IMBÉCIL!, les page para que mataran a cualquiera que se atravesara en mi matrimonio, no hables, no necesito tus idioteces, ¿queda claro?-dijo Dirían.

S-Si jefe.-dijo la voz cortando la transmisión.

¿Dirían?-alguien toco a la puerta del novio.

El yordle rápidamente guardo el transmisor y sonrió arreglándose la corbata.-Padre, por favor pasa.-dijo Dirían.

¿Todo listo para la ceremonia?-pregunto el anciano.

Claro padre, espero que tu y mamá estén felices de mi matrimonio.-dijo Dirían.

Por supuesto que si hijo mío, tu madre no ha parado de saltar de alegría desde que llegamos.-dijo el anciano.

Me alegro.-dijo Dirían.

Oh, ven aquí muchacho.-el anciano abrazo a su hijo.-nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de ti, mi hombresote.-agrego el alcalde.

Muchas gracias padre, desde aquí todo será perfecto.-dijo Dirían abrazando a su padre.

…

Veigar y Pix ya estaban en el cuarto del primero, la puerta estaba cerrada así que Veigar tuvo que romper una ventana para poder entrar.

Acostó a Pix en la cama para que pudiera descansar, Pix no durmió, estaba inquieto.

 ***Tintineo*** (Con que…el paso ya está libre)-dijo Pix.

Veigar asintió pero miraba por la ventana triste, en dirección al centro de ceremonias de la ciudad.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Dónde está mi pequeña?)-pregunto el hada.

Veigar bajo la mirada y suspiro antes de responderle.-debe estar preparándose para la ceremonia de matrimonio.-dijo el mago.

Pix miro hacia abajo pero sonrió, el mago se extraño al ver tal reacción.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Debemos detener la boda y salir de aquí).-dijo Pix.

Veigar negó con la cabeza, no seguiría insistiendo.

Es lo que quiere ella, debemos dejarla en paz.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineos*** (En primer lugar, me rehusó a ser un campeón individual, en segundo lugar, no quiero que Lulu se case con un farsante y en tercera, ¿Cómo puede rendirte así de fácil?, tú la amas)-tintineo Pix.

Pero ella ya no me ama a mí, ya la bese y todo y no me correspondió.-dijo Veigar.

Pix casi se desmaya cuando dijo que la había besado pero no podía desmayarse ahora, su amiga necesitaba ser salvada. Pix se levanto de la cama.

¿A dónde crees que vas?, debes descansar.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo y brillo entusiasta*** (¿A dónde mas iría?, a buscar mis pruebas)-dijo Pix con una sonrisa torcida.

¿Pruebas?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineos*** (Así es, tengo pruebas que harán que Dirían sea considerado el peor criminal de la ciudad de Bandle desde Skull el asesino noxiano)-tintineo Pix.

¿Sera cierto?, ¿Pix tenía pruebas de eso?, tan solo con escucharlo le creyó, pero Pix debía descansar.

Dime donde están pero tú te quedas aquí, necesitas descansar.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineos y brillo*** (Claro que no, quiero que ese imbécil page por lo que me hizo, que page por todo lo que nos ha hecho, quiero verlo secarse en una celda)-dijo Pix mientras volaba hasta la salida de la habitación.- ***Tintineo*** (¿vienes?)

Veigar asintió y corrió detrás de Pix, iban directo a la zona de información militar.

Todo estaba rodeado de guardias pero Pix tenía un plan, lanzo una semilla a los guardias y con un poco de magia hizo crecer redes que enredaron a los guardias manteniéndolos inmóviles.

 ***Tintineo*** (Se las robe a Zyra)-dijo Pix mientras se adentraban en el edificio.

Cada guardia que les impedía el paso era suprimido por Veigar quien los dejaba inconsciente con un leve choque mágico.

Llegaron a la zona de información personal.- ¿Dónde está la prueba?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Son unos archivos, están en ese conducto de ventilación)-tintineo Pix.

El hada voló hasta el conducto para abrirlo, Veigar hacia guardia para que nadie se aproximara al lugar, aunque sabía que pronto una legión de guardias los iría a enfrentarlos.

Date prisa Pix.-dijo Veigar, sentía múltiples pasos.

Pix logro sacar todos los documentos y le hizo una señal a Veigar.

3…2…1… ¡CORRE!-exclamo Veigar mientras salían de la habitación seguidos por un centenar de guardias.

¡ATRAPENLOS!-exclamo uno de ellos.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Esto es como las películas de acción que yo y Varus mirábamos en las noches de invierno)-dijo Pix.

¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO!-exclamo Veigar mientras lanzaba Horizonte de sucesos **(E de Veigar)** para inmovilizar a los guardias.

Ambos campeones salieron sanos y salvos del lugar y corrieron hasta la casa de Dirían a esconderse con documento en mano.

Recuperaron el aliento y Veigar no aguanto más la espera.

 **(Para una mayor calidad de ambiente coloquen al igual que en el capitulo anterior, en youtube "Kara para ask Jenerik Muzigi", Feliz lectura)**

 ***Tintineo*** (Adelante, ábrelo)-tintineo Pix.

Veigar trago saliva antes de abrirlo y finalmente lo hizo.

Quedo perturbado:

Planes de control de energía de la ciudad de Bandle vendidas a Noxus, la ciudad que mas odiaba en el mundo, planeaba bañarse en monedas de oro por tal contrabando, una energía que la ciudad necesitaba y que él estaba vendiendo a los enemigos, una energía que dejaba a la ciudad de Bandle expuesto a una invasión noxiana.

Anterior a eso, modificación de las elecciones políticas de la ciudad de Bandle, cambio los votos de un número de habitantes a otro irregular al original número de habitantes, Dirían planeo esto mucho antes, haciendo que su padre fuera nombrado alcalde de la ciudad y él tuviese acceso a un poder que supera al del alcalde ya que la mano derecha, ósea, Dirían, se encargaba de todo.

Finalmente traficar armas con asesinos noxianos por más dinero, asesinos peligrosos que podrían reducir a todos los yordles de la ciudad, robo de abastecimiento de armas militares y comida que necesitaba la ciudad, él también pago cosas de contrabando como jarrones lujosos, cuadros, tecnología y mucho mas, era un comercio fríamente calculado.

Eso consideraría la baja monetaria de la ciudad de Bandle.

Mas la baja de energía y defensa de la ciudad. Haciendo ver a la liga de leyendas como unos hipócritas y egoístas que solo compartían un poco de su energía siendo que esa daba abastecimiento para muchos meses y él lo había gastado todo, eso era mucho.

Ahora la cereza del pastel, Hizo un plan de último minuto para quedarse con Lulu y sacar a Pix y a él del camino, por poco mato a Pix por saber la verdad de ese sujeto, y ahora Lulu estaba a punto de casarse con un despreciable traidor de la ciudad, egocéntrico tramposo, mafioso, egoísta, infame. Definitivamente debía cancelar la boda, pondría a Dirían tras las rejas y que page por todo lo que ha hecho.

Veigar se guardo los documentos para quitarse su sombrero y dejarlo en su bolso.

¿Qué esperamos?, debemos ir a salvar a Lulu de ese pedazo de mierda.-dijo Veigar.

Pix nunca se vio mas lleno de vigor y ansia de batalla por lo cual asintió y ambos salieron por la puerta, Dirían no tenia escapatoria.

 **(Fuera música)**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día Sabado :D aprovechando el poco internet que tengo que solo es en la noche D:**

 **Me encanta poner esa canción en momentos de tensión, la considero perfecta. *-***

 **Les quiero agradecer a todos de corazón sus mensajes por el momento difícil que tuve que pasar, realmente no hayo como agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dan, es como si fuera un youtuber con sus millones de fans que lo apoyan, ustedes son mi millón y los quiero a todos, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! :')**

 **Reviews para este momento de tensión con música, también un mensajin privado.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Como mid-laner, siempre necesitare blue, aunque ya lo tenga, el jg tiene prohibido matarlo :c**

 **-Animes favoritos: Vampire knight (…), Kaichou wa maid sama, Nichijou, entre otros :3**

 **-Seria Lissandra.**

 **-Ultis rotas…Espada del exilio (Ulti de Riven) y Último aliento (R de Yasuo) Esos 2 se van directamente a "Roto"**

 **-La más sexy es Elise luna de sangre *¬***

 **-Emmm más sexy para un hombre…emmm ¿Graves veraniego? (no se emociones seguidoras del alpacasaurio que son fujoshis y como se diga a los amantes del yaoi :/)**

 **-Ojala pudiera pagarle a Yasuo para ese cometido pero me llevo mal con él :c por razones complicadamente obvias.**

 **-¡INVITADA SILIZU!**

 **-Si fuera chica por un día escribiría un libro…si así es, se llamaría: "como entender a las mujeres" volumen 1 de 200 -versión resumida- 1900 páginas -letra pequeña :3**

 **-Si fuera Taric por un día me miraría las gemas.**

 **-Rework de Yorick, meh, pensaba que iba a tener que abrir la sección "la voz de la comunidad" pidiendo ese rework pero se me adelantaron, te salvaste rito :3**

 **-Si no fuera una alpaca, sería un panda :3**

 **-Casi muero por tu chiste Silizu, casi me cage…**

 **-Comenzare con la edición del video apenas llege a casa, subiré primero "mirada de alpaca" y posteriormente subiré "roto" ;)**

 **¡BIENVENIDO BENJARROX Y KHRINOS! espero que les guste el fic y los siguientes que le siguen n_n, no olviden pasarse por mi canal de youtube, el link está en mi perfil (fin de espacio publicitario :v) ¡ALABEN AL ALPACASAURIO!**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál fue la primera de mis historias que leíste?, y otra aparte ¿Cuál te gusto más?**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Cuál de los antagonistas de todos mis fics ha sido el que más has odiado (el mejor :v)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote ENORRMEEEE a los mejores fans del mundo y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Se acerca San Valentín y este escritor tiene una sorpresa para ti ;)**


	37. ¡YO ME OPONGO!

**Capitulo 37: ¡YO ME OPONGO!**

Veigar y Pix salieron de la casa de Dirían para dirigirse al centro de actividades de la ciudad, ni un alma rondaba por las calles de la ciudad de Bandle, absolutamente todos los yordles se reunieron en la boda de Lulu y Dirían. El hecho de que toda la ciudad esté ahí hacia que el mago oscuro sonriera, dejaría en humillación a Dirían y de paso lo arrestan, Pix solo quería romperle la cara al yordle, necesitaba vengarse por los días de agonía y hambre que tuvo que pasar por culpa de ese idiota, ojala pudiera matarlo pero eso sería liberarlo de todas sus culpas.

Veigar se aproximaba a toda velocidad hasta el lugar en donde el hada hechicera se estaba preparando.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?)-Pregunto Pix.

¿No es obvio?, detener la boda.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo*** (Me refiero a si están en el altar)-tintineo Pix.

¿Qué se hace en ese caso?-pregunto Veigar.- ¿algo en especial?-agrego el mago.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Pues claro, en las bodas debes gritar "¡YO ME OPONGO!" de una forma innecesariamente dramática, así el juez te pondrá atención y escuchara tus razones para impedir el matrimonio)-tintineo Pix.

¿En qué momento debo decir eso?-pregunto el mago, era primera vez que se veía ante un matrimonio, apenas sabía lo que era un anillo.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Cuando el vejete diga "que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" y es en ese momento en donde tu gritas lo que te acabo de decir, entonces muestras tus pruebas y Dirían se secara en la cárcel en donde probablemente lo v…)-Pix fue interrumpido.

Me interesa poco y nada lo que le hagan a ese maldito en la cárcel, pero no dejare Lulu se me escape y cometa el peor error de su vida.-dijo Veigar mientras su mano se volvía puño.

"Ahora me pregunto, ¿estará ella feliz?, cuando algo no le gusta se le nota bastante, espero que se arrepienta de lo que está haciendo, niña, no seas tonta y escucha a tu corazón"-pensó Pix.

…

 **(Hare caso a una sugerencia. Pongan en Youtube "Thinking of you" de Katy Perry, no me gusta la cantante pero según la sugerencia sería perfecto para el siguiente momento y paso la prueba xD, bueno, feliz lectura n_n)**

Lulu debía esperar, la boda estaba por comenzar y el novio debía ser el primero en presentarse, estaba sentada con su vestido de novia puesto, miraba por la ventana que daba hasta la calle, muchas damas iban y venían emocionadas, Lulu debía estar feliz, debería, pero no lo estaba, su cara carente de alegría se hacía notar a leguas, para su fortuna…o mala suerte las damas que la ayudaron dijeron que solo eran los nervios de la novia, pero Lulu sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

El hecho de que Pix no esté aquí y…el no poder estar con Veigar, el alejarse de la liga de leyendas y quedarse en la ciudad que en un principio la había rechazado por querer jugar. Recordó cuando lloro en la liga y algo la salvo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En la liga de leyendas Lulu había salido de una partida de la cual perdió, su AD carry creía tener muchas resistencias, por lo cual se metía en medio de las peleas en equipo alegando que era el mejor y que nadie podía contra él, pero su ego se vio interrumpido por Syndra, la soberana oscura quien bombardeo al ejecutor noxiano con su poder desatado **(R de Syndra)** , ese ataque era tan potente que Lulu no alcanzaba a salvar a Draven. El ejecutor busco a la yordle hasta encontrarla y colocando su pie entre los de ella haciendo que esta cayera.

¡AY!-exclamo Lulu al chocar contra el piso con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

¿Ahora vas a llorar enana?, pues llora, eres un asco de soporte, me mataban porque no hacías bien tu trabajo, eres un asco.-dijo Draven.

Lulu recibía cada insulto que parecían pedradas, se sentía humillada ya que no había ningún amigo cerca que la defendiera, por desgracia su amigo, Pix debía reportarlo a los invocadores por lo cual ella se quedo sola…o al menos eso creía.

¡AY!-volvió a exclamar la yordle al verse levantada por el cuello de su ropa por el ejecutor noxiano.

Ahora te enseñare a no fallarme en las partidas.-lo que decía Draven era totalmente incoherente, Lulu no podía hacer nada por él, hay diferencias entre Draven y Poppy, Poppy resiste toneladas de golpes, Draven en cambio solo le importa el daño por lo cual no resistía una habilidad de Syndra. Lulu cerró los ojos con miedo, sabía que el ejecutor iba a golpearla.

Bájala.-dijo una voz detrás del ejecutor.

Lulu abrió sus ojos y miro quien hablaba, era Veigar quien mantenía una voz fría contra el ejecutor.

¿Qué quieres enano?-pregunto el ejecutor noxiano con desprecio.- ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

Bájala ahora, si no, te arrepentirás.-dijo Veigar perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué harás?-pregunto el ejecutor dándole un golpe con el dedo en una mejilla al hada hechicera.- ¡AY!-exclamo la pequeña.

Bastardo.-dijo Veigar antes de lanzar un ataque maligno a Draven haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia atrás.

Lulu fue soltada apenas Draven salió disparado.

¿Estás bien?-Veigar levanto al hada hechicera.

S-Si, muchas gracias.-dijo Lulu.

Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.-dicho esto Veigar se retiro de la sala mientras Lulu se enamoraba más y más de él.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Fin del flash back-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lulu recordó ese momento, cerca del mago oscuro se sentía tan segura, tan…enamorada.

Lo último no ayudo a que Lulu sonriera, es más, comenzó a llorar, talves ese era el día mas infeliz de su vida, no amaba a Dirían pero él era un buen hombre y no podía romperle el corazón de manera tan egoísta por lo cual tendría que casarse.

Querida, ya debes presentarte.-dijo una yordle vestida de negro, era como si estuviera en un funeral.

Está bien.-dijo Lulu limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ow, tan emocionada qué lloras, límpiate que se vienen mas emociones.-dijo la chica retirándose del lugar.

Lulu asintió, se limpio con un pañuelo y se miro al espejo, ya no sería reconocida con el título de "hada hechicera", su ira no sería temida en la liga de leyendas, jamás vería a sus amigos, no volvería a ver a Pix, su mejor amigo…y no volvería a ver a Veigar, el yordle causante de que su corazón palpite con felicidad.

Salió del cuarto con una sonrisa totalmente fingida, no quería hacer esto pero estaba obligada, no quería, no quería, no quería.

Se adentro en la capilla y avanzo mientras todos los presentes la miraban con asombro.-"no puedo caminar, me tiemblan las piernas, quiero llorar, este vestido es muy incomodo…no quiero"-pensó Lulu mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Dirían esperándola con una sonrisa.

Se tomo del brazo del novio y sonrió, una sonrisa tan apagada como la de un cadáver, unos ojos tan vacios como un actor sin alma, un ánimo tan ausente como las flores que Lulu adoraba en invierno.

¿Lista?-pregunto Dirían con una sonrisa.

Lulu solo asintió, su tono de voz seria quebrado por lo cual decidió no hablar hasta que se lo pidiesen.

¡DAMOS COMIENZO A LA CEREMONIA!-respondió el anciano que dirigía el matrimonio.

"Veigar"-pensó Lulu.

…

 **(Como siempre, para una mayor calidad de ambiente, pongan en youtube el mismo soundstrack "Kara para ask jenerik muzigi" ¡FELIZ LECTURA!)**

Veigar y Pix escucharon desde donde estaban sonidos de campanas, al parecer la boda había dado inicio.

¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineo nervioso*** (Al parecer la boda ya dio inicio, debemos darnos prisa)-dijo Pix con un tono bastante nervioso, debía evitar que Lulu se casara.

Ya estamos cerca.-dijo Veigar mientras llegaban hasta la puerta de la capilla la cual estaba cerrada, se notaba desde donde estaban.

Diablos, creo que está cerrada.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo apresurado*** (No hay que apresurarse, debemos escuchar)-tintineo Pix mientras llegaban jadeantes a la puerta.

¿Escuchar?-pregunto el mago.

 ***Tintineo alto*** (¡TU SOLO HAZME CASO!)-exclamo Pix.

Está bien.-dijo Veigar apegando su oído a la puerta.

"¿Aceptas a esta chica, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el anciano."

"Acepto con gusto"-se escucho a Dirían.

Grandísimo hijo de puta.-maldijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo*** (Espera, sigue escuchando)-tintineo Pix.

Ambos siguieron escuchando.

"¿Y tu pequeña, aceptas a este joven, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el anciano.

A Veigar y a Pix le dolían los oídos, estaban muy apegados a la puerta.

"Y-Y-Yo…a-a-acepto"-se escucho decir al hada hechicera.

Pix y Veigar abrieron sus ojos como platos.

 ***Tintineo*** (Debes hacer un "Lulu")-Tintineo Pix.

"Si hay alguien que conozca una razón por la cual no deban casarse"-se escucho decir.

¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto Veigar nervioso, todas las ideas se habían quedado en su sombrero que por cierto estaba en su bolso en la casa de Dirían.

"Que hable ahora"-se volvió a escuchar decir.

 ***Tintineo apresurado*** (Un "Lulu" significa, ¡DERRIBA LA PUERTA, NO IMPORTA NADA!)-exclamo Pix.

"O que calle para siempre"-dijo finalmente el anciano.

¡ENTENDIDO!-exclamo Veigar lanzando un ataque maligno derribando completamente la puerta. Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver incluyendo a Lulu y Dirían quien el solo hecho de verse interrumpido hizo que una vena sobresaliera de su cabeza.

¡YO ME OPONGO!-sentencio Veigar.

 **(Fuera música)**

 **Continuara…**

 **HOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Yo se que quieren, no pueden contenerlo, sus gritos de fangirls quieren salir, adelante, suéltenlos… ¡KYAAAAAAA! (grite como macho)**

 **Pues al fin Veigar decidió hacer otra cosa al respecto y detener esta maldita boda, este será un momento épico en el año 2016 (?)**

 **¡A TODAS MIS ALPAQUITAS, FELIZ DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!**

 **Espero que lo pasen de maravilla en este día lleno de amor, con sus amigos y novios y novias :D**

 **Y para que vean que los quiero muuuuucho, les tengo una gran sorpresa.**

 **La sorpresa se llama "Dos cuentos cortos de día de san Valentín" ¡VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y LEAN!**

 **Espero que les guste, ese fic tardo 1 semana y media en ser producido :D**

 **Reviews para este momento épico, también un mensajin privado con partidas personalizadas o normales, digan su fecha y cosas así, les responderé de inmediato, eso si las partidas deben ser a partir del miércoles ya que en este momento el internet no alcanza para jugar D:**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Como dije en mi primer video, si habrá lemon, tengan paciencia.**

 **-Acepto mi destino \\(._.)/**

 **-En el día de san Valentín voy a leer sus reviews y aburrirme mirando la pared :c**

 **-Si vuelves con tu ex, al menos que sea con alguien que valga la pena, si no, no vuelvas.**

 **-¡DULCE!**

 **\- :v**

 **-Lo mas kawaii son los reviews de parte de todos ustedes cada vez que subo capitulo, me encanta leerlo *-***

 **-¿Qué es un "cliffhanguer"?**

 **Pregunta random: ¿debería hacer una página de Facebook o publicar el link del canal? la verdad es que esta también es una recomendación, lo de la pag de facebook no estoy seguro y lo de la expansión del canal depende de ustedes ya que ustedes son los que comparten el contenido n_n**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿soltero o soltera?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo amiguines, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSS :3 :D ;)**


	38. El criminal

**Capitulo 38: El criminal.**

 **Punto de vista de Lulu.**

Pues, ahí estaba, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras que iban hacia mi futuro, ahí estaba Dirían, con un traje ridículo para mi gusto, mi destino estaba sellado, no estaba feliz en lo absoluto pero no podía hacerle algo tan malo a Dirían. El era una buena persona, un buen hombre que no merece que sufra porque lo deje, así que estoy obligada a casarme con él. Quería que alguien detuviera la boda, pero en todo el parloteo del hombre que nos estaba casando, jamás nadie hablo, todos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mi mente triste me decía que se burlaban de mi por estar haciendo algo que me haría infeliz toda la vida, pero…como ya he dicho antes…debo hacerlo.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo pude ver qué Dirían me miraba con ojos brillosos, estaba tan feliz de casarse conmigo, ignoraba su mirar puesto que solo le trasmitiría mi melancolía.

El anciano dijo algo que no preste mucha atención en escuchar, lo único que sabía de ese momento era en lo que tenía que decir.

Acepto.-dije de manera neutral, sin felicidad pero Dirían no lo noto.

Justo en ese momento paso por mi cabeza un pensamiento que jamás desde que llegue aquí se me había ocurrido.

"Yo no soy así, suelo ser feliz y decidida de mis actos, siempre digo las confirmaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro, no debería estar usando este estúpido vestido, ni siquiera debería estar dudando de las palabras de mis amigos, no soy así…pero aun así estoy destinada a cambiar"-pensé, quería escapar pero ya estaba resignada a casarme con un buen hombre, atento, millonario y gentil…pero un hombre al que no amaba.

Mire al cielo del lugar en donde veía los vidrios adornados con figuras de yordles antiguos reconstruyendo una clase de cohete.

Luego el señor encargado de casarnos hablo con las palabras que harían mis esperanzas desvanecerse.

¿Hay algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no pueda casarse?-dijo el señor.

Fue en ese entonces en que escuche un estruendo en la puerta, era el mismo sonido que hacía yo cuando le echaba la puerta abajo a Varus, voltee en la dirección del sonido al igual que los espectadores de la boda y lo que vi me sorprendí tanto que tuve que taparme la boca en caso de que no me entrara ninguna mosca.

 **Punto de vista normal.**

¡YO ME OPONGO!-exclamo Veigar, la multitud se sorprendió al ver a Veigar y más aun, impidiendo que los novios se casaran.

 ***Tintineo fuerte*** (¡YO TAMBIEN ME OPONGO!)-entro Pix en el lugar.

Lulu miraba fuertemente a sus amigos, Dirían abrió sus ojos como platos pero su expresión cambio, parecía un demonio enojado, sus pupilas solo eran dos puntos que parecían haber sido pintados con la punta de un lápiz y una vena sobresalía de su cabeza.

¡SIGA CON LA BODA!-exclamo Dirían alterado.

Lo siento jovencito, debemos escuchar la razón si es que es válida.-dijo el señor.

Dirían no podía estar más furioso y la voz de Pix definitivamente le afecto.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Me extrañaste Dirían?)-tintineo Pix.

Dirían abrió sus ojos más de lo que podía, miro lentamente hacia atrás.-"No puede ser, ese insecto debería estar muerto"-pensó el yordle.

 ***Tintineo sarcástico*** (Debo decir que la mazmorra a la que me llevaste no era muy bonita, tampoco la jaula en donde me dejaste, yo les tengo fobia ¿sabes? y por último, el veneno que me diste no estuvo nada bien)-tintineo Pix espantando a todos los presentes.

Dirían veía como la gente dudaba de él debido a las palabras de Pix, quería matarlo, aplastarlo.

¿Qué ibas a hacer qué?-dijo Lulu con algo de odio a Dirían.

N-No, no es nada amor.-dijo Dirían mientras veía con odio a Pix quien yacía con una mirada desafiante.

¡GUARDIAS, ARRESTENLOS!-exclamo desesperado el yordle.

No puedes hacer eso.-dijo Veigar.

¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamo el yordle.

Aun no hemos dicho nuestra razón para que esta boda no siga.-dijo Veigar sacando los documentos de su bolsillo.

Dirían soltó un suspiro de sorpresa al ver tales documentos, este sería su fin si era lo que él pensaba.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

Con estos documentos, además de arruinar la boda de nuestro querido "amigo", también lo pondremos tras las rejas por un buen tiempo…talves ni siquiera salgas.-dijo Veigar.-Alcalde, necesito que los lea.

El alcalde se levanto de su asiento y recibió los documentos de Veigar, con algo de desconfianza tomo los documentos y los comenzó a leer.

¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!-exclamo Dirían mientras corría hasta Veigar con tal de atinarle un golpe pero Veigar sin ningún esfuerzo esquivo el golpe y le atino un puñetazo en el estomago y posteriormente golpeo su rosto.

El dinero no te da fuerza, idiota.-dijo Veigar frio, se sentía increíble haberle dado 2 golpes a ese tipo, era un placer único.

Dirían se levanto con algo de sangre en sus labios y entonces vio a su padre quien estaba horrorizado mirando los documentos.

Padre…yo…puedo explicarlo.-dijo Dirían

¿¡Q-Q-Q…QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!?-exclamo el alcalde con una cara llena de ira.

Dirían puso una cara triste al ver a su padre decepcionado de él y lo peor fue ver a Lulu con una cara espantada, como si le tuviera miedo.

No quería llegar a esto.-dijo Dirían mientras sacaba un comunicador.

Veigar abrió los ojos, tenía la especulación de lo que era.

Inicia plan B.-dijo Dirían.

De pronto varios asesinos noxianos entraron por las ventanas del lugar aterrorizando a todos los presentes, Dirían corrió hasta Lulu.

Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de este mago de mierda, así que tendré que hacerte mia a la fuerza.-dijo Dirían con la pupila de los ojos muy pequeña y despeinado.

¡SUELTAME!-exclamo Lulu.

Cállate.-dijo el yordle.

 ***Tintineo*** (¿Qué no oíste?)-tintineo Pix.

Dirían volteo a ver y estaba el valiente Pix sujetando una banca gigante en donde los invitados debían sentarse, increíblemente Pix podía sostener el objeto de gran tamaño.

 ***Tintineo furioso*** (Si te dice que la sueltes, ¡TU LA SUELTAS!)-exclamo Pix dirigiendo la punta de la banca a la cara de Dirían mandándolo a volar contra unas mesas.

¡VAMOS!-exclamo Veigar mientras golpeaba a los asesinos con orbes de magia negra.

Pix y Lulu corrieron hasta la posición de Veigar en donde comenzaron a correr hasta la salida.

Debemos ir a la casa de Dirían.-dijo Veigar.-debemos llevarnos nuestras pertenencias.

Entendido.-dijo Lulu.

Lulu…lo siento, no quería que esto acabara así, en ver…-Veigar fue interrumpido.

Tranquilo, te estaré eternamente agradecida por cancelar la boda.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

 ***Tintineos fuertes*** (¡NO QUIERO ARRUINAR EL DULCE MOMENTO PERO HAY ASESINOS A LAS 12 EN PUNTO!)-exclamo Pix.

Pero si son las 6 pm.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineos fuertes*** (¡CABEZA HUECA, ME REFIERO A QUE HAY ASESINOS DELANTE DE NOSOTROS!)-exclamo.

De repente de vieron rodeados por los asesinos noxianos al comando de Dirían.

Ohhhhh, eso lo explica todo.-dijo Lulu haciendo que Pix se llevara un golpe de su mano a la cara

Están estorbando, debemos sacarlos del camino.-dijo Veigar.

…

Dirían se estaba levantando de su lugar, estaba herido pero de su bolsillo saco algo que le había robado a su ex prometida.

Te agradezco esto, Lulu, ahora, debo hacerte mia a la fuerza y deshacerme del problema…de raíz.-dijo Dirían mientras se echaba la pomada curativa que Soraka le había regalado a Lulu…aquella que sanaba cualquier herida en poco tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES :D**

 **Les traigo un capitulazo de día domingo. ¡ES DOMINGO Y FANFICTION LO SABE :D!**

 **Después de muchos estornudos y tosidos que hacían parar la escritura lo termine (Sip, estoy enfermo T_T)**

 **Estamos a poquísimos capítulos del final pero…¿creen que los problemas se acabaron?, ¡PUES NO!**

 **Reviews para el misterio del fic, también un mensajito privado con partidas personalizadas o un chisteque malo.**

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Ajam: ¿ese review es un orgasmo? pos lo parece ._.**

 **-No he jugado undertale ;_;**

 **-Estaría en nichijou.**

 **-Viviría en League of legends, seria de jonia *-***

 **-Como he dicho repetidas veces xD, el final mas WTF…Vampire knight (anime) ¡PERO QUE MIERDA DE FINAL ES ESE!**

 **-Mi chica ideal sería con una voz kawaii, cabello largo, mientras más largo mejor (Rapunzel…me la farmeo), y que sea dulce, me importa más el interior, que sea buena y que le gusten los videojuegos y el fanfiction *-*, además que sea más bajita que yo (mido 1,68) PARA PODER TOMARLA EN BRAZO *-***

 **-Lo siento guest, cuando leí la palabra "cliffhanger" estaba en un lugar con un acceso a internet bastante limitado y lento, con mucha suerte podía subir capítulos, publicar un capitulo me llevaba 20 minutos con la velocidad de dicho internet, además solo lo podía usar 30 minutos cada día, fue horrible D:, ni siquiera el google me cargaba por lo cual no pude buscar el significado.**

 **BIENVENIDOS MIRANDADEMOND y HOGO TAPIA… ¡AH! y una especial bienvenida y un LINDO SALUDO Y BESOTE A SISSY02, espero que les guste el fic, que se viene bueno, alaben al alpacasaurio, ¡DE RODILLAS! okno xD**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEO! esta es la sección mirada de alpaca, visiten mi canal para ver el video n_n (disculpen, estoy enfermo por lo cual el video no sea muy bueno en el sentido de voz)**

 **¡PAGINA DE FACEBOOK CREADA!, únete a esta familia de alpaquitas en alpacasaurio1151, el link también está en mi perfil y en la descripción del video ya mencionado :D**

 **Pregunta random: Tiene mucho que ver con el video, ¿Has visto Xenofobia en alguna de tus partidas?, recuerda también responder la pregunta del video xD.**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Qué te pareció el video y la página de facebook?**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle"**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: ¡LE CAMBIARON LA VOZ A ZYRA!**


	39. El grito del compañero hada

**Capitulo 39: El grito del compañero hada.**

Los 3 viajeros se encontraban acorralados por los asesinos noxianos de Dirían, lo seguían ciegamente, quien sabe que les había prometido Dirían a cambio.

 ***Tintineo nervioso*** (Ok, ahora es cuando alguien dice: "tengo una idea")-tintineo Pix mientras cada vez acudía mas al pánico.

Tengo una idea pero tengan cuidado.-dijo Veigar.

Te escuchamos.-dijo Lulu.

Solo ataquen, con todo lo que tengan, ataquen, son ellos o nosotros.-dijo Veigar.

 ***Tintineo entusiasta*** (¡ESO ES FACIL!)-exclamo Pix mientras comenzaba a disparar brillos quemantes hacia los asesinos.

Lulu de igual manera comenzó a disparar brillos sin necesidad de tener su bastón en mano, Veigar liberaba un poco más el paso con sus poderes oscuros, había entrenado por muchos años la magia oscura por lo que se sabía un pequeño centenar sin tener su báculo.

Uno de los asesinos agarro a Lulu por su largo vestido de novia haciendo que esta cayera al piso y quedando a merced del asesino.

El jefe te ama, si no cooperas, prepárate para un matrimonio que no será de tu agrado.-dijo el asesino.

El mago se enfureció, no quería entregarle a Dirían a su amada por el cual cargo una energía exagerada de magia oscura en su mano y la lanzo al asesino matándolo al instante pero provocando una gran explosión detrás de él.

 ***Tintineo y gota de sudor*** (¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?)-Tintineo Pix.

Ese idiota quería llevársela a Dirían, es lo normal que se merece.-dijo Veigar.

"Pobre del iluso que se acerque a ella, será desintegrado por un gran ataque de celos de este tipo"-pensó Pix.

Pero más asesinos rodearon a los 3 viajeros, asesinos con enormes armas y otros con no mucha cordura.

Tengo miedo, nos mataran, no quiero morir aquí, no he hecho lo que tengo que hacer en este mundo.-dijo Lulu comenzando a llorar.

¿Olvidas lo que somos?-pregunto Veigar.

 **(Para mayor capacidad de ambiente coloquen en youtube "Worlds collide" con Nicki Taylor, para agregarle más acción a la lectura, feliz lectura :3)**

Pix y Lulu lo miraron desconcertados.

Somos campeones, somos los seres más poderosos de Runaterra, cada uno de nosotros con un propósito que nos hace seguir adelante y superar los obstáculos que nos ponen para alcanzar nuestro objetivo, yo soy un campeón porque acabar con Noxus como venganza es mi propósito.-dijo Veigar.- ¿y ustedes?, recuerden porque son llamados campeones.

Lulu miro sorprendida a Veigar pero el recordar el porqué se había vuelto una campeona de la liga de leyendas la armo de valor, ella quería ser aceptada, que no fuera mirada como "rara" que tuviera amigos que la aceptaran como es y así lo hizo, no iba a dejar que sus sueños y amigos se fueran por el retrete por un montón de idiotas que querían casarla. Ni menos por el maldito de Dirían, ladrón y traidor, vera que la maldad siempre se paga.

 ***Tintineo decidido*** (Este es solo un obstáculo más, uno que debemos superar, un obstáculo asqueroso, horrible pero que no nos va a ganar en nuestro viaje a nuestros sueños, esta vez, vamos a demostrar quiénes somos y porque, a pesar por las apariencias, personalidad u otras cosas, no deben meterse con nosotros, porque nosotros somos leyendas, tenemos más poder que los idiotas de Noxus y Dirían, ¡ALLÁ VAMOS!)-exclamo Pix.

¡SI!-exclamo Lulu mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos verdes, lanzando a diestra y siniestra brillos mágicos con más poder que antes, Pix lanzaba brillo que rebanaba objetos pesados por los ojos y Veigar no contenía su magia oscura, hacía desaparecer a quien tuviera a la vista, Así cada uno de los asesinos fue desapareciendo por los ataques de las leyendas vivientes.

¡VAMOS!-exclamo Veigar, corrieron hasta la casa de Dirían, derribaron la puerta con un brillo de Pix y entraron por sus pertenencias, Lulu se cambio rápidamente el horrible vestido que en muchas situaciones le impedía el paso mientras corría, se coloco su traje de siempre, así se sentía mucho mas cómoda, entonces se reunió con sus amigos en la entrada de la casa para irse.

Corrieron por las calles de la ciudad de Bandle encontrándose de vez en cuando con una pequeña horda de asesinos que eran suprimidos por los campeones, Pix hacia vista aérea y si eran demasiados, usaba un montón de energía de las hadas y la lanzaba contra ellos derribándolos a todos.

Lulu usaba sus poderes junto a su bastón para acelerar el paso de todos, ahora que tenía su bastón podía invocar todos sus poderes como hada hechicera, lanzando una roca y agrandándola en el aire para derribar a los asesinos. Veigar era implacable, no dejaba a ninguno acercarse, a todos los derribaba, era un mago impresionante.

No se sorprendieron al encontrar la salida de la ciudad completamente tapada con asesinos noxianos, talves los mejores a la disponibilidad de Dirían. Pero Lulu tenía un plan, su sangre hervía y liberaba adrenalina al pensar en aquel plan.

Todos conmigo.-dijo Lulu, los dos campeones restantes rodearon uno de sus brazos a Lulu, ahora eran una mini cadena. Lulu invoco un hechizo de protección y otro de velocidad.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Ya veo lo que quieres hacer)-tintineo Pix con una sonrisa.

Así es, "el cometa de los bosques", lo aprendí cuando vi a Sion usar esa embestida a toda velocidad en una batalla.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa y un claro brillo de ojos

Ya veo, entonces, 1…2…¡AHORA!-exclamo Veigar y comenzaron a correr de una forma vertiginosa.

El escudo golpeaba a los asesinos y dejando el paso libre, derribando a todos en el camino, cada asesino era lanzado por los aires, abriendo el paso cada vez mas hasta la salida, cuchillos volaban de aquí para allá, algunos insultos, groserías, etc. iban en la mitad de esa gran horda que estaba siendo derribada, de los 100 asesinos que habían, hasta el momento solo quedaban 30, el hechizo funciono a la perfección.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-exclamaban los campeones corriendo y derribando todo a su paso hasta por fin llegar al bosque (Desde la entrada hasta el final del paso rocoso estaba lleno de asesinos)

Detuvieron su ataque y Veigar acabo con los asesinos restantes.

Por fin, hemos escapado, al fin regresaremos a la liga de leyendas.-dijo Lulu con emoción.

 **(Ojala la canción haya cubierto toda la parte, pero si no, páusenla)**

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (El teleportador está adelante, ¡VAMOS!)-exclamo Pix mientras volaba en dirección al teleportador.

…

Pero de pronto, Pix fue alcanzado por un disparo de bala normal, siendo derribado y saliendo disparado hasta un árbol.

¡PIX!-exclamo Lulu con lágrimas.

¿Iban a alguna parte?-dijo una voz muy asquerosamente familiar, el ex prometido estaba ahí y no iba a dejar que se fueran tan fácil.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES!**

 **Vaya hostia le han pegado a Pix :D…D: okno, hasta a mi me dolió que le hayan disparado y haya muer…cambiemos de tema :D**

 **¡PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC!, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **Técnicamente es lunes…¡MAÑANA ENTRO A CLASES! (martes) T_T**

 **Este escritor e intento de youtuber entrara de nuevo a ese lugar tan…tortuoso que no me deja grabar videos ni escribir (pero uso las clases de matemáticas para pensar en el próximo capítulo xD)**

 **Reviews para el pobre de Pix, también un mensajin privado.**

 **¿Cómo quedo el momento con la música? por mí, estuvo épico porque me encanta la canción y mucho mas Nicki Taylor *-***

 _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Si Lulu y Jinx se encuentras probablemente no habría liga de leyendas…ni mundo…ni alpacasaurio…**

 **-La peor skin de lol sin duda es "Mundo toxico" ese color verde fosforescente es horrible (menciones honorificas: Alistar negro, Rize humano, Blitzcrank oxidado).**

 **-"Sera pete ese chileno de mierda, me chupa la pija, che, despídete de tu cuenta lince" Lo siento, solo conozco los estereotipos (y las experiencias de lol) no se lo tomen como insulto T_T.**

 **-La verdad me gustan ambas, las pistolas porque tengo una buena puntería y las armas blancas porque aunque no lo parezca soy muy ágil (¿Katarina?) mezclaría las dos :3**

 **-No duraría ni un día en un apocalipsis zombie xD**

 **¡HE SUBIDO NUEVO VIDEO!**

 **Es el segundo video de la sección "Roto" y tenemos a Tristana (Tristy para los colegas) Gracias Toby por tu ayuda al video, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! *-***

 **Síganme también en Facebook, link en mi perfil y en la descripción del anterior video.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Cuál fue el momento más épico del fic? ¿Tenía música? Por lo menos el mío fue cuando Veigar descubrió la verdad sobre Dirían con esa música de misterio tan hermosa *-***

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, ponele follow y favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La travesía yordle".**

 **Un besote y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: Aun no se sabe el final de este fic, puede que ni haya lemon, puede que alguien más muera (¿Dirían?)**


	40. Brillo y oscuridad

**Capítulo Final: Brillo y oscuridad**

¡TU!-exclamo Veigar lleno de ira.

Escorias, no van a llevarse a Lulu así de fácil.-dijo Dirían caminando hacia ellos.

Lulu rebusco en sus bolsillos pero algo le faltaba, necesitaba ese objeto para poder ayudar a Pix.

¿Buscabas esto?-pregunto Dirían mostrando el frasco de ungüento curativo.

Dámelo, ahora.-dijo Lulu.

Dirían lanzo el frasco al cielo y le pego un tiro haciendo que este se rompiera y fuera inservible.-Ups.-dijo como burla el yordle.

Eres un bastardo, voy a acabar contigo.-dijo Veigar.

Veamos si puedes.-dijo Dirían llamando a sus asesinos noxianos.

Lulu, ve con Pix, atiéndelo lo más que puedas, yo me encargo de ellos.-dijo Veigar.

S-Si.-dijo Lulu mientras corría a la posición de Pix, estaba muy herido.

Pix, vamos Pix, háblame, tintinéame alguna lisura, cualquier cosa.-dijo Lulu mientras comenzaba a llorar.

 ***Tintineos débiles*** (¿N-No hicimos un cupcake curativo, verdad?)-tintineo Pix débilmente.

Lulu le mostro una débil sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza.- ***Tintineo débil*** (N-No te preocupes, estaré bien, solo…dale una paliza a Dirían por mi)-tintineo Pix.

Veigar lo está haciendo por mí, todo estará bien, el acabara con el bastardo ese, volveremos a la liga de leyendas, te curaremos y todo volverá a ser como antes.-dijo Lulu.

 ***Tintineo débil*** (No Lulu, na-nada volverá a ser como antes)-tintineo Pix.

¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Lulu.

 ***Tintineos débiles*** (Recuerda que Veigar se te confeso y ahora el amor es mutuo entre ustedes, en cuanto lleguemos a la liga de leyendas todo será como ambos soñamos, tú con Veigar y yo acompañándolos en todo momento, quiero verte de la mano con este chico por lo cual no puedo morir aquí, hay que acabar con ese feo y asqueroso obstáculo llamado Dirían y hacer que tu y Veigar tengan un final feliz)-tintineo Pix.

Lulu abrió levemente sus ojos, Pix tenía razón, no iba a dejar que Dirían arruinara la oportunidad que le dio la vida para estar con el yordle que ama y amo desde la primera vez que lo vio, no dejaría que Dirían tomase lo que quisiera, demostraría que a los malvados siempre se les devuelve todo.

Tienes razón Pix, vamos a demostrar que podemos tener un final feliz, pero primero debemos curarte.-dijo Lulu.

…

Veigar pulverizaba a todo quien que intentase atacarlo, cada asesino hacia hervir mas su sangre y su deseo de hacerle lo mismo a Dirían podía mucho mas con él, cada ataque maligno mataba al instante a cada asesino noxiano, Veigar recordó como lo torturaban en las prisiones noxianas, el cómo se reina del sufrimiento de la gente, como dejaron su cuerpo marcado por su misma crueldad, quienes arruinaron su salud mental.

Sus ojos amarillos desprendían magia, sus hechizos pulverizaban a 2 asesinos de un solo ataque. Dirían solo sonreía, ese era su objetivo, cansarlo.

Y así lo estaba logrando, la magia de Veigar podría ser muy poderosa pero tenía un límite, cada vez le costaba mucho mas conjurar hechizos contra los asesinos pero el recordar a Lulu y al pobre de Pix lo hacían sacar un poco mas de fuerzas.

"Debo seguir luchando, cada noxiano asesinado es una escoria menos en este mundo, necesito derrotarlos y lograr hacer que Dirían page por todo, por todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo que le ha hecho a la ciudad…a nosotros".-pensó Veigar

Quedaban pocos, tan pocos que Veigar sonreía, el momento de Dirían llegaría pronto, pero de pronto una voz familiar lo saco de su regocijo.

Vaya Vaya, pensé que ya te habrías suicidado.-dijo una voz.

¿¡TU!?-exclamo Veigar.

Cuanto tiempo, enano estúpido.-dijo el hombre.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡POR FAVOR, PIEDAD!-exclamaba Veigar mientras era azotado por un látigo y siendo golpeado en la cara.

¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO ENANO!-exclamo con furia el hombre.-quiero oír tus gritos, eso me gusta, es música para mis oídos, vamos ¡GRITA!-exclamo el hombre.

Veigar lloraba por el dolor y por la impotencia no poder hacer nada para salvar su vida…o terminarla para acabar con su sufrimiento.

¡LLORA, GRITA, SUPLICA!-exclamo el hombre.

Comenzó a usar un látigo con filo, rasgando su espalda, corto levemente su piel dejando mas marcas.

El día en que Veigar logro escapar, aquel hombre le dijo lo último.

No eres más que un desperdicio de vida, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te hare sufrir como aquí, porque es para lo único que sirves.-dijo aquel hombre.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No te preocupes, cumpliré lo que dije y te hare sufrir como en la prisión.-dijo el hombre.

Veigar estaba siendo rodeado por un aura pesada, un aura oscura, el solo pensar en ese idiota disfrutando de su sufrimiento le ponía furioso.

Esta vez, yo te hare sufrir sin medida alguna.-dijo Veigar mientras cargaba energía maligna en su mano.

¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!-exclamo aquel hombre avanzando hasta Veigar.

Veigar pego un salto esquivando el filo de la navaja del noxiano, lanzo un hechizo oscuro pero este lo esquivo, Veigar estaba tan cegado por la ira que en una de las embestidas del noxiano logro apuñalarlo en el abdomen.

Ugggghhh.-dijo Veigar por el dolor.

Como dije, siempre serás un bueno para nada, solo sirves para el deleite y servicio de los demás, y ahora ¿Qué tal si pegas esos gritos que tanto me gustaban?-dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre.

 ***Cof*** El único que va a gritar, e-eres tu.-dijo Veigar mientras colocaba su mano fuertemente en la cabeza del hombre y con un hechizo logro el conjuro que quería.

Todo su sufrimiento, todo el dolor y la desesperación que Veigar sufrió, ahora la estaba sufriendo él.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-exclamo el hombre retorciéndose por una ilusión del pasado de Veigar que ahora el dolor podía sentirlo él.

Pronto, morirás por ti mismo, te suicidaras.-dijo Veigar mientras se sacaba la navaja de su abdomen.

Veigar prosiguió a matar a los demás asesinos restantes, un poco mas y podría destruir a Dirían pero no sería fácil desde ahora, sus heridas comenzaban a arderle y no ayudaba mucho la profunda apuñalada que le hizo el bastardo que acababa de derrotar.

…

Pix pudo recobrar algo de sus fuerzas, por lo que comenzó a ayudar a Veigar con el trabajo, Lulu se quedo escondida, no era conveniente que luchara. Se quedo escondida mientras miraba él como Pix y Veigar se lastimaban cada vez más para protegerla. Los asesinos rasgaron gran parte de la ropa de Veigar por el cual podía ver sus cicatrices y cortes recién hechos, pero pudo notar una herida bastante profunda, era increíble, teniendo en cuenta todas esas heridas y él aun seguía luchando.

La chica quería imaginar lo positivo, imaginar una realidad al lado de sus 2 hombrecitos, Pix, el hada que de cierta forma renegó de otras hadas al hacer la locura de acompañar a una yordle, siempre la protegió, la educo, le enseño lo que era el mundo y que podía encontrar cosas maravillosas. Luego conoció a Veigar, le enseño que ser malvado no necesariamente significa ser cruel con todo y todos a quienes te encuentres, si el ser malvado significa darle su merecido a los noxianos, entonces ella también seria "malvada" no mostraría piedad alguna por Noxus.

Un sinfín de cadáveres yacía en el suelo de aquel bosque, Veigar jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, sus heridas ardían como el infierno, apenas podía moverse pero estuvo almacenando energía oscura para el bastardo principal. Pix estaba tirado en el piso, la herida de la bala comenzó a afectarle negativamente y no le quedaban fuerzas ni para volar.

Vaya, Vaya, parece que no fue suficiente.-dijo Dirían con una sonrisa arrogante.

Puedes ir despidiéndote de esa sonrisa de mierda, porque ahora te irás al infierno.-dijo Veigar.

Pues, te lo tendré que repetir, soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, no puedes derrotarme y menos en ese estado, eres una escoria que ni siquiera debería existir, ¿Por qué no dejas que Lulu sea feliz y te vas a tu chorrada de liga?-dijo Dirían.

¿Quién te crees que eres? no eres nadie para decidir el futuro de Lulu, no eres más que una basura que desperdicia valioso oxigeno, eres alguien a quien nadie jamás extrañara, un idiota ególatra y asesino.-dijo Veigar.

Mmmmhhh, si no me equivoco, aquí el que quería ser un villano eras tú, no estás en el derecho de decirme nada.-dijo Dirían.

Claro que sí, yo quiero un futuro mejor para todos y la única forma de conseguirlo es destruyendo a Noxus y a idiotas como tú que traicionan a sus familias y ciudades.-dijo Veigar.

Meh, promesas vacías, la gente como tú es patética, pero tranquilo.-dijo Dirían sacando un objeto extraño de su bolsillo, parecía ser un arma pero había una cosa extraña, había un pequeño fragmento de fuente de energía que solo la liga de leyendas podía proporcionar.

Bastardo…-dijo Veigar.

¿Te gusta?, un regalo de tu estúpida liga, juraban que desperdiciaría semejante fuente de poder en proteger una pequeña ciudad a la que nadie extrañara. Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo que tengo un deseo enorme de probarlo…contigo.-Dirían sonrió con malicia mirando al mago oscuro.

No puedo creer hasta qué extremos haz de llegar para cumplir tus estúpidas ambiciones, realmente eres un asco.-dijo Veigar.

Como si me importara lo que pensara una escoria que está a punto de ser menos que basura.-dijo Dirían mientras apuntaba su arma arcana a Veigar.

Adiós…Veigar.-dijo Dirían mientras disparaba pero Veigar en un rápido movimiento esquivo el primer disparo que fue realmente devastador.

Dirían no perdió el tiempo y siguió disparando en dirección al mago oscuro quien se movía con agilidad por el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol. El mago aprovecho la situación y comenzó a atacar al yordle con ataque malignos que eran interceptados por la misma arma, esa fuente de poder podía protegerlo de muchos de sus hechizos.

¡QUEDATE QUIETO HIJO DE PUTA!-exclamo el yordle.

Oblígame.-dijo tranquilamente Veigar mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol alrededor del yordle.

El plan de Veigar cada vez tomaba mas forma, necesitaba que Dirían fallara unos centímetros más de sus disparos y podría acabar con él.

Como si alguien en los cielos le hubiese escuchado, Dirían le dio al medio de un tronco de un árbol haciendo que este cayera directamente a Dirían aplastándolo.

Veigar dejo de correr y jadeaba recuperando el aliento, por fin todo había terminado, Dirían había recibido su merecido, por fin podía volver a la liga de leyendas para continuar con su vida junto a la yordle más bonita de la liga.

Lulu veía triunfante al mago oscura quien necesitaba recuperar el aliento, había luchado arduamente contra los asesinos de Noxus y sus heridas comenzaban a arder, cortes por todo su cuerpo ardían como el infierno pero el ver la sonrisa aliviada de Lulu le devolvía sus fuerzas…al menos para llegar a la liga y ser atendido.

Por fin, todo ha terminado.-dijo Veigar con una débil sonrisa.

Lulu le devolvió la sonrisa. Pix revoloteaba en el cielo alegre, por fin podría volver a la liga y curar sus heridas y posterior a eso pedirle a la liga de leyendas que implementen los melones en los almuerzos de la liga, era la única fruta que le faltaba por probar ya que la liga contaba con el 94% de las frutas conocidas.

 ***Tintineo y brillo*** (Por fin ha terminado chicos, no saben lo feliz que estoy, por fin podremos volver a nuestras emocionantes vidas normales con todos nuestros amiguitos)-dijo Pix con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Veigar y Lulu miraban felices a Pix y se dispusieron a caminar al teleportador pero…

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-exclamo Veigar mientras caía al suelo.

Lulu vio lentamente como su mundo se cayó a pedazos, su sonrisa desapareció en cámara lenta a la vez que Veigar caía al piso, lentamente Veigar toco el suelo y de su hombro salía mucha sangre y también la escupía, un hilo grueso de sangre se asomo por la comisura de los labios del mago.

V…V…-Lulu no podía articular palabra alguna. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

No dejare que el amor de mi vida se vaya con alguien que ni siquiera es alguien.-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

 ***Tintineo furioso*** (¡SERAS HIJO DE PUTA!)-exclamo Pix viendo como Dirían estaba con la cabeza ensangrentada pero con una sonrisa digna de un maniático, sosteniendo el arma con la que le disparo a Veigar, un arma de gran poder.

V…V…V…-Lulu seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna.

No te hagas la difícil y ven conmigo, el no vale la pena amor.-dijo Dirían.

 ***Tintineo furioso*** (¡PAGARAS POR ESO!)-exclamo Pix furioso.

Un grito desgarrador, uno como nunca se había escuchado antes en ese bosque, uno que hacia deprimirse hasta la criatura más feliz. Se escucho tan claro y fuerte que toda la ciudad de Bandle y parte de la selva Kumungu pudo escuchar.

¡VEEEEEEEEIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-exclamo la yordle con lagrimas en sus ojos y agachándose para sostener al mago oscuro.

El mago yacía con los ojos a medio abrir, luchando por su vida con leves respiros.

Increíble, a pesar del calibre mágico de esta arma aun sigues con vida, admirable pero inútil, de todas formas morirás desangrado.-dijo Dirían.

Pix ayudo a Lulu a quitarle la camisa a Veigar pero se espanto al ver la herida, era enorme, horrenda y no paraba de sangrar. Pix no quería resignarse a que Veigar iba a morir y menos Lulu.

Tú me hiciste hacer esto, Lulu, ahora debes enfrentarte a las consecuencias, pero no sufras mas, serás más feliz conmigo que en esa pocilga a la que llaman Liga de leyendas.-dijo Dirían arrogante.

 ***Tintineo furioso*** (¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!)-exclamo Pix volando rápidamente hasta Dirían y cortando con sus garras su cara, sus garras pasaron a llevar su ojo haciéndole una herida que jamás desaparecería.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-exclamo Dirían, su ojo izquierdo jamás volvería a abrirse.- ¡INSECTO ASQUEROSO!-exclamo Dirían tomando a Pix con sus manos y lanzándolo a un árbol, este reboto y cayó al suelo.

Pagaras por eso, insecto de mierda.-dijo Dirían apuntándole con el arma.

El yordle apretó el gatillo y se libero el proyectil pero jamás le dio a Pix, si no, a un escudo de colores que intercepto el impacto.

Puedes meterte conmigo…

¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Dirían.

Puedes haberme engañado…

Pix veía sorprendido a la persona que estaba frente suyo.

Pero si tocas a mis amigos… ¡TE MATO!-exclamo Lulu con unos ojos tan fríos que helaron el alma de Dirían.

¿Q-Que?-articulo Dirían.

Ya tocaste a la persona que amo…es el turno de pagar.-dijo Lulu apuntándole con su bastón.

Lulu libero un rayo de energía mágica que impacto contra Dirían, este, al recibir daño anteriormente tenía menos resistencia que antes pero aun así podía resistir los ataques de Lulu.

Mi amor, no te hagas la difícil, ya no me ataques.-dijo Dirían.

Deja de llamarme así, eres asqueroso, te odio desde aquí hasta el fin del mundo.-dijo Lulu con un tono muy frio.

No digas mas disparates, ven conmigo o si no nos atraparan a ambos.-dijo Dirían mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciarle el cabello.

Lulu impulsivamente tomo la mano del yordle y la apretó lo mas que pudo para posteriormente atinarle un golpe en el rostro ya adolorido de Dirían.

Dirían cayó al suelo por el dolor y Lulu se acerco a él con una mirada fría, no era propia de ella, normalmente expresaba felicidad y optimismo pero ahora solo podía expresar a través de sus ojos un odio intenso y el rencor digno de un demonio.

Pix, quien estaba muy adolorido estaba mirando la escena suplicando que a Lulu no le pasara nada.-"Por amor a toda la comida, por favor que no le pase nada, dejare de comer si es necesario pero que no le pase nada".-pensó Pix en vanos intentos de levantarse pero no pudo, tenia tantos golpes y el impacto de la bala no le ayudaba en nada al recuperarse.

…

Soraka paseaba por los prados de la liga de leyendas, tarareando una dulce canción mientras acariciaba a todos los animales que encontraba a su paso. Despreocupada tomo una flor color violeta para olerla, tenía un dulce e intenso olor que hizo que sonriera pero de repente la flor lentamente comenzó a cerrarse, Soraka vio preocupada a aquella flor, aquello no era bueno.

¡GNAR!-exclamo una voz detrás de ella.

Soraka volteo y vio al yordle prehistórico correr hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El yordle salto hasta los brazos de Soraka mientras que esta le acariciaba su cabeza, Gnar reaccionaba tiernamente ante las caricias de Soraka quien sonreía de forma triste.

¿Nankanda?-dijo el yordle mirándola.

Oh, pequeño, solo estoy preocupada.-dijo Soraka acariciándole la cabeza.

Gnar inclino su cabeza hacia un lado en signo de duda, Soraka acaricio sus orejitas.

Es solo que, cuando una flor se cierra en tus manos, es porque alguien a quien aprecias está en peligro, en un grave peligro.-dijo Soraka sonando más preocupada.

Gnar bajo sus orejitas y una lagrimilla se asomaba por sus ojos, el pequeño yordle era muy sensible y Soraka no podía permitir que él estuviera triste por cosas suyas, por lo que decidió alegrarlo como cualquiera puede alegrar a un niño pequeño y también, como le enseño Braum.

Pero no estés triste por eso, vamos.-Soraka lo alzo al cielo.- ¿Quien es un yordle bonito, quien es?-decía Soraka juguetonamente.

¡GNAR!-exclamo el yordle levantando los brazos y sonriendo a más no poder, Soraka comenzó a girar con él en sus brazos

¡ASÍ ES, ERES TU!-exclamo Soraka feliz mientras lo lanzaba levemente al aire y atrapándolo nuevamente.

Pero aun así Soraka no dejaba de pensar en ese mal presagio.-"Lulu".-pensó la hija de las estrellas.

…

Lulu no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo, ni siquiera quería creer que existía un ser tan malvado y sin corazón como lo era Dirían, quería destrozarlo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a incontable gente e incluyendo a Pix y a…Veigar.

¿Por qué me haces esto?, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.-dijo Dirían en tono de tristeza.

Arruinaste mi vida, no quiero verte en mi vida, eres menos que basura para mí, desearía jamás haberte conocido.-dijo Lulu llena de ira.

Tenme respeto… ¡NO PUEDES HABLARLE ASÍ A TU FUTURO ESPOSO!-exclamo Dirían mientras más asesinos noxianos atrapaban a Lulu.

¡SUELTENME!-exclamo Lulu.

Los asesinos levantaron a Lulu esperando ordenes de Dirían.

Vámonos.-dijo Dirían caminando levemente hasta las afueras del bosque, directo al muelle y tomar el siguiente barco a Noxus.

¡SUELTENME!-exclamo Lulu forcejeando más y más.- ¡DEJENME!-volvió a exclamar.

Los asesinos hicieron caso omiso a los gritos de Lulu hasta que un ataque desintegro a uno de los asesinos. Todos voltearon a ver quien había sido el causante.

S-S-Si d-d-dice que la sueltes, ¡TU LA SUELTAS!-dijo débilmente Veigar.

Dirían lo vio enojado que hasta el ojo (sano) le temblaba por lo que saco su arma de poder masivo y le apunto.

Ahora si no fallare.-dijo Dirían.

¡DEJALO!-exclamo Lulu.

Cuando Dirían estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo Pix salto a su cara rasguñando cada centímetro de esta.

 ***Tintineos*** (¡NECESITABA ENERGIA PARA ARRACARTE EL OJO QUE FALTA!)-exclamo Pix.

Pix dejo de rasguñar la cara del yordle y con un brillo potente destruyo el arma.

¡SERAS MALDITO!-exclamo Dirían enojado, para su fortuna Pix no arranco su ojo sano.

Veigar ataco como podía a los asesinos pero uno de ellos lanzo una daga antes de morir dándole en su hombro sano.

Veigar cayó al suelo producto del dolor, no podía moverse más, no podía proteger a Lulu, se sentía un inútil en ese momento.

Fin del juego Veigar.-dijo Dirían acercándose a él con una daga.

Veigar estaba consciente de que iba a morir algún día pero nunca pensó que moriría de forma tan patética por un idiota que ni siquiera era rival para él pero que jugó con las cartas correctas para vencerlo, en otras palabras, cobarde.

Adiós, ojala ardas en el infierno.-dijo Dirían para asestarle una apuñalada que fue interceptada por un escudo florido.

Ya te lo dije una vez, ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-exclamo mientras lanzaba un brillo mágico a su cuerpo haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás.

Lulu hizo crecer una planta que enredo a Dirían en sus raíces haciendo que este no pudiera liberarse.

¿¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!?-exclamo Dirían tratándose de librarse.

Lulu se acerco a él y le dijo:

Abre tus asquerosas orejas porque solo te lo repetiré una última vez, me repugnas, te odio, te odio y te odio, nadie jamás va a amarte y morirás solo, ojala te pudras lentamente.-dijo Lulu antes de darle un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Lulu camino hasta Veigar y se quebró, nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

 ***Tintineo débil*** (Todos estamos heridos Lulu, se cuanto quieres llorar pero ahora debemos llegar al teleportador, Veigar necesita urgente atención medica)-Tintineo Pix dejándose caer en el sombrero de Lulu.

Lulu se limpio las lágrimas y asintió, no podía dejar que Veigar muriera, no cuanto les había costado tanto estar juntos.

Tomo a Veigar de un brazo y comenzó a caminar hasta el teleportador que estaba adelante.

 **(Para una mayor calidad de ambiente, coloquen en youtube "Bayonetta journey's end", es un OST y espero que les guste para el momento, no deben pausarlo al ser corto, feliz lectura)**

Veigar estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente pero la voz de Lulu lo hacía mantenerse despierto.

Veigar no me dejes, no quiero que me dejes después de que nos costó tanto abrir nuestros corazones, quiero que tengamos un final feliz en esta misión, Veigar, fuiste el único campeón en la liga que no me considero rara, que me quiso tal cual era y no me cambiaba, tal vez eras cortante y me respondías lo justo y necesario.-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.-pero yo aun así te comprendía, me importabas mucho, más de lo que cualquier yordle en mi vida me ha importado.-dijo Lulu mientras seguía caminando.

L-L-Lu-L-Lu.-susurro Veigar.

Así, quiero que digas mi nombre cada vez que me veas, quiero despertarme cada mañana sabiendo que tu me amas y yo te amo a ti, quiero sentirme cada momento de mi vida protegida por ti, quiero que tu, yo y Pix seamos felices en la liga de leyendas, luchando, riendo y comiendo mis locos pero deliciosos cupcakes.-dijo Lulu.

Pix comenzó a llorar por el momento, esa se oía una vida tan linda y tan agradable pero la duda invadía su mente, Veigar tenía serias heridas que talves siquiera eran curables, no quería creer que posiblemente Veigar moriría, Lulu no podría soportar una tristeza de esa magnitud y talves, ni siquiera vuelva a sonreír.

Cada paso que daban los acercaba mas al teleportador, Lulu quería correr con Veigar hasta el teleportador pero por el estado actual del mago no podía agitarlo mucho, su hombro no dejaba de sangrar y aquello le inquietaba al hada hechicera. Soltaba pequeños gruñidos de frustración al no poder llegar rápido al teleportador, el mago dejaba un rastro de sangre en el camino, no sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir pero quería ser positiva y esperar que todo saliera bien.

"Tranquila Lulu, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá perfecto, a Veigar no le pasara nada, llegaremos a tiempo a la liga, Soraka vendrá y dirá que lo puede curar, que no es nada grave y todo estará bien"-pensaba Lulu tratando de ser positiva.

 ***Tintineo*** (Ya estamos a un paso del teleportador)-Tintineo Pix.

Lulu subió a Veigar al teleportador y lo recostó, procurando que el mago no cerrara los ojos, el solo pestañar hacia que el corazón de la chica se detuviera por el miedo.

Vamos.-dijo Lulu mientras un aura azul los rodeaba para transportarlos de vuelta en la liga.

…

Un invocador que estaba a cargo del registro del teleportador se percato que una teleportacion estaba en proceso. Se acerco a un transmisor.

"Atención, 2…o mejor dicho 3 campeones están en proceso de teleportacion"-dijo el invocador.

¿Podrá ser?-dijo Tristana.

Hay una posibilidad de 52% de que sea el hada hechicera.-dijo Orianna.

¡VAMOS A RECIBIRLA!-exclamo Nami.

Sona emitió una dulce melodía en señal de que estaba emocionada por el regreso del hada hechicera.

Desde otra parte una campeona escucho el mensaje del invocador.-felicidades, al parecer lograron la misión, me alegro haberlos ayudado.-se dijo así misma Zyra.

Todos los que eran amigos fueron a recibir a Lulu pero se retrasaron un poco por lo que Lulu llego primero a la liga.

Lulu se quito su sombrero mientras hacía que Veigar se mantuviera despierto.

Ayuda.-dijo Lulu con la voz contraída por la desesperación y el miedo.

Los campeones se iban acercando a la lejanía junto con algunos campeones.

Ayuda.-dijo una vez más.

Pix no dio más y se desmayo del dolor en el sombrero de Lulu.

¡AYUDA!-exclamo finalmente Lulu alertando a los campeones que estaban en camino hacia su posición, perdieron la sonrisa y ahora estaban preocupados.

Veigar por favor, no te duermas.-dijo Lulu mientras Veigar la miraba.

Lulu beso su frente con cuidado para no lastimarlo y también no mancharse con sangre.

¿¡QUE SUCEDIÓ!?-Exclamo una invocadora

Todos los presentes estaban espantados por la escena, Lulu cansada, Pix herido y desmayado y finalmente Veigar luchando por su vida con una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Ayúdenlo, por favor, ayúdenlo.-dijo Lulu desesperada.

Todos los campeones estaba perturbados por la escena pero los invocadores no podían darse el lujo de estar paralizados.

¡RAPIDO UNA CAMILLA!-exclamo una invocadora, poco después aparecieron mas invocador cargando una camilla de hospital.

Con cuidado los invocadores pusieron en la camilla al mago y antes de llevárselo Veigar miro a Lulu susurrando un "Te amo".

Lulu comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras era llevada por los invocadores junto a Pix a la sala de emergencias.

…

Soraka miraba el muro de noticias de la liga pero una voz la distrajo.

¡SORAKA!-exclamo la voz de un niño.

Oh, Xander, eres tú, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Soraka al invocador menor.

 ***Jadeo*** Lulu y Veigar volvieron.-dijo Xander.

Oh, pero que buena noticia, ¿Dónde están?, quiero verlos.-dijo Soraka animada.

Para eso vine a buscarte.-dijo Xander.-Veigar está con riesgo vital en la sala de emergencias y Pix está herido también.-agrego el pequeño invocador.

Soraka palideció, su cara se torno seria y preocupada, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Donde están, rápido.-dijo Soraka mientras que Xander la guiaba corriendo a la sala de emergencias.

Fue una tarde bastante agitada, Lulu fue tratada aunque no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, un par de rasguños en sus brazos y un corte en su cara pero nada grave, Pix fue tratado con un poco más de cuidado, sus alas estaban muy dañadas pero la hija de las estrellas logro, después de 4 horas, restaurarlas y hacer que Pix se alegrara, pero aun no podía volar, necesitaba descansar.

Veigar…esa fue otra historia, sus heridas eran muy profundas, demasiado graves como para que los invocadores pudieran curarla con la medicina común, por lo que depositaron su fe y confianza en la hija de las estrellas, quien, necesitaba muchas cosas para que Veigar pudiera resistir. Nadie sabe hasta ahora, después de 3 días, si lo consiguió, había la posibilidad de que Veigar muriera en el acto, también que sobreviviera, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que cayera en coma y posteriormente muera.

…

Lulu esperaba impaciente en el centro de actividades comunes de la liga, estaba sentada moviendo sus pies impaciente, muchos campeones pasaban por ahí y sentían pena por la pequeña yordle, ya estaba más que claro que Lulu sentía algo por Veigar por lo que era inevitable no sentir empatía por ella.

Yo creo que no sobrevivirá.-dijo Jinx quien estaba sentada a un lado.

Lulu sintió una punzada en su corazón.

Digo, no creo que pueda vivir después de esas heridas, si quieres, termino yo con su dolor.-dijo Jinx.

Lulu trataba de no llorar.

Después de todo, yo quiero que…-Jinx fue interrumpida por un proyectil suave que la mando a volar lejos de ahí.

Que esa maniática no intente ayudar.-dijo Tristana sosteniendo su cañón humeante.

…Te meterás en problemas por eso.-dijo Lulu sin mirarla.

No me importa, ahora solo me importas tu, no le creas a ella, esta zafada de un tornillo.-dijo Tristana.

Todos decían que yo estaba zafada de un tornillo.-dijo Lulu.

Tu eres diferente, haces cosas locas pero por acciones buenas, ella solo busca destrucción, ¿recuerdas cuando le hizo explotar aquel pastel en la cafetería?-dijo Tristana.

Si, la oficial Vi estaba molesta porque quedo manchada.-dijo Lulu con una leve sonrisa.

¿Lo ves?, tú haces locura pero sin hacerle daño a nadie, y si lo haces, es a los chicos malos.-dijo Tristana con una sonrisa.

Lulu sonrió levemente, la compañía de Tristana siempre era buena, por lo que no quedaba más que sonreír.

¿Cómo esta mi yordle favorita?-se escucho a Varus hablar.

Aun esta triste.-dijo Tristana con una cara triste.

Ven aquí.-dijo Varus mientras alzaba a Lulu y la abrazaba como si de un bebe se tratara.

No quiero que se vaya de mi lado.-dijo Lulu comenzando a llorar.

Tienes que tener fe en Soraka, ella admira mucho la vida por lo que no se rendirá así de fácil, buscara la forma con la cual mantener aquí a Veigar.-dijo Varus acariciando la cabeza de Lulu.

Lulu sollozaba en el pecho de Varus rogando que Soraka pudiera salvar a Veigar, se sentía tan tonta después de lo que había pasado.

Señorita Lulu.-llamo un invocador.-la necesitamos en la sala del consejo.

Varus soltó a la yordle y fue acompañada de Tristana.

¿Qué querrán los invocadores?-pregunto Lulu.

Talvez quieran darte la recompensa por la misión.-dijo Tristana.

Lulu apretó los labios en signo de enojo. Tristana noto esta acción por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

¿Cómo está Pix?-pregunto Tristana.

Mi dulce compañero está muy bien pero debe estar en cama aun, me dijo que le tenía que preparar muchos postres o si no, no se iría de esa sala.-dijo Lulu.-"Quiero muchos cupcakes, muchos chocolate con mostacillas de todos los colores del arcoíris… ¡AH! y no te olvides del jugo de manzana exprimido a mano"-recordó los tintineos de Pix.

Que divertido es él, me pregunto cómo le cabra tanto dulce en el estomago.-dijo Tristana divertida.

Eso no es nada, un día comió 12 burritos con salsa picante del Monte Targon, fue tanto el picor que derribo la pared del baño.-dijo Lulu riendo.

Eso explica él porque un día los invocadores estaban arreglando la pared de tu baño.-dijo Tristana divertida.

Ambas rieron y entraron en la sala del consejo.

Saludos Lulu.-dijo el invocador anciano.

Hola.-dijo Lulu, la falta de ánimo se hacía notar en ella.

Tenemos entendido la situación por la que está pasando pero de todos modos debemos darle la recompe…-el invocador fue interrumpido.

No quiero nada.-dijo Lulu secamente.

Tristana la miro desconcertada, aunque sabía que diría eso por razones obvias.

¿Pero qué dice?-pregunto un invocador.

Ninguna recompensa va a tapar lo que le paso a Veigar, si tan solo la recompensa fuera tenerlo de vuelta…-Lulu comenzó a sollozar.

Todos los invocadores entendieron el punto del hada hechicera por lo que no la molestarían y enviarían la recompensa otro día.

La entendemos y por favor, disculpe.-dijo el invocador anciano.

Solo pido una cosa.-dijo Lulu.

Lo que usted diga.-contesto el anciano.

Hagan que Dirían, el causante de todo esto, page caro.-dijo Lulu antes de irse.

La atmosfera se torno fría, Lulu no era así por lo que su voz y frialdad traspasaron la piel de los invocadores hasta tocarle los huesos.

Una vez afuera Lulu comenzó a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de la artillera yordle.

No me gusta, no me gusta.-sollozaba Lulu.

Shhh, tranquila.-dijo Tristana.

El odio, el rencor, no me gusta, no quiero sentirlo.-dijo Lulu.

Tristana la llevo hasta el centro de actividades comunes para que se sentara, Lulu normalmente era alegre y al ver una discrepancia en su carácter resultaba demasiado triste.

…

¡SUELTENME!-exclamo Dirían.

No quieres eso, si mis presas corren, se vuelven más apetitosas.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Ni lo pienses vil serpiente.-dijo Galio.

¿Quién se creen que son?, bájenme ahora.-dijo Dirían.

Pagaras por todos tus crímenes y serás encerrado en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Noxus.-dijo Galio.

¿Qué?, no, no, no, no, por favor, en Noxus no.-dijo Dirían.

Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer tratos con Noxus cariño.-dijo Cassiopeia mientras Galio tomaba a Dirían y eran teleportados a Noxus.

Cadena perpetua.-dijo Galio.

Señorita DuCoteau, ¿está de acuerdo?-pregunto el guardia.

Me da igual.-dijo Cassiopeia.

Galio y Cassiopeia dejaron a Dirían en la cárcel junto a los guardias para posteriormente irse de ahí.

Así que, este es el cretino que redujo el número de asesinos de Noxus en vano, ¿no?-dijo uno de los guardias.

¿Q-Q-Q-Que van a hacerme?-dijo Dirían.

Mph, la pregunta es, ¿Qué no te haremos?-sentencio el guardia mientras se encerraba en el cuarto de tortura junto a Dirían.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

Otro día paso, Lulu estaba sentada en la fuente de la liga, tocando el agua con la yema de sus dedos, muchos campeones durante el día trataron de alegrarla pero fue en vano. Lulu se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado y tan inútil por ser salvada siempre por Pix y Veigar, para que finalmente le costara la vida a Veigar.

No quería hacer nada, no quería ver a nadie, solo esperaba poder saber si Veigar estaría bien, comenzó a llorar de pronto lamentándose en voz alta lo estúpida que era.

¿Ya estas de nuevo lamentándote?, no tienes remedio, siempre echándote la culpa de todo ¿no?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

Esa voz, ese tono, esas palabras, parecía un sueño, Lulu abrió sus ojos como platos y volteo para ver, el mago oscuro yacía detrás suyo con algunas vendas que sobresalían de su ropa de siempre y uno que otro parche en su cara.

V…Ve... ¡VEIGAR!-exclamo la chica lanzándose a los brazos del mago.

Auch, eso duele.-se quejo Veigar con una sonrisa, sus heridas no habían sanado del todo.

Ups, lo siento.-dijo Lulu separándose de él.- es solo que, tenia tanto miedo, quería verte pero no podía, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-pregunto el hada hechicera.

 **Hace 1 día y específicamente 9 horas.**

No hay caso, me temo que morirá.-dijo Nami, todos los campeones con poderes curativos estaban presentes.

No puede ser posible, solo es pérdida de sangre, debe… ¡ESO ES!-exclamo Soraka sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Taric.

Necesitamos esencia de sangre tipo B positivo, tenemos menos de 6 horas para hacerlo como máximo y yo sé en donde conseguirlo.-dijo Soraka tomando un pequeño bolso y saliendo de la enfermería.

A eso le llamo pasión por la medicina.-dijo Janna.

Taric y Bardo alcanzaron a Soraka quien iba a la zona sobrenatural de la liga.

¿Segura que no hay una opción más…plausible?-pregunto Taric.

Si hablamos de sangre, Elise tiene toda una colección.-dijo Soraka.- y antes de que pregunten, no, no iré con Vladimir.-agrego la hija de las estrellas.

Con la elegancia y refinación que la caracterizaba hizo acto de aparición Elise, la reina de las arañas.

Bardo sintió un escalofrió.

¿A qué debo esta linda visita?-pregunto Elise.

Necesitamos sangre tipo B positivo para curar a un campeón.-dijo Soraka de forma seria.-y no intentes ocultarlo, se que la robas cuando los invocadores están en reunión.

Elise soltó una pequeña risita.

Como sabrás, la sangre no es gratis, ¿sabes?, ¿Qué podría darme una cabra, un caballero joyero y un globo?-pregunto Elise.

 ***Campaneo*** (No te delataremos)-campaneo Bardo.

Tradúzcanme por favor.-dijo Elise.

Dice que no te delataremos, ya sabes, si la liga descubre que robas esa sangre, te echaran de la liga y lamentablemente no tendrás enemigos de los cuales alimentarte para conservarte, ¿me equivoco?-dijo Soraka.

Nnngghhh.-Elise soltó un ruido en señal de nerviosismo.-Mph, buen punto.-dijo Elise, una araña descendió de su telaraña y le entrego un frasco.

Elise le lanzo el frasco a Soraka.

Juegas rudo, eso me gusta, puedes llevarte este frasco, no te confundas, puede que sea pequeño pero la sangre está realmente concentrada, eso equivale a litros, úsala bien.-dijo Elise mientras se iba del lugar.

Un placer hacer negocios contigo.-Soraka guardo el frasco en su bolso.

Fue así como Soraka pudo curar a Veigar solo con una muestra de sangre B positivo.

 **Actualidad.**

Soy demasiado poderoso como para ser vencido por algo así.-mintió Veigar.

Lulu nuevamente abrazo a Veigar. Estaba tan contenta de tenerlo a su lado de nuevo.

Te…te…te extrañe.-dijo Veigar mientras se sonrojaba.

Lulu en un impulso, subió hasta su rostro y lo beso, Veigar estaba rojo a más no poder pero de inmediato correspondió al beso.

…

Los siguientes días pasaron normales, Soraka durmió 2 días seguidos por no haber dormido por el tratamiento de Veigar. Lulu agradecía eternamente lo que la hija de las estrellas había hecho, Veigar era constantemente molestado por Ziggs quien le decía que por fin cayó en los encantos de una mujer y que ahora parecía un perro siguiendo a su amo, cosa que Lulu lo calmaba con un tierno abrazo que hacía que Veigar se sintiera más relajado y alegre de estar vivo.

Esa misma noche, Lulu y Veigar comían Cupcakes en la habitación del mago, Pix se quedo durmiendo en la habitación de Lulu para darles privacidad. Sentados en la cama del mago, Lulu comía un delicioso panquesito arcoíris y Veigar comia un cupcake de fresa. Lulu comía melancólica, estaba triste por algo.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mago.

Es solo que.-lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.-por primera vez sentí lo que es el rencor y el odio.-agrego la chica. Veigar la abrazo suavemente mientras esta sollozaba.

No me gusta, me hace sentir mal.-dijo Lulu llorando en el pecho de Veigar.

Me encargare de que jamás sientas odio hacia nadie.-dijo Veigar limpiando las lagrimas de la chica y besándola suavemente.

 **(¡PRECAUCIÓN!, lemon en los siguientes párrafos.)**

Veigar se dejo caer hacia atrás sin romper el beso mientras que Lulu tímidamente lo seguía, el color estaba subiendo por sus caras pero Veigar no le tomo atención, el mago comenzó a descender por el cuello de Lulu quien soltó un pequeño chillido.

Veigar perdía cada vez más la cordura, instintivamente quería tocar todo el ser de Lulu, sus traviesas manos bajaron hasta la cintura de Lulu, acariciándola suavemente.

Lulu volvió a soltar un gemido que interrumpió su beso, Lulu se alejo de su cara para poder tomar aire.

 ***Jadeo*** Veigar.-dijo entre jadeos el hada hechicera.

La voz de Lulu saco a Veigar del éxtasis y pudo recuperar algo de cordura, lo suficiente como para estar consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo…lo siento Lulu, no hare nada que no quieras.-dijo Veigar mientras se preparaba para levantarse pero fue interrumpido por un profundo beso en donde Veigar rápidamente tomo el control, explorando con su lengua la húmeda cavidad bucal de la chica.

Esto no lo haría con nadie más.-dijo Lulu con una sonrisa.

Veigar le dedico una dulce sonrisa y volvió a recostarse con Lulu encima de él, moviendo tímidamente las caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran levemente, Veigar soltó un leve gruñido haciendo que Lulu se sobresaltara.

Me vuelves loco.-gruño Veigar.

Lulu comenzó a sentir una humedad en sus partes intimas, cosa que ínsito al mago a proseguir con sus acciones, el mago removió la parte de arriba de Lulu mostrando su cuerpo al descubierto.

Eres hermosa.-dijo Veigar haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Después de unos minutos de intenso placer para ambos Veigar sentía que su pantalón iba a estallar por lo que decidió quitárselo.

Lulu se recostó en la cama de Veigar acomodándose, no sabía lo que hacía por lo cual estaba siendo guiada por el instinto.

¿Estás lista?-pregunto el mago.

Si.-dijo decidida la chica.

El mago se acomodo metiendo lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de Lulu.

Lulu comenzó a sentir el dolor de su himen siendo penetrado.

Hey.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu no respondió, estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en el dolor, a pesar de que Veigar no se movía ni un centímetro.

Oye, Lulu.-llamo el mago.

¿Q-Q-Que?-contesto finalmente el hada hechicera.

Te amo.-dijo Veigar besándole la mejilla y posteriormente sus labios, iba a esperar que Lulu se adaptara a su tamaño.

Después de un par de minutos, Lulu ya no sintió más dolor y rogaba a Veigar por más. Veigar acelero la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que Lulu se retorciera de placer, para finalmente acabar dentro de ella, cosa que sería peligroso pero el panquesito arcoíris de encargara de eso.

Los dos reposaban en la cama cansados, ambos felices por haber consumado su amor, Lulu jamás había hecho esto pero definitivamente le gusto y aun mas si era con Veigar con quien tenía su primera vez. El mago estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tanta crueldad en su vida, tanto daño y sufrimiento por fin estaban desapareciendo porque ahora tenía a la yordle más hermosa que había conocido.

Lulu.-llamo Veigar.

¿Sí?-contesto el hada hechicera.

Jamás, pero nunca jamás olvides que, aunque este molesto, aunque este celoso o aunque este enojado contigo por razones que no vale la pena pensar, JAMAS olvides que te amo, con todo mi corazón.-dijo Veigar.

Lulu le sonrió y lo abrazo.-gracias por quererme tal como soy y si ser malvado significa castigar a los Noxianos y hacer justicia, entonces soy tan malvada como tú, soy pura maldad.-dijo Lulu.

Veigar soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Hey, soy mala, muy mala, no te rías.-dijo Lulu imitando a Veigar.

 _Una travesía que llega a su fin._

 _Una travesía que casi termina en tragedia._

 _Una travesía llena de humor y situaciones peliagudas._

 _Pero lo más importante, es que después de toda esta travesía, el brillo ilumino la oscuridad del pasado, haciendo más hermoso el presente y seguirá iluminando el futuro._

 _Un corazón de hielo puede ser descongelado con una sonrisa dulce y cálida, no importa de quien venga, siempre hay alguien que puede ocupar un espacio hasta en el más frio corazón._

 _Y una única pregunta queda en esta historia de humor y romance._

 _¿Algún día Pix probara un melón?_

 **FIN.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMIGUINES.**

 **Pero que fic he escrito.**

 **Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo durante el transcurso del fic, para los más antiguos, ustedes sabían que yo no me tenía confianza para hacer este fic ya que suponía que no me saldría tan bien como a otros autores (Mailen ailen)**

 **Pero al ver el apoyo de parte de ustedes, me dio el valor de continuar con este fic hasta ahora que es el fin.**

 **Tanta gente se ha unido a la comunidad del alpacasaurio que me incitaron a hacer un canal de youtube que, aunque no tenga tantas visitas como muchos youtubers, poco a poco va creciendo y todo gracias a ustedes.**

 **¿Por qué tarde en subir el capitulo?**

 **Porque la primera vez que lo iba a escribir, no me dio el tiempo y no lo termine (Ya saben, como es el ultimo capitulo, siempre será el más largo del fic, todo para deleite de ustedes), luego, el domingo que iba a terminarlo considerando que en la semana no pude por escuela (te odio), murió una mascota muy especial para mí, Tofa, era su nombre, estuvo a mi lado desde que yo tenía 3 añitos, por el cual caí en una gran depresión que, para mi fortuna, supere porque soy una persona demasiado (MUUUUUYYY) positiva y no puedo estar triste todos los días, por el cual me recupere rápido, ahora les traigo este capítulo que se lo dedico a mis mascotita que está en el cielo apoyándome en las decisiones que tomo en mi vida, y sin duda esta decisión de escribir en esta hermosa pagina, fue una de las mejores porque conocí el lado amable de la literatura y de la gente de toooooooodo el mundo.**

 **Muchas gracias Chile, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Paraguay, Guatemala, México, Venezuela, Colombia, El Salvador y a la hermosa España por verme, jamás pensé en llegar a las 12.047 visitas en el fic (Sin contar el cap final obviamente), de verdad me hicieron llorar por todo el amor con el cual leyeron este fic (esto ya parece como "mi libro, Luna de Plutón, ya está disponible en bla bla bla")**

 **Reviews para el cap final, también un mensajin privado.**

 **Les quiero decir que hare un video para despedir a la Travesía yordle que muy pronto lo pondré en el canal así que atentos, por si acaso lo publicare en mi pag de Facebook (Links en mi perfil). El video se titula "Como hacer un fanfic" ya que mucha gente me lo pidió :3**

 **AHORA SI** _ **Preguntas de las alpaquitas:**_

 **-Seria Neji de Naruto Shipudden.**

 **-¡ZED Y SYNDRA!**

 **-No tengo rpg favorito.**

 **-Juego favorito, POR MUY LEJOS, Okami *-***

 **-Siempre pongo en duda el Half life 3 hay cosas que no me convencen.**

 **-Obviamente señor del trueno xD.**

 **-MORIRIA FELIZ SI ALGUIEN HACE UN FAN ART DE LA TRAVESÍA YORDLE *-***

 **-Ajam, ahora con tu nueva foto…ya sé que eres de una secta… D:**

 **-SALUDOS A BEJARROX DESDE SAN FELIPE A TEMUCO :D**

 **-Si no hiciera fics de LOL haría de Ace attorney, mi pareja favorita, ¡POR LEJOS ES EMA X KLAVIER! *-***

 **-Lo que más me costó escribir, sin lugar a dudas, fue el cap final, específicamente la escena de lemon ._., perturbador.**

 **-Ya tengo planeada la siguiente pareja, es una pareja de Demacia…pero también de Noxus (ok fui muy obvio :v)**

 **-ME EMOCIONA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LOS 200 COMENTARIOS, es como una emoción que no te cabe en el cuerpo y te hinchas, quieres dejarla salir pero no puedes, así que con un grito debes conformarte, es tan así la emoción *-***

 **-Aurelion sol se irá directamente a "roto" :3**

 **-Si Pikachu conoce a Kennen el mundo va a arder en el trueno (señor del trueno D: …)**

 **-Talves haga un Pregunta de las alpaquitas en un video, ya saben, para que sigamos con las preguntas, ahí sí que me preguntan lo que quieran que todo tendrá mucho humor n_n (pueden ser cosas personales, estupideces, gustos, etc.)**

 **-Un besote Sissy y ya respondí tu pregunta arriba :3**

 **-Bienvenido HundeMurder, y con respecto a tu pregunta, sería una niña de cabello morado y ojos "verde ecológico" (no es lo mismo que el verde normal, es la mezcla entre verde y amarillo por parte de Lulu y Veigar), tendría una personalidad muy dulce y sería muy apegada a Veigar como su padre pero ella tendría mas maestría en la magia oscura al igual que su padre, le pondría Lina :3**

 **-Ese es el problema, si hago parejas random, puede que no gusten, pero tomare en cuenta tu opinión y pensare en algo para el futuro.**

 **Pregunta random: ¿Qué soundstrack, en todo el fic, te gusto más?, ¿misterio o acción? tú decides cual soundstrack.**

 **Pregunta random 2: ¿Te gusto este intento de fic?, a mí en lo personal me encanto hacerlo porque puse lo mejor de mí que es el humor :3**

 **Pregunta random 3: ¿Veras el video?**

 **Pregunta random 4: ¿Ya estás en mi pagina de Facebook? recuerda que subo contenido exclusivo :3**

 **Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado este proyecto, me tomare un tiempo para planear el siguiente fic, ya que esta no es una despedida, sino un simple "hasta que se te ocurra tu mierda de fic :3", con esto pongo fin al proyecto más exitoso de mi perfil llamado "La travesía yordle".**

 **Ya sabes, ponele follow y agrégalo a favoritos y nos leemos en el próximo proyecto que los estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Les mando un besoooootototototote a todos ustedes, los amo muchísimo, son el mejor publico del mundo.**

 **Ya saben, soy Fabian Villegas, conocido por ustedes como Alpacasaurio-Sempai-Onii-chan-y todas esas mierdas.**

 **Y ADIOSSSSSSSSS :3 :D ;)**

 **Pd: ¡ESTARE EN EL CAMPEONATO DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS EL 2 DE ABRIL EN CHILE!, mas información en mi pagina de Facebook, hare como un mini blog en el evento para mostrarles como fue ;)**

 **UN BESOTE ;)**


End file.
